We Come Running
by realityalways-getsintheway
Summary: "Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive." Jane Hale has survived the Hale fire, but not without some scars. She's the youngest sibling of the very mysterious Derek Hale and the youngest of the Hale pack...or what's left of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. A/N: So I'm going to try and follow the show as close as possible, but we'll see.**

* * *

The toe of her brown boot dragged in the dirt making a circle. The old tire swing was worn, but she loved it. It was where she spent her time, either thinking or just being alone. The wind blew through her long black hair as she made the swing go back and forth. It was getting colder each day with the coming fall. The sun was setting earlier each day, making it harder to stay outside for a long time. She loved being outside. The sun beat on her face, warming her up, the leaves crunched under her feet as she pushed off the ground and the tire was rough under her jeaned clad butt. Her fingers wrapped around the rope and she pulled herself out from under the swing.

"Jane!" A voice called out from the back door of her house. "Jane! Dinner!" She quickly brushed her hands against her blue jeans. She hurried through the dense forest back to her house. Jane lived in Beacon Hills all her life. She knew the woods like the back of her hand. Jane made her way to her house, hair billowing behind her. She shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets and stepped onto the property.

Her mom always made her take off her shoes when she entered the house. Her freshly painted toes lightly danced on the hard wood floor as she made her way to the kitchen. A quick flashback happened when she entered the kitchen. She remembered when her family would have family dinner night. The whole family would be in the kitchen, stationed with a job. She was always stuck making the salad with her older sister. It was a weekly tradition where no one was allowed to have a date, or friends over, her mother insisted that it was family time. A time for joking, and laughter and stories. That all faded away when Jane remembered that it was taken from her.

Now it was just Jane and her older brother and sister. She briefly wondered why they stayed in the old house. There was almost nothing left, the fire took everything. Including her mother, her father, her cousins, everyone. Jane tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stepped next to her older sister.

"There you are!" Laura said excitedly, handing her a plate. Jane smiled at her sister in thanks and took it without a word. Jane hadn't spoken since the fire, which was almost a year ago. Laura faltered, expecting a thank you, but quickly composed herself. She busied herself with fixing up a plate for herself and wrapped another in foil for their brother.

"So first day of school tomorrow, eh? Sophomore year." Laura said, setting her plate down across from Jane. Jane nodded and stabbed at her chicken. Laura tried again, "Well, you must be excited." Jane just raised her eyebrows. Excited was not the word she would have chosen. Jane hated school, hated the looks of pity she received from the kids in her class, hated the mumbling about her parents, hated it. Laura unfolded her napkin and sighed heavily.

"Come on, Jane. Just talk to me. I miss the sound of your voice." She pleaded with her younger sister. She was only fifteen when the fire happened. Jane had gotten out alive, but with minor burns. Laura constantly worried about her sister, the youngest out of the three of them. Jane opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

Their brother, Derek, came stomping inside. Laura pointed to the foil wrapped plate and Derek nodded in thanks. He ruffled Jane's hair as he walked by, Jane made a face, but a smile tugged at her lips. Derek unwrapped the plate and sat down next to Laura. "How's Peter?" She asked, making conversation. Peter was the only other person who survived the fire, but he was badly burnt and admitted to the hospital. He was slowly healing, but not as fast as he usually did.

"He's still in a vegetation state. There's nothing we can do but wait." Derek said through a forkful of food. Jane watched her brother and sister as she took a sip of her milk.

"We've been waiting for over a year. There's got to be something." Laura said waving her fork. Derek just shook his head and shoved another piece of chicken into his mouth. Laura turned away from her brother, dissatisfied. Her brown eyes locked on Jane's blue ones.

"Jane, you were about to say something before Derek walked in." Laura prompted her sister. Jane just looked down at her plate and moved some food around. She was about to tell her sister that she was excited for sophomore year. Something to get the conversation off of her, but Derek did that for her. Jane just shook her head no, letting her black hair fall in front of her face, creating a block from the penetrating stares of her siblings.

* * *

Later that night, Jane was in her room reading when she heard something downstairs. She tuned her hearing towards the stairs and listened carefully. Her sister and brother were arguing.

"It's her first day of school! She's probably just nervous." Derek was saying.

"Oh, so she's been nervous for the past year?" Laura retorted.

"No!" Derek stopped himself, "She was in the house. Jane watched every single one of our family members die. I'm pretty sure that would mess you up too." Derek defended Jane.

"Then she should talk to us!" Jane could imagine Laura throwing her hands up in the air, and Derek just rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone is an open book, Laura!" Derek yelled at his sister. Laura took in a breath.

"It's your fault, you do know that. The fire happened cause you decided to trust a Hunter."

"I know! I think about it every day. I feel so guilty about it, but it's over. There's nothing we can do anymore." Derek said softly. Laura sighed and Jane heard her turn away.

"I need to get out of here." Laura said, going towards the door. "I'll be back before dawn." She promised her brother as she went out into the woods.

* * *

Laura didn't come back. Jane paced the length of her room, shoes in hand as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was dressed in a white v-neck under her black leather jacket, and a pair of pink skinny jeans. Her hair was knotted at the top of her head and she wore no makeup. Jane glanced at the red alarm clock sitting on her nightstand and realized that she needed to leave. Jane slung her backpack around her shoulder and grabbed her keys off of her desk as she raced out of her room. Jane hopped down the stairs as she pulled on her boots. Derek was already gone, probably off to go look for Laura, so Jane wrapped a blue scarf around her neck and raced out the door.

The ride to school was relatively short. Jane pulled her old red 1965 Rambler 770 Classic into the school parking lot. Derek had customized it for her sixteenth birthday, so it was complete with a new radio and a scented car candle thing that made it smell like lavender. Jane unhooked her iPod from the dock and shoved it into her jacket pocket. As she planted her feet on the ground, she stuck in the white earbuds, letting Ellie Goulding sing to her as she walked to Beacon Hills High. The steps were already crowded with people, hugging, screaming, and celebrating. Jane mentally rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the girls. They had probably seen each other every single day during the summer. She didn't get why they acted like that. Jane let her blue eyes wander the scene of the campus as she made her way to the entrance. She saw Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski standing by the stairs. Her eyes widened as Scott lifted his shirt to expose his side. There was a bite mark under a bandage. _Laura would never_. She thought to herself as she hurried to the steps. Stiles raised his hand to wave and Jane turned around to see who was behind her. Stiles and she weren't friends. Then she caught sight of a mass of red curls coming towards her, Jane moved to the side so she wasn't run over by Lydia Martin and her posse. Jane rolled her eyes and followed after the girls, keeping her head down.

* * *

"Nice pants." Lydia sneered at Jane as she passed by the girl. Jane sighed and shook her head, slamming her locker door. Lydia always said something about someone's clothes, it was her little game. Jane knew she could rip Lydia's throat out with her teeth, but controlled herself. Lydia smirked then walked down the hall, into the arms of her boyfriend, Jackson. Jane hugged her books close to her chest and whirled around. She wasthisclose to another girl. The girl's eyes were wide as she glanced down at the small piece of paper in her hand.

"I think I'm the locker next to you." The girl said. Jane nodded and moved to the left. She watched the girl open up her locker and shove her books inside. Jane caught sight of Lydia turning back over her shoulder and check the locker girl out. Lydia smiled to herself and let go of her boyfriend's hand. Lydia bounded over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Cute jacket. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked the girl. The girl blushed and looked at the jacket.

"Oh my mom used to work at a vintage store when we lived in San Francisco." She smiled at Lydia, who flashed a grin. Jane just awkwardly stood there.

"Lydia Martin." Lydia stuck out her perfectly manicured hand. The girl shook it and replied,

"Allison Argent." Jane stiffened. The Argents were back. _Why are they back here?_ She thought to herself. Lydia took notice of Jane and sneered.

"This is a private conversation. Please leave." She spat out. Allison looked at the girl nervously. She looked familiar, but Allison couldn't place her finger on where she had seen the girl before. Jane quickly spun around and hurried down the hall, head down. She had to tell Derek.

"Jane, what are you doing home?" Derek asked as his sister's car came into view. He knew she could hear him even with her music blasting. He gulped back the rock stuck in his throat. He wasn't expecting her home so soon.

"I have to tell you something. This is something big." Derek took a step back at the sound of Jane's voice. He hadn't heard it in a while, so it surprised him. Jane jumped out of the car and leaned on the hood.

"What is it?" He asked. Derek shifted uncomfortably, eyes going to the hole on the side of the house. Jane immediately followed his gaze and hurried over to hole. Derek appeared in front of her before she got to the hole.

"Jane." He cautioned. Jane peered over the hole to no avail.

"Why are you digging? What happened?" Jane asked, falling back on her heels.

"Jane, you need to listen to me." Derek placed his hands on his younger sister's shoulders.

"What happened?" She repeated her question. Derek bit his lip and faltered. Jane slipped from under his grasp and went to the hole. A gasp escaped her mouth and she turned away, tears filling her eyes. Derek came over to her and wrapped an arm around her, turning her away. Jane dissolved into tears as she looked over Laura's dead body.

* * *

Jane leaned against the shovel as she stared at the covered hole. She had just buried her sister. Well half of her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, spreading dirt across her cheek. She had streaks of dirt on her shirt and pants. Jane looked up as she heard someone coming through the woods. The shovel dropped to the ground as she disappeared into the house. Jane pulled back the curtain as the intruders entered the property. Scott and Stiles were trampling through the woods, Scott was searching the ground. Jane watched as he bent down and brushed through the leaves, looking for something. The front door opened and Derek stepped out. Jane watched Stiles' hit Scott and pulled him get up.

"This is private property." Derek said. Jane saw Stiles visibly gulp and he started to apologize,

"Sorry, man. We had no clue, we're just looking for Scott's inhaler."

Derek pulled his hand out of his pocket. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the inhaler flying. Scott's hand snatched up and pulled it out of the air at the last possible second. Jane's suspicions were confirmed. Scott was bitten.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: amelia: okay, so my mind was a bit fuzzy on how long the fire was in the show, so I made it a year. I think that Derek is about twenty, twenty one. And Laura's dead, so it doesn't really matter, but I'd figure her to be around the same age as Derek. (Twins maybe?) hehe ;)**

* * *

Derek came back into the house. Jane stood at the top of the broken staircase, arms crossed. She could still hear Stiles and Scott outside, "Dude, that was Derek Hale."

"Yeah? So?"

"Jane's older brother. Their family died in that fire. Remember?" Jane shifted her weight. Stiles knew her name, which was weird thing.

"Jane. Come here." Derek said, looking up at her. Jane was down in a flash, standing in front of her brother.

"Yeah?" Jane said, arms crossed. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and went into the living room.

"Can you keep an eye on Scott McCall?" Derek asked his younger sister. He saw Jane bite her lip. Derek knew she didn't hang out with them. Jane didn't really have any friends, and that was mostly her family's fault.

"Cause the full moon is on Friday?" Jane asked. Derek nodded, eyes cast down. His sister wasn't stupid. Jane always had a way of knowing what was going on. Inference skills, their mother called it. The full moon was always a tough one for first timers. Jane remembered hers like it was yesterday. She had been in agonizing pain the entire day, every single thing ticking her off, her moods were high then low, and finally she turned. It was a horrible experience that she didn't wish on any one. Luckily, Derek had taught her how to control it. She needed an anchor. Jane had tried each full moon to find one, but she couldn't.

"It would be easier if it was you."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know my name." Jane grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Jane, please?" Derek pleaded with her. She sighed and shifted her weight.

"Fine." She turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Derek stopped Jane halfway up the stairs. Jane whirled around, hand on the old railing.

"The Argents are back." Jane simply said before turning back and stomping up the stairs. Derek grumbled to himself as Jane disappeared into her room.

* * *

The next day Jane stayed after school to watch Scott. It was the first scrimmage of the season and Scott was trying out for first line. Jane sat high up in the bleachers, towards the end of the bench so she could leave if she had to. Jane watched as people crowded around her, ready for the scrimmage. Allison smiled at her and Jane gave a curt wave back.

Jane turned her head at the sound of boys coming out of the locker room. She spotted Scott immediately and kept an eye on him. He and Stiles were talking about Laura's dead body. She clasped her hands over her mouth and leaned forward, listening.

"Listen, dude, I gotta tell you something." Stiles was saying.

"Not right now, Stiles. I need to go." Scott eyes were manic looking and he moved too quickly. Something had definitely happened with him last night.

"No! Listen to me, it's about the body. The coroners identified animal hairs on the body." Stiles said, grabbing Scott's shoulders. Scott shoved his friend's hands off of him and grabbed his gear. Jane watched as Scott stormed off to the field, Stiles gaping after him, "It was a wolf." He said quietly. Jane's eyes widened, _A wolf killed Laura? So that means that Scott wasn't turned by her. _Jane thought, _Then who the hell turned Scott?_

Stiles rolled his head back and watched his friend jog out to the field. He turned around and saw Jane Hale leaning forward, like she was listening to their conversation. Jane looked caught and quickly sat up. She ran her fingers through her black hair and turned to face the side. Stiles shook his head and took his spot on the bench. Jane looked towards the forest to see Derek standing there, arms shoved into his leather jacket. _Can't even let me try for one second_. She thought to herself. Jane jumped off the bleachers and disappeared into the forest, grabbing her brother by the collar of his jacket.

"Derek, I got it." She said, throwing him against one of the many trees in the forest. Derek brushed himself off.

"I was just making sure you followed through." He gave his sister a cocky grin. Jane huffed and spun the toe of her brown boot.

"Stop lurking in the shadows. It's creepy." She called over her shoulder as she hurried back to the game.

Scott watched as Jane came out of the forest. _That's weird. She was sitting right there…_ He trailed off and glanced up at the bleachers, expecting an empty spot. There she was, just sitting there, head bent over a book. _What the-_ Scott glanced back at the forest where she was standing moments ago. _I must be seeing things._ He thought to himself as he turned back to the field for the rest of the scrimmage.

* * *

_This is so creepy. Why am I doing this?_ Jane thought to herself as she perched herself on Stiles' roof. She was right outside his window waiting for Scott to park his bike. At her angle she could see that Stiles had papers strewn across his room, and he was scanning webpages about werewolves. She heard Scott's tires squeal as he braked too hard and too quickly. Jane fell into the shadows and watched him run up the steps to Stiles' house. The footsteps pounded down the hallway to Stiles' room. Jane watched Stiles' open the door and let Scott inside. _I should just leave. Nothing is going to happen, he'll be fine._ It was Friday, the full moon. So far Scott had been fine, besides the scrimmage where he basically became good. Jane rolled her eyes at the fact that no one seemed to notice how impossible the moves he did were.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Jane shook her head, brushed back a stray piece of hair, and turned back to the window.

"No, a whole pack of werewolves." Stiles said. Jane froze. A pack of werewolves? Right now she knew that there was herself, Derek, and Scott. No way could there be more.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in less than an hour." Scott said after a moment. Jane silently cursed to herself, she had to go to this stupid party on a full moon. This would be interesting.

"We'll talk tomorrow alright?" Scott was saying. Jane could hear the anger in his voice.

"What? No! The full moon is tonight!" Stiles screamed at him. _So Stiles is the sensible one around here_. Jane thought to herself, she'd have to remember that. "The full moon doesn't just make you change; it's when your bloodlust is at its peak." Stiles sat down. Jane tucked a piece of hair behind her ear to listen to what Stiles' theory was. Sure, there was bloodlust, but there was a way to control it. "Change can be caused by a raise in pulse. And I'm pretty sure no one raises your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." Jane heard Stiles move for Scott's bag. She watched in horror as Scott threw Stiles back against the wall, hand wrapped around his friend's throat. Jane started for the window to save Stiles when she felt someone's hot breath against the back of her neck.

"Don't." Jane heard Derek whisper behind her. She quickly turned around, but he was gone. She slipped on an uneven tile sticking from the roof and felt herself tumble down. The air was pushed out of her when she hit the ground. Jane quickly got up and brushed herself off, disappearing into the woods.

Scott heard something fall to the ground. He let go of Stiles' neck and went to the window. He watched as Jane popped out of the bushes. She wiped her hands on her jeans and in a flash, she disappeared into the forest. Scott felt his brow furrow as he turned back to Stiles. His head was bent over as he tried to regain his breath. Scott apologized to his friend and went out the door. Leaving Stiles with a broken chair that he had ripped with his fingers.

* * *

Jane looked at herself one last time in the mirror before grabbing her keys. She skipped down the stairs and to the door. The full moon was rising, she could feel it in her bones. Just as she went to open the door, a hand came down and shut it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked, looming above her.

"You want me to keep an eye on Scott right?" She asked, eyes facing the door.

"Right…" Derek said suspiciously.

"So I'm keeping an eye on Scott." She said, wrenching open the door.

"Be careful." He called after her. Jane turned and saluted her brother before getting into her car and driving away.

Jane carefully pushed open the door to Lydia's massive house and stepped inside. The party was in full swing when she got there. She pulled her dress down a little and looked around. There were people everywhere. A sharp scent of alcohol hit her as she made her way outside.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, stopping Jane from going outside. Jane faltered and took an uneasy step back.

"She's with me." Stiles' voice said as he draped an arm around Jane's neck. Jane tried not to cringe as Lydia gave her a once over.

"Cute boots." She simply said before turning on her heel and walking outside.

"Thanks." Jane said, slipping from underneath Stiles' arm. Stiles shoved his hands into his blazer and looked at the ground.

"Not a problem. Jane, right?" Stiles asked. Jane nodded in confirmation. "I'll see you around." Stiles waved and headed back inside. Jane watched him go before turning back to the pool area. She breathed in through her nose, trying to get Scott's scent. Her eyes focused as she zeroed in on him dancing with Allison. His heart rate was extremely fast and Jane could hear his breathing become rougher.

Jane elbowed her way through the crowd, eyes locked on Scott. He turned and caught sight of her. Scott's eyes narrowed and he pulled Allison a little closer to him. Scott started to flinch and he broke away from Allison. It was starting. He turned towards Jane, head down. She watched as he brushed past her and into the house. Allison ran by Jane, but Jane grabbed her arm, keeping her back.

"Hey, Allison. Gimme a second. I'll go check on him." Jane said, too sweetly, but Allison only nodded. Jane let go of the girls' arm and hurried after him. She got outside just in time to see Scott drive away. Jane felt Allison's presence seconds later. She turned around and plastered a grin on her face.

"Alright, so Scott wasn't feeling well, so I told him I would take you home." She said apologetically. Allison nodded and let herself be led to Jane's red car. Jane caught sight of Stiles coming out of the house. Stiles' eyes were wide as he saw what happened. Jane gave him a curt nod before getting into her car.

Jane quickly dropped Allison off at her house. Jane could already feel the full moon take effect on her body, she needed to get back to the Hale house. Jane raced through the night, finally making it to the woods. Jumping out of her car, she took the stairs two at a time. Jane quickly stripped and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She raked her hair into a ponytail and bounded back down the stairs. The basement was empty when she got there, which meant Derek was still out in the woods. Jane clamped the shackles onto her wrists and wrapped a steel chain around her middle. It was starting.

The pain ripped through her body, tearing her apart. She doubled over gasping for breath. _An anchor, you need an anchor. _She thought to herself as the next shot of pain came. A million pictures flew through her mind, her mother, her father, Laura, Derek, anyone she had ever met. Her eyes popped open and the world was consumed in red. This was the part she hated, the claws extended from her fingers and the fangs protruded from her mouth. Jane let the monster come out as she writhed in pain. She heard a tearing sound and Jane straightened up as her spine fractured itself. She cried out in agony, when suddenly, it all stopped. The pain, the claws, the teeth, everything faded away. Jane let the tears roll down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Stiles' face was the last thing she saw before she handed control over to the monster.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The-Originals-Rock: Maybe...maybe not. ;) And I can seriously see Lilly Collins playing Jane! Haha that's awesome! xxx**

* * *

Jane blinked against the harsh morning light. She was in her room, a blanket covering her naked body. Jane wrapped the blanket around her body and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her head against her eye, trying to let her vision focus. _Thank God it's a Saturday._ She thought as she rolled out of bed. The week day full moons were always the hardest. Jane dressed in a baggy sweater and leggings. She glanced in the cracked mirror, looking at her reflection. Her hair was messy and knotted. Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled open the door.

The house was quiet as she made her way down the broken stairs. She found Derek sitting on the worn couch, hands in his lap. Jane flipped herself over onto the couch, landing next to her brother. He just stared at the wall, into nothing.

"Did I-" She finally asked, her voice a whisper. Derek cut off her question with a slight shake of his head.

"No. I found you in the basement when I got home. You were out of it and it seemed like you hadn't moved." Derek looked at his sister. "Did you find an anchor?" Jane bit her lip and turned away. She didn't want to admit to what she had seen before the monster took over.

"Uh, no. No, not yet." She said. Jane could feel Derek's blue eyes piercing into her back. She held her own and forced herself not to turn around.

"Fine. Nice job keeping an eye on Scott McCall, by the way." Derek said. Jane dectected a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice and turned around.

"What do you mean? I had to turn, there's nothing I could about it." Jane defended herself.

"Yeah, well, the Argents almost got him." Derek pushed himself off of the couch. Jane gaped at her brother.

"What? Is he okay?"

"I saved his ass, but you need to keep a closer eye on the kid. We don't know who bit him."

"The Alpha bit him." Jane said, Derek shot her a look.

"I know. But we don't know who the Alpha is since…" Derek trailed off. Jane thought about the fact that Laura was dead. That meant there was a new Alpha, which meant he was the one who turned Scott. "Let's go. Get dressed." Derek snapped Jane out of her thoughts. He pointed to the stairs.

"Ugh, do I have to? I'm a sixteen year old girl, I'm not supposed to look like a body builder." Jane huffed. Derek made her do daily workouts with him to build her strength. So far it had gotten her a nice looking four pack and some upper biceps.

"Then go for a run." Derek relented. He hated making her workout, but she had to. It was the only way for her to stay in control. He watched his younger sister bound up the stairs in excitement. She loved to run, and moments later Derek heard the front door slam shut.

Jane's feet pounded against the hard forest ground. Her music pumped through her earbuds, making her run to the beat. Running was something that she loved. She was alone with her thoughts, and alone in general. Jane's ponytail swished back and forth as she ran into the town. Beacon Hills was a small town, everyone knew each other. That's what made it so hard to keep secrets. That's why her family died. Jane pushed away the thoughts and focused on her breathing. She tended to hold her breath while she ran, which wasn't good. Jane breathed in through her nose, the scents tickling her nostrils.

Her mind flashed back to when her mom told her what she was. She was thirteen at the time and she had just gotten her first menstrual cycle. It was like the world was saying, "Congrats on not being pregnant! Oh by the way, you're a werewolf." At first her mom thought her mood swings were caused by the side of effects of her menstrual cycle, but then it became clear that it was not going away. Her mother sat her down on her bed and looked at her daughter.

* * *

"Jane, there's something we need to talk about." She said, grasping Jane's hands in hers, "Now, you know that are family is a little different than others, right?" Jane bobbed her head. Half of her family always disappeared once a month. There was obviously something wrong there. "Okay, sweetie, you were born into this. No one bit you or anything, it's in your blood."

"Mom, what is it?" Jane was becoming impatient. She had promised a boy in her class, Isaac, that she would help him with his Geometry homework. It was the first time she had actually made a friend and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

"You're a werewolf." Her mom blurted out. She let go of Jane's hands and gauged her reaction. Jane sat there, perfectly still.

"Is that why I can hear things from like twenty feet away?" Jane asked slowly. Her mom nodded, "And why I can't go out for track cause I'm too fast?" Another nod. Jane let her shoulders drop, "So do I like turn into a wolf?"

"No, you don't. Laura does because she is the Alpha, but you don't. There is a monster inside of you. Something that will come out every full moon. Sometimes you might even kill someone." Her mom said seriously.

"Why?" Jane asked. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be more of a freak than she already was.

"It's the Hale curse." Her mom said. Jane raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother.

* * *

Jane felt her body slam into something. Her arms reached out as she tumbled toward the ground, landing on top of someone. Jane fumbled, getting tangled up in the mass of the person, before finding herself on top of Stiles. Her hands were planted on the ground and she was straddling him underneath her. Stiles' eyes were wide with fright as Jane quickly jumped off of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sticking out a hand to help the boy up. Stiles grabbed her hands and instantly an image popped into his mind. Jane was tied up in some sort of basement. It looked like she tied herself up. There were steel chains wrapped around her body as she flinched in pain. Something was happening to her. Stiles quickly let go of the girl's hand and stared at her big blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that is the first time I've heard you speak." Stiles tried to make a joke, but it fell flat. Jane toed the ground with her sneaker.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I must have just-"

"Tackled me?" Stiles cut Jane off. Jane smiled at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that. I'll see you around." Jane quickly popped the earbud back into her ear and jogged past Stiles. Stiles could faintly hear the chorus of the new Killers song as she ran off. He watched her turn the corner before shaking his hand out. He looked down and saw a red burn starting to form.

* * *

Scott banged his head against the locker door. _Allison's father tried to shoot me. I'm a werewolf. _He thought to himself as he stood in the locker room before the morning practice. He had apologized to Allison on Monday for running off. She had sort of forgiven him for disappearing, but what really caught him off guard was who took her home. It was Jane Hale. _There's something off about that girl._ Scott decided. He saw Stiles come around the corner from the row of lockers, a ACE bandage wrapped around his hand. Stiles had told him that he had burned it while making pasta, but Scott knew that wasn't true.

"Allison's father…shot me." He said. Stiles stopped in his tracks and backtracked to his friend.

"What?" Stiles asked, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"Allison's father shot me…with a crossbow." Scott banged his head against the locker. Stiles gaped at his friend. This was upsetting him, but right now, Scott needed to concentrate on lacrosse. Their first big game was in two days and Scott was first line now.

"Okay, here. Take this and this. And get out on the field." Stiles shoved Scott's lacrosse gear into his hands and pushed him out the door.

Jane hated organized sports. It was right under girls who acted dumb around boys. She didn't see the point of lacrosse. The boys threw the ball around and tried to score goals. Pointless, really. But she was stuck. Derek had made her promise that she would try to get into Scott and Stiles little friend group to try and keep a better eye on Scott.

The rest of the weekend had passed by quickly. Nothing had happened, she trained with Derek some more. But she had mostly done homework. Jane was almost as smart, if not smarter, than Lydia. She was tied with Lydia with the highest GPA and most AP classes. Jane attributed her smartness to her family. Growing up in a household full of different age groups made it interesting when it came time for homework. Each day was a new History lesson, or a difficult Math problem, to which Jane would listen intently too while playing with her toys.

A shrill whistle beat against her hearing; Jane bit her lip and clenched her fists together. That was the one setback to being a werewolf. The intensified hearing was the worst when you weren't paying attention. Jane felt her pulse lower and slowly unclenched her fists, but her claws had left a piercing on her palm. Her wounds quickly healed after Jane wiped her palms on her jeans. The practice was under way and Jane turned toward her attention towards the field.

* * *

Stiles glanced behind him as the practice began to see Jane sitting there with a book in her lap. Stiles tilted his head to catch a glimpse of the cover. He felt his eyebrows raise as he read, "The Fault In Our Stars." He didn't take Jane to be the kind of girl who read sappy teen novels. Stiles was expecting a vampire novel or some other weird book. Jane caught him staring and Stiles quickly busied himself by reaching down and pretending to tie his cleats. The burn from Jane had gone down a little, but not by much. He had ran the mark under cold water to no avail and ended up just putting an ACE bandage over it.

Jane was an enigma. That was the right word to describe her. Stiles thought to himself as the practice got under way. She was someone that wasn't really popular, but someone who wasn't a grade A loser either. She was just there. Stiles thought that if she tried she could be extremely popular. Jane was smart, too smart, Stiles had seen some of her grades when the teacher was passing out tests. She was so quiet sometimes, that Stiles forgot she even went to their school. _I was the same way when my mom died._ He thought to himself. He hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks, not even to Scott. But a year was a little much. _Then again, she lost her entire family._ Stiles thought as he twirled his lacrosse stick between his fingers.

* * *

A crash of two bodies made Jane pull her head out of her book. She had buried herself into the story after catching Stiles looking at her. Scott was on the ground, Jackson looming over him. Jane straightened up her spine in order to get a better look at what happened. She watched as the Coach went over to Scott.

"McCall! My grandma can run faster than you, and she's dead." The Coach hissed at Scott. Jane could hear his pulse rising in anger. _This isn't good._ "Do you think you could run faster than a dead person?" Coach was egging him on. _Shut up, you moron, shut up!_ Jane was internally screaming at the man. Scott's pulse was rising with each word. Jane tapped the toes of her boots anxiously against the hard metal of the bleachers. She clasped her hands in front of her face and leaned on her elbows. _Please don't turn. Please don't turn._ She whispered over and over in her head. Scott's pulse was way too high for him to still be human.

"Then do it again." Coach hissed in Scott's ear. Jane finally got up, trying to get a better view of Scott. Her book clattered to the bench, but she didn't even notice. Scott's eyes were glowing and Jane could see his fangs protruding from his mouth. _Shit, shit, shit. _Jane thought as she bounded down the bleachers, taking them two at a time. She stopped at the benches, just as Scott took his place in front of Stiles.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles whispered to his friend. His breathing had become heavier and Stiles could see that his eyes were faintly glowing.

"I'm fine." Scott hissed out, catching the ball and taking off towards Jackson. Stiles nervously bit at the fingers of his glove as Scott barreled down the field. He knocked Jackson back with his elbow and flicked the ball into the goal. Jackson was on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Stiles watched as he friend doubled over, falling to the ground. He raced over to him, "Woah, woah, Scott?"

"I can't control, Stiles, it's happening." Scott said, his fangs protruding from his mouth.

"What? Right here, right now?" Stiles looked over his shoulder and saw Jane standing next to the benches, hair flowing backwards in the wind. Her eyes were narrowed and she was staring straight at Stiles. "Come on, get up." Stiles grabbed Scott and forced him up, eyes still on Jane.

Jane followed the boys into the locker room, staying in the shadows. Stiles pushed Scott through the door, riping off his gloves. "Scott? You okay?" Stiles said. Jane could see that Scott was _not_ okay. Stiles ran in front of his friend, who had a hand placed on the tiled wall.

"Get away from me!" Scott roared. Jane pulled her lip back as she saw Scott's glowing yellow eyes and fangs. Stiles scrambled backwards, falling on the ground. Scott went after him. Stiles tried to get away from his friend, his hands slipping on the floor. Jane knew she had to do something, but she couldn't for fear of exposing herself. Stiles got up into a running position and raced through the locker room, remembering his dad's words. _Serptine. Always zig zag, it'll give you a better chance of survival._ Stiles did just that. He wove through the boys locker room, not caring if Scott was right behind him. He did check though, quickly glancing over his shoulder. Stiles thought he saw Jane, but when he blinked, she was gone.

Stiles heard the lockers shake as Scott jumped on them. Stiles cowered there, not knowing what to do, when Scott lunged at him. Stiles quickly rolled away and heard a thump then a roar. The lockers were big enough for him to fit himself inside of, so Stiles trembled there as he waited for death by his best friend. The locker door was ripped off its hinges as Scott threw it to the side. Stiles was trapped, and Scott reached his clawed hand inside the locker, ready to destroy Stiles when he felt himself being tackled. Stiles watched as his best friend was sent flying back by a mass of black hair.

"Go." Jane hissed at Stiles. Stiles looked at her with a horrified look on his face. Jane's eyes were bright and her hair blew around her face in a tangled mess. "Stiles! Go!" Jane commanded, pointing to the door. Stiles bolted out of the locker and down the aisle as Jane went after Scott. Scott was up and ready for battle. He lunged at Jane, who smoothly stepped aside. He slammed into the wall. Jane picked him up by the back of his gear and swung him around. Scott fell to the ground with a thump, but quickly pushed himself up. Another lung at her, except this time, Jane pushed off the balls of her feet, launching herself into the air. She grabbed onto one of the water pipes and hoisted herself to the top. Jane let her legs swing back and forth as she taunted Scott. Scott growled and jumped up to the pipe. Jane giggled as she let herself fall backwards into the air. Jane executed a perfect somersault and landed on the balls of her feet. Scott leapt off of the pipes, ready to land on top of her when the fire extinguisher went off, engulfing them both in the fumes. Jane stood there as Scott writhed around trying to get out of the foamy spray. Jane wiped the foam off of her as Stiles stood there with an empty extinguisher. Scott pulled off his helmet and sank to the ground.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, looking up at his best friend, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Stiles asked incredulously, dropping the fire extinguisher with a clang. "You tried to kill me. It was the anger. It made your pulse rise, cause the trigger to go off. You can't play Saturday." Stiles looked at his friend, then back up at Jane.

"Boys." She nodded at them, before turning on her heel and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Shoutout to my favorite reviewer The-Orginals-Rock. Love you, darling. xxx**_

* * *

_Why the hell am I in Stiles' room. This is beyond creepy._ Jane thought to herself as she launched herself into Stiles' room. She had gotten home from school early, claiming sickness. Derek had asked her what had happened at the school.

"You need to talk to Scott, he won't listen to me." Jane rubbed the back of her neck. She had recounted the story to Derek. Jane had said that she hadn't turned, which was a good thing, but Scott would have figured out something was up. She had pulled off nearly impossible moves.

"Then you have to talk to Stiles." Derek finally said, a smirk etched on his face. Jane froze, _He knows._ She briefly thought to herself. But then she relaxed when Derek said, "You get the easy one. The one that needs no convincing whatsoever." He didn't know. He just thought it was funny. He was so strange sometimes.

Now she was perched on the back edge of Stiles' desk, right by his laptop, but far away from the door that the light wouldn't hit her. Jane sighed to herself as she realized how creepy she was being, but hopefully Stiles would understand. Stiles opened the door with flourish and Jane flattened herself against the wall. She watched as he threw his backpack to the ground and collapsed in his chair. The light of the laptop glowed in the otherwise dark room. Stiles clicked on Skype and Jane watched as he video called Scott. As Stiles waited for the call to connect he reached for the little plastic gun on his desk. His fingers brushed against something warm, and he quickly pulled away. His hand darted out again and he grabbed the gun, noting that the spot was cold.

Jane took in a breath as she let her shoulders relax against Stiles' back wall. He had _touched her._ She tried to regain her breathing as Scott's face popped up. She could faintly see the outline of Derek standing behind Scott and had to bite her lip from laughing. Her brother could be so obvious sometimes, almost like he wanted Scott to know he was there. Stiles caught sight of him immediately, he was no dummy. Jane watched as he quickly typed out the words, **It looks like there's someone behind you**. But the message froze, only letting one half pop up. The connection shorted out and the screen went dark as Stiles' call was dropped.

Stiles moaned to himself and rubbed his head. There was someone in Scott's room, he knew it. He spun his chair around and squinted. There was someone standing there. Stiles stood up and walked towards his light switch. He flipped the switch, lighting the room up and stumbled backwards, grabbing his chair.

"Holy shit!" He screamed out, his voice cracking. Jane stepped out from against the wall her hands up in her defense.

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried out.

"Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack." Stiles clamped a hand to his chest. Jane rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"You're fine." Jane said, setting herself on Stiles' bed. "Listen, Stiles, we need to talk about what happened today." Stiles shoved his hands under his armpits and made a face.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He said, trying to make it seem like he really didn't know.

"Yes you do!" Jane got up to her feet. Stiles took a step back, Jane lifted a hand to her brow and massaged the space between her eyebrows. "Yes, you do, Stiles." She said a bit softer. "And I'm trying to help, but your stupid friend doesn't really like to listen." She said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. Try dealing with that for your whole life." Stiles said, rolling his head back.

"He almost killed you today! Doesn't he see that?" Jane threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. Stiles shifted, uncomfortably.

"Uh, I was there. I know what happened." Jane let her hands drop and stared at Stiles.

"So you do know what happened today?" She accused him, Stiles looked caught.

"Uh-I mean-I-Yes." He relented. Jane sat back down on the bed, Stiles made his way over and sat next to her. Jane felt her heartbeat speed up and she took breath to calm herself. _What the hell is this?_ She thought to herself.

"Jane, I saw you today. What you did was inhuman. It was amazing." Stiles was saying, but all Jane could focus on was the way he said her name. It was soft and gentle and rolled off of his lips. _Stop. Pay attention. Focus._ Jane mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be falling in love. She just couldn't.

"Stiles, I need to tell you something. I'm-I'm a werewolf." She looked at Stiles, trying to gauge his reaction. He nodded to himself, like he already knew.

"I figured as much. I mean, I kinda knew after today. You were either a supernatural creature or like a ninja." Jane let out a laugh. Stiles had never heard her laugh, but it was a sound he wanted to capture in a jar and save it for a rainy day.

"A ninja. I wish I was ninja." She said, wiping the tear of happiness from her eye. Jane hadn't truly laughed in a long time and it felt good.

"So you're a werewolf?" Stiles asked, looking nervously at Jane.

"Yeah." All the laughter was gone as Jane knotted her fingers together.

"And you're trying to help Scott." Jane nodded,

"He almost turned on the field today, exposing himself. He put all of us in danger." Stiles flicked his gaze up.

"All of us?" Stiles asked. _There are more?_ He thought to himself. Jane put a hand up and pushed off of the bed.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. He's putting me and Derek in danger." Jane stopped herself. Jane slapped her forehead and slid her palm down her face. "Pretend I didn't say that." Jane looked at Stiles through one eye since her hand was covering the other.

"Wait, Derek is a werewolf too?" Stiles stood up and walked up to Jane. Jane took an uneasy step back.

"Stiles, just forget I said anything. Please." Jane begged. Stiles couldn't know that Derek was a werewolf. Derek would kill her. Derek didn't want anyone to know. Stiles stared into Jane's blue eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and toed the carpet.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." He said finally. _He's not going to forget._ Jane thought to herself.

_There's no way I'm going to forget this._ Stiles thought to himself as he looked at Jane. Jane bit her lip and nodded to herself.

"Thanks, Stiles. And please try to keep Scott from playing the game on Saturday. Okay?" Jane asked of Stiles. Stiles promised that he would try. He blinked and Jane was gone, _She has got to stop doing that._ He grumbled to himself as he got ready for bed.

* * *

The heels of Jane's boots clacked against the tile as she made her way down the hall to French class. She spotted Stiles leaning over Scott as they peered around the corner of the wall. Jane slowed down trying to hear what they were listening to.

"We'd like to institute a mandatory curfew for all teenagers at 9:30." Sheriff Stilinski was saying. Jane's eyes widened as the sheriff continued, "It is too dangerous for the kids to be out with the body and the murder still out there."

"Instituting a curfew because of the body." Scott's voice rang out as he turned to face Stiles. Stiles got off his back and threw his hands in the air. Jane watched from the safe distance she was at.

"Unbelievable." Stiles said, looking around the hallway. Jane froze as Stiles' gaze locked on her. She gulped and hurried past them to her locker. She brushed against Stiles' shoulder and felt the tingle again. "My dad is instituting a curfew trying to look for the murder, when he's just chilling, doing whatever he wants." Jane stopped and backtracked back to the boys.

"I'm sorry, did you say that you know who killed my-the girl?" Jane caught herself. Stiles bobbed his head as Scott looked at her.

"Yeah, we do." Stiles said. Then his eyes looked at the ground when he remembered that it was Jane's brother.

"Well? Who killed her?" Jane widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Jane, we can't tell you." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets.

"Yes, we can." Scott looked at his friend as if to say, _She deserves the right to know her brother is the killer._ Stiles huffed and stuck his hands under his hands under his armpits. "It was Derek." Scott said, his eyes flashing up at Jane. He watched as Jane's jaw became set and her eyes hardened.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Jane hissed through clenched teeth. She could feel her pulse rising, but she didn't care. Derek didn't kill Laura, he wasn't that heartless.

"Yes, he did." Scott firmly said. Jane's eyes flashed and Stiles took a step back as Jane got up in Scott's face. She was a good head shorter than Scott, but he leaned back, like her presence was just overwhelming.

"Listen, my brother did not kill her. He's not heartless, okay? He's trying to help you for God's sake! Alright, Scotty?" Jane jabbed a finger at Scott's chest. Scott gulped and nodded. Jane took a step back and spun around, her loose braid flying as she stalked down the hall. When she was out of sight, she leaned her back against a locker and took in a deep breath. Derek didn't kill Laura, he couldn't have. Jane tried to blink back the tears that were forming as she heard the quick steps of a person coming towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard a girl's voice say. Jane quickly wiped away the tears and straightened up. Allison Argent came over to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jane tried not to flinch as the hunter touched her. "Jane, right?" Jane nodded. There was no way in hell she was talking to her.

"Allison, we're, uh locker buddies and I think you're in my French class." Allison said, trying to get the girl to talk. Jane looked so familiar, but Allison just couldn't place her finger on it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Jane whispered out. She just wanted the girl to leave. Allison made her nervous, like she could see that Jane was a werewolf.

"Okay." Allison released Jane and gave her one last once over, "I'll see you in French." Jane waited until she was out of view before pulling herself together.

* * *

Someone was screaming Derek's name. Jane released the bar hanging over the doorframe and dropped to the floor. She went over to the window and saw Scott standing outside the house, screaming her brother's name. Jane wrenched open the door and stepped outside.

"Stop screaming! You'll wake the whole neighborhood." Jane said as she stepped onto the porch. Scott's fists were clenched and his breathing was heavy. The wind blew a different direction and Jane could smell Laura's dead body from the hole. Scott turned and looked at the pile of dirt, then back to Jane.

"What's-"

"Nothing." Jane cut him off, jumping from the porch to the ground.

"Jane." Derek's voice said from behind her. Jane whirled around to face her brother. "I'll take care of him." Jane stared at her brother before nodding and disappearing back inside.

_They're hiding something. Something big. _ Scott thought as he raced through the woods on his bike. He had told Derek to stay away from Allison, she was too big in his life right now. Derek had told him that he had no clue what he was getting himself into. _Derek doesn't control me, I can do whatever I want._ He thought as he knotted his lacrosse stick back together. The other thing that bothered him was Jane. She had heard him and he wasn't screaming that loud. _Was Jane a werewolf?_ He thought to himself, but he would have been able to smell it. Maybe it was different for girl wolves, maybe they let off a different scent. He continued to fix his lacrosse stick as Stiles burst into his room.

"Where is it? How'd you find it?" Stiles said, slightly out of breath. His eyes were dilated and he was shaking from the two Adderall he had taken. "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so…" He squeezed his eyes shut then reopened them.

"I found something at Derek's. There's something buried there. And Jane knows it." Scott said. Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion. If Jane knew where the body was, why didn't she just tell them?

"Well, that's great! Let's go!" Stiles said, excitedly.

* * *

Jane rinsed her hair one last time before reaching for her loofah. She dumped some body wash on it, but stopped when she heard something outside her window. Jane turned off the water and peeked out of her shower curtain. No one was there. Jane let the water drip off of her as she wrapped a towel around her naked body. Her hair was dripping as she stepped onto the cold tile. She pulled back the window curtain and peered into the night. It was dark and she didn't see anything. Just as she let the curtain go a light flashed against her window. Jane quickly dropped the curtain and scuttled back. Derek was gone, out to visit their uncle and she was alone. And naked. Jane peered back out the window to see two figures walking towards the side of the house. One was holding a shovel, _ Damnit._ She cursed to herself. Jane quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy sweatshirt and went back to the window. They were digging. The flashlight bounced off of one of the figures and Jane could easily identify him as Stiles. _What in God's name…_ she thought to herself. Jane raced down the stairs and went out into the cold night. She stood behind the two boys, silent as she watched them dig. She heard their shovels hit something and they both bent down to untie the body bag that Jane had rolled Laura up in.

"Come on, untie it!" Scott was saying.

"I'm trying! Did he have to tie it in like ninety knots?" Stiles fingers worked at the knots, quickly untying them. Jane had to stop herself from laughing, Scott was so girly. The body bag fell back and both the boys screamed, very girlish screams, and leapt from the hole, butts on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The boys both jumped, Stiles let out another girly scream.

"Uh-we're-Scott?" Stiles said feebly. They were caught, done for. Scott's features hardened as he looked at Jane.

"Digging up the girl's body." Scott said, pointing to the hole. Jane crossed her arms and stepped off the little ledge, landing on the ground.

"You're on private property. I could have you arrested." Her hair was still dripping wet, but she didn't care, Jane just wanted the boys to get off of her property before Derek came back.

"But we already found the body. Stiles already called his dad." Scott said, he jabbed Stiles in the gut to keep him from saying anything.

"Oh, really? What are you going to say Stiles, "Hey Dad, there's uh a dead wolf's head buried on the Hale property, but we think it's the other half a human body."' Jane made a phone with her hand and set her voice in a deeper tone. She hated being this bitchy, but she wanted them gone. Scott faltered for a moment. Stiles busied himself with the hole, looking across to the opposite side. Jane waited for Scott to respond as her hair froze in the night air. Stiles clambered to the other side of the hole and grabbed the wolfsbane flower that Jane had planted there. She shifted nervously, her bare feet sinking into the dirt. Stiles gently pulled the flower up to see that it was attached to some sort of rope. He carefully pulled at the rope, making the earth move with each pull. Stiles worked his way in a spiral as Jane and Scott watched.

"What is this?" Stiles asked, holding up the tangle of rope, "Some weird werewolf burial?"

"I guess you could say that." Jane had to get out of there. Derek was going to kill her. It wasn't her fault that these boys were smart.

"Stiles, look." Scott said peering back at the ground. Stiles looked into the hole to see that the wolf had changed into half of the woman's body. Jane didn't stick around, she disappeared into the shadows as the boys stared at Laura's body.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The-Originals-Rock, my faithful reviewer, I love you! **_

_**Lahey: ohmygod didn't even picture her! perfection. so now I'm torn between Lilly Collins, India Eisley, or Liz Gilles! What do you think? And all will be revealed in due time ;)**_

* * *

Stiles watched as Derek was taken out of his house in cuffs. He had told his father earlier that morning that he had found the body. His father was suspicious, but ultimately complied. Stiles didn't know what they would do with Jane, since her legal guardian was in prison. _Maybe a foster home?_ He thought to himself as Derek was pushed into a squad car. Stiles saw something flash by in the upstairs window, a blur of black, but when he blinked, everything was still. Stiles made his way over to the patrol car and slipped into the front seat. He turned his body to face Derek, who looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles said, pressing his palm against the divider. Derek fixed him with a gaze and Stiles gulped, "Alright, maybe I am. But it doesn't matter. I just want to know something. That girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, like she could transform into a full wolf. And I'm pretty sure Scott can't and neither can Jane." Derek's eyes flashed up at the sound of his sister's name.

"You know?" He growled out. Stiles just bobbed his head like a bobblehead. Derek leaned forward, his hot breath on Stiles' face, "Listen, you shouldn't be worrying about me or my sister. You should be worrying about Scott. Do you think when he transforms on the field, everyone will keep cheering him on? I can't help you and neither can Jane. I told her to run. To get out of this town. Never look back, but you, you can help him. And trust me, you don't want to see him transform on the field." Derek settled back into his seat, an easy smile on his face. Stiles stared at the man for a moment, digesting what he said, when he felt himself being yanked out of the car.

As his father talked about lying and rules, Stiles thought about what Derek said. He had told Jane to run. She wasn't coming back. Stiles put his hands on his hips and looked to the forest. There was someone standing there, peering from behind a tree. _Jane._ He thought as she stepped out. He was about to wave, but she slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned away, disappearing into the forest. Jane was gone, she had stayed to see her brother be taken away, then she had bolted. Stiles could only hope they would be able to get through the night.

* * *

Jane had found herself at the lacrosse game. She had blatantly disregarded Derek's command to never come back. Jane had ran through the forest, figuring out where she wanted to go when she realized, she had no one. There were no distant family members, no safe houses, she was stuck. So she turned back. Of course she had to hide in the woods for a short time, because of all the cops around her house, but eventually she made it home. Jane wrapped her scarf around her neck and rubbed her hands together as the game started. She saw Stiles jog towards the bench, but he passed by her. She reached down from the bleachers and grabbed his collar, jerking him back.

"Woah! Okay, hi Jane. You're back." Stiles said, looking up at Jane.

"I never left." She flashed a grin in Stiles direction. "Keep an eye on him tonight. I have a feeling this won't be a pretty game." Jane said, before releasing Stiles.

"You're the werewolf." He mumbled, straightening his pads. Jane gave him a pointed look and tapped her claws against her book. Stiles' eyes were drawn to the claws and his eyes widened.

"You were saying?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep an eye on him." Stiles kept his eyes locked on the claws. Jane smiled at him and retracted her claws.

"Good." She said. Stiles let a breath of relief escape as he slid onto the bench.

Stiles nibbled on his gloves. She was back. Jane had come back. Thank God. Everything might work out now. He watched in anticipation as Scott took the field. Jackson immediately tackled him in an effort to get the ball. Stiles bit his fingernail as Scott tumbled to the ground. _This is not good. This is not good at all._ He thought to himself as Scott's breathing got heavier. He glanced over his shoulder at Jane, who was watching the game intently, hands folded in front of her mouth and eyes hard. He could see her foot jiggle in anticipation.

Stiles caught sight of Allison and Lydia holding up a sign that said, "We LUV you Jackson!" He licked his lips and turned back to Scott. Scott's chest rose and fell with each passing breath. _Shit. Shit shit._ Stiles thought as Scott took his position on the field. Jane could hear the faint growl coming for Scott as he crouched down. She popped out of her seat and elbowed her way down the bleachers.

"Excuse me. Move. Excuse me." She pushed people out of her way and got to the backs of Lydia and Allison. "Uh, please move." Jane said causing them to turn around.

"And why would I do that?" Lydia said, letting the corner of her sign drop. Jane took a look at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I said please." Jane said, like Lydia was stupid. Lydia huffed and stepped to the side. Jane brushed past Lydia, purposely knocking into the girl's shoulder. Jane landed on the balls of her feet as she jumped off the last bleacher. She slid onto the bench next to Stiles and tapped him. Stiles jumped, letting go of the glove he was gnawing on.

"Jesus." He breathed out, surprised. "You have got to stop doing that!" Jane raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. She watched the rest of the game unfold on the bench next to Stiles, both of them equally nervous. Scott flew down the field dodging each of the players before shooting the ball straight into the net. The crowd jumped up, cheering, but Jane just sat there.

"Come on! He scored a goal!" Stiles said, hoisting her up by her elbow.

"Yeah, but did you see how he scored it?" Jane mumbled, getting nervous.

Stiles and Jane watched as Scott became more and more aggressive on the field. All he had to do was stand in front of a player and the ball was given to him. Stiles continued to gnaw on his glove as Jane tapped her foot against the ground.

"Did the team just deliberately pass the ball to McCall?" Coach asked Stiles as he slid onto the bench.

"Why, yes, I believe they did, Coach." Stiles said through a mouthful of glove. Jane kept her eyes trained on the field. The coach laughed and got off of the bench. Scott continued to score and Jane could see his fangs coming out, and his eyes were gold. One of his shots went straight through the goalie's cradle into the goal. Jane stood up and started to pace as the rest of the crowd went wild. Stiles was jumping up and down, paying no attention to the fact that Scott was starting to shift on the field. _Goddamn it, Scott just get off the field._ Jane said, biting her fingernails. She glanced up at the bleachers and someone caught her eye. An Argent. Allison's father was standing next to his daughter. Jane locked her gaze on the man for a moment as the man stared back at her. Jane broke away first as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God!" Stiles said, pumping his fists in the air. They had survived, Scott hadn't transformed. Everything would be okay. He whirled around to look for Jane, but she was gone. Stiles tried to find her among the crowds, but she seemed to have disappeared again. He turned his attention back to the field as Scott took off his gloves.

Jane saw the claws protruding from Scott's gloves as he let them drop to the field. She hid behind one of the trees, watching the crowd pour out on to the field. Scott clenched his hand into a fist and ran off to the locker room, streaking past Jane's hiding spot. Jane turned on her heel and went after him.

Jane hid behind the locker door as Scott stumbled in. He was groaning as he ripped off his helmet. Jane quietly snuck in behind him and watched him start to shift. Scott went over to the mirrors and Jane saw him look at his distorted reflection. The sound of footsteps made Jane launch herself on top of the lockers. Allison came into the locker room and called out Scott's name. _This girl is causing some serious problems. _ Jane thought to herself. For a hunter, she wasn't that smart. _Or maybe she doesn't know._ Jane thought as she watched Allison carefully walk down the rows of lockers.

* * *

_Where the hell is Scott?_ Allison thought to herself as she entered the cold locker room. She had seen him run off after scoring the winning goal. Allison figured it was just because he wanted to get ready to go out. He was acting so strange lately, like an overprotective mother, always asking her where she had been. He questioned her about Jane taking her home the night of the party, which was weird because she thought Jane and Scott were friends. Allison pulled off her hat as she walked down the concrete aisle. Something behind her snapped and she whirled around, no one was there. A breath of relief escaped her lips as she continued onward. Allison stopped in front of the sinks when she saw shards of broken glass littering the floor. _What the hell?_ She thought staring at the pieces.

Jane caught sight of Scott lurking over Allison as she stared at the broken mirror. Scott had let the monster take over and Jane could feel that it wasn't going to end well. She watched as Allison glanced over her shoulder as Scott deftly moved away. Allison turned her back against one of the lockers and remained motionless. Jane could see Scott crawl over the beams and hover above her.

"Scott?" Allison's voice came out in a raspy whisper. She was going to die. It was like in one of those crappy horror movies. Allison knew someone was in the room with her, something that wasn't Scott. She stepped out from behind the lockers and slowly made her way to the shower area.

Another heartbeat caught Jane's attention. This one was sped up, like he was running. Jane slid off of the lockers and silently landed behind Stiles. _Seriously?_ She thought to herself as she crept behind Stiles. She watched as Stiles peered out from the lockers, Jane leaned over Stiles, careful not to touch him. The ACE bandage was gone from his hand, the burn that Jane had left faded to a faint scar. Jane would have to explain why the burn happened later. They watched Allison and Scott kiss. Jane looked away, giving the two some privacy, but Stiles kept watching.

"Stiles." Allison waved at Scott's friend as she walked out of the locker room. Scott and her had finally made up.

"Hey, uh." Stiles gave a little wave, caught. Jane rolled her eyes and waited for the locker door to slam shut before stepping out of the shadows.

"I kissed her." Scott said, a little boy grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, we saw." Jane piped up, making both boys jump.

"Okay? Seriously?" Stiles clutched his heart. One day he would get used to it, but that day wasn't today.

"Wanna know what else I saw, Scott? You. Shifting." Jane crossed her arms over her chest. The little boy grin slid off of Scott's face.

"So what? I didn't kill anyone!" Scott threw his hands in the air. Jane took a step forward.

"You almost did. I saw you, stalking Allison. You let the monster take over and you almost killed her."

"But I didn't. I controlled it." Scott said, pointing at Jane.

"Barely." Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes. Scott closed the gap and leaned over Jane. Stiles could see her eyes flash at the oncoming attack and leapt in between the two werewolves.

"Okay! You controlled it! Great job, Scott." Stiles clapped his hands together. Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, one more thing. The, uh, medical examiner looked the other half of the body we found." Jane's ears perked up as Stiles continued, "The examiner determined the girl to be killed by an animal. Derek is human, not animal. Derek let out of jail." He turned to face Jane who had a serious look on her face. _So a wolf killed Laura._ Jane thought as she stared at Stiles. He was expecting her to say something, but gulped and turned away.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asked, voice incredulous.

"No, and here's the bigger kick in the ass. But Jane you probably already knew this." He said spinning back around to face Jane, "The body was identified as Laura Hale, your sister." Stiles looked pointedly at Jane. Jane shook her hair back and stared at the boys.

"I knew. That's why I buried her."

"You buried her! Why didn't you tell us, your brother killed her!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Because he didn't kill her! Why can't you just trust me on this? Derek isn't heartless! He wouldn't kill his own sister." Jane said, getting up in Stiles face, "And I really don't understand why you accused him in the first place." She looked over Stiles' shoulder at Scott, "Was it because you didn't want to accept that you're a werewolf? Huh, a cold blooded killer? Because that's what you are! And you threw the only person that could help you in jail." Jane's voice was rising with anger, her blood was boiling. "I tried to help you, I tried to stop you from playing, but noooo you wouldn't listen to me." She felt her eyes flash. "I know what you're going through, Scott! I've been through it before!"

"What?" Scott looked open-mouthed at Jane. "How?"

"Because I'm a full-blown werewolf!" Jane screamed as her eyes started to glow, Jane could feel her fangs and her claws come out as she took in deep breaths. Stiles scrambled back, slamming into a locker, he knew she was a werewolf, but he wasn't prepared for the wolfication. Scott gaped at Jane, when finally it all came to a full circle. He remembered her falling off the roof, disappearing into the forest, and then attacking him in the locker room when he almost killed Stiles. Jane slowly calmed herself, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She cracked her neck as her features became human-like again.

"Why can't you just help us then?" Stiles asked, his voice shaking. Jane seemed a lot nicer than Derek at the moment. Jane looked between the two boys, weighing her options.

"Fine. But it's my way, okay? You can't just Google werewolves and think you know everything." She looked pointedly at Stiles.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane pushed the double doors to the school open and shrugged her backpack strap over her shoulder. She spun the dial on her locker, popping it open, Jane sighed as she shoved her textbooks into her locker. Her ears perked up as she heard someone else come up next to her. Her stomach popped out as she leaned back, peering around the locker door. Allison gave her a friendly smile as she pulled out a textbook.

"Hey, Jane." She chirped. Jane was a nice girl, even if she didn't talk much. Allison just felt like she was someone that would be a good friend.

"Ah, hi, Allison." Jane buried her head back into her locker.

"How was your weekend?" Allison tried to start a conversation.

"It was good, uneventful." Jane slammed her locker door and faced the girl. Allison nodded and bit her lip.

"That's good." The conversation was coming to a close and Allison gave Jane a friendly wave. Jane watched her walk down the hall before turning around and leaning against the lockers. Stiles and Scott walked by her, talking about the dream that Scott had had the night before. Jane licked off the locker and followed behind, slipping in her earbuds to make it seem like she wasn't listening.

"I think you are doing extremely well with this whole werewolf thing. I mean, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." Stiles was saying, Scott looked at his friend,

"Yeah, not a class, but there is-"

"No. No, I thought we weren't trusting Derek. I thought we decided on trusting Jane." Stiles said, waving his hands in the air. Jane continued to walk behind him, listening to why they weren't trusting Derek.

"I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it all felt so real." Scott said, they were talking about his dream.

"How real?" Stiles asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said as they walked out the second entrance so they could cut through the bus parking lot. Jane stopped paying attention when the stench of blood hit her nose. The boys pushed open the double doors and suddenly stopped. Jane kept walking, slamming into Stiles. Her face pressed up against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. Stiles jumped, making Jane stumble backwards.

"What happened?" Jane asked, peering around Stiles. There was a bus torn apart, blood smears everywhere and claws marks down the seats. Scott visibly gulped as he stared at the bus. He quickly turned around and ran back inside. Stiles dragged Jane by the arm as they went in search for Allison.

"I just saw her! Scott! Slow down!" Jane cried as she jogged to catch up with Scott.

"She isn't answering any of my texts."

"Scott!" Jane shouted, making Scott stop in his tracks. Jane watched as he slammed his fist into one of the lockers than looked at her. His eyes quickly flashed gold before returning to normal.

"Where is she?" Scott asked, jogging backwards. That's when he collided with Allison herself. Jane sighed and backed into the crowd, letting it swallow her up. Scott smiled at Allison as he helped her pick up her books and Stiles let the two of them be.

* * *

Jane doodled in her notebook while Harris droned on about chemical reactions. Stiles tapped his pen against the lab table and watched Jane. Her hair fell in front of her face creating a black wall. He could see her doodling some intricate design in her notebook. _She looks so peaceful._

"Maybe it was my blood." Scott turned around and whispered. Stiles snapped to attention.

"It could've been animal blood. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles waved his pen in the air. He heard a snort and looked over at Jane, her hair was still covering her face, but he knew she could hear them.

"And did what?" Scott asked, obviously confused.

"Ate it." Stiles looked at his friend. Sometimes, he could be so stupid.

"Raw?" Scott looked disgusted.

"No, you stopped to bake in a little werewolf oven! Yes, raw." Stiles rolled his eyes. He glanced over and saw that Jane's black hair was now tucked behind her ear. A small smile was on her face as she bit her lip, still doodling.

"Mr. Stilinski." Harris' voice called out. Jane could detect the pleasure in his voice. He relished in making fun of people, calling them out on things. Stiles was his latest play thing. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, maybe you should take out the headphones once in a while. Now I think that you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles protested. Harris just chuckled and pointed at the both of them. Stiles collected his things and made his way over to the empty seat next to Jane.

"Let me know if the separation issues get to be too much." Harris said before turning back to the board.

"Ha." Stiles scoffed as he slid onto the bench next to Jane. "Hey." He said, Jane looked up and flipped the notebook over before Stiles could see what she was drawing.

"Hey, Stiles." Jane slid her arm over the rest of the notebook and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So I'm guessing you heard about the murder?"

"Yeah, it's all anyone can talk about." Jane said. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by some girl yelling,

"I think they found something!" Everyone in the class got up and ran to the window. Jane quietly gathered her things and snuck out the back. _Must have a weak stomach._ Stiles thought as he watched her go.

* * *

Jane sat by herself at lunch, a tray of uneaten food sitting in front of her as she did her math homework. She had her earbuds in a blocked out everyone. Math was one of her best subjects, mainly because it was always a problem she could solve. Something that was always solvable no matter what was put in the equation.

Stiles set his tray down across from Scott and uncapped his water bottle. The dream was a memory. A distorted memory that Scott had twisted in his mind. Scott sat down with a worried look on his face. He needed to talk to Derek, Jane wasn't really helping him. Lydia set her tray down next to Scott, now that he was top gun on the team, she was ready to accept him into her social circle. She ignored Stiles open mouth as she said hi to Scott. Then Danny sat next to Stiles, and gave him a look. Allison slid into the seat that Scott had saved for her and finally Jackson had booted some kid out of his seat. Hell had frozen over.

Jane looked up from her Pre-Calc to see Lydia and Jackson sitting with Scott and Stiles. _That's odd._ She thought as she pulled out her earbuds. Jane focused her hearing on the conversation. Lydia rarely spoke to people outside her inner circle of Jackson. She had a reputation to uphold. And Jackson looked like he was about to stab himself with the fork in his hand. They were talking about a group date, just Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Allison. Jane watched Stiles' face as he was left out. Jane grabbed her books and left her tray of uneaten food on the table as she hurried out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Am I attracted to gay guys?" Stiles asked Scott as they walked down the hall. Jane had come in at the wrong time. Scott didn't even respond, he just went off, leaving Stiles in the hall. "You didn't answer my question!" Stiles called after him.

"Well, considering he isn't gay…" Jane trailed off. Stiles spun around and found Jane leaning against a locker. One brown boot was propped up against the blue metal as she popped her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Stiles went over to the locker and slammed his head against it.

"If it makes you feel better, I think that gay guys would be attracted to you." Jane rolled her head and glanced at Stiles. Stiles thought about her answer for a moment.

"Nope. Doesn't make me feel better." Stiles looked at Jane, who had a smirk on her face. "What do you need anyway? Don't you have some like, voodoo dolls to make?" Stiles instantly regretted saying that. Jane was anything but evil, she was trying to help them. _Why did I say that?_ Stiles groaned as Jane's eyes became hard.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tomorrow night, but you reminded me that I have to make a voodoo doll of you." She spat out, pushing herself off of the locker and briskly walking down the hall. Stiles ran after her grabbing her leather jacketed arm.

"Jane. Wait, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Just ignore it." Stiles said, letting go of Jane's arm. Jane took in a breath and whirled around on Stiles.

"Do you think it's easy? Walking down these halls every day? Being known as the girl who lost her entire family in a fire. Being known as "one of those Hale freaks"?" Jane made air quotes. Stiles shifted uncomfortably. "I thought you were one of the nice ones, but I guess I was wrong." Jane whirled around so Stiles wouldn't see the tears starting to form. She quickly walked down the hall, head down, willing herself not to look back. _He's not worth it, Jane._

Stiles slammed his head against the locker. _Why am I so stupid?_ He thought as he repeatedly slammed his head against the locker. He had screwed up, big time. Jane wasn't a freak, he knew that. And she had actually thought that Stiles was one of the nice ones. And she was right, or at least she was. Stiles stopped banging his head as a throbbing sensation pounded against his head. He slammed his fist against the locker as he walked away. _I have to make it up to her._ He thought as he exited the school.

* * *

Jane looked up from her Chemistry homework as a car pulled up to the house. Jane got up and went to the window that overlooked the front yard. Sitting there was a sheriff patrol car and a man got out. The dog started to go wild as the man looked at the house. Derek was doing something in the next room to make it go crazy. Finally the cop gave up and left, leaving Scott in his place.

Derek exited the house as Scott said he needed Derek's help. He shoved his hands into his leather jacket, looking expectantly at Scott. Scott started to apologize for what he had done, getting Derek thrown into jail and announcing the Hale pack to the hunters. Then he started to recount his dream about Allison. Derek instantly knew that it was Allison from the way he talked about her. Derek had seen what Scott had done to the bus driver and it wasn't pretty.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked, nervous of Derek's answer.

"Yes." Derek replied without hesitation.

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." Scott took in a shaky breath. He slowly made his way over to one of the columns on the porch. Derek followed him, "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift. I know you want to work with Jane, but she doesn't know as much as I do." Scott looked up at Derek, ready for anything. "But it's not going to come for free."

"I'll do anything." Scott complied. He just wanted to be able to be with Allison.

"Then right now, you need to go back to bus. Go inside, touch it, feel it. And you'll remember." Derek said, turning back to the door. Scott watched as he went inside before pulling out his phone and texting Stiles.

* * *

Derek let the front door slam shut. He glanced up at the top of the stairs to see his sister, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor. "What are you going to make him do?" She asked in a normal voice. Derek didn't answer, he just went into the living room.

"What do you want him to do?" Jane repeated her question, appearing right in front of him.

"Why do you care?" Derek sneered at his younger sister. He pushed by her small stature and collapsed onto the couch.

"Because he's just a boy." She whirled around and pressed her palms against the back of the couch.

"And you're just a girl!" Derek countered.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jane asked again, ignoring Derek.

"Do you know who killed Laura?" Derek asked, lounging on the couch.

"I'm starting to think you did." Jane said softly. Derek whirled up in a flash.

"You think I killed her? Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Derek threw his hands up.

"I don't know anymore! Ever since Scott got bit, things have been different. And then Laura shows up dead, I think I'm starting to fall for Stiles, which is crazy, and the hunters are back!" She cried out. Derek stopped short at what his sister just admitted.

"Wait, back up."

"The hunters are back!" Jane threw her hands in the air.

"No, before that." Derek gestured with his hand, he wanted to see if Jane really said what he thought she said.

"I-I-said-IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithStiles." Jane blurted out, words all scrunched together.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed in part horror, part happiness. Jane had a crush. Jane never had crushes. But it was on that idiot of a boy, Stiles.

"Nothing! Nothing, never mind!" Jane turned on her heel ready to run back upstairs, but Derek stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah, Dash." Derek used the old nickname that his older cousins had given Jane. They nicknamed her Dash after the character in The Incredibles because she was so fast. Their cousins didn't care that the character was a boy, and Jane accepted it, but only allowed them to call her that inside the house. Jane stopped at the sound of the name. She hadn't been called that since the fire.

"What did you just call me?" Jane slowly turned around. Derek didn't know if he should run, or hug her. She was a crazy, hormonal, obviously love struck teen.

"Uh, Dash." Derek rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Jane's reaction. Jane just stood there for a moment. Then she threw her hands up and took a couple of backwards steps.

"I-I have homework to do." Jane couldn't deal with old nicknames or memories right now. She just left her brother standing there open-mouthed. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

Derek rapped his knuckles against Jane's bedroom door. The door was halfway open so Derek could see her copying down some sort of notes as Ed Sheeran played softly in the background. Jane didn't acknowledge her brother so Derek took it as a sign to enter her room. He dragged his finger across her dresser and glanced up at his sister. "Jane." He said, making her look up at the wall and drop her pen.

"What?" Jane looked over her shoulder and folded her arms over her notebook.

"Is-Is-Stiles your…"Derek trailed off as Jane rubbed her face with her hands.

"I don't know. But he was the last thing I saw before the- thing took over. " Jane pressed her fists against her eyes.

"Well, has anything happened since then?" Derek asked, sitting on the corner of Jane's desk. Jane swiveled her chair around and looked at her hands. She knotted her fingers together as she debated telling her brother about the burn.

"Uhm, I might have burned him." Jane cleared her throat as Derek's eyes hardened.

"You burned him?" Derek hissed out, getting off her desk.

"Okay, wait. It was accident. I didn't mean too." Jane grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him back.

"No, no burning doesn't happen by accident, Jane. You knew what you were doing, even if you didn't. I can't believe you marked him. Do you know what this means?"

"That you'll be seeing more of him?" Jane joked lightly. This wasn't a joking matter, but she had to try or else she would cry.

"You doomed him." Derek whirled on his sister. How could she be so stupid?

"He was doomed from the beginning!" Jane threw her hands up in the air. Derek just looked at his sister. Nothing could change what she had done. He was done talking to her. Jane watched him stomp out of her room. She collapsed on her bed, tears staining her pillow.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ . .Moon: I'm glad you like it :) Jane is the complete opposite of me and I love it._**

**_kreene321: [God Karen, you can't just ask someone why they're white:P] You'll see soon enough, and IDK uhm Jiles or Stane? What do you guys think?_**

**_Lahey: I know, I know, but he's just concerned. :( like older brothers are, I guess. _**

**_The-Originals-Rock: Maybe, maybe not ;) keep reading :)_**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Jane let the doll drop out of her fingers onto Stiles' desk. Stiles looked up at Jane. She had found the voodoo doll in her locker the next morning.

"This? Why this looks to be a hand crafted voodoo doll." Stiles picked up the doll and examined it. "And I must say, whoever did it is very good at sewing." He joked looking up at Jane. Jane's mouth was set in a serious line. She let a piece of paper drop out of her fist.

"Next time, don't leave the receipt." She hissed, before walking to the back of the room. Stiles sighed and slid down in his seat. He tapped his pen against his notebook and stared out the window. He quickly scribbled out a note and threw it behind him. He watched as Jane picked up the ball of paper and smooth it out on her desk. Jane quietly read the words to herself, _I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me? _ Jane sighed and got out of her desk, ripping the note into shreds. Jane stomped up to the front of the room and let the ripped pieces fall into the wastebasket. Jane walked past Stiles and tapped his desk as if to say, _Nice try, but no._ Stiles slid even further down in his seat as class began.

Jane wrapped an elastic around her black hair, making it into a ponytail. Just as she let go of the ponytail some yanked it, dragging her down the hall. "Ow, ow, ow. Ow!" She cried after her attacker had let her go. It was none other than Lydia Martin.

"Can I help you? Or do you just like yanking people's hair?" Jane asked as she tightened her ponytail. The ends touched her lower back as she looked at the red headed girl.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Jane prompted the girl.

"About Allison. You two are becoming close and right now any friend of hers…is a friend of mine." Lydia huffed out, like it pained her to say those words to Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Lydia? Allison and I have exchanged like three words." Jane said, pulling up her bright red jeans. Lydia gave the girl a pointed look.

"Listen, you're friends with Scott, Scott is Allison's little boytoy right now, so therefore you two are friends."

"Okay... I think. I'll keep that in mind." Jane started off down the hall, leaving Lydia standing there, alone. Jane shook her head and rounded the corner. There standing there in the middle of an empty hallway was Stiles. Holding an I'm Sorry balloon, and a bouquet of flowers. Jane felt Lydia come up behind her.

"I only did it cause he just about begged me." Lydia said, clucking her tongue. Jane threw her arms around the girl before realizing what she was doing. Jane quickly jumped back and straightened her leather jacket.

"Thanks." She mumbled as Lydia brushed herself off. Lydia nodded and turned the opposite way. Stiles was still standing there.

"So? Am I forgiven?" Stiles asked, shifting his weight.

"Meet me at my house. Seven. Don't be late." Jane said taking the flowers as she brushed past him. Stiles rolled his eyes. _So damn hard_. He thought as he was left standing there with an I'm Sorry balloon.

* * *

Jane opened the door just as Stiles lifted his hand to knock. He was right on time, actually he was three minutes early, but he stayed in his car. Stiles debated going in, but he owed it to her. Stiles looked up to see Jane standing in front of him in a pair of black mesh shorts and a white tanktop.

"Hey." He said, a little worried. He was dressed a bit nicer than her, thinking it was a date. Jane waved him inside and led him through the house. _How does she live here?_ He thought to himself as he walked through the ruined house. Everything was either broken or burned.

"Alright you ready?" Jane stopped in the middle of what seemed for the living room.

"Ready for what?" Stiles asked, confused. Jane pointed to the bar hanging above her.

"Our workout. You need to build your strength, Stiles. It'll help you with Scott." Jane said. Stiles faltered.

"Uh, what? I thought this was-was-uh-"

"A date?" Jane asked a smirk appearing on her face. But inside she was dying. _Shit. Shit._ Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah." Stiles waved his hand in the air, "You know what? It's fine. Yeah, okay. What are we doing?"

"Pull ups. Grab the bar." Jane lightly pushed off the balls of her feet and grabbed over the metal bar. She deftly executed twenty pull-ups without breaking a sweat just as Stiles reached five. She glanced over at Stiles and watched him struggle. His cheeks were puffed out and his eyes were wide. Jane dropped to the ground, and watched Stiles do one more before letting himself hang there.

"You…should really…consider….a career…in personal training." Stiles said gasping for breath. He walked around the room, stretching his back out and gulping down breaths. That was a horrific experience, he really had to lay off the curly fries at lunch. He knotted his fingers behind his neck and leaned his head back.

"Uh, thanks?" Jane raised an eyebrow. She could see he was quickly tiring and had to remind herself that Stiles was only human. "Okay, so pull-ups aren't really your forte. Am I right?" Stiles nodded and puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm more of the sit-up kinda guy. Like I'll sit up and reach for the Cheetos." Stiles said. Jane raised her eyebrows and went to the kitchen. Stiles followed as she climbed onto the counter and opened the cabinet. A bag of Cheetos dangled in front of Stiles' reach. Stiles leapt up trying to get the bag of goodness, but Jane pulled them out of Stiles' reach. A smile played at Jane's lips as she jumped off the counter.

* * *

"Can I please have the bag now?" Stiles whined as he reached for the bag. Jane figured he would tire of reaching for the bag of Cheetos, but he hadn't. Stiles landed on the ground with a thump, tired from all the sit-ups Jane had made him do. Jane grinned and dangled the bag over his face. Stiles lazily swatted at it, before Jane pulled it away.

"One more." Jane promised. Stiles hauled himself up to a sitting position and Jane let him have the Cheetos. Stiles greedily ripped open the bag, letting the smell of processed cheese filled the room. Jane watched as Stiles inhaled the bag, shoveling handful after handful into his mouth. She folded her legs underneath her, picking at her painted nails.

"Want some?" Stiles said through a mouthful of goodness. Jane scrunched up her nose at the smell of the chemicals. Stiles faltered, "Wait, please tell me you eat junk food." He said swallowing another handful. His fingers were stained orange and a light dusting of cheese powder was spread across his face.

"It's hard, cause I can smell all the chemicals that went into making it." Jane sniffed at the air, "Like right now I can smell the lactic acid and the cheddar cheese and there's a hint of artificial flavoring." Stiles gaped at Jane as she rattled off the ingredients in the Cheetos. He slowly pulled one out of the bag and put into his mouth as Jane watched. "Hey, it's your body." Jane shrugged and looked away. Stiles knew this was his chance. He wrapped his orange fingers around Jane's face, smearing the dust over her. She let out a girly scream and flipped him over onto his back.

"Holy shit! I was just trying to have some fun." Stiles tried to recover as Jane stared down at him.

"Sorry." She apologized a bit breathless. Jane wiped the cheese powder off of her face as Stiles pulled himself up, wincing. He turned and looked at her, Jane stopped trying to get the powder off. Her blue eyes flashed up, meeting his hazel ones. Stiles leaned forward and Jane could hear his pulse rising.

"Well, that was fun." Jane said, quickly getting to her feet. Stiles slumped forward onto the ground. He had been completely ready to kiss her and she just…left.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It was great." Stiles clambered to his feet, his mood shot.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jane waved as Stiles walked out of the old house. As soon as Jane heard the Jeep start up, she slammed her fist in the wall, creating a hole. _Way to go, Jane. A boy goes to kiss you and you screw it up. _

* * *

Jane pulled on a t-shirt as the front door clambered open. She hurried out of her room, but Derek pushed her back.

"Stay." Derek hissed at her.

"What? No. I'm not a dog!" Jane protested. Derek raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean." She groaned. Derek let out a low growl, a warning not to come out of her room. Jane narrowed her eyes at her brother before shutting the door in his face. She could still listen though.

"Derek! I know what you did!" Scott's voice rang out. Jane slammed her head against the wall. Scott really needed to let it go.

"I didn't do anything." Derek made his voice bounce off the walls of the house.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Just like your sister died?" Jane froze and looked up at the door.

"My sister was missing. I went looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her pieces!" Derek was getting angry, which means he wasn't paying attention. Jane slowly turned the knob on her bedroom door and carefully opened the door. "She was being used as bait to catch me and Jane!" Jane felt her breathing stop again. _Bait? _

"I think you killed them both. And I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the Sheriff." Scott was on the stairs, slowly making his way to the landing. Jane peeked out her door and saw Scott look in her direction. He didn't seem to see her though and she watched as Derek came up behind him and threw him down the stairs. Scott landed with a thud, shifting in the process. Derek jumped off the stairs landing in front of Scott. Jane tiptoed out of her room and watched as Scott threw Derek into the wall. She heard a crash as Derek slammed to the ground.

Scott looked up and saw Jane standing where he was moments before. His world was dipped in red and he watched her launched herself off the staircase. She shifted in front of him, teeth turning into fangs and her nails turning into claws. Her eyes burned blue as she grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. Jane stood above Scott ready to slash at him, when she felt herself being lifted up. Her feet kicked as she writhed around in Derek's grasp. Derek threw her to the ground.

"What did I say?" He growled at her. Sometimes his sister was so stubborn. But then again, she was only looking out for him. Jane cracked her neck and back as she felt herself become human again.

"To stay upstairs. But-" She started to protest. But Derek just pointed. She grumbled to herself as she trudged up the stairs. He never let her do anything. How was she supposed to learn?

Just because she was out of view, didn't mean she was out of range. Jane listened to the battle as the two boys fought each other. Jane had no clue why they were fighting, but Derek was kicking Scott's ass. Finally everything became silent, and Jane made her way down the stairs.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did."

"This?! This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott was sounding like an angsty teenager.

"No I didn't." Derek was calm.

"You're the one who bit me!"

"No, I'm not." Jane peered around the doorframe to see Derek standing above Scott as he sat on the couch.

"What?!" Scott barked out.

"I'm not the one who bit you." Derek seethed through a clenched jaw. Jane stepped into the living room and stood next to her brother. Scott fingered his wounds and his eyes became dilated as he had some sort of flashback.

"There's another. Besides you two." Scott whispered.

"It's called an Alpha. The most dangerous of our kind. You, Jane, and I, we're betas. This things is more powerful than all of us. More animalistic. I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Cause he bit you. You're part of his pack. You're the one he wants."

* * *

**Reactions?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay so this is a really long chapter. I'll try to get another one up tomorrow, but no promises. xxx**_

* * *

Jane shoved her hands deep into her pockets to keep warm. She had tagged along, ignoring Derek's protests, to find the Alpha. Derek was tracking him, trying to find where he would strike next. They slid along in the dark, walking through an old abandoned ship yard, when a gun shot rang out. Derek yanked his sister around a corner and waited. Another gun shot rang out as a woman's voice yelled into the night. Jane spotted blood spattering the cold concrete. She leaned over and pressed her fingers into the warm liquid. The blood smelled like an Alpha, and it became cold to the touch. Derek's head swung around and Jane followed his line of vision, _The Alpha._ She thought to herself as a full blown wolf growled at them. Derek took off running, Jane on his heels. She flipped over the boxes and grabbed onto one of the ledges, hoisting herself onto the roof as the wolf ran in the opposite direction. Derek got ahead of her, sprinting to close the gap between them. He took a running leap off of the roof just as another gunshot rang out. Jane skidded to a stop as Derek hurtled to the ground, wounded. She flattened her body on the roof and rolled off, landing on her hands. Jane pushed off her hands and let her feet pound against the pavement as she ran. Jane hoped that Derek was okay, but right now she needed to fend for herself.

* * *

Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder with his pen. Scott was too busy concentrating on the papers that were being given out. Stiles continued to tap on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Have you seen Jane?" Stiles hissed. Scott turned around and gave his friend a pointed look.

"Yeah, last night. When she tried to kill me."

"You're exaggerating. She wasn't trying to kill you. And besides, if Derek's not the Alpha, then who is?"

"I don't know." Scott said, facing front again. Stiles leaned back in his seat.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know." Scott said over his shoulder. Stiles leaned back in his seat again and huffed out a breath.

"Does Allison's dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" Scott whisper-yelled at Stiles. Stiles scratched the back of his ear with his pen as Scott turned back around. A paper was handed to Stiles, marked with an A on it. "Maybe Jane's the Alpha." Scott turned around, flashing his D- for Stiles to see.

"Ooh rough. And you're crazy." Stiles pointed his paper in Scott's direction.

"But I mean it makes sense." Scott whispered. "She knew exactly what happened to me, knew what was going to happen, knew about Laura, knew-"

"Okay. Stop." Stiles cut his friend off. "She isn't the Alpha. Jane can't be. She's helping you." Stiles leaned forward in his seat. Jane wasn't the Alpha, she couldn't be. That would've meant she killed the bus driver and her sister. But she had been helping Scott.

A crash made Stiles look up. There standing empty handed and hair all messy was Jane. Her books had fallen to the ground, and her eyes were bloodshot like she hadn't slept. She was in a baggy cardigan and a white v-neck over a pair over sweats. If it was one thing Jane liked to do, it was look nice for school, and Stiles was doubting that she thought she looked nice.

"Sorry." She breathed out, her voice was raspy like she had been crying. A soft giggle went through the class as Jane crouched down to pick up the books she dropped. Someone had tripped her, but her reflexes had caught her in time. Stiles leapt out of his seat to go help Jane, but the teacher stopped him.

"Stilinski, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, helping Jane." Stiles said.

"I think she can handle it on her own. Right Jane?" His voice was mocking and Jane willed herself to stay strong.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine." Jane scooped up her books and hurried down the aisle as Stiles slid back into his seat. He watched as Jane brushed past him, not even saying hello. She slid down in her seat and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. All night she tossed and turned, waiting for Derek to go back. _I should have stayed there. I should have made sure he was okay. _ Jane sighed to herself as the minutes slowly ticked by.

* * *

Jane walked into the cafeteria, book under her arm as she grabbed an apple. It was the freshest thing she could smell. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and trudged to an empty table.

There she opened her book and took a lazy bite of her apple. The pages of Jane's book were worn and it looked old. Jane had managed to salvage it from the fire, one of the only things she could save. And she chose a book. Thank God it was a good one. Jane slipped her earbuds in and let the new Taylor Swift song play as she got lost in the fantasy world.

Stiles looked at Scott, who had an eyebrow raised. Stiles made a face, like _What?_, and shoved another handful of fries into his mouth.

"So how was bowling?" Stiles said through a mouthful of food. Scott tossed a grape at his best friend's face. He looked over at Jane and Stiles followed his line of vision.

"She doesn't seem like a monster." Scott whispered to his friend.

"She isn't." Stiles defended Jane, "You're just like her." Scott glanced over at his friend.

"What makes you so sure?" Scott asked, eyes hard. Stiles gulped and shoved another fry into his mouth. Scott looked back over at Jane, "She doesn't look alone. She looks like she's used to being alone."

"I think it's sad." Stiles said softly. Jane looked up and turned to the boys. Almost like she could hear them talking about her. Jane took a huge bite out of her apple, making Scott cringe from the sound.

* * *

Jane smirked to herself as Scott visibly flinched at the sound of her chewing. She shut her book and got up from her seat. Jane brushed her hands together and pushed through the double doors of the cafeteria, exiting into the empty hallways. Something slamming against a locker caught her attention. She tucked her hair behind her ear and peered down the hall. Derek was holding Jackson against the locker, claws digging into the back of his neck. Jane's eyes widened as it became clear that Derek was not himself. Derek retracted his claws and let go of Jackson, stumbling down the hall. Jane hurried over to Jackson.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked, looking up at Jackson. Jackson pulled his hand from the back of his neck, showing Jane his blood.

"I'm fine." Jackson growled out, "Get out of my way, freak." Jackson slammed into her, make Jane stumble backwards. Jane had had enough. She pushed Jackson against the lockers, hard.

"Listen, asshole. I came over here to see if you were okay. I was trying to be a nice person. Got it? No one cares about you, Jackson. Not even Lydia. She only likes you for your status." She growled out. Jackson's eyes were wide. "And one day, it'll all disappear. And you'll be alone. So think before you go snapping at someone showing that they care." Jane spat out. She whirled around and stomped down the hall after her brother as the bell rang. She saw him trudging through the hall, making his way to the double doors.

* * *

Stiles got into his Jeep and started it up. He hadn't seen Jane for the rest of the day, she disappeared after lunch. Whenever he thought about Jane his hand started to hurt and right now it was killing him. He quickly turned on the radio and backed out of his parking spot. His hands beat against the steering wheel as he sung, off-key, to the Wombats. Just as he pulled to the exit, he slammed on the brakes, shifting into first. Derek was standing there, hand up as if stop him. "Oh my God." Stiles muttered to himself as Derek fell to the ground. Stiles quickly jumped out of the car as Derek rolled on the ground. He felt someone running up next to him, her hair whipped into his face. Stiles sputtered as Jane shook her brother.

"Did you hit him?" Jane asked, turning to Stiles.

"What?! No! He just-fell." Stiles said lamely. Jane shook her brother, his face was sickly and he was moaning in pain.

"What the hell?" Scott slid down next to Stiles, "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek. Jane pulled him to a sitting position.

"I was shot." Derek's breathing was heavy. Stiles and Scott looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, searching Derek's body.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked. Jane pushed him a little too hard and Stiles fell to the ground, "It was an honest question!" Stiles said, getting up. Derek's eyes flashed blue and Stiles quickly scrambled back.

"Okay, no. You can't shift here." Jane pulled her brother up and shoved him into Stiles' car. "Take him."

"Where?" Stiles asked, waving his hands in the air.

"I'll text you." Jane said, grabbing his phone. She quickly punched in her number and called herself. When the call had been received she tossed the phone back into the car. "Go!" Jane commanded. Stiles shifted into gear and drove off. Jane turned to Scott.

"Okay, you need to go to the Argent house and find the bullet that shot him. Just look through for a missing bullet." Scott nodded. Jane whirled around and raced for her car, quickly driving back to her house.

* * *

Stiles looked at the werewolf sitting in his car. Derek stripped off his jacket to expose the bullet hole that was glowing in front of him. He looked away disgusted. Derek took in a shaky breath as he glanced over at Stiles. _What the hell does Jane see in this kid?_ He thought to himself. Stiles looked like he was about to throw-up.

"Please try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there." Stiles held up a hand and kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Almost where?" Derek huffed out.

"Your house." Stiles said, like he was stupid.

"What? No. No, we can't go to my house. Not while I can't protect myself." Derek shook his head. Stiles sighed.

"And what about Jane?" Stiles asked.

"Jane can take care of herself." Derek said, Stiles slammed his hand on the steering wheel and pulled to the side of the street.

"Jane is only seventeen. She's just a girl. She was thrown into this world without a say and she's been dealing with it forever. Jane deserves to have a normal life, with friends and no werewolves." Stiles said, being completely truthful with Derek.

"Are you trying to ask me if you can go out with Jane?" Derek hissed. Stiles gulped.

"No! What I'm trying to say is that she doesn't deserve to be left alone. Especially by you. Today she came in late because she hadn't slept all night because she was worrying about you." Stiles lied. He had no clue if that was true.

"Then she shouldn't have left."

"It's an instinct! You taught her to run from danger at a young age! It's all she knows, sure you train her, but you never let her fight her own battles." Stiles waved his hand in the air, "And now, you're about to die. She'll be left alone, with no one."

"Stiles…start the car." Derek ordered.

"I don't think you should be barking orders right now. In fact, I think I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle road and leave you for dead." Stiles pointed out the window, he was really riled up.

"Start the car or I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth." Derek growled at Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek with an open mouth before obeying him.

They drove aimlessly for hours before Stiles' phone buzzed. It was Jane, "Please tell me you have a plan." He said in the phone as he hugged it with his shoulder, pressing it to his ear.

"Take him to the vet's office." Her voice said into his ear before abruptly hanging up. Stiles sighed and let the phone slid off his shoulder as he drove towards the vet's office. He was getting used to Jane's brevity.

* * *

Jane leaned against the trunk of her car as she saw the familiar blue Jeep pull up. Jane watched Stiles pull Derek out of the car, he was looking worse with each step. Jane pushed off her car and wrapped her sweater around her. She yanked open the back door with a simple pull, leading the boys into the medical room. Jane quickly pulled a piece of blue rubber around Derek's forearm.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Scott isn't going to get the bullet in time, so you need to saw off Derek's arm." Jane placed an electric saw on the medical table.

"Uh, why can't you?"

"Because you're the guy." Jane said simply.

"You're the werewolf!" Stiles protested. Derek leaned over the side of the table and heaved up black blood. "Awh, man, what is that?"

"My body is trying to heal itself."

"Yeah, well, it's not doing a good job." Stiles widened his eyes and looked at Derek. Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. He stuck out his arm and nodded at Stiles. Stiles turned the saw on and gulped, quickly turning it off.

"Jane, why can't you do this?" Stiles groaned. Derek moaned, his heartbeat slowing.

"Do you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek said, through gritted teeth.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Either you chop off my arm, or I'll chop off your head." Derek growled.

"You know, I'm not really buying your threats-" Stiles was cut off as Derek yanked him close to his face by the collar of his shirt. "Yeah. Okay. Fine. Sold, I'll do it." Derek let go of Stiles and stumbled back.

"Do it, Stiles! Do it now!" Jane screamed at Stiles.

Stiles gulped as he pressed the edge of the saw to Derek's arm. "Oh, God. Alright, here we go!" Stiles screamed as his finger hovered over the power switch just as Scott ran into the room.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" Stiles let the saw drop to the table as a relieved grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles leaned on the table. Jane went over to Scott, who handed her the bullet. Jane placed it on the table, but Derek fainted onto the table, making the bullet roll off. Scott dove for it as Derek collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Stiles shook Derek's face, but he remained motionless.

"He's not moving!" Stiles shouted out.

"I almost have it." Scott's voice was muffled. Stiles pulled back his fist.

"Please don't kill me." Stiles whimpered before slamming his fist into Derek's jaw. Stiles cried out in pain as Derek woke with a start. Jane helped him up, getting the bullet from Scott. She bit down on the cap and shook the dust out. She pulled a lighter out of her cardigan pocket as the boys watched. The dust lit up and started to crackle as Jane brushed it into her open palm. Then she stuffed the dust into Derek's wound, pressing it in deep as Derek cried out in pain. Jane let go and took a step back as Derek fell back, writhing in pain.

Stiles reached down and grabbed Jane's hand as they watched her brother growl in pain. Jane froze for a moment, _He's touching you. Don't spaz, do not spaz._ She commanded herself. Stiles waited until Jane squeezed back. The wound healed, all signs disappearing. "That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles let go of Jane's hand to pump his fist in the air. A cold feeling went through her body as Stiles' hand left hers. Jane shook her head and looked down at her brother who was slowly getting up.

"Are you okay?" Jane whispered.

"Aside from the agonizing pain?" Derek said sarcastically. Jane licked her lips.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Stiles joked, Derek just stared at him.

"Alright, we healed you. Now you have to leave us alone…" Scott started to say. Was he out of his freaking mind? Jane just wanted to punch the kid, punch some sense into him.

"Oh, so you're gonna trust them?" Jane tuned back into the conversation. Derek fixed Scott with a steely look.

"They're a lot nicer than you!" Scott said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah. I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek held out his hands. Jane slipped her keys into his palm. A quick glance down at his sister confirmed that she knew where he was taking Scott.

* * *

Stiles shifted his car into first as they came up to the old Hale house. Jane had been quiet the entire ride home. He hadn't really known how to start the conversation either, it was Jane.

"Thanks for the ride." Jane said, but she only unbuckled. She just stared at the empty house, not getting out.

"Jane, are you-are you going to be okay? All alone?" Stiles asked. Jane turned and looked at the boy. She leaned her head back on the seat and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm always alone." She said quietly. Stiles shifted. Jane went to get out of the car, but Stiles pulled at her sleeve, yanking her back.

"Jane, wait. I want to apologize for everything. For all the teasing people did, for my comments, for myself. I shouldn't have just stood there and watched. I should have done something." Stiles let go of her jacket.

"Stiles, your actions are justified. You were around teenagers. At the sight of any change in the social structure, all hell breaks loose. You're only human. We make mistakes." Jane gave him a small smile. "But thanks." She said softly as she jumped out of the car. Stiles quickly called out to her again.

"Hey, Jane!"

"Yes, Stiles?" Jane let out a sigh and turned back to the car.

"Can I-I take you out on a real date one night?" Stiles said. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see, loverboy." She giggled before disappearing into the house. Stiles waited until her bedroom light clicked on before driving away.

* * *

**Reactions? **


	9. Chapter 9

_**kreene321: they are jealous. they are. [On October 3rd he asked me what day it was. "It's October 3rd."]**_

_**I'm really sorry this sucha late update, but I've just been crazy busy, I'll try and get another one up tonight or tomorrow...**_

* * *

Jane lifted her head from her Chemistry homework when she heard Derek sliding into a coat. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." Derek pulled open the door. Jane stood up, ditching her homework.

"I'm coming." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and slid it on.

"No you-" But Jane was already out the door. Derek inwardly groaned and went after her. "You don't even know where we're going." Derek called out as Jane stomped through the forest.

"So tell me." She called back, looking over her shoulder. The branches cracked with each step she took.

"Just go to Scott's." Derek said, shaking his head. Jane smiled at her brother before disappearing into the forest.

Scott heard someone groan. He got out of his chair and grabbed the Louisville Slugger sitting in the corner of the room. His grip became sweaty as there was a thump. Then someone launched themselves into his room, kicking him in the gut. Scott doubled over with a groan as the perpetrator landed with a thump.

"Jesus Christ, Scott!" Jane's familiar voice materialized in the darkness. Scott looked up and saw Jane's blue eyes flash back to normal as the rest of her appeared.

"Why they hell did you kick me?" Scott straightened up and looked at the girl.

"Uh, you were in the way! I was trying to land and you were in the way!" Jane threw her hands up.

"Next time, just use the front door." Scott threw the bat onto his bed. Jane looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the bat.

"Were you planning on hitting me with that?" Jane crossed her arms.

"I didn't know if you were like a murder or something!" Scott threw his hands in the air, exasperated, before falling back into his chair.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Scott asked. Jane let out a sigh.

"You need to see this." Jane pulled Scott up and yanked him out of his window and into the night. Derek had filled Jane in on the way to Scott's.

* * *

"The Alpha killed someone else tonight." Derek said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"What?! Who?!" Jane asked, whipping her head around. Her black hair went flying and she swiped at it with her fingerless, gloved hand.

"There was just a murder at the movie store. I haven't gotten all the details. But right now, Scott needs to see that if we don't stop him, the Alpha will kill everyone." Jane nodded and continued her trek through the forest.

* * *

Jane peered over the roof of the movie store as she watched the dead body being taken out of the store. She had heard Jackson tell Sheriff Stilinski off as Stiles watched from the car. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the ambulance, eyes glassy. Jane looked up at Derek who watched, eyes hard.

"Are you starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott.

"I-I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Scott glanced over at Jane, who shrugged. She was just as in the dark as he was. "I-I mean this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everybody, do we?" His gaze locked on Derek. His jaw was set and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"No, we're predators. We don't have to be killers." Jane took in a deep breath as the CSI units went into the store.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked, frustrated.

"That's what we're going to find out." Jane said, brushing her hands on her pants. She stood up and glanced back down at the scene. Stiles looked up at the roof, just in time to see them disappear.

* * *

"You know, I have a life." Scott said as they arrived back at the Hale house.

"No you don't." Jane said, slipping out of her jacket.

"Yes, I do!" Scott exclaimed. Jane sighed and turned to face Scott. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack." Derek interjected, standing on the stairs.

"Whatever." Scott threw his hands out. Jane laughed before folding herself onto the floor. "I have homework to do! I have to go to the parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry!"

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die?" Derek asked, Scott. Jane could see that he was tiring of Scott's excuses. Jane balanced school and being a werewolf perfectly well, but that was because she had grown up with it. Scott sighed and rolled his head back.

"You have less than a week before the full moon, Scott." Jane called from her spot on the floor, her head was bent over her Chemistry homework. Scott glared at her, Jane looked up and twirled her pen between her fingers. "Either you kill with him, or he kills you. Simple as that." Jane said, her voice hard. Scott needed to get it through his thick skull.

"Who made up these rules?" Scott asked, hands flying wildly.

"It's a right of passage, Scott. An initiation into his pack." Scott just looked at her as Derek stepped off the steps.

"Wanna know what else is a right of passage? Graduating high school!" Scott exclaimed, "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" Scott was getting angry, "You're just going to have to find him yourself. Why can't you sniff him out while he is in his human form?" Scott directed his question at Derek. Jane placed her head in her hands. Derek huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you." Derek stuffed his hands into his pockets as Scott rolled his head back. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek said. Jane watched as Scott licked his lips in thought.

"So if I help you, you'll stop him?"

"Yes!" Jane threw her hands up in the air, "Scott, come on! Just for once, stop thinking about Allison, about school, about having a life because right now all that matters in staying alive!" Jane was on her feet now. Scott took a step back. "We're stronger in numbers, a pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help, if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott shifted his weight. Jane groaned and smacked her face with her hand.

"Because we are going to _teach you_. For the last time, Scott, we are here to help." Jane said, Scott looked to the floor. Derek stepped off the last step.

"When you were shot, you changed back. When you got hit by Allison's dad's car, you changed back. What's the common denominator here?" Scott looked confused. Derek grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. Jane flinched at the sound of bones breaking as Scott fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?!"

"It'll heal." Derek murmured as he let go of Scott.

"It still hurt!" Scott cried out, getting to his feet.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain." Scott flexed his fingers as his hand came back to life.

"Maybe you will survive." Jane shrugged before turning back to her homework. Scott just glared at her.

* * *

Jane spun her locker combination as Allison came up next to her. Jane smiled at the girl as Jane's locker popped open. Allison waved, her pendant catching the sunlight streaming through the halls. Jane's eyes were immediately drawn to it. A sharp intake of breath made Allison look at Jane with a puzzled look. Jane quickly recovered.

"I just-Your necklace-Wow." Jane acted as if in surprise. Allison smiled and grabbed the pendant.

"Thanks, my Aunt Kate gave it to me." Allison's fingers stroked the pendant as Jane stared at it. The pendant was gold with a detailed wolf on the front.

"It's really pretty. What's the occasion?" Jane asked as Allison's locker opened with a pop. Suddenly balloons exploded from the locker as Allison fumbled, trying to stuff them back inside.

"It's uh-uhm-my birthday." Allison said feebly, holding her hand to her head.

"It's your birthday?!" Scott asked from behind the raven-haired girl. Allison spun around to face Scott.

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out." Allison glanced nervously at Scott as she tried stuffing the balloons into her locker. Jane watched as she took her books out.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott sounded desperate. Jane rolled her eyes as Allison huffed out a breath.

"Because I don't want anyone to know. Because-I'm seventeen." Allison said softly. Jane's eyebrows shot up at the same times Scott's did. An awkward silence ensued as Scott tried to figure out why.

"I totally get it. You had to repeat a year because you moved a lot right?" Jane piped up from behind Allison. She closed her locker as Scott stared at her, "Either that or you were pregnant, but I don't think you're that stupid." Jane leaned against her locker as Allison nodded.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. I mean, the moving part, not the pregnancy." Allison held a hand to her forehead again.

"Well, happy birthday." Jane pushed off her locker and started down the hall, Allison watching her go.

* * *

Jackson wiped his face off after gym. He glanced in the mirror and saw Jane standing behind him. He whirled around, his eyes wide.

"This is the boys' locker room." He stuttered out. A smirk appeared across Jane's face.

"Ah, thank you. As if the naked boy weren't much of a clue." Jane crossed her arms and took a step forward. Jackson took off running down the rows of lockers. Jane appeared in front of him, and he scuttled back.

"I don't know where Scott is." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm not looking for Scott." Jackson gulped, the youngest Hale sacred her.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked, his back against the locker doors.

"You saw something last night, didn't you? A mountain lion? Or something else?" Jane cocked her head to the side as Jackson's heartbeat sped up.

"I didn't see anything." Jackson said, his voice cracking. Jane took another step forward.

"Yes, you did. What did you see, Jackson?" Jane asked, her voice steely. Jackson gulped.

"I'm telling you, I didn't see anything."

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not! I didn't see anything!" Jackson shouted at her. Jane took another step, closing the gap.

"Slow down, Jackson. Tell me you didn't see anything." Jane commanded, focusing on Jackson. She was so close to him, their noses almost touching.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying." A bead of sweat appeared on Jackson's upper lip. His heartbeat sped up.

"One more thing." Jane reached up and tugged Jackson's head to the side. A claw marking was imprinted on his neck. She slammed his head back into the locker, "You really should get that checked out." She said, letting go of Jackson's head. Jane turned on her toe and walked out of the locker room, black hair flying.

* * *

Stiles walked into the cafeteria, searching for Scott. He spotted the familiar leather jacket of Jane sitting alone at, head bent over her textbook. Stiles wove his way through the tables and tapped Jane on her shoulder. Jane jumped up in surprise, an elbow coming straight for Stiles. Stiles stepped to the side as Jane turned around.

"Holy shit! You don't just tap someone on the shoulder Stiles!" Jane ripped her earbuds from her ears. Stiles bit his knuckle.

"Wait, did I scare you?" Stiles asked in disbelief. Jane twirled the white cord between her fingers.

"Uh, maybe." She admitted. "What do you want? Where's Scott and Allison?" Stiles slid in the empty seat across from her. He pushed her pile of books to the side and folded his hands on the table.

"They ditched. And Lydia is out absent because of the attack I'm assuming. So can I sit here?" Jane raised her eyebrow at Stiles. "Never mind. Okay, do you know what attacked the movie store owner?"

"The Alpha." Jane said simply. Stiles blew out through his nose.

"No shit. Did you see it?"

"No, we got there just as the body was being taken out." Stiles stopped at the word, 'we'.

"We? Whose, we?"

"Derek, Scott and me." Jane tapped her pen against her notebook.

"Well did you find anything?"

"No. There's nothing we can do. Scott is linked to the Alpha." Stiles shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked on a video and turned it to face Jane.

"Lydia accidentally sent me this. Look." The video showed a giant wolf jumping out of the movie store, glass breaking everywhere. Lydia's scream could be heard as the wolf ran away. Jane gnawed on her pen as the video ended. Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"That's the Alpha." Jane nodded, Stiles sighed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Stiles asked.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Jane abruptly asked. "I mean, there's no point in staying here. Scott is gone with Allison, so he probably isn't thinking about the whole Alpha thing." Jane waved her pen in the air. "Security is basically non-existent here, so we'll be fine."

"I-I can't. I have to stay here for the parent-teacher conferences." Stiles sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Shut your face. Let's go." Jane slid her books into the crook of her arm and grabbed Stiles' hand, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Shut my face? Did you really-" Stiles just let it go as Jane's hand slipped into his. Everything fell away as Jane dragged him out of the cafeteria. All his worries, faded with the simple touching of palms. He felt whole, even if he didn't know that he was missing something.

Jane threw her books into the backseat of her car as Stiles scanned the parking lot for the security car. Jane started her car, turning over the engine. Stiles buckled himself up as Jane threw the car in reverse.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked after they had gotten on the road.

"It's a secret." Jane said, shooting a mysterious smile in Stiles' direction. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, blue eyes focused on the road.

"Is it another workout? Cause I'm pretty sure I haven't recovered from the last one." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"No, no, don't worry, there will be no sit-ups or pull-ups." Jane sliced her hand in the air.

"Good." Stiles leaned his head on the back of the seat.

Five minutes later, the red car turned into the woods. Jane put it in park and hopped out. Stiles scrambled after her, Jane was quickly losing him. She pushed away the branches holding them for Stiles to duck through. Jane's boots crunched over the fall leaves, before she stopped. Stiles looked up from his feet and gasped.

"Holy-"

"Do you like it?" Jane asked, turning around. Her arms were wide as she stepped back, letting the leaves fall around her. Jane tipped her head back, letting her hair rustle in the wind. Stiles watched as her face broke out into a childish grin. He had never seen her so happy.

"When did you do this?" Stiles breathed out. Jane put her hands to her mouth, hiding her smile.

"My cousins and I would come out here when we were bored and just build it. It was our secret hiding spot." Jane pulled Stiles into the fort.

"This is amazing." Stiles looked up around him. There were leaves strung from branches that were slowly turning the colors of fall. There was a small cave where leaves covered the entrance. Hanging from one of the trees was a worn tire swing. Finally, there was a small picnic blanket spread out with pillows and blankets. "I just have one question. What happens in the winter?"

"Magic. It becomes even better in the winter." Jane folded herself onto the picnic blanket, Stiles following.

"So do you just come here?"

"Yeah, when I just want to get away. You know, be a little alone." Jane twisted her fingers in a knot.

"I understand." Stiles leaned back on his palms. Jane let the wind rustle through the fort, creating a silence that wasn't so silent.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Stiles rolled his head to face Jane.

"What's your real name?" Jane asked completely serious. Stiles groaned.

"Please don't make me say it."

"Is it that bad?" Jane bit her lip and lay on the blanket, looking at the sky above her. Stiles watched as her hair fanned out from under her, creating a halo.

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"If I tell you something embarrassing, can you tell me it?" Jane tried to pull it out of him. Stiles sighed and rested his head in his hands, lying next to Jane.

"I'll decide if it's worthy." Jane looked at him and giggled.

"Okay, fine. Don't laugh alright." Jane let out a breath. "My cousins had a nickname for me. They called me-Dash."

"Like in the Incredibles?" Stiles asked, a grin broke out across his face. Jane giggled.

"Yeah. Cause I was so fast." Stiles burst out laughing. "Stop! You said, you wouldn't laugh!" Jane lightly pushed his shoulder. Stiles just shook his head, and his laughter became infectious. Soon a snort escaped Jane's mouth and Stiles stopped.

"Did you just snort?" Stiles asked, his mouth breaking out in another grin. Jane felt her cheeks flush as Stiles started to laugh again.

"Shut up! Okay, your turn. What is your real name, Stiles?" Jane leaned on her elbow, her cheek pressed against her palm as she waited patiently.

"I-I can't. I can't tell you, it's too embarrassing."

"Bullshit. Tell me." Jane pushed him again and he rolled to the side.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"No." Jane said, cracking a smile.

"It's-" Stiles was interrupted by a shrill ring.

"No! Goddamit, this isn't fair." Jane cried out, laughing. She rolled over to her bag and picked up her phone.

"What is it?" Stiles peered over Jane's shoulder, his breath making goose-bumps appear.

"Derek. He needs me back home." Jane locked her phone and got to her feet. "Come on. It's like a thrity second walk." Stiles scrambled up. All playfulness was gone and her eyes were serious.

"Wait, to your house?" Stiles brushed himself off.

"Uh, yes. Come on. Then I'll take you back to school for the parent-teacher conferences." Jane started walking in the opposite direction, leading Stiles deeper into the forest. He couldn't help but wonder if she was planning on killing him.

* * *

Jane stepped through the broken down door. She looked around the hallway as Stiles stepped in after her. "Where is he?"

"He's here." Jane said, reassuring mostly herself. She could hear Derek's heartbeat, but it was a bit slower than normal. And there was something different. Stiles followed her into the living room where they found Derek, propped up against the couch, shirtless.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Jane rushed over to her brother as he sighed in pain.

"Cattle prod." He groaned.

"Someone came in here with a cattle prod?" Stiles asked. Derek narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Who was it?" Jane asked, ignoring Stiles' question.

"Kate Argent."

"Kate? She's back in town?" Jane ran her fingers through her hair. This was not good, this was not good at all.

"As in Allison's aunt?" Stiles asked, gaze flicking between the two werewolves.

"Yes. And she cattle prodded me."

"What did she want? Seems like an unfriendly way to say hello." Jane said, examining her brother's body for any marks.

"She didn't kill Laura. But she knows that we don't know who the Alpha is." Derek said.

"And you just became useless." Jane heard a woman say behind her. Jane didn't even turn around, she just grabbed Stiles' hand and ran. Derek was on her heels as they ran through the forest, gunshots firing where they had been moments before.

When they were far enough away, Jane dropped Stiles' hand. Derek wrapped his arms around his sister as they looked back at the house. _The hunters are going to try to eliminate us. We're useless._ Jane thought to herself. Stiles had never seen Jane so upset before, hell he had never been shot at. _We need to find out who this Alpha is. I hope to God Scott isn't right about Jane._ Stiles thought as Jane extracted herself from Derek.

"Okay, Stiles, are you ready?" Jane asked, looking at Stiles. Stiles nodded and watched Derek's steely gaze lock on him before he turned around.

The drive back to school was quiet. Jane didn't say a thing and Stiles didn't know what to say. Jane's nails tapped against the steering wheel as they pulled into the school parking lot. The lot was packed as parents streamed out of the school. Jane shut off her car and turned to Stiles.

"Well, that was fun."

"Besides the whole getting shot at and being pulled through the forest." Stiles said, looking at his hands.

"Never a dull moment." Jane cracked a smile before getting out of the car. A woman rushed up to her and Stiles, hair flying.

"Have you two seen Scott?"

"No, ma'am." Jane politely said. Stiles rolled his head back at Jane's politeness.

"Mrs. McCall is Scott missing?"

"Yes!" Then she spotted something over Jane's shoulder. "Ah, never mind. Thanks you two." Mrs. McCall brushed by Stiles and ran over to the Argents.

"Ma'am?!" Stiles called Jane out. Jane scuffed her boot on the ground.

"I was raised with manners." Jane said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

Someone screamed. Then all hell broke loose. People were running, trying to get to their cars. Stiles whirled around trying to figure out what was going on. Jane just stood there, scanning the lot, looking for the source of all the commotion. There was another scream and Jane saw Sheriff Stilinski with a gun, trying to see what was wrong. Stiles watched Scott pushed Allison out of the way as car almost hit her. He whirled back around, looking for Jane. She was standing next to a car, watching Mr. Argent pull out a gun. Everyone was running for their cars, not paying attention, just wanting to get to safety. Jane heard something growl. It flashed by her, making her turn and watch it.

"Jane! Come on! We gotta get out of here." Stiles called out, jogging over to her. Jane spun around and saw a car about to backup. At its angle it was going to hit Stiles. Jane didn't even think, she slammed her body into Stiles, making him fall to the ground a few feet away from where he had been standing. Jane was on top of him and watched the car speed away.

"Well, this seems familiar." Stiles said, from under Jane. Jane quickly got off him to the sound of a gunshot. Stiles and Jane jogged over to where Sheriff Stilinski and Mr. Argent were standing. Mr. Argent put his gun away and stared at the perpetrator. _A goddamn mountain lion. _ Jane scoffed to herself, folding her arms over her chest. _That's ironic._

* * *

**Reactions?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**As always a huge shoutout to kreene321, my bff on here. **_

* * *

Stiles slid into his seat behind his best friend the next morning. "Dude, where were you last night? I tried calling you like six times."

"Ah, Derek broke my phone." Scott said, leaning his head back. Stiles gaped at him.

"He broke…your phone." Stiles sputtered out.

"Yeah, the asshole chased me through the parking garage, then broke my phone. Said I needed to get rid of distractions."

"Get rid of distractions? Like what? Like Allison?" Stiles whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, exactly." Scott sadly said. Stiles huffed and leaned back in his seat. "Hey man, are you okay? I saw that car almost hit you."

"I'm fine. Jane pulled me out of the way just in time."

"I should have been there. I should have saved you instead of Allison." Scott sighed, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Fine. Listen, I need to talk to Jane. Maybe she can help me." Scott turned around to face his friend. "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh," Stiles pointed his pen at the front where Jane was walking in just as the bell rang. She slid into her seat next to Stiles and pulled out her notebook.

* * *

"Jane you need to teach me!" Scott cried out, running after Jane. Jane sighed and rolled her shoulders back.

"I don't even know if I can! I was born into this. I was taught at a young age. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." Jane said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, what do I have to do?!" He asked, trying to figure out some way. Jane thought for a moment,

"You have to get rid of distractions. Like your phone." Jane held out her hand.

"Too late. Your brother already smashed it against the wall." Scott huffed. Jane took back her hand.

"Okay, fine. Meet me out on the lacrosse field during lunch." Jane spun around and walked down the hall, leaving Scott there with an open mouth.

* * *

"This history book is making it all the more obvious, dude." Stiles said as Scott peered over the book to look at Allison. Stiles turned to look over his shoulder, "Besides she's reading."

"Did you come with a plan yet?" Scott asked as Jane slid into the seat next to Stiles. Stiles took a bite out of his apple and stared at Jane.

"I think so." Jane said, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Besides she's a much better Yoda than Derek." Stiles said, nudging Jane. Scott's gaze flicked back between the two. "You're Yoda she will be. Get it? I changed the words-" Stiles laughed to himself.

"He got it. Come on, let's go." Jane grabbed Scott's history book and walked out of the cafeteria. Scott gaped after her as he fumbled trying to hide from Allison.

"Okay, listen. I really think that Jane is the Alpha." Scott said catching up with Stiles. Jane had already forged ahead, telling them she would meet them outside.

"Are you insane?" Stiles turned and looked at his friend.

"No! I mean, think about it. She never talks about it. She always there or leaves right before the incident. Or right after. I really think she's the Alpha."

"Then why is she helping you?"

"Making it easier for herself?" Scott asked. "I don't know why, but she just gives me a bad feeling."

"Because she has everything under control?" Stiles looked at his friend, dumbfounded. Scott just sighed.

"Just trust me on this one."

"Fine. But for right now, can we just let her help us?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"I'll text you the plan later." Scott said as he pushed open the door.

* * *

Jane strapped on a heart monitor to Scott's chest. Stiles watched, twirling the lacrosse stick in his hand. "You wanna control the shift? You have to tap into your primal instinct. Your anger. Okay?"

"How is a heart monitor going to help? Isn't this from the track team?" Scott asked, fingering the monitor. Jane slapped his hand away.

"Yeah. I borrowed it." Jane said, fixing the straps.

"You mean stole." Stiles said. Jane whirled around and stared at him.

"Temporarily misapprotiated." Jane said, Stiles put his hands up in his defense. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate when he runs."

"Isn't that his phone?" Scott pointed to the cell in Jane's hand.

"This I stole." Jane licked her lips and Stiles cracked a grin.

"Why?"

"Well, your heart rate goes up when you shift, right?" Scott nodded. "Whenever you get angry, it goes up. You have to control your anger by controlling your heart rate." Jane patted Scott and went around to his back.

"So how is this going to work?" Scott asked. Jane ripped off a piece of masking tape and wrapped it around Scott's wrists, binding them together. Jane opened the phone app and looked up at Scott.

"Stiles is going to throw lacrosse balls at you. You need to stay calm. Okay?" Jane took a step back, and gestured to Stiles. "Go ahead." Stiles hurled a ball at Scott, hitting him in the shoulder. Jane watched his heart rate rise.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott cried out as another ball hit him directly in the gut.

"You know, I think my aim is improving." Stiles twirled the lacrosse stick in his hand. Jane bit her lip.

"Again. Stay calm, Scott." Jane said. His heart rate was steadily rising.

"Stop. Stop." Scott groaned as another ball hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees and his heart rate shot up. His breathing became heavy, and he started to growl. Jane stopped Stiles and knelt next to Scott.

"Scott, breathe. Breathe, Scott." She whispered in his ear. Stiles watched the app tell him that his pulse was going down. Scott rolled to his side and groaned.

"You started to change, man, what happened?"

"The angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott whispered. Jane fell back on her knees and rubbed her palms against her thighs.

"So it is anger. Dammit." Jane said, looking up at Stiles.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"Why because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott confessed. Jane bit her lip. Stiles sighed.

* * *

"Alright, so you stay away from her for a while." Stiles said as they entered the locker room. They had said goodbye to Jane.

"For a while or forever?" Scott asked.

"You know this whole, _woman making you weak _thing is really boring me. Maybe it's just part of the learning process." Stiles leaned against the locker.

"I don't know. I mean you've seen Derek and Jane. They're completely alone." Scott banged his head against the door. "What if I can never be around her again?"

"Well if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"I don't want to end up alone."

"You won't. Now come on, tell me your plan." Stiles said, pushing Scott out of the locker room.

* * *

Stiles fell into his seat as Allison took his behind Scott. He banged his head on the desk and looked up. Sitting in front of him was a familiar high ponytail of straight, black hair. Stiles let his fingers tug at the ends.

"Since when do you take economics?" He asked. Jane turned around.

"I've been sitting in this seat every day since the beginning of the year." Jane scoffed. She shook her head and turned back around. Stiles yanked on her ponytail, making her turn back around. "How old are you?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"What are you doing tonight?" Stiles asked. Jane tapped her pen against the desk.

"Homework. I always do homework." Jane confessed.

"Boo you, whore." Stiles said. Jane's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry. Did you just quote _Mean Girls_?" She asked, biting her lip. Stiles face paled.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, Scott and I watched it once." He confessed. Jane laughed.

"Do you wanna do something fun? Do you wanna go to Taco Bell?" She did a perfect impression of Karen Smith. Stiles' face broke out into a grin.

"I can't go to Taco Bell. I'm on an all-carb diet. God, Karen, you're so stupid." Stiles banged his head on the desk. Jane threw her head back and laughed.

"Let's settle down." FInnstock said, slamming a book on the desk. Jane turned back around to face front, her hair brushing Stiles' head.

Finnstock started to ask Scott to summarize the night's reading. Jane slyly pulled out the Coach's phone as Scott's heart rate started to rise. Finnstock continued to harass him and the numbers got higher and higher. Jane tapped her foot and angled the phone so Stiles could see it. _This idiot needs to shut up_. Jane thought to herself. Then just as it reached the peak, his heart rate slowed down. Jane turned around and shot Stiles a confused look. She looked over to Scott as saw him holding hands with Allison under the desk. Jane sighed and slid down in her seat.

"It's her." Jane said after class.

"It's what?" Scott asked.

"Allison. She is your…anchor." Jane started to explain, "An anchor is something or someone who keeps you grounded. Keeps you human."

"Do you have an anchor?" Scott asked. Jane bit her lip.

"I have to go give Coach's phone back." She said, hurrying off without answering Scott's question. Scott watched her go with a confused look.

* * *

Jane rifled through her closet looking for something to wear. She had no clue why she was stressing, but Stiles had sent her a text saying, **Taco Bell? I'll pick you up at seven.** It was six forty-five. Jane gave up, throwing on a pair of bright blue jeans and a white v-neck under her leather jacket. She laced up her boots and hurried down the stairs grabbing her purse. Derek was gone, he had gone to see their uncle. Jane's phone buzzed with an incoming text **Be there in five. Just got out of detention.** She laughed and shoved her phone into her pocket.

Five minutes later, Stiles Jeep pulled up. The lights flashed against the front windows. Stiles got out of the car and patted his pocket, readying himself. He took in a deep breath and started to the front door. _This will work. Everything will be fine._ He tried to reassure himself. A steady knock sounded throughout the house. Jane opened the door to find Stiles with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." She said, pulling the door shut behind her. Stiles pulled her into a hug. Jane hugged him back, confused at first, but accepting it.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered before jabbing a sharp needle into the back of Jane's neck. He pressed down on the plunger, letting the wolfsbane go into her system. She groaned in pain and faltered before becoming unconscious. Stiles dragged her to his car, laying her in the backseat. He got into the front seat and looked at Scott.

"Derek said to meet him at the school." Scott said, face serious. Stiles looked in the rearview mirror at Jane's motionless body before driving away.

"She's not moving." He said, looking back at Jane for the thousandth time.

"She's unconscious." Scott rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, she's not even breathing." Stiles looked at Jane, her arm was flung across the seat, her eyes shut and she bounced along in the back.

"She'll be fine."

"If she's not the Alpha. I'm kicking your ass." Stiles slammed a hand on the steering wheel.

"She's the Alpha. Okay?"

"Jane is going to be so pissed when she wakes up." Stiles muttered. _I just hope I'm not around to see it._

* * *

Jane took a deep breath in as she came back to the living. The last thing she remembered was Stiles shoving a needle into her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck and winced. _I'm going to kill that bastard._ She growled to herself. Jane looked around. She was in Stiles' Jeep, in the school parking lot. Everything was dark and quiet. She pushed herself out of the car, falling to the ground. Her body was still recovering from the wolfsbane injection. Jane slid her hands on the ground and looked around, the lot was empty, but she heard a slow beating heart. Jane shakily got to her feet going over to Derek's black Camaro. Peeking inside, she saw someone tied up and gagged in the backseat. She quickly pulled him out and laid him on the grass. Jane looked up at the dark school and sighed. _Where the hell are those boys? _

A groan startled her as she looked towards the noise. There laying all bloodied was her brother. Blood dripped from his mouth and his pupils were dilated.

"Shit. Shit. No, no no. Derek? Derek!" Jane slid on the ground shaking her brother. He wasn't moving. There were claw marks all down his back and his heartbeat was slow. Jane grabbed his hand and tried to take away some of the pain. She felt the pain go into her hand and she bit her lip trying not to scream. The world went fuzzy as she gripped Derek's hand for dear life. Slowly she felt herself sway and blood stream out of her nose as the world went dark.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shoutout to my lovely reviewers who I love so much: Appoli, kiba1278, The-Originals-Rock.**_

* * *

"Dude, you know, she's just one girl. You know there's like so many other girls. So many other girls in the sea." Stiles said. Scott looked over at the half empty Jack Morgan's bottle that Stiles had drank himself. They had survived the attack at the school, but Derek and Jane had disappeared.

"Fish. You mean fish." Scott chuckled. Stiles furrowed his brow.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. Especially ones with…straight black hair…bright blue eyes…leather jacket…"Stiles trailed off.

"Like Jane?" Scott asked, his head rolling back.

"Yeah, exactly like Jane. Hey, how did you know I was talking about…about…Who was I talking about?" A wide grin appeared on Stiles face. Scott didn't reply. "Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stile fumbled for the bottle before wrapping his fingers around the neck.

"I don't want anymore." Scott sighed, looking to the moon.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked, tipping the bottle back. "Hey, maybe you can't like get drunk anymore. Cause you're a werewolf." Stiles slurred his words. Then something dawned on him, "Am I drunk?" Scott looked down at his friend.

"You're wasted."

"Yeaaaaah!" Stiles put his fist in the air to try and get Scott to fist bump him. He let out a sigh when it became clear that Scott wasn't going to fist-bump him. "Dude, I know it sucks. I know. It hurts. I mean try having to be me. I had to stab the girl I like with a needle. Now she's gone."

"You like Jane?" Scott asked. Stiles had never mentioned him. _Well he was supposed to go on a date, and then he was all concerned when she was knocked out. But she's a werewolf. And the potential Alpha. I'd be better for her. _Scott thought to himself as a two men stepped out from the woods.

"Well, look what we have here. Gettin' your drink on, boys?" A man reached down and grabbed the bottle from Stiles. Stiles scrambled up as Scott go to his feet.

"Give it back." Scott said, his voice serious.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles was sobering up.

"No. You came here to get me drunk. I'm not drunk yet." Scott clenched his fists and stared at the man. "Give back the bottle." Scott said dangerously. His voice was hard and his jaw was set. The man gulped and handed over the bottle to which Scott threw against the tree.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Not that tomorrow's the full moon." Stiles said, following Scott through the forest. Scott opened the passenger side door. "Going home now, yeah?" Stiles said before falling back in the seat.

* * *

"Good morning, Beacon Hills!' The radio announcer crooned over the station as Jane's alarm went off. "Beacon Hills High is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police are still on the lookout for alleged killer, Derek Hale." Jane slammed her fist on the radio. The sound of it smashing woke her up. She inwardly groaned as she saw her alarm clock in pieces. Tonight was the full moon. She still didn't remember what happened at the school. Jane just woke up in her bed, alone. Derek was gone, on the run because he was the supposed killer of all of those people. She had been taken in for questioning, to which she stayed silent. She was only a minor, so they couldn't make her talk without a lawyer.

Jane's phone buzzed and she slid her hand under her pillow to get it. Propping herself on her elbows, she read her text message. It was from Stiles, **Can I talk to you?** Jane groaned and pushed a hand through her hair. She had laid in bed all weekend, waiting for Derek to come home. Stiles had texted her on Friday asking her where she went. Jane didn't reply. Then she had gotten a few drunk texts from him later in the night. She was humored, but still stayed in bed. The full moon was that night and she was feeling especially bitchy, plus she had cramps. Jane blew out another breath and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She prayed for the poor soul who came in contact with her today.

* * *

Stiles caught up with Jane as she walked down the hall. He dragged her over to one of windows in the long hallway. Jane ripped her arm out of his grasp and hugged her books to her chest. Stiles looked her over, her hair was flipped to the side as if she had been running her fingers through it all day. Her jeans were ripped and her shirt was stained.

"What, Stiles? Came here to drug me again?" Jane spat out. Stiles looked taken aback before recovering. Jane narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I deserve that. Listen, I just talked to my dad. He said that he brought in Special Forces to hunt down your brother." Stiles looked at Jane expectantly. Her face was serious and her eyes had turned a stormy gray. "Are you okay, Jane? I mean after what happened at the school. You disappeared, and your brother is being hunted down. Is there anything I can do?" Stiles tried to be helpful.

"Right now, I don't really care. I woke up alone and I stayed alone for the rest of the weekend. Tonight's a full moon. And…I'm late for a test." She said before turning away and leaving Stiles in the hallway, alone. He slammed his head against the window. The full moon was affecting her too…_perfect_. He thought before running after her.

* * *

Stiles gnawed at his pen, staring at the test in front of him. He glanced over at Jane who was circling the randomnest of answers. Scott was tapping his foot nervously. Suddenly, Scott shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room.

"Mr. McCall!" Harris called after him. Stiles got up and followed his friend, Jane right behind him.

"Mr. Stilinski! Ms. Hale!" But they were already gone.

"Scott?" Stiles called out, when they got to the hallway. Jane spotted Scott's backpack laying on the floor. She went over to it, Stiles crouching down next to her.

"Scott?" Jane called out. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. Jane could hear the faint ring of his cell. She led Stiles down the hall, the ringing getting louder. Jane found herself in the boys locker room.

"You can't go in there." Stiles said.

"And why the hell not?" Jane cocked her head to the side.

"Because it's the boys locker room." Stiles said lamely. Jane rolled her eyes and pushed through the door. She heard the shower running, the water dripping over a body. Jane stepped into the shower area and sighed. Scott was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"I-I-I can't-breathe." Scott sputtered out. Stiles quickly unzipped his backpack and threw Scott his inhaler. Scott took a puff and calmed down. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack. I made you think you were having an asthma attack so you would calm down." Stiles said. Jane crossed her arms and slowly back out of the locker room. She was obviously not needed.

* * *

"Dude! Come on, how are you not freaking out right now? I mean you're co-captain and I'm first line!" Stiles cheered as the boys walked out of the locker room. Scott just looked sedated, like there was no emotion.

"I know, I know. But I could just smell the jealousy rolling off of Jackson." Scott said. Stiles put a hand up to stop his friend.

"Wait, you can smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon made everything ten times heightened." Scott said turning to walk down the hall.

"Can you smell, like attraction?" Stiles asked, peering down the hall.

"Like sexual attraction?"

"Yes, sexual attraction. Lust, passion, arousal." Stiles rolled the r in arousal. Scott just scoffed and rolled his head.

"You mean, from Jane."

"What? No!" Stiles chuckled, "Just in a general sense."

"From Jane, to you."

"Fine, yes! From Jane to me." Scott smiled and nodded. "I need to know if I have a chance with this girl. Okay?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well, to save myself from utterly disastrous and crushing humiliation, thank you Scott." Stiles whispered. "Can you please just go and ask her? See if her heartbeat rises, or her eyes flash or something? Please?" Scott turned away and started down the hall. "Does that mean you'll do it?" He called after his friend.

Scott caught up with Jane as she was walking down the hall. "Hey, Jane." He stopped her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What do you want, Scott?" She sighed. Scott just nodded to the coach's office. Jane followed him inside and waited.

"I have to ask you something." He said, shutting the door.

"I'm still not the Alpha in case you were wondering." She patted the desk. Scott chuckled and stepped over to her.

"Do you know if Allison still likes me?" Jane's face fell.

"Why wouldn't she? Because of the school thing?" Jane asked, Scott nodded. "She'll always like you, Scott." Then something inside of her snapped. The full moon was affecting her, "As friends. Just friends." Jane licked her lips. Scott's face fell.

"Just friends?" Scott whispered out. Jane nodded.

"If you ask me, of course no one asks me, but she's making a big mistake." Jane hopped off the desk. "I mean, you're the star of the lacrosse team. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Girls would do anything to be with you." Jane could feel the lust in the room. She acted on it, her jaw twitched as she pressed her hand on Scott's arm.

"What would you do?" He asked, his voice low and rough. Jane smiled at him.

"I think you'd be surprised at what I could do." She whispered in his ear. Jane grabbed the back of his head, pressing his lips against hers. She felt his hands slid up her body as his lips pressed roughly against hers. She wove her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as his hands roamed her body. Scott pushed her against the wall, fingers trailing down her sides. In the back of his mind he remembered Stiles, but he pushed it away by pressing harder against Jane. Everything was based on instinct now, the rest just fell away.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked as Scott fixed his pads.

"What?" Scott was still a little flustered from being with Jane.

"What do you mean, what? Did you ask her?" Stiles turned to face his friend. "Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply that she liked me?"

"Yeah." Scott said, distracted. "Yeah, Jane likes you. In fact, she's totally into you." A smirk appeared on Scott's face as Stiles did a little dance.

Jane watched as Danny went down. She could smell the blood so she hopped off the bleachers. Stiles and Scott were standing off to the side, talking about how everyone loved Danny. Jane hurried over to them and stepped next to Stiles.

"Is he okay?" She asked, a bit breathless. Stiles looked up at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Your-" Stiles mimed to the lip area. "Lipstick…" He trailed off and looked at his friend. Stiles took in a breath as Jane wiped the red lipstick off from under her lip.

"Thanks. Alright, are you two good for tonight?" She stared at the two boys. Stiles' jaw was set as he twirled his lacrosse stick in his hands.

"We'll be fine." Stiles just about growled.

"Okay, well, text me if you need anything." Jane patted Stiles arm before walking off to the parking lot.

* * *

"What is that?" Mrs. McCall asked as Stiles dropped the bag full of chains on the floor.

"Uh school project." Stiles covered up.

"Right, well okay. Be careful tonight, it's a full moon."

"What?" Stiles head shot up.

"It's a full moon. That's where they came up with the term, lunatic." She said before heading out the door.

Stiles made his way to Scott's room. The room was dark so he flicked on the light, letting the fluorescent bulb light up the room. "Oh my God!" Stiles cried out, clutching his chest. Sitting there was Scott, looking evil. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I came in through the window. I don't think we'll be needing all that stuff. I'm just going to go to bed early."

"Really? Cause right now you got this serial killer look on you and I'm hoping it's the full moon, cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles gulped.

"I'm fine. You should go now." Scott said, his voice low.

"Okay, sure." Stiles said, "Could you at least come look at what I got? Stiles unzipped the bag and Scott knelt in front of it. Stiles quickly handcuffed his friend to the radiator before he had time to react.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott cried out.

"Protecting you from yourself. And it's a little bit of payback for making out with Jane." Stiles spat in his friend's face before turning around and slamming the door, leaving Scott there.

* * *

Jane nervously paced back and forth, rubbing her palms together. She glanced nervously at the clock, then at the sky. The moon was reaching its apex. Jane cracked her back and glanced at her phone. She had texted Stiles over an hour ago asking him if everything was okay. She didn't get a response back. Jane ran her fingers through her hair, blowing out a breath. She had felt bad kissing Scott. _You kissed your crush's best friend. You are going to hell._ She thought to herself. Another glance at her phone confirmed what she already assumed, Stiles knew about the kiss. _I mean he isn't stupid, Jane. He figured it out when he saw you._ Jane sighed before grabbing her keys and throwing on a jacket. She had to find Stiles.

"I brought you some water." Stiles said, placing the little doggy bowl in front of Scott. He had prided himself in his handiwork. Stiles turned around to walk out when he felt the bowl hit him in the back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott growled out. Stiles whirled around.

"You kissed her! You kissed, Jane!"

"She kissed me." Scott said softly.

"What?" Stiles faltered.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Scott had that serial killer look on his face again. Stiles just backed out of the room, not wanting to hear more. He had actually liked someone besides Lydia for once. Now it was gone, over, and he felt helpless. "We would've done a lot more too. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me." Stiles slid down the wall, gulping. "She would've done anything I wanted. Anything!" He yelled out. Stiles just put his hands over his ears, trying to block the sound.

* * *

Jane raced through the forest. She jumped over branches and ran through the forest. Then she felt something crack inside of her. Jane doubled over in pain, stumbling. The pain quickly passed and she brushed herself off. Another step and the pain exploded from her gut. Jane cried out in pain as she leaned against a tree. She looked up through the trees and saw that the moon was at its apex. Another shot of pain caused her to drop to her knees. Something tore through her and she felt her claws scratched against the ground as her back arched. _Stiles. Come on, Jane, find Stiles. _Jane focused her senses on Stiles' face, his voice, anything that could keep her from shifting. Jane stumbled through the forest and found herself on the road. A pair of headlights flashed in front her eyes as the Jeep came screeching to a stop. Jane glanced up at the driver and saw Stiles scrambling to get out of the car. His eyebrows were knit in a V as he saw her face.

"Jane? Jane, are you okay?" He ran over to her. She just stood there, watching as her claws became fingernails again. She felt her fangs retract and she looked up at her anchor. Stiles looked at her dumbfounded.

"Now I am." She grinned at Stiles.

Jane threw her arms around Stiles, and softly kissed him on the cheek. Stiles instantly forgot about her kissing Scott as the realization hit that she was a werewolf, that the full moon affected her too. As he wrapped his arms around her, he realized that he was glad she was safe. Stiles felt some sense of wholeness as he wrapped his arms around Jane. Like there was a hole that he didn't know was there that had been filled. Jane pulled him closer, knowing she was safe with him around. She breathed in his scent, remembering it for future references. It smelled like cinnamon, vanilla, and a hint of body-wash. They just stood there, in the middle of the street, arms wrapped around each other, relishing in the fact that they were together and safe.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Just wanted to get a chapter out. Short, and I had no time to edit. Enjoy!**_

_**Shout-out to Appoli, The-Originals-Rock, and **__**kreene321**__**, my lovely reviewers!**__****_

* * *

"Shift! Shift! You gotta shift!" Stiles screamed at Jane, banging his hand on the dashboard.

"I know how to drive, Stiles." Jane growled out as she shifted into second. The car lurched forward and Jane pressed her foot down on the gas.

"They're gaining on us. They are gaining on us!" Stiles said, tapping his hand as if to make the car go faster. The flashing lights were indeed getting closer. Jane grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the right, making the car screech as it sharply turned. Stiles balanced himself by gripping the back of the seat. Jane slammed on the brakes as the flashing lights went straight by the narrow alley. Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That was fun." She said dryly, shifting into park. Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. He scrubbed his hands over his head. He had no clue why he agreed to let Jane drive. She was a _terrible_ driver. Especially in the car chase sense.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the ironworks." A voice came over the radio that Stiles was holding. Stiles jumped, scrambling for the radio. Jane shifted into first gear, slamming on the gas. Stiles was flattened to the back of his seat as the car zoomed off.

* * *

A flash went off, temporarily blinding Derek. He shook his head and blinked through the white light. A figure reloaded his crossbow, Derek dove behind the crane just as the light exploded. The light still blinded him. The purr of a car engine got his attention. Turning to the right he saw his black Camaro pull up, slowing for only a moment. This gave him enough time to dive into the passenger seat as a round of bullets went off, just grazing his shoulder.

"Why are you driving my car?" Derek asked Jane, incredulously. Jane gritted her teeth, shifting the gear.

"Oh saving your life? Don't mention it." She flipped the wheel to the right, skimming the concrete wall. Derek cringed as the side of the car scratched the wall. "I'll pay for that." Jane muttered.

"Why is Stiles here?"

"Right-hand man." Stiles' cheeks puffed up with pride. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Jane glanced over at her brother.

"Yeah? Me too. Until I woke up and you were passed out, bleeding from the ears and nose." Derek said, Jane's eyebrows popped up.

"What? I woke up in my bed! How the hell did that happen?" Jane multitasked by shifting the gear and glancing over at her brother.

"I took you to Deaton, then got the hell out because somebody made me a wanted fugitive!" Derek turned and looked at Stiles. Stiles put his hands up in his defense.

"I did nothing. Scott did." Stiles made a face, Derek just stared at him.

"So what were you doing?" Jane asked. Derek slammed his teeth together as the gears grinded together.

"Tracking the Alpha. Laura left two things. The name Harris-"

"As in our Chemistry teacher?!" Stiles poked his head through the partition. Jane pushed it back, "Sorry, sorry."

"And this." Derek unfolded a piece of paper. Jane glanced down at the detailed drawing of the pendant on Allison's necklace.

"That's Allison's necklace." Jane pursed her lips as she made a sharp left. She sped down the small town streets, going towards Stiles' house.

"And we need it." Derek said. Stiles looked around his neighborhood wildly.

"I tell Scott to get it." Jane slammed on the brakes, causing Stiles to lurch forward.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Stiles asked, breathless. Jane shrugged.

"It's the Sheriff's house. Everyone knows where you live." Jane looked behind her at Stiles, who gulped. "Get out you two." She unlocked the doors. Derek looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" Derek and Stiles asked at the same time.

"Derek, you need to stay low. You're staying with Stiles."

"Do you really think that hiding a fugitive at the sheriff's house is a good idea?" Stiles asked, open mouthed.

"It's all we got. Now, go! Before your dad gets home!" She pushed Derek out the car and waited for Stiles to get out. "I'll come by tomorrow. Promise you'll keep him safe?" She asked Stiles came around to her window.

"Please don't make me do this." He whined, agreeing. Jane flashed him a wicked grin before driving off.

* * *

Scott held the door for Jane the next morning at school. Things were still a little awkward between them since the make-out session during the full moon. Jane gratefully smiled at him and slipped through the door.

"Scott. I need you to do something for me." Jane said, falling into step with Scott. Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"Does it have to do with Derek hiding out at Stiles?" Jane groaned.

"You heard about that?" Scott nodded, "It kinda involves that. I need you to get Allison's necklace." Scott stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Uh, I can't do that."

"And why not?" Jane asked, hugging her books to her chest.

"Because she hates my guts." Scott simply said.

"You just have to talk to her." Jane continued walking. "Ease back into the old memories. Then ask. She'll do it."

"What if she only takes it off when she gets in the shower?" Scott asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Listen, just ask her." Scott had a dreamy look on his face. Jane slapped his arm, hard. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Scott just nodded. Jane grimaced in disgust. "Okay, focus. Get the pendant, find out who the Alpha is, get Allison back. Got it?" She waited for Scott to nod before leaving him in the hallway.

* * *

Jane slammed her tray down next to Scott. "Did you get it?" She asked, shoving a fry into her mouth.

"Not exactly."

"Either you got it or you didn't, there is no maybe." Jane looked around the cafeteria.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all." Scott waved a hand in the air. Jane shoved another fry into her mouth.

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" She said through a mouthful of fry.

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Did you find anything else out?" Jane asked as Scott stared at his food.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they're totally psychotic." Scott rolled his head back. Jane narrowed her eyes at him and shoved another fry into her mouth. Scott, realizing what he said, looked down at her, "Uh, not you, not you-" Scott trailed off and slid down in his seat. "See what I mean?"

"How about you just steal the stupid thing?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow and uncapping her water bottle.

* * *

Stiles slammed his door to his room after talking with his dad about the upcoming game. A gamin in which he was starting. He glanced over at Derek who was standing behind the door. Derek came up in front of him and slammed him against the door.

"If you say one word, I kill you." He growled.

"Oh yeah, hold on. Let me go get my dad and tell him that Derek Hale is in my room. And he's trying to kill me. That'll get him here fast. Is that all you got?" Stiles asked. Derek's eyes searched Stiles' face for any signs of lying. His heartbeat was calm. "Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, my rules. My house, my rules." Derek let go of Stiles and Stiles grinned to himself. Derek flinched at him, making Stiles jump. "Oh my-God." Stiles brushed past the werewolf and fell into the chair.

"Just because I made a promise to your sister, doesn't mean I can't break it if I have too." Stiles said, twirling in his chair.

"Really? You think you can break the promise?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah! I could tell you to get the hell-" Stiles stopped, the word couldn't come out. Something was stopping him.

"You were saying?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles stood up, feeling at his gut.

"I was telling you to get-" The tug happened again. "What the hell?" Stiles asked falling back into his chair.

"You can't break a promise to her. Even if you tried." Derek had a smug smile on his face.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked. His heart sped up as he became nervous.

"It's all part of the bonding." Derek explained. Stiles faltered, his face draining of blood.

"Excuse me? Bonding? What bonding?" Derek stomped over to Stiles and wrenched his hand out. The burn mark from what felt like years ago was still there. Stiles had gotten so used to it, he didn't even remember that it was there.

"This. This is a burning. A mark of bondage." Derek hissed. He was not happy about the bonding, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Bondage?" Stiles yanked his hand away.

"Stiles. It's a promise. A promise to never break promises. To be…together." Derek massaged the space between his eyebrows. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "You're her anchor. What keeps her human."

"When I found her during the full moon, she changed back." Stiles started pacing.

"That's usually what an anchor does." Derek said pointedly. Stiles shot him a look.

"So if I make a promise, I can't break it? Is that it?" Stiles asked. _Why wouldn't Jane tell me any of this?_ He thought to himself.

"Not exactly." Derek started to say before the buzz of the cell interrupted him.

"Speak of the devil." Stiles mumbled picking up his phone. **We have to talk. I'm coming over now.** Jane's message said. _Hell yeah we have to talk._ Stiles thought as he shoved his phone into his back pocket. Jane had some 'splaining to do.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Shoutout to The-Originals-Rock, caught-offsides, and **__**kreene321 **__**ya'll are perfect and I love you. xx**_

_**A/N: Zero time to edit. Just wanted a chapter up (:**_

* * *

Jane launched herself into Stiles' room via the window. Stiles let out a scream and clutched his chest. Derek rolled his eyes.

"There's this thing, called the door. Maybe you should use it." Stiles breathed out. Jane just brushed herself off and perched herself on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"And what fun would that be?" Jane smirked.

"Uh, it would save me a few years of life." Stiles shook his head. He let himself flop back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Jane knotted her fingers together.

"I told him." Derek piped up from the corner. Jane's head popped up and her eyes became small slits as she stared at her brother.

"You what?" She all but hissed out. Stiles gulped.

"He told me that I can't break a promise to you. That this-" Stiles stuck out his hand, exposing the burn, "Is a bondage. And from what I have read on the internet, a bondage is a severe thing." Stiles pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You can't believe everything you read on the internet." Jane mumbled. Stiles groaned.

"Okay, listen. You have to tell me. I deserve to know what the hell you did to me." Stiles pleaded.

"I didn't know what I was doing! Okay?" Jane exploded. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Her head rested in her hands, hair covering her face. Stiles sighed and looked pointedly at Derek. Derek shrugged and got out of his desk chair.

"I'll let you two talk. I'm taking a shower."

"Don't use all the body-wash!" Stiles lamely called out after him. Jane was still in the same position. Stiles turned his torso to look at the girl. She was still as a statue. Stiles brushed past a piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear so that half of her face was exposed. Jane's blue eyes were shut, her hands covering her mouth.

"Jane? Please tell me what happened." Stiles asked the girl. Jane just stayed silent. "Jane? Please? I have this burn, I can't break promises, and I'm your anchor." That got Jane to move. Here head popped up.

"How do you know about that?" Her voice was breathless. Stiles didn't respond, giving her the answer. She groaned.

"Hey, hey, I'm flattered. I keep you human. I keep you from killing people. I'm basically saving lives." Stiles tried to reassure Jane, it wasn't working. "Okay fine. Besides the whole burning, promised thing, I felt something the other night." Jane looked at him. Stiles puffed out a breath, rubbing his hands together. Jane stood up and walked over to the desk. Stiles watched as she flipped through his CD collection.

"Taylor Swift?" Jane waved the CD case, Stiles looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, she's good. I guess. Anyway, back to the point. Jane, I felt something when I hugged you." Jane popped the CD into the laptop, letting Taylor's voice play over the room. Stiles got up and grabbed Jane's hands. The feeling of wholeness came over him again.

"Please tell me you feel that." Stiles begged. Jane bit her lip. "I feel whole when I'm with you Jane. And I don't know why or how, but I don't really care. I want to be with you. You burned me. Marked me as yours." Jane's eyes flitted to the right, averting her gaze. Stiles lifted her chin to face him, "Jane, stop blaming yourself. I'm fine. I'm okay with this. At least it's you." Stiles' hazel eyes bore into Jane's blue ones. Jane leaned towards Stiles, _Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch._ The song played softly in the background.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you. You deserved a choice. But I'm glad it's you." Jane's words buzzed against Stiles' lips. Finally she pulled him close, pressing her lips to his. A zap of electricity went through the kiss as the bond was sealed. Stiles knew it in the back of his head and had no doubt that Jane also knew. _This slop is treacherous, this path is reckless, this slope is treacherous, but I-I-I like it._

* * *

"Woah. Sorry!" Jane's eyes flashed opened to see Danny shielding his eyes with his palm. Jane bit her lip, sitting back.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just going anyway." Jane rubbed her hands against her thighs.

"No, stay. It's fine. Danny was just going to help me track down a number." Stiles grabbed Jane's hand and pleaded with her.

"You want me to do what?" Danny let his hand drop and stared at Stiles. Stiles whirled his head back. "You said that you needed help with Chemistry."

"Danny, I need you to trace a text." Stiles said, going over to his computer and switching off Taylor Swift. Jane twirled her thumbs and stared at Danny.

"I thought I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny gripped his backpack. Stiles scrubbed his hands over his head. He was still marveling in the fact that he had _kissed_ Jane. Kissed her. On the lips. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he gauged her face for a reaction. _ Was I a bad kisser? I mean it was like my first one. She probably knew what she was doing._

"And we will! But first we need to trace the text." Stiles was growing weary of Danny's stubbornness. He just need to quickly trace where the text was coming from that would lead them to the Alpha.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked. Stiles' jaw went slack.

"I-I had Jane look up your arrest report." Stiles finally said. He could feel Jane's burning gaze against his neck as he threw her under the bus. Danny turned and faced the girl.

"Uh, yeah. When you were thirteen you were found guilty of…hacking." Jane composed herself. Stiles had to give the girl props, she was good under pressure. Jane kept a totally straight face as Danny stared at her, willing her to blink or something. His shoulders heaved with a sigh and he looked at Stiles.

"No. We're doing lab work." Danny said firmly. Stiles made a motion of frustration with his hand and swiveled to the computer. Jane sighed and looked to the doorway. Her eyes widened as she looked upon her toweled brother. Stiles heard an intake of breath so he turned around to se what Jane was looking at.

"Who's that?" Danny asked, looking up from the textbook. Jane gulped and stumbled over words.

"He's- uhm, he's-"

"My cousin, Miguel." Stiles gulped and stared at Jane, willing her to go along. She nodded and relaxed a little.

"Why is he-" Danny motioned to the towel. Derek huffed.

"Uh, he just got out of the shower." Stiles whispered to Danny, "Hey, Miguel! I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles flicked his glance at the dresser as Jane put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. Derek walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue and orange striped shirt. Jane's blue eyes glanced at Danny, who was staring slack-jawed at her brother. She knew he was gay, everyone did, but it was her _brother._

An idea bulb went off as Jane stood up. She placed a hand on the back of Danny's chair. "Hey, Miguel! That one looks good." She complimented her brother, biting her lip. Derek just huffed, completely annoyed. Danny was still staring at Derek.

"What do you think, Danny?" She asked, crouching down. She could hear Danny's heartbeat speed up as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"I-uh-don't think that it's his color." He finally said, turning his body back to face the computer.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball. Don't ya, Danny-boy?" Jane whispered next to Danny.

"You're a horrible person, both of you." Danny bent his head back over his book.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night." Stiles and Jane both said. Jane bit her lip as Stiles' face broke out into a grin.

"Anyway, about that text?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek threw another shirt to the ground. He was acting like a little kid.

"I'll need the ISB, the phone number and the exact time of text." Danny said hurriedly. He turned back to the laptop, his fingers racing over the keys. Jane did a little dance as Stiles fist pumped in the air.

* * *

An hour later Jane found herself in the backseat of Stiles' Jeep, only this time she was conscious. "Did you get the picture?" Jane heard Scott's voice over the phone. Stiles, Derek, and she were sitting outside the hospital. Stiles was talking to Scott about the pendant.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Are you sure that there isn't any writing on it?" Stiles asked the phone.

"Positive. It was flat, nothing could open or close and there was nothing on the back." Jane could hear Scott's voice, "Where are you?! You're first line." Stiles sighed.

"I'll be there soon, I promise." Stiles said finally, hanging up.

"You aren't going to make it." Jane said softly from the backseat. Stiles just glanced at her through the rearview mirror. He knew.

"Oh, by the way. One more thing." Derek said. He grabbed the scruff of Stiles' neck and slammed his head into the steering wheel. Jane flinched back as Stiles' skull collided with the wheel.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Stiles put a hand to his eye. He could feel a bruise starting to swell.

"You know what that was for." Derek snarled out. "Now go! Jane-" He said, ready to deliver her punishment, but she was already out the door. _Smart girl._ He thought as Stiles ambled out of the car.

* * *

Jane shivered, wrapping her arms around her waist as Stiles came over to her. He was still rubbing at his eye, coming up to her. She lightly tapped her finger against the bump, taking away the pain. Stiles audibly sighed, his breath turning white in the cold air.

"Thanks." He sighed. Jane nodded and stared at him. They still hadn't talked about the kiss, even though she knew they were both thinking about it. "Let's go find Scott's mom." Stiles started to walk toward the hospital entrance. He snuck a glance at Jane, whose face was serious. Her eyes were hard and her jaw was set.

"Nice job today, with Miguel." Stiles nudged her softly, trying to start a conversation. Jane bit her lip and giggled.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus. I appreciate it." She nudged him back as they stepped through the sliding doors.

"I gotta protect myself first." Stiles held his hands up in defense. Jane snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'll remember that. Just remember, next time, you're going down."

"I'll drag you with me." Stiles shot back. Jane gasped.

"You wouldn't." She put a gloved hand to her chest.

"Oh, I would." Stiles phone rang. He groaned and answered Derek's call. "I haven't found her yet."

"Ask around. She's been taking care of my uncle." Derek's voice came through the speaker. Jane directed Stiles down the familiar hall of the long-term care. Jane peeked into the small room where Peter was being held. She took the phone from Stiles and placed it to her ear.

"Yeah, Peter isn't here." She said.

"What?!" Derek asked in disbelief.

"He isn't here. Gone, bye, bye. Maybe they moved him." Jane said, as she backed out of the room. Derek's line was silent as something dawned on him.

"Jane! Get out of there right now! Take Stiles and run, he's the Alpha!" Derek's voice cried out, Jane scuttled back a few steps slamming into someone's chest. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, praying that it was Stiles. Carefully, she turned around. Stiles was on the ground, next to the nurse's station. Standing, looming above her was Peter.

"My, my, Jane, how you've grown." Peter had a wicked grin on his face. Jane gulped and took a step to the side, turning around.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." A nurse said, blocking Jane. Stiles groaned. Jane shifted her weight as the nurse came over to her. But before she could take a step, Derek popped out, slamming his elbow back into the woman's nose.

"That's not nice." Peter said, softly reprimanding his nephew.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Jane, get out of the way." Derek said. He was calm. Jane gulped and ducked down, rolling towards Stiles.

"You think that I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked. He had just admitted to killing Jane's sister, but Jane was a little preoccupied with a hurt Stiles. She heard a roar, then a smash as Derek lunged for Peter.

"Stiles? Sti, hey. Stiles, look at me." She gently shook Stiles' shoulder, rolling him on his back. He moaned again. "What happened?" She softly asked.

"He came up behind me and threw me. I was trying to protect you." Stiles whispered out. He flinched in pain and Jane could see a red stain starting to spread across his chest.

"You protected me. I'm safe because of you." She smiled, rubbing Stiles' forehead in a small circle.

Glass shattered all around them. Jane covered Stiles' body with her own, lifting her head to see Peter looking at the hole he had thrown Derek through. Jane brushed back a piece of hair and stood up.

"You killed Laura." She hissed out. Her fists were clenched and she took a slow step towards her uncle. "You killed her, then turned Scott. An innocent human. Then you went on a rampage. Killing every innocent person."

"Jane, those people were anything but innocent." Peter said, holding steady. Jane was getting closer.

"They deserved a chance at life. You took that away from them." Jane watched as the world turned red and she lunged at her uncle. Peter sidestepped her, but Jane turned it into a roll, landing in a crouched position behind Peter. She bared her fangs and flipped herself over Peter, grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him into a wall. Stiles was getting up, balancing himself on the desk. He watched as Jane was flipped off her uncle and slammed into the opposing wall. Peter's hand gripped around Jane's throat slowly choking off her air supply. Jane clawed at her uncle's hand to no avail. She faltered, but her eyes were turning hard. In a swift motion she planted her foot right in the soft spot, making Peter drop his hand. Jane quickly dove to the side, landing next to the bloody nurse. Grimacing she flipped back up to her feet only to fine Peter gone.

Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. Stiles wrapped his arms around her. Jane pulled herself closer to Stiles trying to meld herself into him. Sighing, she stepped back and glanced around, looking for Derek. He had disappeared. Slowly she stepped down the hall, glass crunching under her feet as she searched for her brother. Stiles slipped his hand into hers, and she squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry you missed your game." Jane said, settling back into her seat. Derek was gone, disappeared. She and Stiles had left the hospital after a few minutes of searching.

"Nawh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad your okay." Stiles squeezed Jane's hand and looked at her. She really was beautiful. She could be popular, if she wanted. She could overthrow Lydia. Maybe that was the bonding talking. Jane leaned closer to him, as far as her seatbelt would allow and let Stiles drive her home. Jane pushed away any and all bad thoughts about Derek. _It's time to live in the present. _She thought, looking up at Stiles. _Everything will still be here tomorrow._

* * *

**Reactions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I am getting a little fuzzy on the episode details so I'm going to just try my best. :) xxx**

**_Shoutouts to The-Originals-Rock and kreene321. love you both xxx_**

* * *

Jane rolled over onto her back and stretched her body out. A smile broke out across her face when she remembered what happened last night. Everything was right with Stiles. Propping herself up against her elbows, she glanced over at her phone. A new text message lit up her phone. Stiles had text her with a little good morning message. Jane bit her lip and giggled to herself.

Pulling on her purple tights she realized something was different. It was a scent, someone had been in the Hale house. Someone that wasn't her or Derek. Jane sniffed at the air. She must have been so caught up with Stiles, that she hadn't picked up on the scent. It smelled girly and kind of familiar. Jane shoved her tighted feet into a pair of black boots. Grabbing her keys she raced down the steps and towards the door. Just as she turned the handle, she heard someone cough. Slowly turning, she found Peter standing next to Derek, arms crossed.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Jane shoved her hand out in Peter's direction. Derek was quiet.

"I need to explain why I did what I did, Jane." Peter said, letting his arms drop. He took a step closer to Jane, Jane took a step back.

"There's no need. You killed her. You became the Alpha, you killed people." Jane said, gritting her teeth. Peter let out a chuckle.

"If only you knew, Dash." Jane stopped short at her old nickname. Peter took the chance and lunged at Jane, grabbing her neck. She felt his claws dig deep into her neck, injecting something. Visions of a fire flashed in front of her eyes. She saw glimpses of herself struggling to get out of the fire, her parents dying and finally Laura being killed.

Jane gasped and her eyes fluttered as she went limp, falling into Derek's arms. Derek gently laid her on the couch. She put her hand to the back of her neck, feeling the wound. _That's not going to heal fast._ She thought. Her fingers were stained with blood as she took her hand off of her wound. Quickly she went into the kitchen, letting the water wash the blood down the drain. Sighing, she pressed her palms against the sink and looked out the window. Derek and Peter were traipsing through the woods, the trees engulfing them. Jane tied her hair up into a messy bun, grabbing her backpack. There was nothing she could do now, but go to school.

* * *

Stiles fell into step with Jane, walking with her down the hall. He caught sight of the bloody bandage on her neck, "What happened?" He asked sliding his hand down to grab hers. Instantly he felt better.

"Peter happened." She growled out. Her eyes were icy and her jaw was set.

"Did you get into like a fight or something?" Stiles asked, "I mean. Why hasn't it healed?"

"He jabbed his claws into my neck to transfer memories. Not a lot of fun." She waved her finger at Stiles.

"Wait, werewolves can do that?"

"Only Alphas. They can show memories and take them away with a simple prick." Jane let go of Stiles hand so she could spin her locker combination. A cold feeling came over Stiles, but he shook it away, grabbing his backpack straps.

"Hey, Jane." Allison said stepping up to her locker, "Stiles." Allison nodded at Stiles.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles thumbed behind him. "I'll see you in Chem." He bit his lip. Jane nodded and he spun around. Stiles mentally smacked himself at his awkwardness. _It shouldn't be a secret. _He thought going down the hall.

* * *

Jane looked after Stiles and Allison followed her gaze. Allison glanced back at Jane, who had a dreamy look on her face. Allison flicked between Jane and Stiles' disappearing figure.

"You like Stiles." She gasped out as it dawned on her. Jane snapped to attention, turning back to her locker.

"What?! No, no. I do _not_ like Stiles." She hustled out, trying to cover up her gaze.

"Shut up, I saw you looking at him." Jane just buried her head deeper into her locker. Allison gasped again, "You hooked up with him! You totally did." Jane felt her cheeks flush as she pulled her head out of her locker. Allison had a goofy smile on her face and Jane sighed.

"Yes, fine. We hooked up. Once, okay? And it was nice." Jane leaned against her locker. "It was more than nice." She sighed and Allison covered her mouth with her hand.

"You should totally ask him to formal!" Allison said, excited. "Oh please? It would be so much fun." Allison grabbed onto Jane's arm, pleading with her. Jane shook the girl off of her.

"We'll see. But please don't say anything. Okay? I don't really know if it is like official." Jane admitted. Allison nodded.

"Got it. Lips are sealed." Allison mimed locking her lips. "But this is so exciting!" Allison sighed and leaned against the locker.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in French." Jane shut her locker door and left Allison by her locker. Jane took a breath through her nose. The scent from the house was near her. Carefully, Jane lifter her arm to her nose and took a whiff as she wiped it by her nose. It was Allison. Allison was in her house. _What the hell was she doing there?_ Jane thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"Dude, you're never going to believe who the Alpha is." Stiles said, sliding into his seat behind Scott.

"Peter?" Scott guessed.

"What?! How did you know?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I met him in the locker room after gym. Look what he did to my neck." Scott moved some hair away to show Stiles the claw marks on the back of his neck.

"He showed you his memories didn't he?" Stiles went to poke one of the marks, but Scott jerked away.

"How do you know?"

"Jane has them too. Apparently he wasn't too happy." Stiles slouched down in his seat.

"Yeah well, neither is Coach. Nice job, _Biles._" Scott smirked. Stiles popped his tongue into his cheek.

"I had something better to do." Stiles vaguely said.

"What, hook up with Jane?" Scott said, rolling his eyes. Stiles didn't say anything, not even a snort. Scott stopped short and looked at his friend. Stiles bit his lip and looked up at Scott. "You didn't." Scott groaned.

"I did! I did, and it was fantastic." Stiles leaned forward, getting excited.

"So are two like together now?" Scott asked, flicking his hand in the air.

"I think so. I'm going to ask her to formal." Stiles clicked his tongue and tapped his pen against the desk.

"Well, man, I'm happy for you." Scott turned around to face front. He blinked back the fact that Stiles was in a relationship.

* * *

"Wait, wait. Stop." Stiles said against Jane's lips. Jane audibly groaned and rolled off of him. Stiles' chest heaved with each breath.

"Come on, Stiles." Jane asked, blowing a flyaway hair from her face. They were in Stiles' bedroom. She didn't go home afterschool for fear of Derek and Peter. Also the fact that Allison was in her house, doing who knew what.

Stiles scrubbed his hands over his head, "I just don't want our relationship to be based on make out sessions."

"Wait." Jane held up a hand, stopping him. "You don't want to make-out?"

"No! Of course I want to make-out. I just want to have a normal relationship too." Stiles looked over at Jane. She turned on her side and leaned on her elbow.

"Nothing is normal anymore. But okay." Jane agreed.

"Then will you go to formal with me?" Stiles abruptly asked. Jane bit her lip.

"I don't really dance…" Jane started to protest, but Stiles stop her by pressing his lips against hers.

"Please?" He asked, pulling away. Jane shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. Stiles cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips against hers, a little harder.

"I don't have a dress." Jane whispered, pulling away. Stiles flipped over, so that his legs were straddling hers. His hands were by her head and he swooped in for a kiss.

"I guess Allison could take me shopping." Jane said, breathless. Stiles smiled at her. "Can we continue?" Jane asked, pouting. Stiles grinned as Jane grabbed his collar, flipping herself over him.

* * *

Jane had texted Allison to see if she would go shopping with her later that night. Allison wasn't her favorite person, but she would rather go shopping with a Hunter than a bitch. Allison had instantly texted back with a enthusiastic yes. So one hour later Jane found herself at Beacon Hills Mall, going through dresses. Allison had a handful, while Jane had about one.

"Here. Go try these on and I'll find more." Allison shoved the dresses at Jane. Jane stumbled before going over to the dressing rooms.

The first one was completely slutty. The second was _not_ her color. Finally the fifth one looked like a winner. It was a one- shouldered red dress, the sleeve billowing out. The dress was empire waisted with a pleated skirt. Jane examined herself in the mirror, picking up her hair and turning this way and that. The claw marks were slowly fading. Jane took one last look at herself before stepping out of the dressing room. Allison was gone. Jane let her bare feet sink into the carpet as she looked around the lobby of the dressing room for Allison. _Maybe she went to find more dresses. _ Jane thought. Turning the corner, she stopped as a man in all leather stared at her. He was a Hunter. Jane could smell it. Her footsteps were quick as she backed up. Jane whirled around to see herself cornered by another Hunter. Except this one she recognized.

"Little Janie. You grew up. I like your dress. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Kate Argent said, pouting. Jane felt something jab her in the neck and she cried out in pain. Her back arched as the wolfsbane entered her system. The world went black as Jane went limp.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so just a heads' up...I might not be able to post for awhile because Sandy is going to be a bitch and knock my power out any second now. Be safe, stay dry and I'll update as soon as I can. :) xxx**

**_Shoutout to: The-Orginals-Rock and caught-offsides. xxx_**

* * *

Jane groggily opened her eyes. She pulled her hand down to wipe at her eyes, but it was shackled above her. Jane tugged at the shackle, but it didn't budge. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, she was shackled one foot above the ground, her bare feet just skimming the ground. She was in some sort of cave and there was something on the back of her neck. It felt like pins and wires. Jane's eyes widened as she struggled to get free.

"Jane, stop." She heard a voice say next to her. Jane turned her head to see Derek in the same position.

"Why the hell are we tied up?" Jane asked, trying to be brave.

"The Hunters got us. They want to know who the Alpha is."

"So tell them!" Jane yelled.

"I can't, Jane! He's our family. You don't betray your family." Derek said, blue eyes burning into hers. Jane slouched against the chains.

"What are they going to do to us?" Jane whispered.

"They're going to kill us." Derek finally said. Jane gulped as the double doors opened.

* * *

Stiles hung up his phone and angrily threw it to the ground. He stared at it for a few moments before picking it back up again._ Where the hell was Jane?_ He thought to himself. Stiles had called her seven times to see where she was. She wasn't in school on Friday. He had asked Allison if she had seen her, but Allison said that Jane left the mall without her.

His footsteps treaded a path into the carpet. Glancing at the clock he sighed to himself. It was almost time for the dance. Reluctantly he dressed himself in a suit, hoping that she would just meet him there.

"Hey, son, where's your date?" His dad asked, poking his head into Stiles' room. Stiles' shoulders slouched.

"She's, uh, meeting me there." Stiles said, slipping into a blazer. His dad leaned against the doorframe.

"Son, is this getting…serious?" His dad shoved his hands under his arms. Stiles' face paled as he figured out where his dad was going.

"I know what I'm doing, Dad. I don't need the sex talk." Stiles said, shoving his feet into his shoes. His dad gulped.

"I don't want to be a grandfather, Stiles." The sheriff's voice was stern.

"You aren't going to be one for a while okay?" He patted his father's shoulder, walking out of the room.

"At least wear protection!" His dad called after him. Stiles put a thumb up over his shoulder as he went out the door.

* * *

Jane arched her back as the electric shock went through her. Her head dropped to her chest which was rising quickly. She blew back a breath as a man came at her with a bat. The metal connected with her ribs and she could feel one break. Jane cried out in pain, as she heard the crack of it. Tears streamed down her face as the bat came around again.

"Stop." Kate's voice told the man. The man dropped the bat and took a step back. Jane whimpered. Throughout the night and day she had been endlessly tortured. The pad on her neck was hooked up to an electric shock machine. She had been jabbed with a cattle prod, and hit with a bat.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Do you know where the Alpha is?" Kate rested the cattle prod on her shoulder. Jane shook her head again. Kate clicked her tongue and jabbed the prod into her side, the electricity making her scream bloody murder. Kate pulled the prod back with an evil smile on her face. Jane went limp, folding herself in half. She twitched as the last bolts of electricity went out of her body. Her nose was bleeding, her wrists were scabbed from pulled against the shackles. Kate smirked and went out the doors, taking her henchman with her.

Jane heaved a breath and looked up at Derek. He was taking the torture with no emotion. Jane was proud of him. Derek looked over at his sister, she didn't deserve this. She didn't do anything,

"I'm so sorry." Derek whispered.

"I'm used to it." Jane lied, trying to put on a brave voice.

"Jane, this isn't fair. You don't deserve this."

"I'm fine, Derek. I'm-" The word didn't come out. Jane felt a sob escape her lips and the tears started to flow. "I'm sick of this! I'm done being hunted and tortured. I hate it. I hate being a werewolf. I just want to be human. I want to be _normal._" Jane confessed, it was all coming out now.

"I know, Jane. I know." Derek said softly letting her cry. Jane sniffled, her pity party over.

"I'm going to kill her." Jane said, her jaw set. Derek looked over at his sister. Jane's eyes were hard, her voice low.

"Jane-" Derek started to console his sister, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. Jane fell forward as the oncoming attacks came.

"Well, our family secrets are a little different than others." Kate was saying. The double doors were pushed open and Kate illuminated a spotlight on Derek, who roared. His face was wolfish and his eyes were electric. Jane lifted her head and saw Allison with her hand over her mouth.

"Allison, help me." Jane whimpered out. Allison just shook her head back and forth. Kate went over to the machine and flipped on the switch. Allison watched as her aunt pressed the button. Jane's body arched forward as she cried out in pain. Her eyes flickered a bright blue before fading.

"Kate, what are you doing!? She's my friend!" Allison ran over to her aunt and pushed her aside.

"She's a murder, Allison. Jane and her bother have killed people." Kate went over to Jane who whimpered again. She was still in her dress, but it was bloody and torn.

"Why are you doing this?" Allison whispered.

"To save people." Kate whirled on her niece. "Let's go." Kate grabbed Allison by the arm and dragged her out. Jane fell limp as the doors shut.

Kate came back moments later with a black bag. She set the bag on the table and stood in front of Derek, "Come on Derek, he killed your sister. Maybe you two aren't telling me because you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason, you're protecting him." She crossed her arms over her white t-shirt. Her boots tapped against the cold floor as she went over to Derek. Derek was limply hanging against the chains.

"Look at that sour face." Kate grabbed Derek's chin and shook his face. "I bet Jane would always tell you to smile more. Right, Jane? Everyone probably asked you to smile more." Kate turned away, "Don't just want to kick those people in the face?"

Derek lifted his head and looked at the woman's back, "I can think of one." He growled out.

"Promise?" Kate asked. She turned back and looked at Derek, "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go." Kate said with a smirk on her face. Derek didn't respond, so Kate walked over to Derek's jacket, taking his phone. She started to scroll through as Derek leaned his head back against the wall. Derek had told Jane that he switched phones with Scott so that Kate wouldn't be able to track Scott down.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. I really hate this dectitive crap."

"Are you going to torture us or are you just going to talk us to death?" Jane breathed out. Kate looked up from the phone, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Oh, sweetie. I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up." Kate placed herself in front of Jane, "Do you remember when you were little, how much fun we had?" Kate shook Jane's waist. Jane flinched back.

"Like the time you set my house on fire?" Jane growled out. Kate's smile dropped off her face.

"I was thinking more about the time where you and my niece played dolls together. But the fire thing, that was fun too." Derek lunged at Kate, but his chains restrained him. Jane let out a roar, but Kate only chuckled. "I really don't want to torture you." The doors slid open to reveal a man, "But he does." Kate tilted her head and walked out the doors, leaving Jane and Derek with the man.

* * *

Stiles fell into an empty chair next to Lydia. She had gone stag, because Jackson had asked Allison to go with them. Scott was banned from the formal because he was failing three classes. Lydia took a sip from her cup and eyed Stiles warily.

"Where's your date?" She asked into the cup.

"Uh, I have no clue." Stiles scanned the floor, looking for Jane. She was nowhere in sight. Stiles sighed and slouched down in his chair. Looking around the gym he saw Jackson spiking Danny and some kid's drinks with vodka, Allison was in the middle of the floor with some girls and then he spotted Scott standing by the bleachers.

"Wanna dance?" Stiles abruptly asked Lydia. Lydia put her cup on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Pass." She said, looking back around the dance floor. Stiles felt his face fall, then he realized he didn't care that Lydia didn't want to dance with him. He had Jane, but he wanted to dance.

"Lemme try that again." He said, standing up, "Lydia, get off your ass and come dance with me." He leaned his hands on the table.

"Interesting tactic. But, I'll stick with no." Lydia leaned her cheek in her palm.

"Lydia! Get up! You're going to dance with me. I don't care that you're here alone and my date is missing. I know that inside that cold, heartless, shell is a human girl that just wants to dance with someone. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one that knows how smart you are. And once you're done pretending to be a dumb blonde, you're going to grow-up. You're going to grow-up and go off and write some insane mathematical equation that will win you the Noble Peace Prize." Stiles took in a breath. Lydia tapped her fingers against the table.

"Field's Medal." She finally said.

"What?" Stiles asked, his face paling. Lydia got up and took Stiles' hand.

"Nobel isn't a prize for math. The Field's Medal is the one I'll be winning." Lydia said, pulling him out to the dance floor.

Halfway through the song, Lydia pulled away. Stiles looked down at the small girl, concern on his face, "You okay?" he asked. Lydia was looking around the dance floor.

"I just need to take a little break." She said. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You mean you have to go find Jackson?" He asked. Lydia nodded, "Okay, let's go." He said, slipping his hand into hers. It didn't feel the same as when he held Jane's hand, but he let Lydia pull him through the crowd.

Lydia split up with him to go look outside. Stiles ambled down the hallway, not really looking for Jackson. He pulled his phone out to see if Jane texted him, but there were no unread messages. Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked down the hall. Standing by the fountain was Jackson, Stiles went up to him.

"Hey, have you seen Lydia?" He asked. Jackson just looked confused and slightly drunk. "Lydia. L-Y-D-I-A? She's been looking for you."

"No, no. I haven't seen her." Jackson shook his head.

"Well, do you know where she is?" Stiles raised his hands, Jackson just looked at him. "Alright, then." He turned and went out the double doors, and that's when he heard a scream. Stiles didn't even think, he just took off towards the lacrosse field. "Run! Lydia, run!" He screamed. Lydia whirled around to look at Stiles as Peter stalked towards her. Stiles ran even faster as Lydia was torn at by Peter.

Sliding onto the ground he went to grab Lydia's lifeless body as it fell to the ground. A low growl stopped him, making him look up at Peter's bloodied face. "Don't kill her." Stiles pleaded with Peter. "Please." Peter extended his claws and looked at Stiles.

"Of course not." Peter said finally, he retracted his claws. Stiles let out a breath of relief. "Just tell me how to find Derek and Jane."

"What? How the hell should I know?" Stiles came up short. Peter dragged a claw down the side of Lydia's face.

"Tell me how to find Derek and Jane and I won't kill the girl." Peter said softly.

"I don't know, man! I don't know where they are! Jane didn't show up for the dance. How would I know where they are?!" Stiles was frantic. Peter just grinned.

"You're the clever one, Stiles. You can figure it out. Deception has it's own smell. Tell me the truth, or I will rip her throat out." Peter said, voice laced with menace. Stiles gulped, his heartbeat was pounding against his chest. His breath was fast and he felt a pit settle in his stomach.

"Look, I don't know okay? I swear to God, I have no idea." Stiles said.

"Tell me!" Peter roared at Stiles. Stiles bit his lip and bent his head to avoid the verbal abuse.

"Okay! Okay, look. I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Derek, I think he knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argents?" Peter said, realization coming over him. Stiles nodded.

"I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Why?" Peter cocked his head at the boy.

"They all come with GPS tracking in them. If he still has it and it's still on, you can find it." Stiles said staring into Peter's eyes.

"Then let's go." Peter got up.

"No. No, I'm not letting you leave her here." Stiles shook his head over and over again.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You need to come with me." Peter wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Just kill me! Look I don't care anymore!" Stiles cried out. It was true, Lydia was dying, he had been stood up by Jane and nothing else mattered. Peter shoved his claws into Stiles' chin, forcing him up to his feet.

"How about you call your friend Jackson. Tell him where she is." Stiles fumbled for his phone, quickly texting Jackson. Peter watched him before turning and walking off the field.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So we are sorta at the end of season 1...and I have no clue if I'm going to continue. What do you think?**

_**Shoutouts to ohsolauren and The-Originals-Rock. love you both xxx**_

* * *

Stiles drove through the night, his mouth set in a grim line. He huffed a breath, Peter turned to Stiles.

"Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. You already know what that's like. I know how much time you spend with Jane. Jane is incredibly powerful, Lydia will have two times that power. Now, there might be some jealousy between the two girls, over you, but that will all be sorted out. It's just part of the change." Peter explained to Stiles. Stiles just gaped at the man.

"And once a month, they'll go out of their freakin' mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles huffed.

"Actually twice a month. And I don't think you've ever seen Jane when it's her time of the month." Peter sucked in a breath and shook his head. Stiles just continued to drive to the parking garage.

Getting out, Peter grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck dragging him over to the black car. Popping the trunk open, he let Stiles go. Peter took out a briefcase and handed it to Stiles. Stiles peered inside the briefcase, "Oh, wifi. And you're a Mac guy." Stiles said, looking up "Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal thing?" Peter took a step back, taking the laptop from Stiles.

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter nodded at the laptop. Stiles stared at the man and shook his head.

"You know this is really killing your werewolf mystique." Stiles said, typing in the web address, "Look you still need Scott's username and password. And I'm sorry, but I don't know that."

"You know both of them." Peter said, tuning into Stiles' heartbeat.

"No, I don't." Stiles said, glancing at the computer.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heart beat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"I swear to God-" But Peter cut him off by slamming Stiles' head onto the trunk of the car.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Stiles fought against Peter's hand, trying to get up.

"What happens after you find Derek and Jane?" Stiles asked, typing in Scott's username and passcode.

"Don't think Stiles. Type." Peter demanded.

"You're going to kill people aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones." Peter clarified.

"If I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Jane out of this." Peter took in a breath.

"Stiles, do you know why wolves hunt in packs? Because they are stronger as a unit. I need Derek, Scott, _and_ Jane." Peter said, jamming his finger down on the trunk.

"Jane's not going to help you. Not after what you did to Laura." Stiles tapped his toe against the ground.

"Oh she will. Because it will save you. The only one she truly cares about besides Derek. She would do anything to save you. A bit ridiculous if you ask me. And you will help me, because it will save Jane. Jane, the one who makes you feel whole. The sunshine in the dark. Even though she is a raging beast, you still love her. And you would do anything to save her." Peter threatened. Stiles gulped and typed in the correct username and password.

"His username is Allison?" Peter furrowed his brow. Stiles looked over at the man. "His password is also Allison?"

"Sure you still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked.

* * *

Jane heard an enormous roar echoing through the cave they were in. She slowly lifted her head and turned to Derek. He nodded at her. Jane took in a deep breath and let the bubble of anger work its way up her chest. She let out a call, which turned to a roar that harmonized with Derek's rumbling boom of thunder. Jane felt the call go outside the cave, letting whoever was roaring know where they were.

* * *

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Stiles asked, stopping Peter from getting into his car.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant wolf with red eyes and fangs and you aren't the bad guy here?" Stiles asked. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't care.

"I like you Stiles. Since you helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." Peter smiled at Stiles. "Do you want the bite?" He simply asked. Stiles felt his jaw drop.

"What?"

"Do you, want the bite?" Peter slowed down his words. "If it doesn't kill you- and it could- you'll become like us. A werewolf. That first night in the woods, it could have easily been you. You could be every bit as powerful as Scott, maybe even more. You could truly be with Jane, no barriers. Jane and you could be together as wolves, mates. Just think of how wonderful that would be, to be with her always. No more secrets." Peter reached for Stiles' wrist, putting it to his face. "Yes or no?" Peter asked. Stiles didn't answer, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Peter took his silence as a yes, but just as Peter extended his fangs, Stiles jerked his wrist back.

"I don't want to be like you." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"You want to know what I just heard? The sound of your heartbeat speeding up. You may believe that you don't want to, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles." Peter turned to face his car. Stiles licked his lips and watched the man drive off.

* * *

The spotlight illuminated Jane and Derek. Jane closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as the man stepped forward, grabbing the bat. "Ready to have some fun?" He asked, rolling the bat through his hands. Just as the bat swung around, Derek broke free of his shackle grabbing to bat. He threw it to the side and punched the man in the nose, sending him backwards.

Jane opened her eyes and looked at Scott, standing in the doorway. A smile tugged at her lips, as she realized she wasn't going to die. Derek ripped the bandage that was holding the electric shocks out of his side. Scott popped Jane's shackles off her wrist and ankles, letting her drop to the ground. Jane quickly tore off her shock bandage and took in a breath as some hairs came off with it.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek motioned to the shackle. Jane rubbed the back of her neck. Scott stood in front of Derek.

"No. Not until you help me stop Peter." Scott said looking up at Derek.

"What? You really want to talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott explained. "He's going to kill them."

"So what?!" Jane cried out. "They set my family on fire! I was just tortured for sixteen hours, and I missed the formal! I think they deserve it." Jane exclaimed.

"Get me out right now! I don't know when Kate is coming back, Scott. Get me out! Right now!" Derek jingled his wrist against the shackle.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott said, his voice low. Jane pushed by him, ready to help her brother. Scott threw her back.

"I'm not helping you save your little crush, Scott! You're sixteen, you don't know what love is!" Derek yelled at Scott.

"Look at this! This is why Laura is dead. Peter killed her to become the Alpha." Scott shoved a picture close to Derek's face. "He lured her out to the woods and killed her. That's why you're going to help me." Derek's face was hard as he wrapped a hand around the shackle. Scott turned away from him, thinking that he wasn't going to help. A creak, then a thump made him turn back. Derek rubbed his wrist and looked at Scott.

"I'll help you." He growled out.

* * *

Jane let the leaves crunch under her bare feet as she trudged up the hill back to their house. Derek was leaning on her and Scott was ahead of them. "Hold on." Derek wheezed out. He leaned against a tree, catching his breath.

"Come on, we're almost home." Jane pulled at his hand, but Derek pushed her away. Jane just wanted to go home and shower.

"Wait, something doesn't feel right." Derek looked around the forest.

"What do you mean?" Scott turned back.

"I don't know. Kinda like it was-"

"No, no! Don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen." Jane cut him off.

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you." Jane said, she turned to look at Scott as an arrow flew by her ear, lodging itself in Derek's shoulder. Derek went down as Jane felt an arrow bury itself into her thigh.

"Holy shit!" She cried out in pain, collapsing on the ground.

"Eyes!" Derek cried out. Jane shielded her eyes with her arm, just before a white light exploded in the tree next to her. Scott went down, blinded. Jane broke the arrow in half, wincing in pain. She slid on the ground over to her brother who broke out the arrow in his shoulder. Derek scrambled over to Scott, pulling him towards the house. Jane limped after the two of them, half-running half-hopping.

"Okay now shoot them before I shoot myself." Kate groaned. Jane fell on the ground, hands clawing at the ground. Scott was on his butt looking up at Allison. Jane could see Derek moaning on the ground.

"I thought you said we were just going catch them." Allison looked over her shoulder at her aunt.

"And we did. Now we're going to kill them." Kate stepped up next to Allison. She leaned over and flipped Jane onto her back, holding a gun to her temple. Jane took in a breath, sacred out of her mind. The cold metal barrel pressed hard against her temple. Allison looked at her aunt with a looked of horror.

"I know that look. It's the _you're going to have to do it yourself_ look." Kate pursed her lips and pressed the gun harder into Jane's temple. Jane heard the click of the bullet loading. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She was helpless and there was nothing she could do.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked her aunt, but she was pushed to the ground.

"I do love that dress." Kate cocked her head.

"Kate! What are you doing?" Mr. Argent's voice called out. Kate stopped and looked at her brother. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." He cautioned her. Jane peeked through her lashes at the man.

"I'm doing what I was taught to do." Kate said, shoving the gun deeper into Jane's skull. Jane winced.

"No one told you to kill innocent people. There were children in that house. One's who were human. Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old girl! An innocent girl." Kate shifted the gun, "We go by the code, Kate." Kate just pressed her finger against the trigger. Mr. Argent raised his gun and a shot rang out.

"That almost hit me." Kate cried out in disbelief.

"Put the gun down before I put you down." Mr. Argent said, face serious. Jane felt the gun drop from her temple. She took a slow breath in and opened her eyes.

* * *

The door to the house creaked open. Jane rolled to the side, getting up. Kate and Mr. Argent had their guns pointed at the door. "What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Scott said. Jane went over to Allison, blocking her from the house. Allison raised her bow as the ball of fur came barreling out of the house. Jane felt herself go flying as the Alpha knocked her down. Allison landed next to her, groaning. Scott's feet were pulled out from under him as a shot rang out. Mr. Argent was next.

"Come on!" Kate screamed. She shot her gun in the air. There was a scream and Jane scrambled to her feet as Kate was dragged inside.

"No! No." Allison cried, slipping on the leaves. She bolted into the house, running after Kate and Peter. Jane reached her hand out to the girl, but it was too late. Jane yanked her brother up and pushed him inside after Allison, Scott following Jane.

Jane's world was doused in a red haze. A haze filled with anger that she didn't feel like keeping inside of her. She felt her teeth become fangs, her eyes become electric, and her fingers grow into claws as she stepped inside the ruined house. Jane stepped out, cornering Peter with Derek and Scott by her side. Scott told Allison to run, right before Jane lunged for Peter. She felt herself being flipped over him, landing on her back. Jane let out a cough as Derek leapt over her kicking Peter in the gut. Jane launched her bare feet off of the table, spinning above Peter. She lightly tapped against Scott, who threw her towards Peter. Peter was expecting the high attack so Jane went low, digging her claws into his ankle. Peter kicked her off and Jane went flying into the old piano. She huffed and brushed herself off. Peter cracked his neck and soon turned into a full blown wolf. Jane wasted no time bolting out the door, Peter, Derek, and Scott following her.

Jane slid on the wet ground almost running into Stiles. "Duck!" he screamed at her. Jane did as he said and slammed her body to the ground. She felt something fly over her and flipped onto her back to see Peter engulfed in flames. Jane scrambled back to avoid the heat as Jackson threw another Molotov Cocktail which consumed Peter in the flames. Stiles yanked Jane up by the elbow and hugged her close to him as they watched her uncle burn.

Peter fell to his knees, broken and burned. Jane felt Stiles' strong arms wrap around her neck, making her fell safe. She tilted her head up to face the boy she loved. Stiles glanced back down at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not coming to the formal."

"Yeah, you better have a good excuse. I went stag because of you." He joked.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide on my hair. Up or down, or half up-half down." Jane smiled up at Stiles. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before wrapping her hands around Stiles' hands. Stiles rested his chin atop Jane's head.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered.

Derek went staggering over to Peter who was badly burned in his human form. He leaned over his body and knelt down. "Wait!" Scott called breaking away from Allison. "You said the cure came from the one who bit you. Derek, don't kill him. I'll be dead." Jane watched her brother think about Scott. She slipped out of Stiles' grasp and went over to Scott.

"Derek, don't." She cautioned. She knew that if Derek killed Peter, he would become the Alpha. Derek's chest rose with each unsteady breath. He lifted his clawed hand up and struck their uncle across the neck. Blood spurted out as Peter slowly choked to death. Jane covered her mouth with her hands and took an unsteady step back. Her bare feet sunk into the ground as Derek turned to them.

His blue eyes turned to red as he growled out, "I'm the Alpha now." Jane shook her head back and forth in disbelief, taking steps back to Stiles. Derek disappeared into the forest, leaving everyone standing in the darkness.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Season 2! Okay, so I'm a little fuzzy on details, but I will try my best to keep with the storyline. **

_**Shoutouts to caught-offsides, Appoli, The-Originals-Rock, and kiba1278. KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE YOU**_

* * *

"Derek! Derek! Get your Alpha ass out here right now!" Jane slammed the door to the old Hale house, dropping her backpack. "Derek! I know you're here! I am _not_ happy! Come out before I have to come and find you!" Jane crossed her arms and tapped her brown boot against the worn floor. Her lips were pursed as she stomped up the stairs to the second floor. "I swear to God, Derek." She seethed.

Her mind was a mess, she needed to talk, yell rather, at Derek. How could he be so careless, so stupid? Ever since he became Alpha he was cockier than usual. He had disappeared into the forest after killing their uncle. Jane had stayed with Stiles as the police searched her house, finding a dead Kate Argent. Jane had snuck back to her house to find Derek burying Peter's dead, naked body under their house. Derek didn't even speak to her, just kept putting floor boards down over the body. A disgusted Jane quickly fled back to Stiles' house, things in hand.

"DEREK!" Jane roared into the house. She could feel him in the house. Her senses picked up on his scent which was slightly altered because of the Alpha in him. It was stronger, his scent had a bit of warning to it. A caution which Jane barreled over, slamming doors open and shut in an attempt to find her brother. _Jesus Christ where is he?_ She thought thumping down the stairs. Looking at the stairs that were broken and damaged she stepped off the last one, a pair of black boots stopped her. Jane's gaze traveled up as she huffed out a sigh. Standing in front of her was her brother, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice of you to drop by." He smirked.

"I was in the neighborhood." Jane spat out. Derek faltered before composing himself.

"I heard you coming from a mile away." he said.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you answer me?" Jane crossed her arms and shook back her long black hair. Derek's jaw twitched.

"I had better things to do."

"Like what, Derek? Go in search for your next victim to turn?" Jane raised a black eyebrow. Derek shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I need a pack." He mumbled.

"You can't just turn every teen you see on the street, Derek!" Jane threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"I need a pack, Jane! And you aren't very willing to be part of mine!" Derek jabbed out a finger at Jane.

"Excuse me? When was the last time you called, Derek?" Jane blew up in Derek's face. Derek let his finger drop. "Last time you checked up on me? Last time you sent a freakin' carrier pigeon to make sure I was still alive!?" Derek's gaze dropped to the floor. Jane stopped and took in a breath, "That's what I thought." Jane brushed past Derek, shoving his shoulder. She slung her bag around her shoulder and looked back at her brother. "Do you even know where I am living right now? Do you even care?" Her voice was soft, tears threatening to spill over. Derek's back was to her, not responding. Jane just shook her head and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. She flung the door open, the cold air nipping at her red cheeks.

"Jane, wait." Derek grabbed his sister's jacket sleeve, yanking her back. Jane wrenched free and gave her brother a withering look. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at his sister. Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Did you bite Jackson?" Jane avoided Derek's question. Derek's eyes flashed. Jane cocked her head to the side, "Why? Why Jackson? He doesn't deserve it."

"Like I said, I need a pack." Derek scuffed the toe of his boot into the ground.

"Oh well he won't be of much help. His body is rejecting the bite, Derek." Jane crossed her arms.

"What?" Derek breathed out. Jane shoved her gloved hand into the leather pocket, extracting her phone. She flicked through the phone getting to the video she had taken of Jackson in the boys' locker room that day.

* * *

Jane had been walking down the hall going to the dreaded Chemistry class that was only brightened by Stiles' presence when she heard something in the locker room. Detouring her route, she made her way down the stairs to the locker room. It was someone groaning then throwing up. Jane slowly peeked her head in to see a toweled Jackson leaning over the sink, a puddle of black blood beside him. Jane's eyes widened as Jackson reached up, the towel slipping a little to reveal a bite mark. Fumbling Jane took out her phone, capturing the blood, the dozens of tissues with black blood and then Jackson's pale face, spotted with blood.

* * *

"He's going to die." Jane said, clicking off the video and looking back up at her brother. Derek's jaw clicked as his eyes became hard.

"Most likely." His voice was cold. Jane sighed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Do you know why?" Jane asked, gripping her backpack. Derek shook his head.

"He's perfectly healthy. I didn't smell any sickness or anything that would cause him to reject the bite." Jane nodded.

"Okay. I have to go. I just wanted to let you know that your little experiment didn't work." Jane took a couple steps back.

"Where are going?" Derek asked her, stopping Jane.

"I was living with Stiles, but I think his dad is catching on. I'll find somewhere to go." She reassured her brother. Derek nodded and scuffed the ground.

"Be careful." He wrapped his arms around his sister. Jane stiffened at his touch before relaxing. It was the first time Derek had actually _hugged _her.

"I always am." She mumbled into his shoulder. Derek smoothed down the ends of Jane's hair. He held her at arm's length, taking in her appearance. Her hair was longer, eyes tired and worn, and her clothes a little rumpled from living out of a duffel.

Jane slipped out from Derek's grasp and took a quick step back, "I promised Stiles I'd be back before nightfall. Lydia's missing, so we're trying to find her." She said, sliding her leather jacket sleeves over her hands. Derek nodded. Jane vanished into the forest in a blink of an eye.

Traipsing through the forest, Jane's senses were heightened. The branches cracked under her boots, the air was cold as Jane brought her gloved hands up to her face, blowing warm air into her hands. It was nice seeing Derek, not burying their uncle, but talking to him. She missed her brother, even if she didn't want to admit it. He was the only family she had left.

* * *

Stiles pulled Jane away from the Hale house. She struggled against him, but Stiles could feel that she wasn't trying that hard. Jane could have easily broken out of Stiles' grasp. Stiles felt her kicking at him, but he just held on. Jane thrashed, screaming obscenities after her brother, who had disappeared. Then all of a sudden she stopped. Stiles felt her go limp in his arms. He gently set her on the ground. Jane was shaking on the ground as Stiles wrapped his arms around her body, protecting her. He looked up at Scott who was standing with Allison, watching Jane go berserk. Stiles rose and fell with Jane's breaths as she calmed herself down. Then she started thrashing against Stiles again. Stiles screamed at her to stop, but then her wolf form came out, snapping and clawing at him.

Gasping for air, Stiles woke from the reoccurring dream. He looked around the hospital waiting room, waking up. He was alone and the sky was darkening. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Stiles scrubbed his hands over his shaven head. That dream haunted him ever since the night in the woods. When he felt so powerless. When Jane was breaking down at the fact that her brother was gone, an Alpha, and Stiles couldn't even comfort her. The entire dream was real, right up to the wolf transformation. Stiles couldn't even imagine what would have happened if she shifted on him. Luckily, Jane stayed in control of her emotions. She had camped out at the Stilinski household, hiding in Stiles' bedroom, being quiet and sneaky. Stiles had stayed in hospital for most of the days, waiting for Lydia to wake up, which she did. Then promptly disappeared. Stiles had stayed at the hospital in case she came back, but he told Jane to meet him there to go out and look for her. Shaking his head, he stretched out, remembering the rest of that night.

* * *

Everything was quiet, Jane was silent, stonyfaced, Derek was gone, Peter dead, Jackson went after Derek in his Porsche, and Mr. Argent had left to mourn his sister's death. Stiles could hear the sirens of the squad cars in the distance.

"Jane? Jane, we have to go. Come on." He whispered in Jane's ear. Jane didn't move. Stiles looked up at Scott, who nodded. He was still upset over the fact that Derek had just killed his only chance at being human again, but Jane needed help. Scott lifted her up in his arms. Jane just lay there, limp as a noodle. Scott nodded at Stiles again.

"I'll take her to your house. Allison, go with Stiles. Take him home. I'll meet you back at your house." Scott said before disappearing into the forest.

After what felt like a year in the car, Allison dropped Stiles off in front of his house. Stiles quickly thanked the girl and sprinted inside. His dad was still at the Hale house, so they were safe for the time being. Stumbling through the door, Stiles found Jane sitting on his couch. A blanket covered her Indian-style legs and a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia sat on her lap. A small, embarrassed smile played across her lips as she dug into the pint.

"Sorry. I just took it. I needed to get my mind off-" Jane waved her spoon in the air. Stiles nodded and shoved his fists into his jeans' pocket.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." Jane confessed, looking down into the half-empty carton of ice cream. Stiles folded himself onto the couch next to Jane, pulling the blanket over him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Not really." Jane gave him a small smile, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He brushed back a piece of stray hair. Jane smiled again.

"Thanks, Sti." She whispered, "Do you want some ice cream?" She held out the carton. Stiles grabbed her spoon and took a chunk out of the bottom. Jane rested her head on his shoulder, breathing slow, relaxing into his arms.

* * *

The double doors to the hospital slid open, Jane flew inside. Stiles caught her arms, pulling her back. "Wait! Jane, what did you find?" Stiles asked. Jane's eyes were wide.

"Call your dad, Stiles. I found her. I found Lydia." Jane gasped out.

"What? Where? Why did you get her?" Stiles asked, shaking Jane's small frame.

"Stiles! Get your dad. I know where she is, come on." Jane pulled Stiles through the entrance of the hospital back into the cold night. Stiles fumbled for his phone dialing his father's number.

"Yes, Stiles?" His dad breathed out.

"Dad, where are you?" Stiles shouted into the phone, throwing his keys to Jane. Jane snatched them out of the air and started up the car.

"Searching for your friend. Where are you?"

"Dad. Where are you?" Stiles said as Jane threw the Jeep into reverse driving towards the forest.

"Pine and Hurst. Okay? Are you happy now? Son, where are you?"

"Bye, Dad." Stiles hung up his phone and looked over at Jane.

"There right where Lydia will mostly likely amble out of the forest." Jane said, shifting the gears. Stiles cringed.

"Could you be a little more gentle. Please?" Jane gave him a pointed look. "Fine. How in God's name did you even find Lydia?"

"I wasn't looking for her! I was walking through the woods after talking to Derek about Jackson, and I smelled her. I spotted her ambling through the forest."

"Is she okay?" Stiles said as they pulled up to the squad cars and ambulances.

"She looked unharmed, but wait-" Stiles was already out the door. Jane scrambling after him.

"Dad! Dad, did you find her?" Stiles called out, jogging over to his dad. His father shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at his son.

"No, Stiles not yet. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I told you she disappeared out the window. I have no clue." Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"Stiles, wait. You didn't let me finish." Jane said, jogging over to the two men. She waved politely to Mr. Stilinski who nodded. "Lydia was-"

"Can someone get a girl a coat?" Lydia's soft voice made heads turn. There, shivering in the winter air, was Lydia. Completely naked.

"Naked." Stiles breathed out. Jane punched Stiles on the shoulder as Stiles gaped at Lydia. Lydia crossed her arms over her bosom and shivered. Stiles fumbled for his father's jacket, before falling to the ground. Jane rolled her eyes, slid out of her jacket and stepped over Stiles, walking over to the small girl.

"Are you okay, Lydia?" She asked, wrapping her leather jacket around Lydia. Lydia just shivered.

"Come on, hon, let's get you some clothes." Mr. Stilinski said, guiding Lydia to the ambulance. Jane yanked Stiles off the ground. Stiles quickly brushed himself off.

"Never seen a naked girl before, Stiles?" Jane asked, flinging an arm around him.

"Not outside my computer screen." Stiles admitted. Realizing what he had said his cheeks reddened as Jane let out a laugh.

"I think this calls for some curly fries and milkshakes. This day has been too stressful and honestly, fries and milkshakes sound like heaven." Jane said, Stiles fell into step with Jane.

"I thought you didn't eat junk food."

"Uh, French fries are potatoes. Part of the food groups. And ice cream has dairy in it." Jane explained. "It's the processed food that-"

"I don't care. I want curly fries. Come on." Stiles said, dragging Jane back to the Jeep. Jane complied, letting Stiles drive her to the local burger joint and letting him pay for her half of the milkshake and fries.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shoutouts to: Guest, ohsolauren, The-Originals-Rock, and caught-offsides. love you all very, very much. don't stop reviewing. xxx**_

_**A/N: So I had zero time to edit...sorry in advance for mistakes :)**_

* * *

"There's a new werewolf." Jane said, stopping Stiles in the hall. She put her arm out in front of Stiles. Stiles bounced back and raised an eyebrow. Jane's blue eyes flashed bright as she scanned the crowded hallways, her senses heightened.

"What? Who is it?" Stiles asked, looking around.

"I can smell it. Someone was just recently turned, Stiles."

"Who?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Jane dropped her arm and continued taking small steps down the hall. "It's gone. Whoever was here, left." Jane sighed, going up to her locker. Stiles leaned against Allison's locker, watching Jane.

"So where are you staying now?" He asked. Jane had left his house after they found Lydia.

"Uh, the fort." She said absent-mindly shoving her books into her locker.

"It's winter." Stiles pointed out.

"Ah, thank you. I haven't noticed. I'll be fine." Jane peeked around her locker door at Stiles, an easy grin on her face. Stiles shoved his hands under his armpits as he bounced against Allison's locker. "And besides, you should probably stay away tonight. All things considering." That night was a full moon. Stiles bobbed his head.

"Lydia, I'm sure no one even noticed." Jane heard Allison's voice carry down the hall. Everyone in the hall stopped and turned towards the door. Stiles looked above Jane and Jane turned to see Lydia and Allison standing in the middle of the hall. Lydia tossed her hair and stalked down the hall, brushing past Jane and Stiles.

"Hey, Allison." Stiles said, shoving off Allison' locker.

"Hi, Stiles." Allison nodded gratefully at him before opening her locker, "Jane." Allison gave a small smile.

"Allison." Jane said, slamming her locker shut. Stiles draped an arm over Jane and pulled her close as they walked down the hall.

"Why so cold?" He asked.

"She knows now. I can't let her in. She could kill me, Stiles."

"I wouldn't let her."

"My hero." Jane pretended to swoon. She giggled as Stiles pulled her closer.

"Let's go find this new werewolf." Stiles said, pulling her into the classroom.

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked down the hall towards the boys' locker room for their free period practice. Scott was all frazzled about the full moon as Stiles hitched up his backpack, listening

"I don't feel the same as last time. I feel different." Scott said, turning around.

"Do you still have the urge to maim and kill people? Like me?" Stiles leaned forward.

"I swear, I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know, you say that now, but then the full moon comes out and out comes the fangs and claws. There's a lot of howling and screaming and it's very stressful on me."

"Okay. Fine. But I do think I'm more in control than last time. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott leaned against the end of the lockers. Stiles stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"Like really good." Scott waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, stop before I maim and kill myself." Stiles groaned. Scott laughed.

"Did you at least get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott whispered.

"Yeah, something much better. I had Jane lent me some chains." Stiles popped open his locker. Out came chains, spilling onto the floor. The locker room went silent as Stiles watched the chains tumble out.

"Part of me wants to ask, but another part tells me that not knowing would be best." Finnstock said as the last link fell to the ground. "So I'll just go…away."

"That is a wise idea, Coach." Stiles said waving at the coach's retreating back. Stiles huffed a breath and bent down to pick up the chains.

"So how are you and Jane?" Scott asked, kneeling down to help his friend.

"We're good. _Really_ good. If you know what I mean." Stiles looked up at his friend. Scott pretended to gag.

"I still think that it's weird. You dating a werewolf." Scott shook his head.

"Hey. You're dating a _hunter_. I'm pretty sure that I should be more worried about you." Stiles stopped and looked up at his friend.

"Whatever." Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles continued to pick up chains. Scott caught something in the air. His eyes flashed gold, "There's another." He whispered.

"Another what?"

"Werewolf."

"Jane said something about that too. Can you tell who it is?" Stiles said, leaning back on his heels.

"I can't tell. It's a scent. I have to get closer to him, or her, to find out." Scott said.

"Well, it's a good thing we have practice then. Let's go." Stiles shoved the chains back into his locker and shut the door.

* * *

Jane wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the boys jog out on the field. The scent was stronger outside, Jane let herself focus on it. She decided to devote her free period to watching the boys to make sure nothing happened. Stiles' 24'd back ran past her, then jogged back. He waved, his helmet crooked. Jane waved back and leaned on her elbows. Stiles slid onto the bench next to Scott.

"Okay, so you have to get one on one with them, it'll be easier, right?" He asked, pulling up his pads.

"Yeah." Scott tapped his feet against the cold ground.

"Alright, I got an idea." Stiles said, running off. Scott blew a breath into his gloves, warming up. He looked around the bleachers, catching sight of Jane. He bounded up the bleacher steps and slammed down next to Jane.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jane asked, looking straight ahead.

"I think so. Did you catch the scent?"

"I have no clue who it is. You have to get close, sniff him out." Jane said, her voice low.

"Have you talked to Derek? He would tell you."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. He doesn't trust me." Jane said, eyes steely.

"I'll sniff him out. Don't worry." Scott said as Stiles came back, waving him down to the field. Jane nodded.

* * *

"Told Coach that you're switching with Danny." Stiles threw the goalie gear at Scott.

"I hate playing goalie."

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles waved to the gear. Scott's face brightened as he figured it out, "Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me." Stiles said, shoving the goalie stick at his friend.

Jane watched Scott take stance in the goal, knees bent, head tilted to the side. Scott slammed into each player, knocking them to the ground. She could hear him take a breath through his nose as each player went down. He made his way through the line, knocking player after player down.

"It's Armani." She heard Danny say. Jane furrowed her brow.

"What?" She heard Scott ask.

"My aftershave." Danny explained.

"Oh, it's nice." Scott covered up. Jane bit her knuckle in laughter. The shrill whistle, broke Scott out of his stupor.

"McCall! You step out of that goal one more time, I'll make you do suicide runs, that end in suicide." Coach said. Scott scrambled up and jogged back to the goal.

"Uh, Coach. My shoulder's hurting. I'm going to sit this one out." Jackson said, leaning his lacrosse stick on his shoulder. Jane's eyes narrowed as she watched him walk off the field. Her attention was diverted so she missed Stiles' wide eyed look at her trying to warn her.

Glancing back down at the field, she saw Isaac Lahey's shoulders heaving with deep breaths. Jane got to her feet as she watched the ball being tossed to him. He deftly caught it in his cradle and ran down the field. Her feet pounded against the metal bleachers as she ran down to the grass. Isaac and Scott collided in mid-air. Jane stopped at the edge of the field as the two landed in a crouch, facing each other, ready for attack.

The shrill whistle stopped the two of them from attacking. Jane heard the static of a walkie-talkie. Approaching the field were three officers, Mr. Stilinski being one of them. Frantic, Jane skittered back, hiding behind the bleachers.

"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." She heard Isaac whisper to Scott.

* * *

Mr. Stilinski led Isaac off the field to talk to him in private. Jane took the opportunity and appeared next to Stiles.

"What's going on?" She asked, making Stiles jump.

"Jesus! And I don't know, I'm not the one with super hearing." Jane gave him a pointed look as Scott jogged over.

"It's him. The new werewolf. It's Isaac." He said. Jane nodded.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked, turning Jane towards his father.

"His father is dead." Scott answered, looking at the four men. "They think he was murdered."

"Well are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Scott asked, watching them lead Isaac away.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Jane said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Overnight. During the full moon." Scott whispered out. "But holding cells are good at holding people."

"People, yes. Werewolves, no." Jane said, shaking her head.

"Stiles, you know how I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah."

"He does." Scott said, voice serious. Stiles gulped.

* * *

"I just don't understand why Derek would choose Isaac." Scott whispered to Jane during Chemistry.

"He needs a pack, Scott. Derek will change anyone who is willing. I mean think about it. If you had a choice, would you take it?" Jane asked. Scott shifted his weight in his seat, heartbeat rising, "Exactly." Jane pointed her pen at him.

"Peter said that sometimes the bite doesn't take. Maybe it works better on teens?" Stiles asked, leaning forward.

"It depends on how well your health is." Jane answered.

"Does being a teenager make it so your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked.

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness." Jane said.

"Okay, question. How do you know so much about criminal justice?" Stiles asked, mouth agape.

"I was bored." Jane simply said. "A witness." She mumbled to herself. All of a sudden she whirled around, smacking Stiles in the nose.

"Ow. Ow." Stiles held his nose, tipping it back.

"Danny. Where's Jackson?" She asked Jackson's best friend.

"Uh, in the principal's office."

"What? Why?" Stiles scrambled up, looking at Danny.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac?" Danny looked at them like they were stupid.

"We have to get to the principal's office." Stiles said to Scott.

"Open to page, 73." Harris' voice droned. Stiles looked at Jane and flicked his wrist, sending a piece of paper flying into Harris' head. Harris huffed and turned to face the giggling mass. "Who did that?" He scanned the classroom. Jane pointed over her head at Stiles, who pointed at Scott, who pointed at Jane.

Minutes later, the three of them found themselves sitting outside the principal's office. Scott had his ear pressed to the window as he listened to Jackson and the Sheriff's conversation.

"His father abused him." Scott whispered out. Jane's eyes widened.

"That's a motive." She said. Stiles punched her, lightly.

"How do you know these things?!" He cried out in disbelief. Jane punched him in the shoulder. Stiles yelped in pain.

"Don't hit me." She said as Stiles rubbed his arm. The door to the office swung open and Stiles scrambled to keep his cool as his dad stepped out. Fumbling, he pulled a magazine over his face.

"Hi Scott." Mr. Stilinski sighed. Scott waved and gave a small smile. "Jane." The sheriff nodded at Jane. Jane gave a small wave, just flicking her wrist as she slid down in her chair. Mr. Stilinski looked at Stiles then shook his head. Jane watched him and his officers walk away before pulling Stiles' magazine out of his hands.

"Boys and Lady." A man's voice said. Jane slowly turned around at the same time as the boys, looking up at a white haired man. "Come on in." Scott's face visibly paled at the sight of the man.

* * *

Jane fidgeted in her seat, playing with the loose thread in her skirt. Stiles drummed his fingers on the armrest. Scott just looked like he wanted to die.

"Scott McCall." The principal said, opening Scott's file, "Academically, not the strongest. But I see you are the star lacrosse player." Scott nodded. "Ms. Hale." He moved on to the next file. Jane instantly straightened her spine. "Academically, you are at the top of your class. Tied at the highest GPA with a Lydia Martin. But no extracurricular activities." He made a disapproving noise. Jane just nodded. "Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades, but again like Ms. Hale, no extracurricular activities. Maybe you should join the lacrosse team." Stiles' jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wait, McCall. You're the boy who was dating my granddaughter." Jane's heart stopped. Another Argent? Why didn't she smell him? What was he doing here?

"Was. We aren't anymore. Nothing is going on." Scott sighed and closed his eyes. Jane stifled a giggle.

"Relax, Scott. You look like you're about to burst like balloon." Mr. Argent chuckled.

"Just a hard break-up." Scott lied.

"Well, that's too bad. You look like a pretty nice kid to me." Mr. Argent leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his chest. "Now listen, yes I am the principal, but I don't want to be the enemy." Jane scoffed to herself, "But I have a duty to my teachers, so one of you will have to take the blame for what happened, therefore, staying after school for detention." Scott looked at Jane. Jane slowly shook her head, no. Stiles gaped at the two of them before sighing.

* * *

Jane sprinted out of the office after her meeting with the principal. She jumped down the stairs and flew through the double doors to the outside. She stopped at the next set of stairs, watching the squad car drive away with Isaac in the back. Isaac turned around, looking at her. Jane sighed and turned back to go inside. A car screeched, making her turn back.

"Get in." Derek said, peering over his ray-bans.

"Are you serious?!" Jane asked in disbelief. "You did that." Jane pointed to the disappearing squad time. "This is all your fault!"

"I know that." Derek patted the steering wheel, "Get in the car. And help me."

"Here's a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might have a chance of getting him out before the full moon!"

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek called out. Jane stepped off the stairs, getting closer to the car.

"What?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." Derek peered over his glasses at her. Jane looked at the ground in realization. Derek pushed open the car door to Jane. Jane bit her lip and looked around. Sighing, she flung her backpack into the seat and closed the door behind her. Derek handed her a pair of ray-bans and drove off.

* * *

"Okay, so if Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Jane said, sweeping the flashlight around the dark, empty house.

"That's what we're here to figure out." Derek said, taking a step inside the foyer.

"This is creeeeeeppppyyy." Jane drew out the word.

"Shut up." Derek shoved his little sister.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Jane asked, following Derek.

"Cause I trust my senses." Derek said, like Jane was stupid.

"Stop with the condescending tone." Jane quipped.

"And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of…smell." Jane flashed the light in Derek's eyes, lighting up the pointed look. Jane shoved him.

"Shut up. That lacrosse thing was _not_ my idea." Jane rolled her eyes and took a step to through the kitchen. She felt drawn to the basement door. Wrenching it open, Jane let the flashlight, travel down the staircase. "You go first." She nudged Derek.

"What? No. You go first." Derek said, elbowing her in the side.

"You're older."

"You're prettier." Derek shot back.

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?" Jane batted her eyelashes like a princess, then frowned, "You're the guy." Derek huffed, then took a step down the stairs. "Don't get eaten by rats!" Jane called down to her brother. Jane fidgeted before following in her brother's footsteps.

"Look. Over there." Derek pointed the light to a freezer. Jane pushed aside him and made her way to the freezer box. Derek followed, "Open it." Jane gulped and handed over her flashlight. She slowly unhooked the unlocked lock and pushed the lid up.

"Oh my God." She whispered, looking around the box. There were blood stains, clawing marks where Isaac tried to escape.

* * *

Stiles shrugged on his backpack, stomping out of the school into the dark night. "Hey, sorry. Harris just let me out of detention. And he had my phone the whole time. Literally, the whole freakin' time."

"Well we need to do something. They kept asking me questions about Lydia and how she was bit by Peter and then they started talking about Jane and they sent out a guy." Allison's voice came over the phone. Stiles had received thousands of messages from Allison saying that her grandfather was a hunter and her dad wanted to kill Isaac and wanted to know more about Lydia. She also mentioned that her grandfather didn't know about Scott or Jane, but was suspicious of Jane because of her family background.

"Wait, what guy?" Stiles asked as he fumbled for his keys.

"A hunter. Dressed up like a sheriff's deputy."

"They're sending him to the station, for Isaac." Stiles sighed, getting into his car.

"He also had this box. With some sort of, I don't know, carving on it."

"What was it?" Stiles pried.

"Hold on….I'm sending you a picture." Stiles' phone beeped with an incoming text. He held his phone away from his ear to look at the picture. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"That's wolfsbane. They're gonna kill him." Stiles said.

"What? Why?" Allison's voice was frantic.

"Because they can. Because they want to rid the world of werewolves."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Stiles said, shifting into reverse.

* * *

"So this is why he said yes to you." Jane realized, looking up at her brother.

"Everyone wants power."

"Yeah. I know. I've seen it been taken first hand." She raised an eyebrow and popped her cheek out. Derek looked at the ground. Jane tapped her foot, "If I help you, you need to stop. Stop turning every teenager into werewolves."

"I can if they want to, Jane." Derek said.

"Okay, wait. Did you even tell Isaac everything? About the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes. And he still asked." Derek nodded. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Then he's an idiot!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"And you're the idiot that is dating the sheriff's son." Derek groaned. Jane turned to Derek, "Really? You think I don't know? Jane, I've been keeping tabs on you. Even if you aren't in my pack. I've been making sure that you were safe. "

"Since when?"

"Since that day in the woods. You're my sister, it's my duty." Derek said, voice serious. "And you know what family does, Jane? They stick together. Families stick together. That's the protocol, especially in our family. You know what happens to an Omega." Derek gripped Jane's wrist. Jane fixed him with a steely gaze. Oh she knew what happened to an Omega, but she wasn't one.

"I'm not part of your pack. But it's my job to protect him." Jane wrenched her wrist out of Derek's grasp.

"Why? Because he's _one of us_?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"No. Because he's my friend. And he's innocent." She narrowed her eyes at her brother, daring him to oppose her.

* * *

"Did you slow him down?" Stiles asked into his phone as he maneuvered his car through the streets.

"You could say that." Allison's voice came over the speaker. Stiles could hear her smiling.

"Alright." He decided not to press what she had done, "I'm on my way to the station."

"Where's Scott?"

"He's heading over to Isaac's. Jane called him, asking him to go over."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Not a very good one." Stiles shook his head before realizing Allison couldn't see him. "But he didn't really have time to come up with anything better." Stiles clicked off the call and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Okay, so explain to me how you're going to get past the front desk into my dad's office?" He looked at Jane who had a smile on her face.

"I'll distract him." She said, pushing open the door. Stiles grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Woah. Woah, you? How are you going to distract him?" Jane looked pointedly at Stiles. Stiles dropped her jacket with flourish. "How? By punching him in the face? Because that-that would be freakin' awesome." Jane just raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"By talking to him." Jane explained, like Stiles was stupid.

"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles waved his hand in the air. Jane let out an exasperated huff. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"Right now, you are being completely and irrationally stupid. So I'm thinking about punching _you_ in the face." Jane widened her eyes. Quickly, she pushed open the door and hopped out, leaving Stiles there, gaping like a fish. She jogged up to the open doors and walked up to the front desk. _Charming. Girly. Flirtatious._ She commanded herself. Jane flipped her hair behind her shoulder and leaned one elbow on the desk. Jane flicked on her bright smile at the man at the desk.

"How can I help-you?" The man stuttered out, looking up at Jane. Jane nonchalantly twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I have a question. And I'm really hoping you can answer it." Jane made her voice silky and smooth. She leaned forward, pushing her boobs together with her arms. The man's eyes were instantly drawn to them and for a brief second Jane hated every man for being attracted to boobs.

"Uh-yes? What can-I help you with?" The man continued to stare at her boobs, face turning red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles flit by into the hall.

"Bathroom?" Jane asked. The man pointed behind him and Jane quickly ran away, chasing after Stiles.

The fire alarm ringing caught her attention. The siren whirled as she bolted down the hall into the holding cell area. She skidded to a stop at the doorway as Stiles was on the ground and the door to the holding cell was ripped off. Jane slid down next to Stiles, "Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing his face, looking for any sign of pain. Then she felt herself being lifted into the air. Jane slammed against the wall and slid down it, groaning. Isaac stood above her, shifted. He lunged for her, Jane rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the dead deputy on the ground.

"Jane!" Stiles called out, catching Isaac's attention. Isaac stalked towards him, but just before he could take another step, Derek roared. Isaac skittered back, turning into his human form again.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek said, an easy grin appearing on his face. Jane raked her fingers through her hair, sighing in relief.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Shoutouts to kiba1278, caught-offsides, and The-Originals-Rock. love you all very much, don't stop. xxx**_

* * *

Jane scaled the rock wall. She hooked on the harness and placed her foot on the small red rock. Scott was next to her. "Ready to lose?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"You should be." Jane smiled back at him. The rock wall was one of the easier things in P.E.

"It had a tail." Scott said, pulling himself onto the first rock. Jane pushed herself off of the red rock, reaching for the green one.

"Werewolves don't have tails." Jane said, catching up to Scott. Jane slowed down, letting him catch up.

"Are you slowing down for me?" Scott asked incredulously.

"What? No. I was waiting for you." Jane faltered.

"Waiting for me to catch up?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you were struggling." Jane bit her lip. Scott clucked his tongue and reached for the next rock. Jane pulled herself up, scrambling for the next rock. She turned to her left and saw Scott waiting for her.

"Ha." Scott said, smirking. Jane kicked his foot loose, making him fall back into the air. Just before Scott hit the ground the harness jolted him back, stopping him. The class laughed as Jane tipped back, jumping off the wall.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain brings me pleasure." Finnstock leaned over Scott. The whole class was roaring. "Alright! Next two. Stilinski! Erica! Get harnessed up." Finnstock commanded, shoving Stiles and a blonde girl forward. Jane unhooked herself and gave the harness to Erica. Erica gave her a timid smile. Her hair was frizzy and her clothes were rumpled. Jane gave her a small smile and stepped over to Stiles.

"Don't fall." She patted his back. Stiles swung his arms back and forth in anticipation.

Jane watched Stiles crawl up the wall with ease, just as Erica got up to the first rock. Jane watched Erica struggle, grunting and slipping up the wall. Stiles fist pumped the air as he cheered for himself. Erica was crying, shaking, so everyone crowded around.

"Erica! Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach called up to her. Lydia raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia pointed up to the shaking girl.

"Erica!" Coach called out.

"I'm-I'm fine." Erica whispered out, still shaking.

"Coach, maybe this isn't safe. You know she's epileptic." Jane told the Coach. Coach Finnstock raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Coach asked in disbelief. "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off the wall, okay?" Erica started crying. "Come on, there's a mat to catch you." Erica nodded and slowly let go of the wall. Her feet touched the ground and everyone started laughing. Erica slowly pushed through the crowd, crying. The crowd parted to let her through, laughing. Jane stepped back into Stiles.

* * *

Jane pulled on her shirt after gym class in the girls' locker room. "If anyone sees Isaac Lahey, report to the principal. Or me." The volleyball coach said, tapping a clipboard. Jane turned to Allison.

"Huh, Isaac." Allison said shutting her locker.

"He's Derek's problem now." Jane said, shutting her locker.

"So why is tonight not a good time?" Allison asked, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Because it's not. Not what happened with Isaac and Gerard. Then that thing with the tail." Jane said, pulling on a jacket.

"No. Stop, you are going tonight. You wanna know why? Cause you wanna know who wants to have a good time? Allison. Allison wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times, in many different positions. Are you even listening to me?" Allison asked, slamming her fist into the locker. Jane's hand started shaking, "What is that?" Allison pointed to her hand. Jane didn't answer she just bolted out the door. She made it to the gym just in time to see Erica fall from the rock wall, Scott dove under her, catching Erica before she hit the ground. Jane hustled over to see Scott trying to get her to stop shaking.

"Turn her on her side." Stiles barked out at Scott. Scott gently turned Erica on her side as she continued to shake.

"How'd you know?" Jane whispered in Scott's ear.

"I just felt it." Scott said, letting Erica hold on to his hand as she erratically shook.

* * *

Jane pushed out of her history class, ready for lunch when she saw Jackson slam Lydia up against a wall. Jane bounded down the stairs, ready to get Lydia away from Jackson when all of sudden Jackson whirled around and stalked off. Lydia bit her lip, tears welling up. Jane took a few small steps up to the girl.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" She asked softly. A tear rolled down Lydia's cheek as she looked at Jane.

"I ruin everything." Lydia's voice was soft. "That's what he told me. That I ruin everything." Her voice shook. Jane looked over her shoulder to see Jackson staring at the two of them. Jackson just shook his head with a smirk and walked off. Lydia pushed off the wall and ran into the bathroom. Jane watched her go, not knowing if she should go after the small girl. The bathroom door swung shut and Jane headed into the cafeteria.

* * *

Stiles had his hands in his pockets as he deftly moved through the cafeteria. He pulled out a chair across from Boyd and gave him a little nod. Boyd continued to eat.

"Boyd. You got the keys?" Stiles asked. Boyd looked up at Stiles, his brown eyes hard. He dangled the keys in front of Stiles. Stile grabbed them, trying to make Boyd let go. Boyd's grip was strong, so Stiles struggled.

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." Boyd said, pulling the keys closer to him. Stiles puffed out his cheeks.

"Right." Stiles let go of the keys, "Absolutely." Stiles dramatically pulled out his hand and slapped his palm down on the table. Underneath was twenty dollars.

"I said fifty." Boyd glanced at the money.

"Really? Cause I'm sure you said twenty. I have a really good memory and I distinctly remember you saying twenty. Twa." Stiles said, shrugging.

"I said fifty. With the fuh sound. Can you hear the difference? Cause if not, I'm sure I can demonstrate some other words with the fuh sound." Boyd raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I think I got it now. Maybe I got it confused with forty." Stiles slapped down another twenty. Boyd went back to eating. "Come on man. I just want to take my girlfriend out on a nice date. Do you see the piece of crap Jeep I drive?"

"Do you see the piece of crap bus I have to take?" Boyd shot back. Stiles rolled his head back, slapping a ten on the table.

"Fifty. You happy?" Boyd smiled at Stiles.

"Nice doing business with you." Boyd dropped the keys into Stiles' palm.

"Thank you." Stiles said, getting up and walking back to Scott. "Got em'. I'll pick you up after work and then we'll go to the rink, sound cool?" Scott's attention was diverted by someone walking in. Stiles turned to see Erica walking in, completely transformed. Her skirt was short, shirt pushed her boobs out, hair perfectly curled.

"What- in holy hell –is that?" Jane asked, slamming her hands down on the table.

"It's Erica." Scott whispered out. Stiles continued to gape at the girl. Jane smacked him upside the head. Erica gave a wink to the cafeteria and spun on her leopard print heel and walk out. Jane followed her, Scott and Stiles on her heels. She scuttled down the stairs and out the double doors to see Erica getting into the familiar black Camaro. Derek flashed a grin at the three of them before driving off.

* * *

A knock on Allison's door interrupted the two girl's conversation. Jane looked up from her place on the chair to see Mr. Argent standing at the door. "Headed out?" He asked Allison, not looking at Jane. Jane bit her lip.

"Studying." Allison lied, pulling on her gloves. Mr. Argent nodded his head in a way that made Allison go over to him. "Dad, we're just studying." She said.

"I get it." Mr. Argent said, turning his daughter away from Jane. "But remember what we talked about."

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Allison asked. Jane's ears perked up at the word 'friend'. Was she Allison's friend now? Jane mulled over the question and picked at her nails.

"Actually I want the opposite. I want you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy on her."

"I want to keep her safe. Keep her out of Gerard's sight, out of mind." Mr. Argent said, turning back to Jane. Jane flashed a smile at the two hunters and went back to examining her nails.

* * *

Stiles unlocked the door to the rink and flicked on the lights. The rink was lit up and he smiled proudly at his handiwork. Jane patted his chest as she stepped inside. Stiles grinned at Scott who was taken to the edge of the rink by Allison. Stiles got skates for Jane and himself, and led her up the bleachers.

Jane tightened the straps on her skates, tying them in a bow. She shivered to herself, and Stiles caught notice. He fumbled for his backpack and produced an orange sweatshirt. "Here." Jane raised an eyebrow and looked at her navy shirt.

"I'm wearing navy." She said. Stiles just looked at her, "Orange and blue clash, Stiles."

"But it's the colors of the Mets." Stiles looked at Jane, flabbergasted. Jane raised an eyebrow, Stiles sighed and stuffed the sweatshirt back into his bag. Jane tightened her other skate and looked up, coming face to face with a Reese's cup package. Stiles waggled his eyebrows and Jane laughed, taking the package.

"Okay so maybe orange and blue aren't the best, but sometimes there are things that you wouldn't think would be a good combination, but-uhm-end up being like a perfect combination. You know? Like two people together, who no one ever thought would be together. Like ever." Jane bit down on a Reese's cup, nodding.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Stiles?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Stiles blushed and fumbled at his skates.

"What I'm trying to say is, Jane look at us. You're a werewolf. A she-beast every full moon, something supernatural. Something that isn't supposed to exsist. Something that-" Stiles was cut off, by Jane's peanut butter and chocolate tasting lips pressing against his. A shock went through him as she pressed down on his lips.

"And you're the sheriff's son." She said, breaking away. "Someone who knows how to use a gun, knows all about criminals, can find patterns with his mind." She smiled at Stiles, who blushed again. "So yes, we are like orange and blue. Like peanut butter and chocolate." Jane emphasized her point by breaking the last cup in half, handing it to Stiles.

* * *

Jane spun around on the tip of her skate, pulling her arms close so she could gain more speed. Stiles watched her black hair spin in a perfect circle as her body became a blob. Stiles blinked as she spun even faster, extending her leg and leaning down. Soon Jane's jean clad leg was straight in the air as she bent her body to hold on to her other leg. Jane spun up and slowed herself down and a laugh emitted from her mouth as she skated over to Stiles. Stiles gaped at her, still blinking rapidly.

"Well? Come on." She said, grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him behind her as she skated away.

* * *

Stiles wrapped his arm around Jane as she pressed the button on the photo booth machine. The screen flashed up the number one. Jane and Stiles smiled as the flash went off. Then Stiles puffed out his cheeks as Jane bared her teeth, making a claw with her hand. Stiles pulled her in for a kiss as the next shot went off. Right before the last shot, Jane planted a kiss on Stiles' cheek as Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. The strip of photos came out, and Jane grabbed them out of the holder. Disappointed she turned them to Stiles.

"Huh." Stiles said, looking at the photos.

"It's my eyes. The flash triggers them." She said, biting her lip.

"Wait, those two are good." Stiles pointed to the last two. Jane ripped off the two pictures and handed the one where she was kissing Stiles to him and slipped the other one in her pocket. She planted a kiss on Stiles' lips and led him out of the booth.

* * *

The next day Jane planted herself behind Erica while she fixed her makeup. Erica caught sight of the girl and smirked.

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs three. So who's next?" She asked the girl. Erica sighed and turned around, shutting her locker behind her.

"Why's there gotta be a next one when we've already got you?" Erica purred stepping closer to Jane. Jane popped her cheek out.

"Who's next?" She demanded.

"You know, I never knew what I looked like when I had a seizure until someone took a video of me and plastered it all over the internet."

"I don't care." Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"It happened during class. I started seizing all over my desk and everyone started saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius read the card on my key ring which says to not to because it could break my teeth." Erica's voice was getting louder and tears welled in her eyes.

"Erica." Jane cautioned.

"Do you know what happens next?" Erica whimpered, "I pissed myself. And they start laughing." She was advancing on Jane, "The only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them." Erica took another step, Jane took one back. "Until some little jerkoff!" She pushed Jane into the lockers, seething. Jane blew a breath through her nose, "Had to go and put cameras into phones." Jane brushed a piece of hair away from her face as Erica placed a hand on the locker next to Jane. "But look at me now, Jane." She whispered. Jane turned to look down the hall at Stiles who was watching the whole encounter. Erica followed her gaze and smirked. "That's right, you only have eyes for him." Erica smirked again, Jane twisted Erica's wrist away off of the locker. Erica gasped in pain, eyes bright with laughter. Jane snarled at her, pushing her away. Erica just brushed herself off and walked down the hall. Jane turned to see where Stiles was, but he was gone. Jane sighed and went into the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked coming up to her. Jane popped a fry into her mouth.

"I'm used to it." She shrugged.

"Uh, what? Girls push you in halls everyday?" Stiles said, stealing a fry. Jane slapped him lightly.

"Stiles, I'm fine. I can handle myself." Jane said, Scott came running over to the two of them.

"Do you see that?" Scott pointed to an empty seat.

"See what?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's an empty table." Stiles said.

"But who's empty table?" Scott asked, like he knew the answer.

"Boyd." Jane breathed out. She scrambled up and followed Scott out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay, I'll go to the rink. Sti, you go to his house, if he's not there, call me." Jane said once they got outside.

"I'm coming with you." Scott said, "It'll be easier." Jane nodded and pushed through the doors.

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles said.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" Jane asked, pulling Stiles down the stairs.

"Derek's giving them a choice right? Well, maybe he'll make the right choice." Stiles shrugged. "I mean, Erica looks pretty good. The word sensational comes to mind." Stiles said. Jane stopped and looked at her boyfriend. "Oh, shit. Sorry. You know what I mean." Stiles rubbed his head, Scott shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

"How do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked his friend.

"All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't your responsibility." Stiles said, looking at the two of them. Jane sighed.

"What if he kills someone? Then it's my fault." Jane said. Stiles sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you." Stiles agreed. Jane smiled. "You know, this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles flung his arm around Jane.

"Shut up." Jane groaned.

"No, but seriously. Do you wanna make out for a little bit?" Stiles said, stopping in the hall. Jane pushed him forward through the double doors, laughing to herself.

* * *

Stiles threw his Jeep into park and sprinted up to Boyd's house. He slammed his fist on the door over and over. "Boyd? Hey, Boyd?" He peeked through the curtained windows, trying to find some movement. "Boyd? It's Stiles." He pounded on the window. Sighing he turned around to come face to face with Erica. "Oh, wow!" He cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Erica giggled. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, nothing. I was just-uhm-looking for" He twirled his finger in the air.

"Boyd?" Erica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Yes, Boyd." Stiles nodded his head, trying not to look at Erica's boobs that were spilling out of her top.

"Huh. You have this kinda look, where you're trying not to look anywhere except my eyes. But you want to don't you?" Erica nodded slowly as Stiles gulped. "You want a nice, hard, long look." Erica closed the gap between the two of them. Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nope, you know what? I have a girlfriend, so I'm good." Stiles said.

"Oh. A girlfriend. So it's just my eyes?" Erica said, taking a step back.

"Yes." Stiles said, peeking through his lashes. "You have a beautiful eyes." He said. Erica cocked her head to the side.

"I have beautiful everything." She said.

"And your new found self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica, I should get going." He went go around Erica, but Erica threw him back.

"You're not going anywhere." She growled out, a hand on his chest.

"Why not?" Stiles breathed out.

"You're having car trouble." Erica sweetly held up Stiles' battery and smiled. Stiles looked at his Jeep which was mangled. Then he felt something hit against the back of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

Scott and Jane stepped onto the ice, watching Boyd on the Zamboni. Jane fell to the ground in pain as a burn spread across her head. "Jesus." She moaned, clutching her head in pain.

"Jane? What is it? What's wrong?" Scott kneeled down next to her. Jane waved him off.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She breathed out, getting to her feet. Scott eyed her warily as she stalked over to Boyd. "Boyd!" She called out. Boyd looked over and kept driving the ice cleaner. "Did Derek tell you everything? About the Hunters?" She called out. Boyd ignored her, "Boyd, I just want to talk." She pleaded. Jane felt Scott behind her.

"He told me everything." Boyd said, shutting off the machine.

"And you still want it?" Jane asked. "Whatever you want, we can find other ways of getting it."

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd confessed.

"Then eat with us!" Scott exclaimed.

"You can do a lot better than Derek." Jane shoved her hands into her pockets.

"That really hurt, Jane." Jane heard Derek's voice call out. Jane slowly pivoted and stared at her brother. "I mean, if you are going to review me, at least take a consensus." He waved his hand to Isaac and Erica standing behind him decked out in leather. Jane clucked her tongue against her teeth. Scott fidgeted. "Erica, how's life been for you?" Derek asked the blonde. Erica twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"In a word, transformative." She let the piece of hair fall and ran her tongue over her fangs, letting out a roar. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac said cockily. Jane scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said, objecting.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek shrugged. Erica and Isaac stalked forward, faces contorted.

"I meant fair for them." Scott growled, cracking his neck. Jane flipped her hair back, eyes burning, fangs extending. Erica lunged for Jane.

Jane grabbed the girl's wrists and flung her across the ice, her body landing with a thump. Scott flipped Isaac over him and held him to the ice. Erica launched herself at Jane once again, but Jane ducked, letting Erica fly over her and crash into the far wall. She picked Erica up by the boot and slammed her into the ice. Isaac was tossed into the wall by Scott who brushed himself off. Erica grabbed Jane's throat and flipped her over, slamming Jane into the Zamboni. Jane dug her claws into the girl's hand and jabbed her boot into Erica's stomach, making her let go. Erica groaned and fell the ground as Isaac threw Scott to the ground. Jane jumped on Isaac's back, but he flipped her over him, she landed with a thump. Jane pressed her palms against the ice, flipping backwards and landing on her feet. Erica was on the ground, shivering and Isaac groaned in pain.

"Don't you get it? He hasn't given you a gift!" Jane growled out, face still wolfish. "He's turned you into guard dogs! More power for him!" She pushed the two wolves over to Derek. Derek smirked at her as she took a step back. Scott nodded at her.

"It is about power." Derek said, walking towards the two of them. Jane took in a breath as his claws came out and his face became wolf-like. She backed up past the Zamboni as Derek's eyes glowed red. Derek slowly came up to her, pushing Scott out of the way.

Derek's claws ripped across her stomach and she doubled over in pain. He elbowed her back, making her fall to her knees. Jane thrusted her elbow up so hard, she heard the satisfying snap of Derek's nose. She got up and shook out her arms as Derek cracked his nose back into place and grinned a wolfish grin at her. Jane took her stance, as Derek lunged for her. She feebly blocked the first punch, but then Derek's fist connected with her jaw and her face stung from the hit. Derek picked her up by the back of the neck and slammed her down onto the ice. She spat out blood and groaned. Derek's boot pressed against her throat, cutting off her air supply. Just as she felt like her lungs were going to burst, Derek stepped off of her. Jane coughed up another puddle of blood and sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The cold air nipped against her bare stomach. Another cough of blood came up as she groaned in agony. Scott slid over to her, making sure she was okay.

"Don't." She warned Boyd as he stepped off the Zamboni. "You don't want to be like him."

"You're right." Boyd said. He lifted up his sweatshirt. "I wanna be like you two." He confessed. Jane's eyes became wide as she watched Boyd walk off the ice, following Derek and his pack. Jane sighed and lay back down on the ice.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a dumpster. _Goddamn, bitch._ He thought to himself as he pushed open the lids. Struggling, he pulled himself up and over the side. His head hurt like hell and he was bleeding a little. Stiles jumped out of the dumpster and slowly walked home through the night.

* * *

Jane wrapped an ACE bandage around her midsection, staunching the blood from Derek's claws. His wound hadn't healed yet because he was an Alpha. Jane cursed him for beating her up. _Some protector you are_. She scoffed as she clipped the bandage shut. She pulled her sweater down over the wound and went into the small cave where she had set up camp. Slowly she lowered herself into her sleeping bag, zipping herself up to conserve heat. Wincing, she turned on her side, so she could face the opening of the cave, her eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Shoutout to kiba1278, ohsolauren, and The-Originals-Rock, my faithful reviewers. xxx**_

* * *

Stiles walked through the mechanic shop, snaking through the machinery. He had called the mechanic after getting his phone from the dumpster. "Hey. Hey!" He called out to the man who was working on his car. The young man stopped his drilling and looked over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a battery." Stiles said, peering under the car as the man, went back to drilling.

"It looks like your whole exhaust system needs to be replaced." The man said. Stiles blew out a breath.

"Why do I get the feeling you're overestimating the damage?" Stiles asked, placing his hands on his knees.

"It's probably going to be around twelve hundred for parts and labor." The man wiggled his hand back and forth. Stiles gaped.

"Are you kidding me?" The man looked over at Stiles. "Just finish." Stiles waved him off and ducked back into the shop. "I'll be back here." He called out, _Seething with rage._ He thought to himself. Stiles grabbed the door handle which was covered in slime. "Oh, nice." He wiped his hand on his jeans. "Quality establishment you're running here!" He called out behind him, pushing through the door. Stiles pulled out his phone as he got to the waiting room. He went to text Jane, but he couldn't move his fingers. The phone dropped from his hand as his hands started shaking, _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself. Stiles looked up through the window to see a clawed hand come out of his Jeep.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse as he called out, trying to get the guy's attention, "Hey!" The monster slashed a claw across the man's neck. The guy seethed as he placed a hand on the wound. Then he fell to the ground. "Hey! Hey!" Stiles went to go to the door, but found that his legs weren't working. Stiles tumbled to the ground. He army crawled over to the glass door to see the lift lowering on top of the man. His vision was blurring as he forced his fingers to dial the simple numbers of 9-1-1. He heard the phone ringing. The lift was coming down on the man, who was crying for help. Stiles shut his eyes so he didn't see the man being crushed. Then the lift and the crying stopped. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, looking frantically for the monster. Out of nowhere, the slimy, scaly head popped around the corner. It let out a hiss and stared at Stiles for a moment before running off.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice came over the phone.

* * *

Jane hopped out of her car and leaned against the door. She watched where Stiles was sitting with his dad on the edge of the ambulance. There were police cars surrounding the building. It was raining and both of the men were soaked, "I told you I just saw the man get crushed by the lift. That's all." Stiles was saying to his father. Jane opened her bubble umbrella to shield herself from the rain. "Can I get out of here now?"

"What happened to your hand?" Jane's eyes were drawn to Stiles' pale hand which he was shaking back and forth.

"Nothing. Can I go now?" Stiles asked. Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"If there's something you don't feel like you can tell me-"

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles accused his father, rubbing his hand. Jane crossed her arms over her chest and continued to listen.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you." Stiles looked away from his father. "Now if you saw someone do this and you're afraid that they're going to come back to make sure you don't say anything about it, you need to tell me."

"I swear, I didn't see anyone." Stiles said. Jane heard his heartbeat skip a beat, an indication that he was lying. "Can I go now, please?" Stiles asked. His dad nodded.

"But not your Jeep. It's impounded. Evidence. Sorry, kid. See you at home." The sheriff patted Stiles' back before walking back into the building. Stiles rested his head in his hands in disappointment. Jane scoffed at him before walking over to the ambulance.

"I heard you needed a ride." She softly nudged him, covering him with her umbrella.

"Hey. My Jeep is impounded." He said mournfully. Jane rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay." She consoled him.

"You were right, that thing is not like you." Stiles said, looking up at Jane and clasping his hands together. "It's eyes were like lizardy. There was something about him."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, taking her hand off of Stiles back. Stiles looked straight ahead through the rain.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes?" Jane nodded, "And you feel like you know him, but you can't figure it out." Stiles said. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" She asked. Stiles looked at her.

"No, but I think it knew me." Stiles said finally. Jane looked out towards the rain as the information sunk in.

* * *

Jane had dropped Stiles off at his house and driven to the old abandoned subway station where she had been summoned by Derek. She had the urge not to go, but something in her told her that she should. Jane's boots squished against the dirt crumbles around the station as she stepped inside. She watched as Isaac took a running start and launched himself off the subway at Derek. Derek threw him to the ground, Isaac winced in pain. Jane peered around to see Isaac going at Derek again and again, the same attempt each time and each time he was slammed to the ground. The last time, Erica decided to jump off the subway, an attempt that was foiled by Derek stepping aside. Jane bit her knuckle as Derek shook his head in disgust.

"Does anyone want to try and not be completely predictable?" He asked, turning back around to face the two on the ground. Jane silently watched as Erica wrapped her arms and legs around Derek, to his surprise. Erica pressed her lips against Derek's as she knotted her fingers through his hair. Jane blushed and looked down at her boots, embarrassed that she was watching Derek and Erica have at it. A gasp, then a thump made her look back up, Erica was on the ground and Derek wiped his lips.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek commanded her. Erica smirked at Jane's brother.

"Why? Cause I'm a Beta?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"No." Derek whirled on her. "Because I have someone else in mind for you." Erica raised her eyebrow and leaned up in her elbow.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked, sitting up. Jane caught sight of Boyd walking down the old wooden stairs. "I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He wiped his hands together. Derek made a pouty face and crouched down next to the boy. Jane watched as he twisted Isaac's arm back. Isaac yelped and fell back in pain.

"Whatever killed Isaac's father, I think it killed another person last night. And until I figure out what it is, you all need to learn everything I know." Derek turned away. Jane readied herself to launch herself at her brother. "As fast as I can-" Derek was cut off as Jane slammed her body into his. Derek went flying across the station, colliding with one of the poles. Jane rolled into a crouch as Derek brushed himself off. "Cute." He scoffed at his sister. Jane flashed him a grin as she dove to the side, avoiding Derek's hands. Jane flipped over, launching herself onto Derek's back. She squeezed her arms around his neck, choking off his air supply.

"This is for clawing me." She growled, as Derek tried to escape. "And this-" She jabbed her elbow down on his neck, "Is for leaving me there to die." Jane slid off his back as he crawled on the ground. She kicked him forcefully in his side, making him flip over onto his back. Jane crouched down next her brother who spit up blood. "Do it again, and I will fucking end you." She forced out through gritted teeth. Derek narrowed his eyes at her, but stayed on the ground. Jane straightened up and brushed her hands on her jeans, looking at the three wide-eyed teens.

"The element of surprise." She said. Jane slowly took a step towards Erica. Erica stood her ground, confidence showing through. Before Erica could get a word out, Jane backhanded her across the face. The satisfying smack filled the empty station as Erica's head flicked in the direction of the slap. "That's for making out with my brother." Jane seethed before smoothing down her jacket and walking out into the night.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the other day. We just have to keep trying. We'll get through this. I know this is true because I love you." Stiles said to Scott as they were sitting on the stairs. Scott's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Jane stopped and backed up a few paces.

"I think I came in at the wrong time. Stiles, are you cheating on me with Scott?" She asked, looking at the two boys. Stiles rolled his head back.

"You and Allison need to find a better way to communicate." Stiles looked at Scott. Scott pouted.

"Come on! You're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Message complete. Stiles is no longer an owl." Stiles pushed Scott as Jane sat between the two boys. "So what's up with your boss?" Stiles leaned around Jane.

"He thinks the Argents keep records of all the things they've encountered. Like a book." Scott said. Stiles clapped.

"Maybe he means a bestiary." Jane turned around to face him.

"A what?" She asked.

"A bestiary." Jane laughed.

"I think you mean a bestiality." She said, shaking her head.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't." Stiles pursed his lips and pulled his head back. "It's an encyclopedia of mystery creatures."

"How come I don't know about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"Now you do." Stiles said.

"If we can find the book and find out what it is we can-" Jane started to say.

"We need that book." The boys said together. Jane flicked back between the two as they grinned at each other. She sighed and hitched up her backpack, climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Come on! Is that even a teenager?! I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach Finnstock shouted as one of the players was slammed to the ground. Jane winced as the boy got up and brushed himself off. She was at the game because Stiles had revealed the plan to her as to how they were going to get the bestiary. All she had seen was him sitting on the bench in his warm-up, which admittedly looked pretty good on him.

"Who or what is that genetic mutation called?" Finnstock said, sitting down next to Stiles. Stiles shivered and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"They call him the Abomination." Stiles said, watching his breath become a cloud in the cold night air. Jane rubbed her gloved hands together as she bounced her leg up and down.

The Abomination kept knocking down players as he made his way down the field. Jane looked over at Allison who subtly nodded at her. Jane looked away and made her way down the bleachers, she passed in front of Stiles and flashed him a thumbs up behind her back. Jane kept her head high, looking forward as she made her way past Allison. She tucked her hair behind her ear as a signal that Stiles was coming along after her. She heard Stiles be handed the keys and she ducked behind the bleachers, waiting for Stiles to pass her.

* * *

Stiles ran out to the parking lot, keys in hand. He could hear Jane's quick steps behind him as he made his way through the dark parking lot. A car with its lights on stopped him as he realized Lydia was sitting in the driver's seat, crying. Stiles slowed down, letting Jane catch up with him.

"What?" She asked, looking to where Stiles had his gaze locked, "No. No, Sti, we don't have time to console her. She's probably just crying about losing her lipgloss. Come on." Jane started off. Stiles continued to watch Lydia.

"Jane, come on. I feel bad. I mean she's alone, crying. This will take maybe two seconds." Stiles said, waving at the car. Jane sighed and slumped down, letting Stiles go. Stiles ran over to the window and knocked on it. "Hey, Lydia? Lydia, what's wrong?" He asked, Lydia wiped at her eyes and cried harder.

"Go away, Stiles! I don't need anyone to see me cry." She cried out, her voice cracking. Jane ambled over next to Stiles.

"You shouldn't be afraid to let people see you cry." Jane said, crouching down next to Stiles. Lydia came up short and looked at her.

"What? Why?" She asked, tears stopping.

"Because you're only human." Jane softly said, her breath fogging up the glass. Lydia pulled back her lips. She jammed her finger on the down button and the window rolled down.

"So what's wrong?" Jane asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Lydia softly said. Jane raised an eyebrow and was pushed out of the way by Stiles.

"Listen, you can say anything to me. And I won't think it's crazy. Literally, anything." Stiles said, sticking his head inside the car. Lydia rolled her head to the side. Jane heard the crowd cheering and she nudged Stiles.

"Lydia, give us five minutes. Okay? Stay here. Five minutes is all we need, alright?" Jane said. Lydia sighed. Jane ran off to the school, Stiles on her heels. They left Lydia sitting in her car, alone.

* * *

Jane pushed through the door, leaving the keys in the knob. Stiles raced to the desk, pulling open drawers, while Jane went to the cabinet, looking through the shelves.

"What am I looking for?" She called out.

"A book! A leather bound book." Stiles said, voice muffled by the desk.

"Does it say _bestiary _on it?" Jane asked, shoving books aside.

"I don't know! Maybe!" Stiles continued to search the drawers. Jane pulled out her phone to text Allison. _Nothing here._ She quickly typed out. Then she heard someone enter the room.

"Hello, Stiles." Erica purred. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. Jane slowly turned around as Erica grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck, dragging him out of the office. Jane looked around in surprise before following after them.

"Ow. Ow, ow." Stiles said as Erica pushed him into the pool area. Derek was standing at the edge of the pool, holding a basketball.

"Stiles. Jane." Derek twirled the basketball on his finger.

"Derek." Stiles and Jane said at the same time. Jane looked at Stiles, trying not to grin. Stiles failed horribly. Erica let go of Stiles and went to go stand next to Derek.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage, Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles paled.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm considering reporting." Stiles said, his heartbeat steady. Erica and Derek scoffed as Derek tapped his claws against the basketball before jabbing them into it, causing it to deflate. "Holy God." Stiles murmured.

"Let's try that again." Derek nodded as Stiles looked at the deflated basketball, mouth wide.

"I just saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked, throwing his hands in the air. Derek narrowed his eyes and threw the deflated mass on the tiled floor. Stiles backed up, "Alright, fine. Eyes. They were like yellowish." Stiles waved his hand in front of his face. "And slitted." Stiles motioned to his mouth, "It had a lot of teeth." Stiles chomped down, making a sound. Derek crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "It's got a tail too." Stiles finished. "Are we good? Can we go now?" Stiles asked, throwing his arm back towards the door. Derek looked up above Stiles at the balcony. Jane watched her brother, whose face paled. Slowly she turned around.

"What?! Have you seen it?" Stiles asked, completely oblivious. Jane grasped his sleeve, shaking it, trying to get his attention. Her eyes were wide and her breathing became faster. "What? Why are you-" Stiles looked up at the balcony as the monster hissed out at them. Erica let out a scream as the monster swiped her aside, slamming her into the wall. Jane scuttled over to Derek, dragging Stiles with her. The monster leaned into a crouch as Derek roared at it, putting an arm out to shield Jane.

"Run!" He commanded, turning around. That's when the monster slashed at his neck. Derek gasped in pain before faltering. Jane reached out and grabbed her brother around the waist, pulling him away.

"Go. Take him and get out of here." She handed Derek over to Stiles.

"What? I'm not leaving you here." He cried, struggling under Derek's weight.

"Stiles, go. I can handle this." Jane gave him a hard look and Stiles sighed, complying. The monster hissed again, so Jane turned around. She let out a roar as the monster lunged for her. Quickly she dodged its attack, skittering to the side. The monster slipped on the tile, but stopped itself short when it got to close to the pool edge.

"Call Scott!" Jane heard Derek say. The monster turned back around as Jane heard a splash. Darting a glance up, she saw Stiles empty handed and Derek floating face down into the water. Without thinking, Jane launched herself off the monster's head and dove into the pool, swimming for her brother. She flipped him over and treaded water to stay afloat. Stiles looked around frantically, the monster getting closer.

"Stiles, get in the water! Get in the water right now!" She screamed, going under with Derek. Jane clawed for the surface, popping up as Stiles jumped in. Stiles swam over to her and wrapped a supporting arm around Derek.

* * *

"Where'd it go?" Stiles asked, bubbling the water.

"Do you see it?" Derek asked, looking around.

"Maybe it left." Jane said. Then a loud roar bounced around the pool area. "Or not." Jane struggled with Derek, trying to keep his head above water.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked Jane. Jane looked over at her brother.

"You're worried about drowning?! Have you noticed the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Jane asked, glancing back around the pool area. Stiles bobbed next to her, looking at the deck of the pool.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek spat out in her face.

"Okay!" Jane started to swim to the edge of the pool, dragging Derek behind her, when the monster came to the ledge. It hissed and stuck its clawed hand into the water, but immediately jerked it back.

"Did you see that?" Stiles asked. Jane nodded. "I don't think it can swim." Stiles breathed out. Jane struggled to keep her head up as the monster circled the pool.

"I…don't think…I can do this much longer." She spat out taking a deep breath as she went under. She pushed herself up, still holding onto to Derek. Jane let her grip falter a bit.

"No! No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek called out.

"What? Just trust me on this for once." Jane objected.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"I'm the one keeping you alive in case you haven't noticed." Jane spat out.

"Listen, once this paralysis wears off, who do you think will be able to fight it, me or you?"

"Is that why I've been holding you up for the past half hour?" Jane cried out.

"Okay, I know you don't trust me right now, but I am stronger than you. You need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go!" Derek commanded. Jane sighed and looked at the monster. All of a sudden she flipped her brother back into the water. "Jane!" He cried out just as he went underwater. Jane kicked her way to the edge of the pool, Stiles behind her.

Grasping onto the ledge of the pool, Jane came face to face with the monster. She quickly spotted Stiles' phone on the tile. Her hand snatched out to grab it, just as the monster slammed its claws down. Jane pushed off the wall with her feet and raised her arm in the air.

"Stiles! Get him please." She said as she dialed Scott's number. Stiles took a deep breath in and dove under water, swimming down to retrieve Derek.

"Soctt!" She screamed into the phone.

"I can't talk right now." Scott said before hanging up. Jane pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it, open-mouth. _Bastard._ She thought. Stiles popped up next her, grasping Derek around the waist, both of them breathing heavily.

"Tell me you did something right." Derek gasped out. Jane just turned away.

"I can't hold onto him any longer. I need something to hold onto." Stiles struggled with Derek, pulling him over to the starting blocks. Jane followed him, griping onto the other handle. Stiles' grip faltered and he went under, drowning. Jane struggled to keep Derek up, when she felt herself being thrown out of the pool and onto the tile. She coughed, sputtering up water as Stiles landed next to her. Her clothes were matted to her and her hair was dripping. Scott let out a roar and scanned the pool area.

Jane coughed again and sat up to see the lizard thing crashing through the window in the ceiling, disappearing. Derek propped himself up against the starting board, looking at Scott as Stiles leaned back on his palms.

* * *

Outside, Scott plugged in the USB drive which contained the bestiary on it. He flipped through the pages as Jane and Stiles peered over his shoulder. "What language is this?" Stiles complained.

"We just need to figure out what it is called." Scott said, raising a hand.

"It's called a kanima." Derek's voice made the three of them look up. Erica was standing beside Derek, hands in her pockets.

"You knew this entire time, didn't you?" Jane asked, rolling her head back. The cold air was nipping at her wet hair.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek explained. Jane frowned.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek confirmed Scott's realization.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked, shoving his hands into his armpits.

"Just stories. Rumors." Derek shook his head.

"But it's like us?" Jane asked, flicking her hand in the air.

"A shapeshifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like an…" Derek trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"An abomination?" Stiles asked, looking at the ground. Derek nodded and turned away.

"Derek," Jane stopped her brother, making him turn back around, "We-we need to work together on this." Jane said finally, crossing her arms.

"Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott chimed in.

"You trust them." Derek accused Scott.

"No one trusts anyone!" Jane intervened "That's the problem!" Jane put her hands up between the two boys. "And here we are, arguing about sides, when there's something bigger, faster, and stronger out there and it's killing people!" Jane cried out, her voice getting higher. "And we don't even know anything about it!" Derek's jaw clicked as his eyes became hard

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek seethed out, stalking away.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Shoutouts to amanda,**__** krenee321,**__** Lahey, caught-offsides, ohsolauren, kiba1278. keep doing what you're doing because I love you. xx**_

* * *

Jane pushed through the double doors of the school the next day. Her brown boots tapped against the tile as she made her way through the crowd. Someone's hand snaked around her arm, yanking her into an empty classroom.

"Holy-" Then she stopped when she looked at her kidnapper. Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, letting go of Jane's arm. "Hey." She said, pulling her backpack strap.

"We have to talk." Stiles said, shrugging,

"About?" Jane raised an eyebrow, a feeling of dread settling over her.

"Your brother." Stiles said, eyes flashing up to meet hers.

"What about him?" Jane asked, fidgeting.

"He-he thinks that Lydia is the kanima." Stiles stuttered out, scratching his head.

"What? Why?" Jane's jaw went slack.

"He tested Jackson with the poison from the kanima and Jackson reacted to it. So his next guess is Lydia. And Lydia is freakin' insane right now."

"I know. I saw what she did in Economics." Jane sighed. Lydia had written SOMEONE SAVE ME over and over again, backwards.

"She's not the kanima, Jane. When I looked into kanima's eyes, I saw pure evil. Lydia has no evil in her whatsoever." Stiles slashed his hand in the air. Jane sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"So do we know his plan?"

"Issac's back at school. Jackson told me he overheard them talking about drugging her with the poison in Chem." Stiles huffed and looked down at Jane. Jane looked around the room, thinking.

"We need to keep her away from Isaac and Erica." Jane firmly said, Stiles nodded in agreement. Jane looked around the empty classroom one last time before looking up at Stiles. "And we still need to talk." She said, voice serious.

"About what?" Stiles squeaked out.

"About…you know…" Jane waved her hand in the air. Stiles raised an eyebrow and jane sighed in defeat. "About the thing. You know, the thing!" Jane exclaimed, motioning with her hand.

"The thing?" Stiles slowly asked.

"The bonding! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Jane turned around in exasperation.

"Oh! Oh, that thing. Okay, fine. But can we please worry about Lydia right now?" Stiles pleaded. "Then I swear we can talk about the bonding all you want, okay?" Stiles clasped his hands together in front of his face. Jane sighed.

"Yes! Fine, fine. Lydia first, then our relationship." She threw her hands up in the air. Stiles dropped his and smiled.

"Thanks, Jane." He pulled her in for a kiss, just as the door to the classroom opened.

"Oh! Oh my, God! Sorry!" Allison exclaimed in surprise. Stiles pulled away and Jane bit her lip.

"Sorry, Allison!" She called out as Allison backed away, face red with embarrassment. Stiles chuckled as the door closed and the bell rang.

"Okay, Lydia. Focus." Stiles grabbed Jane's shoulders and shook them. Jane's head wobbled as she giggled.

"I'll try." Jane grinned. Stiles kissed the top of Jane's head.

"Come on." He said, yanking her out to the crowded hallway.

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked into the Chemistry class after talking about how they were going to protect Lydia. Scott looked up and caught sight of Erica and Isaac, lurking in the back. Then his gaze traveled to Lydia, where an empty seat was by her side. Another flick up and he saw Erica and Isaac stalking towards the seat. Scott dove for the seat next to Lydia, while Stiles slid into the one on the other side of the girl. Lydia raised her eyebrows at the two boys, but brushed it off.

Allison walked in to see Scott sitting next to Lydia. Allison raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking him what he was doing. Scott tilted his head back towards Erica and Isaac who were sitting behind Scott. Erica flashed a smirk at Allison. Allison settled into her seat and glanced back to see Jane sitting behind Erica, eyes narrowed.

" Einstein once said, two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe." Harris said, walking up the aisle. "I myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles' shoulder as he walked by. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in this class, we are going to do group experiments." Stiles fist pumped the air, looking over at Scott. "Erica, go over to station one. You can start with…Mr. Stilinksi." Harris said, looking over at Stiles. Jane stiffened, eyes frantic as she gathered her things to go to her station. Erica just smirked.

Stiles poured the blue liquid into the beaker as Erica scanned the classroom. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait." Stiles hissed out, letting go of the test tube. "Give Jane a chance to talk to Derek." Stiles looked at Erica, who had a small grin on her face.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Erica asked. Stiles felt her hand run up his thigh and he shivered a bit, before yanking her hand off of him.

"Next!" Harris called out. Stiles gathered his materials and went to the next station.

* * *

"Lydia, listen to me. Don't talk to Erica or Isaac." Allison said, picking up her books.

"Why?" Lydia asked, eyes wide.

"Just don't, okay? Trust me." Allison said, pushing out her stool and going to the next station. Lydia looked around in confusion as Jane sat down next to her.

* * *

Stiles turned away, sighing in relief. Isaac twirled a piece of glass between his fingers. Stiles stared at the boy before uncapping the powder. "If you harm one strawberry-blonde hair on her head, I'm going to turn your little werewolf ass into a coat and give it to Jane for Christmas."

"Huh. Really? I can't see Jane wearing a fur coat made out of her own kind. Funny story, I did ask her out once." Isaac said, looking pointedly at Stiles. Stiles screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"Sounds like a hilarious story, but I'm gonna pass." Stiles said, measuring. Isaac sighed.

"She tutored me in Geometry. She would come over my house every Saturday morning."

"But she said no." Stiles made a face.

"She said it would be better if we were just friends." Isaac chuckled as his eyes became hard.

"Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, get out all that negative energy." Stiles said, pouring the powder into the beaker.

"Nah. I'm thinking about channeling it into killing her." Isaac said, a grin appearing on his face. Stiles turned in shock to face the boy. Isaac pulled his lips back, "I'm not very good at writing." He admitted. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"You harm one, perfect, raven hair on her little head, I will rip _your_ head off." Stiles growled as the bell chimed.

* * *

Jane found herself next to Erica and watched as Isaac slid down next to Lydia. Jane held her breath as she watched Lydia pour out ingredients. Scott nudged Stiles, "What, Scott?" He hissed out, eyes on Lydia.

"Look." Scott nodded his head to where Jane and Erica were sitting at the same lab table. Stiles turned around to watch the two girls as Scott pretended to do the experiment.

"What are you going to do to her?" Jane asked, looking at Erica.

"Don't you think the better question is what is she going to do to us?" Erica pouted and turned her mouth to the side. Jane rolled her head back. Erica looked over and saw Stiles staring at her and Jane. Caught, Stiles turned back to face front. Erica scoffed.

"I have to say, you guys are cute together." Erica leaned forward. Jane did a double-take. "But you know, I've always had this feeling that I'm a little psychic." She smiled "And I just don't think you two will last." Erica's face dropped in disappointment. Jane nodded.

"You think you can hurt me by running your hand up his thigh?" Jane accused Erica. Erica's eyes hardened.

"Would you like it better if it was your thigh?" Erica hissed out, jamming her claws into Jane's thigh. Jane straightened up in pain, biting her lip from crying out. "Girl fight in lab? It'll be hot." Erica dug her claws deeper into Jane's tights. Jane gripped the stool as the bell dinged.

"Time. If you did it right, you should be looking at a crystal." Harris said, Erica retracted her claws and Jane blew out a breath in relief. She glanced up at Stiles, who rubbed his thigh absentmindly.

"Lydia!" Scott called out, making everyone turn. Scott realized what he did and sat back down, embarrassed. Jane watched as Lydia held the crystal over her mouth and Jane could see that it was dripping with something. Lydia bit down on the crystal, chewing it before swallowing it. Jane looked out the classroom window to see Derek leaning against his car, waiting for some sort of signal that Lydia was immune to the poison.

* * *

"So he's just waiting out there to kill her?" Allison asked, raising her hands in the air. They had escaped to the locker room, they being Scott, Jane, Stiles and Allison.

"Or kidnap her then kill her." Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not her." Stiles' voice was firm.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. It's her, man." Scott said, trying to persuade his friend.

"It can't be her." Stiles whispered.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Jane cracked her neck. Stiles bit his lip.

"So either we figure out a way to convince him that he's wrong or we protect her." Allison said, rubbing her thighs.

"I don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school." Scott said, Jane started pacing around the room.

"What about afterschool?" Allison sighed. Jane tapped her finger on her chin.

"What if we can prove to Derek that it isn't Lydia?" Jane asked, turning her body to face the group.

"Yeah, by three o'clock?" Scott scoffed, Jane bit her nail.

"What if there's something in the bestiary?" Jane asked.

"You mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Scott sighed, exasperated.

"Actually, I think I might know someone who can translate it." Allison said, looking between the boys.

"I can talk to Derek. Try and make him see that Lydia is innocent." Jane said, leaning against the desk. "But if anything happens, you need to let me handle it. Okay?" Jane looked at Stiles. Stiles' jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Allison cried out, looking at Jane.

"Because I can heal faster." Jane said simply, "And I don't want any of you getting hurt." Jane said, looking at Stiles. Allison popped her cheek and reached under the desk. She pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Jane.

"I can protect myself." Allison firmly said. Jane nodded and took a step back. She looked over her shoulder at Stiles, eyes pitying.

"What?" Stiles asked, raising her hands. Jane took a step towards him.

"Please don't get involved in this." She pleaded, her voice soft.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, taken aback. Jane grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt, okay? If anything goes wrong, I'll feel at fault for this." Jane said, looking into Stiles' eyes.

"Jane, I'll be fine. I have Scott and Allison with me." Stiles squeezed her hand.

"Seriously, if anything happens, call me. Okay?" Stiles nodded, "No, Stiles. I'm serious. Call, text, scream, I'll find you and get to you as fast as I can." Stiles nodded and met Jane's blue eyes. Jane leaned her head against Stiles' forehead. "We have until three." She whispered, turning away and letting go of Stiles. She went to the door and reached for the knob. The whirl of an arrow slicing through the air caught her attention and she whirled around, catching the arrow moments before it entered her chest. Gasping she looked up at Scott, whose mouth was open in shock.

"Ahh, sorry." He whispered, handing it back to Allison. "Sensitive trigger on that." Scott pointed at the crossbow. Jane sighed and walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

Her boots crunched against the cold, hard ground of the lacrosse field as she made her way to the parking lot. Standing in front of her, blocking her, was Boyd.

"Please move." Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Boyd asked a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Because I said please." Jane sighed, Boyd didn't budge, "Listen, Boyd, I don't want to fight you, okay? So if you could please move…" Jane trailed off. Boyd just smiled, Jane dove for the right, but Boyd threw her back with such force that she was knocked to the ground.

"I don't know why you keep trying to save everyone, Jane." Derek said, coming up behind Boyd. Jane brushed herself off and leaned up on her elbows. "But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. And next time it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Jane asked, clutching her side and wincing.

"She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her." Derek rolled his eyes. Jane slowly pushed up into a full sitting position.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Jane said.

"But it is!" Derek insisted. "We're all shapeshifters! You don't know what you're dealing with, it happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Jane asked, looking up at Derek.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek cocked his head to the side as Jane looked around the field. Derek stepped forward and reached out his hand to Jane. Jane eyed it warily before grasping it. Derek pulled her to her feet and looked at his sister. "Even Stiles called her cold-blooded."

"But what if she's a mutant?" Jane asked, trying to find an explanation and not letting Derek's comment get to her. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Jane asked, realization dawning on her.

"No one is immune to the bite." Derek scoffed, "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's-It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" Jane asked, Derek faltered. Jane waved her finger at Derek as she looked around the field, "That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted." Jane watched Derek's jaw click.

"Jane." Derek cautioned.

"The bite either takes or it kills you, but nothing happened to Jackson. He's perfectly fine. And you have no idea why, do you?" Jane smirked in her brother's face.

"No." Derek growled out.

"Well I have a theory. Lydia is some sort of mutant and she passed it onto Jackson." Derek looked away, "You know I'm right." Jane stated, crossing her arms.

"No!" Derek yelled at her. Jane was fuming.

"You cannot do this!" Jane huffed.

"Look, I can't let her live!" Derek screamed, "You should've known that." He said a bit softer. Jane's face became hard.

"I was hoping I could convince you, but I wasn't counting on it." Jane said. Derek paled and searched Jane's face for a tell of some sort. Jane just smirked and took a step back. Then she turned and ran off the field and into the parking lot. Derek watched her run off, steaming with anger.

* * *

"If we are studying at Scott's house, then where is Scott?" Lydia asked as Stiles dragged her up the concrete steps.

"He's uh, meeting us here." Stiles said, opening the door as Allison and Jackson followed.

"Thanks for doing this." Allison whispered to Jackson.

"I need to talk to her about something anyway." Jackson said, hiking up his backpack.

As soon everyone was inside the house, Stiles double-bolted the doors. Stepping back to admire his work, Lydia piped up behind him, "Why are you locking the doors?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." Stiles lied, pulling his lips down, making a face. Lydia just clicked her tongue. Stiles grabbed a chair and stuck it under the doorknob. Lydia pointed her hand at it and had a questioning look on her face. "And a murder." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Allison just turned away in disbelief, Lydia following her.

"Lydia, follow me." Jackson stopped her. Lydia turned around and looked at Jackson, "I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson said, shrugging his backpack. Lydia sighed, but followed Jackson down the hall. Stiles watched them go before turning to Allison. Allison dropped her bag to the ground and pulled out her crossbow. She started to load an arrow into it, as she looked up at Stiles who was peeking through the window. Stiles saw four leather-jacketed werewolves standing out front of Scott's house, waiting for them to come outside. Allison stood up and peered out through the curtains, before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. Allison tapped her phone.

"I think-I think I need to call my dad." She said finally. Stiles turned on her.

"No, no. Don't do that. Scott and Jane will be here any minute, okay?" Stiles pleaded with Allison. Allison eyed Stiles before nodding and slipping her phone back into her skirt pocket. Stiles sighed and leaned his forehead against the window. _Come on, Jane._ He thought, tapping his fingers against the glass.

Stiles glanced down at Allison, who had her bow by her side, "I got an idea." He whispered out. Allison turned to him, "Just shoot one of them." Stiles jerked his head to the window.

"Are you serious?"

"We told Jane and Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot." Allison turned back to the window and pushed back the blind.

"Okay." But Allison was still wary.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, but if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll run off." Stiles shrugged his shoulders down and pulled down his jacket. "So just shoot one of them." His hissed out, nodding.

"Which one?"

"Ah, Derek." Stiles said, nodding, "Preferably in the head."

"If Jane can catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison shook her head.

"Then shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two."

"No, I mean three." Stiles pulled back the curtain and frantically looked out the window. "Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked. Then he heard a scream. _Jane._ Stiles thought. He looked over at Allison, face pale as he sprinted down the hall, leaving Allison there.

He saw Jane clawing at Isaac's hands, trying to escape his head lock that she was trapped in. Her eyes were cold as she struggled. Isaac lifted her up and Jane kicked at his side, trying to get loose. Stiles screamed out, "Jane!" And Jane's eyes flashed up.

"Stiles! Get out of here!" Jane cried out. Then she winced as Isaac tightened his grip around her neck. "Go!" She choked out. Stiles felt his lungs tightening up as he whirled around trying to find something to kill Isaac with. He spotted a lamp and quickly grabbed it, smashing it over Isaac's head. A startled Isaac, let go of Jane who collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. She flipped over onto her back and planted a kick in Isaac's gut, sending him flying.

"Stiles, go." She hissed out.

"No. I'm here to help you, alright? I can handle myself." Stiles said firmly. Isaac brushed himself off and lunged for Stiles. Stiles was too slow and Isaac grabbed onto his shirt, slamming him back against the railing, breaking it into pieces. Stiles fell to the floor, groaning as Isaac turned on Jane. Jane held her stance as Isaac cracked his neck.

"There once was a boy who thought his Geometry tutor was the prettiest thing. And even tried to ask her out once. But he was shot down." Isaac was advancing on her, backing Jane against a wall. "And he was pretty upset about it." He pouted. Isaac was so close to Jane, she could feel his breath wash over her, "He never got over it, and finally he told himself that he would make her feel as much pain as she made him feel." Isaac whispered. Jane narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"And the girl thinks he should cry a river, build a bridge, and _jump off of it._" She hissed at him. Isaac slammed his fist into the wall next to her, breaking the boards. Jane smirked and kneed Isaac right in the soft spot, making him double over in pain. She slipped past Isaac and went behind him, pressing her hand on the pressure point in his shoulder. Jane felt Isaac go slack, unconscious, against the wall. Running her fingers through her hair, she helped Stiles up and dragged Isaac out the door, throwing him on the lawn in front of Derek. A paralyzed Erica fell next to Isaac via Scott. Derek huffed and looked up at the porch where Jane was standing with Stiles and Scott was with Allison.

"I think I finally get why you two keep refusing me." Derek called out. "You aren't Omegas, you are both already Alphas of your own pack." Derek nodded to Stiles and Allison. Jane nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. A grin spread out across Derek's face, "But you know you can't beat me." Jane heard sirens in the distance.

"We can hold you off until the cops get her." Jane said, flipping her hair back. Derek looked towards the sirens as a hiss caught the rest of their attentions. Jane turned and looked up at the roof, everyone doing the same. There perched on the roof was the kanima, hissing at the group. Stiles protectively wrapped an arm around Jane.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, readying for battle. Just then, Lydia came stomping out of the house, catching everyone's attention.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded. Jane did a double-take between Lydia and the kanima as she watched it slither away.

"It's Jackson." Jane whispered to herself.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Shoutouts to kiba1278, ohsolauren, The-Originals-Rock, and caught-offsides. love you all very dearly. xxx_**

* * *

Someone was standing outside the opening of her cave. Jane crept closer to see that the figure was Derek. Sighing she took another step towards him, "What do you want, Derek?"

"I'm sorry." Derek said, stopping Jane. "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you, didn't believe you." Jane eyed her brother in the dark night. She was wary of his apology, but his heart beat steady while his eyes were serious.

"What do you need, Derek?" Jane asked, exasperated.

"Your help." Derek took a step towards his sister. Jane placed a hand her hip and looked at her brother.

"With what?" Jane was getting tired of Derek beating around the bush.

"I'm tracking Jackson. I need your help." Derek explained to her, "He slithered off into the woods behind Scott's house, but then I lost him."

"I actually have no clue how the kanima mind works, so I'm gonna say no." Jane made a gesture to her head. Derek sighed.

"I tracked him down to the old iron works, and I think he's hiding there."

"So why can't you go by yourself?" Jane asked, stepping aside.

"Because two against one, the odds are unbeatable. C'mon Jane. Please?" Derek pleaded. Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine. Fine, whatever." Jane threw her hands up in defeat and followed Derek to the ironworks.

Jane launched herself over the wrought iron fence, Derek following her. She landed on her feet and took off running after the slithering tail that disappeared into the ironworks. Derek caught up with her, turning the corner and sliding to a stop. The kanima had disappeared. Jane rolled her head back, exasperated and took in a breath as Derek scanned the dark ironworks. Something fell off the roof, landing with a hiss so Jane whirled around to face the lizardy figure. Derek extended his claws, lunging for the monster. The kanima dodged his claws and backed Derek up against a column. Jane launched herself off one of the platforms and aimed at the kanima. Jane saw the kanima whirl around just before they collided. Jane felt herself being swiped to the side as the kanima turned back to Derek. She hit the ground hard, coughing a bit before getting back up to her feet.

Derek slid to the ground after the kanima threw him off of itself. He reached for a lone car door, which was luckily just lying there. Picking it up, he shielded himself from the kanima's claws. The kanima backed him up against another column, to which he pushed the car door onto the kanima, throwing it back. Jane reached up and caught the thing, slamming it to the ground. The kanima flipped Jane over itself, sending her to the ground. It got up, about to grab Jane, when a pair of headlights caught it's attention. Jane scrambled back as shots were fired into the kanima. The kanima barely flinched, just hissing at the man with the gun. Jane hid behind one of the stone pillars, peering around to see Derek on the ground, cowering from the shower of bullets raining on the kanima.

The kanima fell back after the sixth shot was fired. Jane covered her mouth with her hand as the ironworks became silent. Derek was gone, probably hiding somewhere as the man cautious steps got closer. Jane heard a hiss then a grunt as the man was thrown back into her hiding spot. His breaths were heavy as Jane peered around the other side of the pillar. She saw another man standing in front of the kanima, his hand out as if to calm it. Then, out of nowhere, another figure slammed the kanima away from the other man. Jane saw as the one boy turned to face the light, seeing that it was Scott. The two men exchange a knowing glance before Jane watched Scott go after the kanima. Jane scrambled after Scott, silently sneaking along the shadows.

* * *

Scott slowed down as he realized he had lost the kanima. He was out of the ironworks and in one of the districts. Scott turned the corner and gasped in surprise. There, standing in front of him was Jane.

"Jesus." Scott breathed out, clutching his chest.

"Did you find him?" Jane asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, I was going to until you interrupted me." Scott said, dropping his hand.

"I'm not interrupting anything. Let's go." Jane said, spinning on her heel. Scott followed her as she walked down the dark alley. Jane peered around the corner of the building to see they had ended up at the notorious gay club, The Jungle. Turning back, she let out a little scream.

"Sorry! Sorry. My bad." Stiles said, right in her face. Jane let her hand drop as she sighed in relief. "Did you catch him?" He asked the two werewolves.

"Scott lost him." Jane thumbed at Scott.

"What? You didn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked, looking over Jane's shoulder.

"I don't think he has one." Scott admitted.

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked, fidgeting.

"To kill someone." Jane simply said, looking at Stiles.

"Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and stuff. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles gave an 'okay' sign. Jane rolled her head back away from the line outside the club and gave Stiles a look that matched Scott's. "What? Guys, come on, I'm 144 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles said, exasperated.

"Just help us find it." Scott said.

"Not it, Jackson." Stiles said. Jane rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, but right now, he is an it." Jane sighed.

"Yeah, but does he know that?" Stiles asked, "Like how did he pass Derek's test?"

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." Scott shrugged, Jane rolled her eyes and turned back to the scene. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom so when's the kanima not the kanima?" Jane clucked her tongue and continued to look at the scene. The wind shifted slightly, blowing a scent towards them. Stiles looked up at the club and slowly started to walk back.

"Uh, guys. Dude." Stiles said, getting Scott's attention. Scott jogged back and looked up, "You see that?" Scott nodded as the boys watched the kanima slither into the club.

"You smell that?" Jane whispered, inhaling the familiar scent. Scott breathed in and his face paled.

"Armani." Scott whispered out.

"We gotta get in there." Jane said, looking around for an entrance. Stiles scanned the sky, looking for a clue,

"Maybe there's some kind of secret entrance." Stiles mumbled as Scott went over to one of the doors. He gripped the door knob and yanked it out, opening the door in the process. He handed the knob to Stiles who looked at it in awe. Scott pushed the door aside and went into the club, Jane and Stiles following after.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude!" Scott called out as he surveyed the club. Jane rolled her eyes and scanned the dance-floor. Stiles had disappeared.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh?" Stiles called out. Jane turned around to see him being petted by a group of transvestites. She giggled to herself as she rescued Stiles from the heshes.

* * *

Scott turned around to see Danny at the bar, getting a drink. He followed Danny's eyes and saw that he was watching his ex dance with another guy. Danny turned to talk to the bartender who pointed him to a shirtless guy. Scott watched Danny ditch his drink and walk over to the guy. Jane pulled Stiles and Scott to the bar, as Scott nervously looked around for Danny.

"Three beers." Stiles slammed his fist on the bar. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"How bout three Cokes?" The guy chuckled.

"Rum and Coke? Sure!" Stiles cheered, looking at Jane with a little boy grin. Jane rolled her eyes.

"A Coke will be fine." She said, patting the counter. The man smiled and turned to get them their drinks.

"That one's paid for." A shirtless guy said, winking at Jane. Jane looked over his shoulder at a man who raised his beer. She smiled and looked at Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his Coke.

"Shut up." He turned to face the dance-floor.

"I didn't say anything!" Jane protested.

"Yeah, well, your face did." Stiles scoffed, trying to get his straw into his mouth.

"Hey. I found Danny." Jane said, putting her drink down.

"I found Jackson." Scott said, looking up towards the ceiling. "Get Danny."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scot flashed his claws at the couple.

"Works for me." Jane said, heading into the crowd, Stiles behind her. She grabbed Stiles' hand and started to dance with him through the crowd.

"Danny!" Stiles called out, trying to get the boy's attention.

Something fell, then another and another. Jane whirled around and saw that bodies were falling like dominos. Danny collapsed to the ground, paralyzed as the kanima loomed over him. She pushed her way through the crowd of men and went over to Danny. The kanima was right next to Danny, hissing at her. Jane looked up from Danny's body and saw Derek in the crowd. He lunged for the kanima, slicing at him with his claws. The kanima stumbled back as the crowd started screaming. People started to run away from the paralyzed boys and out into the night. Jane weaved her way through the crowd, dragging Stiles behind her. She got outside and saw a path of black blood. Scott was standing over someone, just looking at him. Jane jogged to meet him, Stiles following. Jackson was lying, naked and unconscious, on the ground.

* * *

Lights from the squad cars flashed off the building as the place was surrounded by cops. Jane had helped lug Jackson's body into Stiles Jeep and now watched Scott go over to Danny. She strained to hear what the boys were saying as Danny lay paralyzed on the stretcher.

"Danny." Scott said, jumping off the ledge and going over to Danny.

"Hey." Danny looked up from his stretcher. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, just seeing if you were okay and wondering if anything weird happened to you today besides being paralyzed from the neck down." Scott followed the medics as they wheeled Danny over to the ambulance.

"We need to get him to the hospital." The medic said, giving Scott a look. Scott held up his hand.

"One more question. Are you okay?" He asked. Danny blinked and looked towards the sky.

"Did it happen to my ex too?" He asked.

"Yeah." Scott said, after looking around.

"Then I'm great." Danny grinned as the medics lifted his stretcher into the ambulance. Scott watched it go off before heading to the Jeep. Jane was in the back, next to Jackson's sleeping body. She was pressed up against the door, getting as far away from the body as possible. Luckily Stiles had thrown a blanket over Jackson's lower half. Scott got back into the front seat and started to explain what happened to Stiles.

"Okay. So can we get the hell outta here before one of my dad's deputies sees us?" Stiles started the car and went to shift into gear when his father appeared in front of the car. The sheriff's hands were on his hips and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, could this get any worse?" Stiles waved his hands frantically as his father huffed. Jackson moaned in his sleep, Jane backed up against the door as Stiles whirled around in his seat. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles shouted. He banged his head on the wheel before getting out of the car. Jane looked over at Jackson to see he was sitting up. Scott was too busy watching what was going on with Stiles and his dad. Jane sighed and quickly swung her fist back, making it collide with Jackson's jaw. Jackson fell back in his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Stilinski asked his son.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is a club! Party!" Stiles raised his hands in the air. The sheriff just gave his son a pointed look.

"Not exactly your type of club." Mr. Stilinski looked over his shoulder at the stream of males coming out of it.

"Ah, uh." Stiles struggled for words. "Well, Dad, there's a conversation we-"

"You're not gay." The sheriff cut off his son. Stiles gaped at him.

"I could be!"

"Not dressed like that." His father's eyes scanned Stiles' attire. Stiles huffed, "And besides you have a girlfriend. Right? That Jane girl?" Mr. Stilinski snapped his fingers together. Stiles nodded fervently.

"Yes, yes. I was planning on telling her-"

"Shut up, Stiles. Tell me the truth. This is the second time you've been at a crime scene. I've been told more lies, that I don't even know if this is my son standing in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?" Mr. Stilinski crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles sighed.

"The truth. Alright. Well, the truth is, we were here with Danny. Yeah, cause he just broke up with his boyfriend and we just wanted to take him out, get his mind off of it. You know? That's it." Stiles let his arms drop to his side. Mr. Stilinski's eyes softened as he nodded to himself.

"That's really good of you guys. You're good friends." Stiles gave him a small smile and slowly started to back up to the Jeep.

* * *

"Uh, what about your house?" Jane asked, still pressed up against the door. Stiles was driving through the night, trying to figure out where to keep Jackson locked up.

"Not with my mom there!" Scott cried out.

"What about your house?" Stiles asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Jane.

"Overtaken by Hunters. No can do." Jane said, looking out at the forest streaking by.

"We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him or convince him that he's dangerous." Scott said, waving his hand in the air.

"I still say that we just kill him." Stiles said, motioning with his hand.

"We're not killing him." Scott argued. Stiles groaned.

"I got an idea." Jane piped up from the back. Scott looked over his shoulder at her.

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"Don't you think that's a given?" Jane looked at Scott with a knowing glare.

"I was just trying to be optimistic." Scott huffed, turning back to face front.

"Don't bother." Jane simply said, shifting her weight a little to direct Stiles.

* * *

"Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!" Jackson screamed from the police van the group had acquired from the police parking lot. They had chained Jackson up in it, with pants, and left it in the middle of the woods. Jane leaned against the tree and blew out a breath.

"He's up." She said, as the morning sun peeked out over the trees. Stiles and Scott nervously fidgeted.

Stiles was volunteered to go and entertain Jackson while Jane and Scott kept watch. The key unlocked the back door to the van and Stiles peered inside to see Jackson sitting there. Jackson huffed as Stiles clambered inside with a backpack. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bench across from Jackson.

"Okay so I brought you some-" Stiles looked in the bag.

"Let me out!" Jackson lunged for Stiles, shaking his chains. "Now!" His jaw was set and his eyes were angry. Stiles flattened himself against the wall of the van.

"You know, I put those pants on for you. Alright? Being all up and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a fun day for me either. We're actually doing you a favor." Stiles said looking at Jackson. Jackson tugged at his chains.

"This is doing me a favor?" He hissed out.

"Yes! You're killing people. To death." Stiles emphasized his last word. Jackson sat back against the wall. "And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're staying in here. Sorry." Stiles leaned back and reached into his backpack. "Now, you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" He held up both options for Jackson to see.

"You actually don't think my parents will be looking for me?" Jackson hissed out. Stiles tossed Jackson the ham and cheese.

"Not if they don't think anything is wrong." Stiles pulled out Jackson's phone and waved it in front of his face. Jackson huffed. The door was wrenched open as Jane stepped inside.

"Hey. Scott went to school. He said he'll be back soon." Jane explained, sliding down next to Stiles.

"Can either of you tell me what the hell is going on with me?" Jackson hissed out. Jane planted her hands on the bench and blew out a breath.

"You transform into this _thing_ with like scales." She said, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Like a fish?" Jackson asked. Stiles propped his feet up against the other bench.

"Nah, more like a lizard. Oh, yeah you have claws that produce like this liquid that paralyzes people." Stiles rolled his head to face Jackson. Jackson's face paled a little.

"And you have a tail." Jane added. Jackson snapped his head to face Jane.

"A tail?"

"Yeah, you have a tail." Jane shrugged. Jackson hmmed to himself.

"Does it do anything?"

"Not that we know of." Jane pursed her lips and shook her head. Jackson tugged against his chains, trying to scare her.

"Can I use it to strangle you?" He snarled out. Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"God you still don't believe me." Jane sighed and looked at Stiles.

"Alright." Stiles leaned forward, "After the semi-final game, what did you do after?"

"I went home." Jackson stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson widened his eyes as if Stiles were stupid.

"You attacked me and Jane at the school and trapped us in the pool. You also killed the mechanic, right in front of me, by the way. And one of Argent's hunters." Stiles clasped his hands in front of his face.

"Oh and last night you tried to kill Danny!" Jane chimed in. Jackson furrowed his brow.

"Why would I try to kill Danny? He's my best friend." Jackson asked.

"Well, that's what Scott's out there trying to figure out right now." Stiles waved at the door.

"Maybe he should be trying to figure out how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses right to jail!" Jackson yelled out, venom in his voice. Jane sighed and stretched her arms. Stiles looked around the police van.

"Then tell me this, Jackson. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Jane asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing." Jackson slammed his head back, "Nothing happened."

* * *

Stiles leaned against the side of the van, texting Jackson's parents, when he heard something snap. He lifted his head and looked to the left, seeing nothing. Turning to the right, he jumped and let out a little scream as he fell back against the van in surprise.

"Holy God!" he breathed out in surprise. Allison was standing next to him, a worried look on her face.

"They know, Stiles! They know Jackson is missing." She cried out, hurriedly.

"What? How? I've been texting his parents all day. Everything's-" Realizing how the cops had figured it out, Stiles let the phone drop from his hand in disgust. He hurried to the front of the van and yanked open the passenger side door, turning on the police scanner. Stiles heard the crackly voice saying that they had tracked Jackson's phone to the woods and were sending all units. Stiles pushed out of the van.

"We have to get out of here." He said, pulling Allison to the front seat. Stiles threw the van into drive and sped off through the woods.

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said as the four of them walked away from the police van. Jane cracked her neck as Stiles put his hands under his armpits.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked, rolling his head back.

"What if someone else took it?" Jane asked.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Allison replied, hands on hips.

"Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott interjected.

"The bestiary says that kanima seeks a friend." Allison explained.

"So someone watched Jackson tape himself on the full moon, then deleted the scenes so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked, "I mean who would do that?" His gaze flitted to Jane.

"Someone who wanted to protect him?" Jane shrugged.

"Wait there's something else. You said that kanima only goes after murders. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked, looking between Stiles and Allison.

"That's not true. It tried to kill all of us, remember?" Jane flitted her hand at the group she was standing in front of. "I don't about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"No, no I don't think it was trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "It just went right by us, didn't it?" Allison nodded. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's shop." Scott turned to Stiles.

"Yeah, but it tried to kill us in at the pool." Jane piped up.

"Did it?" Scott faced her.

"It trapped us in a pool. It would have if we got out." Jane simply said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked, something dawning on him. Jane gaped in surprise.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Jane asked, shivering.

"Because there's something else going on, but we don't know what it is." Scott said, shrugging. "We don't know what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting-"

"Know thy enemy." Allison murmured. Everyone turned to face her.

"I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles interrupted. Scott gaped at him,

"We aren't killing Jackson! He risked his life for us. Against Peter." Scott said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek." Stiles motioned with his hands.

"Kind of funny, how he got what he wanted by risking his life for us." Jane deadpanned.

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said. Stiles let his arms drop to his side as Jane sighed in defeat.

"There's gotta be something with him." Stiles sighed.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Scott argued.

"So what?" Stiles shot back.

"So I didn't either!" Scott replied. Stiles sighed. "Remember when I almost killed you and Stiles?" Allison nodded, "Jane stopped me. He has no one." Scott tried to reason with his friends.

"That's his own fault." Stiles scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. We should still try." Scott softly said.

* * *

Jane snuggled into Stiles arms as they sat in her car. It was Scott and Allison's turn to keep watch over Jackson. The sun had set and night had fell upon them. Jane rested her head against Stiles' chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She sighed softly and wrapped her hand around Stiles'. They hadn't gotten a chance to be alone since what felt like forever.

"Can you turn on some music?" She mumbled into Stiles' shirt. "Please?"

"Anything for you." Stiles said, softly kissing the top of her head and reaching over to flip to her Pandora stations.

"I feel like I can fall asleep in your arms." Jane sighed as she played with one of the straps hanging from Stiles' sweatshirt.

"I like it when you fall asleep in my arms." Stiles said, rubbing Jane's hand.

"I don't. " Jane protested. "Cause I feel like if I do, then I'll wake up and you'll be gone." She said, twirling the strap. "I'd rather just wake up with you."

"You will." Stiles said, laughing a bit. "High school's only two more years." He said, voice serious.

"Hard enough for normal people to get through." Jane groaned. Stiles nodded.

"What are we going to do? After high school?" Stiles asked, sitting up. Jane picked up her head and looked at him.

"We'll go to college." Jane said.

"What about after college?" Stiles asked.

"We'll get married, have ten kids." Jane giggled.

"What? Ten? Can you handle it?" Stiles gasped. Jane punched him lightly, giggling.

"Okay, maybe not ten. But I'm serious, Stiles."

"I know." Stiles whispered, lifting her chin to his face.

Jane wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck and pulled him close so his lips touched hers. Stiles pushed harder against her lips, getting into the moment. Somehow they ended up in the back seat, Jane on top of Stiles, still kissing. Stiles slid his hands up her hips, lifting her shirt up in the process. Jane took off Stiles' jacket as her shirt was taken off her of her body. They broke away for that brief moment, before getting back together. Stiles kissed all of her, every inch, working his way down her body. All of his fears of being awkward, all of the doubt, all of the uncertainty, disappeared.

"Are you sure?" Jane whispered, as Stiles straddled her body. She knew what this would mean. And she wanted to make sure Stiles, understood. Jane placed a warm hand to Stiles' cheek and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Yes." Stiles firmly said. He leaned down to kiss her lips. Jane let her hands wrap around Stiles' waist.

* * *

Stiles rubbed Jane's spine, tracing the bone up her body. They had become one. And it was wonderful. Jane was sleeping on top of Stiles, arms wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, someone pounded against the window. Jane shot up, covering herself with her jacket. Scott's face was looming in the window, looking at the couple.

"You might want to see this." He pointed to the van. Jane pulled on her shirt and kicked her way out of the car, Stiles following. Scott led them to the van, which was empty. Allison came around the other side, looking in to see nothing.

"I have to tell my father." She whispered. Scott paled, "Scott, he could kill someone." Allison said. Scott sighed.

"Okay, tell him." Scott finally said. "Tell him everything."

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"This is all my fault." Scott mumbled to himself.

"No, it's not. We just have to tell them. Tell them everything." Jane said, trying to comfort Scott. "We can't handle this by ourselves."

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles. Stiles shrugged.

"I have no clue." Stiles said, softly.

"I can shift for him." Jane said, trying to help him out. Stiles shook his head.

"No, no. You will never be allowed over again. I can't do that." Stiles said, Jane sighed.

"But one day he _will _have to know! Stiles, it's better-"

"I'll do it." Scott whispered out, "I can shift." Jane looked at him, running a hand through her hair as Stiles huffed.

"Can you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." Stiles asked the man at the desk. The door unlocked and Stiles pulled open the door.

"You can do this." Jane whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles nodded and looked at Scott. Scott gave a firm nod and Stiles went inside the station.

"Scott, Stiles, Jane. Perfect timing." Mr. Stilinski said. Jane gulped as she looked into the office. There, sitting on the couch was Jackson with a smirk on his face. Stiles and Scott paled.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Mr. Whitmore, attorney." Mr. Stilinski pointed behind himself.

"That means lawyer." Jackson said, like the three of them were stupid. Jane leaned against the doorframe, defeated.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Ack! Sorry for sucha long wait! I've been so busy, but here ya go!**_

_**Shoutouts to caught-offsides, kiba1278, The-**_**_Originals-Rock, ohsolauren, and _****_krenee321_****_ LOVE YOU ALL xxx_**

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison voice came over the speaker. Jane lowly paced around the small police office as Stiles leaned on the desk. Scott was sitting in the chair behind the desk listening to Allison talk.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said, placing his hands on the desk.

"What if it's the same kinda thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Jane asked, walking over to where Scott's phone lay on the desk.

"He'd have to forget everything." Allison's voice replied.

"The murder, washing off the blood." Stiles explained, "He did have help with one thing, though. The video. Someone else helped him forget that." Stiles looked up at Jane, his hazel eyes piercing. Jane nodded and moved closer to Stiles.

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott agreed.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked, her voice full of skepticism.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and him being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." Jane said into the phone, waving her hand in the air.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "If it helps us find out who's controlling him." Scott said.

"Think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Jane asked, biting her lip.

"What? Yeah, it's to us. He'll talk to us." Stiles shrugged. He looked over at Jane, "Right?" He asked. Jane shrugged and looked at the office door where Mr. Stilinski was standing. The boys hung up with Allison and made their way to Mr. Stilinski.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him, physically or physiologically." Mr. Stilinski read off of his clipboard. He dropped the clipboard on the metal table and looked at the three teens. Jane rested her cheek on her hand, Scott twisted his fingers together, and Stiles glanced around the holding area. Stiles raised his hand and looked at his father,

"What about school?"

"You can attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance." Mr. Stilinski's voice was stern.

"Okay, well what about if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time-" All the adults in the room, crossed their arms over their chests and heaved a sigh. Jane rolled her eyes. "And there's only two stalls next to each other." Stiles mimicked what he was saying with his hands. Jane and Scott turned to looked at their friend in disbelief. Mr. Stilinski's face became serious as he looked at his son. "I'll just hold it." Stiles mumbled out, dropping his hands.

Mr. Stilinski dismissed everyone and took Stiles by the arm, dragging him out into the hall. "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that he isn't pressing charges?" He hissed out at his son. Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Stiles whisper-exclaimed.

"A joke?"

"Yes! I didn't think it would have been taken that seriously! Dad, humor is very subjective. I mean we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here!" Stiles waved his hands out in the air, indicating a distance. Mr. Stilinski raised his eyebrows.

"Well, how am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison van?" Mr. Stilinski jabbed a finger at Stiles.

"What?! We filled the tank!" Stiles waved his hands in the air.

"And don't even get me started on that Jane girl."

"Jane is a perfectly nice girl!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Did she pressure you into doing this? I mean, she isn't really making a good first impression."

"What? Dad, she didn't pressure me to do anything! This was all my idea, okay? She was just tagging along. Jane is a perfect girl, Dad." Stiles said, letting his shoulders sag. Mr. Stilinski shifted his weight.

"Then how come this is the first time I've met her? And it was to deliver a restraining order?" Stiles gaped at his father.

"Uh, she's-" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "Shy?" He asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Mr. Stilinski said. Stiles' eyes popped open in surprise.

"What?! You don't even cook!" Stiles dropped his hand to his side.

"Don't push me, son." The sheriff said before walking away. Stiles leaned against the door.

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked, following Derek through the abandoned subway train.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who is controlling it." Derek said, jumping out of the train.

"And they do?" Isaac called out.

"They might." Derek said, his back to Isaac. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek finished, turning around.

"Hmm, Scott, Stiles, or Jane?" Erica purred, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Touch Jane, and I will personally rip your throat out." Derek said, pointing a finger at Erica.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you hated her. I mean, considering the fact that she wouldn't join the pack, protected Lydia and then received a restraining order on Jackson." Erica counted off on her fingers. Derek seethed.

"Just because she's not in our pack, doesn't mean she still isn't a part of mine. Touch her, you die." Derek growled at the young beta. Erica clucked her tongue. Derek shook his head and turned back to the chest he had sitting on the ground.

"You know the full moon is coming, Derek." Isaac said, switching the subject.

"I'm aware of that." Derek replied. He opened the chest and took out chains that were spiked.

"These look comfortable." Erica lifted the crown of wooden stakes out. Derek grabbed it and put it on the floor.

"You said you were going to teach us how to shift whenever we wanted to." Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets.

"There hasn't been time." Derek simply said.

"But if you have to lock us up for the full moon, then that means that you're alone against the Argents." Isaac's voice was full of worry.

"They haven't found us." Derek walked away.

"Yet! So how about we forget the kanima and-"

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. Now I don't know what he's planning or what he's gonna do. But I know that we have to find it first!" Derek stated, voice firm.

* * *

Allison slipped her tablet through the bookshelf, letting Scott take hold of it. Scott flipped the switch to unlock it and zoomed in on the text from the bestiary. "That's all Lydia could translate. And trust me she was very confused." Allison whispered.

"What did you tell her?" Scott kept his voice low, abiding to the library's rules.

"That we were part of an online gaming site that battles mythical creatures." Allison scoffed. Stiles' head popped up from his book.

"I am part of an online gaming site that battles mythical creatures." He confessed.

"Oh, great." Allison said, completely flabbergasted. Stiles nodded as Scott read the translation.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling it?"

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison hitched her backpack up on her shoulder as Stiles did a victory dance.

"Wait, it says here that the kanima can become a full werewolf after it resolves that in its past which manifests it." Scott said.

"So Jackson needs a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that." Stiles rolled his head back.

"What if it has to do with his parents? His real parents?" Allison looked at the boys through the stack of books.

"Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Allison said, tapping her fingers against the book.

"I'll see if Jane can find anything out."

"I'll talk to Jackson. I don't have a restraining order." Allison put her book back and walked out of the library.

* * *

Jane let her heels tap against the tiled floor as she made her way through the crowded hallway to her locker. Stiles slipped his hand into hers and a little jolt of energy went through her. She turned her head to face Stiles and smiled.

"Hey." She smiled at him. He leaned in for a brief kiss, before pulling back.

"Okay, don't hate me. This was not my idea in any way." Stiles waved his free hand in the air. Jane furrowed her brow and laughed nervously.

"What did you do?"

"My dad wants to meet you." Stiles but his lip, "Don't freak out, please." He pleaded with her, turning his body to the side and raising his hands in front of him. Jane's arm was yanked up as she was still attached with Stiles.

"Why would I freak out? Dinner with the sheriff? Sounds fun." She said, dryly. Stiles cracked a smile.

"You sure you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I mean, I'd have to meet him eventually, right?" Jane shrugged. Stiles nodded and kissed Jane's hand.

"I love you." He said, looking at her. Jane smiled.

"So did Allison find anything out last night?" She asked, facing the hallway.

"The kanima is supposed to be a werewolf." Stiles explained. "And you need to talk to Lydia about Jackson's real parents."

"What!? No. No, no." Jane stopped in the middle of the hall and shook her head frantically.

"Please? Pretty, please?" Stiles clasped his hands together. Jane looked around the hall before turning back to Stiles.

"Fine." She sighed, turning to the hall. She saw Lydia bouncing away, curls flying behind her. "You owe me big time." Jane let go of Stiles and jogged to catch up with Lydia.

"Lydia!" Lydia turned to see Jane. She sighed, but stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Jane." She stated.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked, gripping her backpack straps. Lydia took a step down the hall, Jane followed. Lydia didn't respond so Jane barreled ahead, "Do you know anything about how Jackson's parents died?" Lydia faltered for a moment, Jane heard her heart skip a beat before returning to normal.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." The girl said simply.

"Anyone whoever says I'm not supposed to tell someone is always dying to tell someone." Jane pointed out. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Lydia cocked her head to the side.

"I can't tell you that." Jane blew out a breath.

"Then I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Jane asked. Lydia turned to the girl, a confused looked on her face.

"Was that a question?"

"It felt like one." Jane sighed, defeated.

"Well, tell me if this feels like an answer, no." Lydia dragged out the word no before stomping off down the hall. Jane threw her hands in the air and looked over at Stiles. Stiles waved at her to go after Lydia. Jane stomped backwards down the hall, running after Lydia.

"Lydia! Come on! Wait!" Jane took the stairs two at a time, running after Lydia. Lydia disappeared into the crowd and Jane sighed. Then she felt herself being slammed against the wall. Erica was holding her to the wall, arm pressed against Jane's neck.

"Why are asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Jane felt Erica's claws on her stomach. Jane looked down then looked up at the girl with the blonde hair.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Jane asked, pointing to the camera directly across from them. Erica turned around in surprise, before retracting her claws, "That's right, you wanna play Charlie's Angels? Then I call Sabrina." Jane pushed off the wall and walked past Erica.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about a half an hour from here." Jane turned and looked at the beta. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery." Erica finished with a smirk, before turning away and walking down the hall.

"Okay, wait!" Jane cried out, following Erica. "Can you tell me how they died?" She asked, catching up with the girl.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you are so interested." Erica said, looking straight ahead. Jane fidgeted. Erica stopped in the middle of the hall, "It's because of him. Jackson, right? You need to find something out about him." Jane gaped as Erica walked away, a smirk still plastered on her face. Jane hitched up her backpack and ran after the young werewolf.

"Listen, you can't tell Derek. There's a lot more to this then you know about." Jane said, walking behind Erica. "Just because you got the Alpha-by makeover doesn't mean you can go around destroying people."

"Why not?" Erica whirled on Jane. "That's all anybody used to do to me." Erica cocked her head and looked at Jane, "And I used to have the worst crush in the world Stiles." Erica confessed. Jane looked behind her shoulder and saw Stiles standing in the middle of the hall, "Yeah, you Stiles." Erica called out to Stiles. Stiles took a tentative step towards the girls. "And he didn't even once notice me." Jane watched Stiles look at the ground. She followed his gaze to see a puddle of water forming from the boys' locker room, "Just like you're not noticing me now." Erica said, before trailing off and looking at what the couple was looking at.

The door swung open as Scott was thrown back from the locker room. Jackson came out after him, wearing only a pair of shorts. He reached down to grab Jackson and that's when Jane intervened. She gabbed Jackson from behind, locking his arms into place as Stiles grabbed Scott. Jackson struggled against Jane, but Jane only tightened her grip.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris' voice carried from down the hall. He stopped and looked at the group of teens. "You and you." He pointed to Jackson and Scott. "Actually, all of you, detention. Three o'clock." He said before walking off down the hall. Jane let go of Jackson and went over to Stiles.

* * *

Jane filed in with the rest of the group promptly at three. She took a seat across from Stiles as Erica sat next to her. Jane rolled her eyes as Jackson piped up, "I can't be near these tools. I have a restraining order."

"Against all of these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles whirled his finger in the air, indicating the three of them.

"Fine. You three, over there." Harris pointed to the table at the far end of the library. Jane picked up her bag and slid into the seat next to Stiles. She could see that Allison, the photographer Matt, and Jackson were all sitting at one table.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott was seething, slamming his fist on the table.

"No, you're not. You're gonna find out who's controlling him, and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles pointed out. Jane nodded in agreement.

"No, you're right. Let's kill him." Scott turned away from Jackson and looked at the couple. Jane sighed.

"We aren't killing Jackson." Jane pressed her hand on the table.

* * *

"Hey, what if it's Matt." Stiles nudged Jane. Jane picked up her head from the desk and looked at Matt.

"Danny said that it was Matt who found the two hours of missing footage." Jane mumbled, putting her head on her arms.

"He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles explained.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, the Hunter and the mechanic?" Scott asked, looking at Matt.

"Yes!" Stiles whispered.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because….he's evil." Stiles made a face at Matt.

"Oh, hush. You just don't like him." Jane said, nudging Stiles.

"The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is." He leaned back in his chair and looked at Matt, "Just look at his face." Stiles said. Jane and Scott followed Stiles' gaze.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked. That's when the library door slammed shut. Jane popped her head up and looked to see who left. Jackson and Mr. Harris were gone. Stiles and Scott were already out of their chairs, going over to Erica.

"Jane says you know about how Jackson's parents died." Scott hissed out.

"Maybe." Erica purred.

"So spill!" Stiles said, waving his hands in the air.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and everytime Jackson drives by in his Porsche he makes some comment about how much of a settlement he will get when he turns eighteen." Erica closed her book and opened her laptop, "I can find the records through my dad's inbox." She said, typing in the passcode. Stiles looked over to see Jane sitting by herself at the table. She waved at Stiles then pointed back at the laptop that Erica was working on.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. Time of death 9:26 PM June 14th 1995." Erica read aloud.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Scott leaned forward.

* * *

A familiar sound of a zipper being closed, made everyone stand up. Harris swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at the teens, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm leaving, you all have to stay until these books are put back. Enjoy your evening." He said, evilly before walking out the doors. Jane slumped back in her seat and looked at Stiles.

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section." Stiles explained as Jane placed one of the books on the shelf. "They had to pull him out of her dead body." Jane made a face as Stiles grabbed a book.

"So was it an accident or not?" Jane asked, rubbing a book.

"The word all over the report is inclusive." Stiles replied, leaning on the cart full of books.

"But his parents could have been murdered." Jane pointed out, leaning her elbows on the railing of the cart.

"Well if they were it falls in line with the kanima myth." Stiles clasped his hands together. Jane furrowed her brow. "You know, seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Jane asked.

"We have to talk to him." Stiles concluded.

"He's not gonna listen!" Jane argued. Stiles rolled his head back and motioned to Scott through the bookcase to go talk to Jackson.

Scott went out to the main area of the library and started down the carpet, looking for Jackson. An open, discarded book caught his attention and he glanced down the aisle where it was laying in front of to see a paralyzed Matt on the ground. Scott scrambled over to him as the lights above him flickered. Something jumped over him, knocking into the ceiling with a loud crash. Everything started falling around him. Scott shifted, his eyes glowing as he tried to figure out where the kanima went. Sparks flew as the kanima leapt from bookcase to bookcase.

"Jane!" Scott roared out. Jane whirled around as the kanima bounded over her, knocking into the light above her.

Stiles pushed Allison to safety as sparks flew from the lights. He heard a strangled cry, then a thump. The room shook as everything around them exploded. Stiles wrapped his arms around Allison to protect her from the flying objects. Allison cowered into his arm as Stiles frantically searched for Jane. Erica had run out of the room, disappearing from the scene. He saw Scott lunging for Jackson, knocking him to the ground. Jackson quickly got up and let out a roar before swinging at Scott. Scott dove for safety behind one of the bookcases, protectively crouching in front of Allison and Stiles. They watched in horror as Jackson stood in front of the chalkboard and wrote out, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU."

The lights flickered above Jane as she twitched. She couldn't control her body, she was paralyzed, frozen by the kanima. Jane's eyes flicked to the window as the kanima crashed through it. Jane continued to twitch, not being able to stop herself.

"Woah. Woah! Hey! Hey!" She felt Stiles' arms wrap around her body, trying to make her stop twitching. "I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said, looking up at Scott as Jane thrashed against him.

"Matt's alive." Allison's voice came through the neighboring bookshelf.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said, still holding onto Jane.

"D-Derek." Jane stuttered out, "He'll know what to d-do." She looked up at Stiles, who brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Okay, we'll get you to Derek." Stiles agreed, "Scott?"

"Go. I'll take Matt to the hospital." Allison nodded through the opening. Scott got up and went over to Allison, ignoring Stiles' protests.

"I'm not leaving you here." He said.

"Stiles can't carry Jane by himself. Go, I'll be fine." Allison fixed him with a stare. Scott sighed but complied. Stiles slipped Jane into Scott's arms and ran out with them following.

* * *

"Hold her head up!" Derek commanded, laying Jane on the ground. Stiles followed his orders and took Jane's head in his hands.

"Is she dying!?" Stiles asked, frantically as Jane's breathing slowed.

"She might be." Derek truthfully said, staring into his sister's bright blue eyes. Her eyes were filling with tears. Derek grabbed her wrist, "This is gonna hurt." He gritted his teeth before twisting it to the side. Jane's scream pierced the air as her wrist was torn. Stiles cringed from the sound.

"You broke her arm!?" Stiles cried out in disbelief. Jane cried, tears streaming down her face, Scott covered his moth with his hand.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still have to get the venom out though." Derek frantically searched his brain, trying to find a way to save his sister. Jane heaved a sob as a shudder went through her body as she felt her wrist slowly start to heal. The pain was burning, slowly working its way up her arm. Derek gripped her arm, "This is where it's really gonna hurt." He said, his face full of sorrow. He squeezed Jane's arm with such force that the skin broke, spouting blood. Jane's cries of pain only made it worse for Stiles to endure. She wrenched this way and that as the blood dripped onto the floor. Tears were streaming down Jane's face as the venom continued to drip from her body. All of a sudden Jane felt weak and drained. She slumped down against Stiles' chest and looked up at him, chest heaving, cheeks stained with tears.

"Stiles." She breathed out as Stiles brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "I'd rather be at dinner with your dad right now." She joked. Stiles sighed.

"That's not funny." He breathed out in relief, cracking a smile. Jane blew out a breath as the blood dripped out of her arm. The boys in the room visibly relaxed as Jane started to heal.

* * *

"So she's gonna be okay?" Scott asked, walking out of the subway after Derek.

"She'll be fine." Derek confirmed Scott's question with a shake of his head. Stiles was watching Jane as she peacefully slept off the pain.

"Do you know about them?" Scott asked, indicating with his thumb. Derek nodded and turned away.

"I have my sources." He said vaguely, "Just cause she doesn't want to be in my pack, doesn't mean that I don't care about her." Derek repeated his statement to Scott.

"Maybe you should make an effort." Scott tentatively said. "Take her out to lunch or something."

"She hates me." Derek looked at the ground.

"No she doesn't. She's just doesn't trust you. I wouldn't trust you if I were her. I mean, you beat the crap out of her the other night. You switch sides like no other." Scott waved his hand in the air. "You're the only family she has left." Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Scott, "And-maybe I can convince her to join the pack, with me. Just to find out what's going on with Jackson. But here's the deal, we aren't killing him."

"And?"

"And you have to make an effort to regain her trust again, Derek. Trust is earned. And it takes a while to earn it from Jane, especially since you lost it." Scott said, turning away and going back into the subway train.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Shoutouts to ohsolauren, **__**krenee321, **__**The-Originals-Rock, caught-offsides, and Guest. love you all very very much! xxx**_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Mr. Stilinski spat out the veggie burger into a napkin. Stiles continued to pull items from the takeout bag, placing them on his father's desk.

"A veggie burger." He said, absentmindly.

"I asked for a hamburger."

"Yeah, well a veggie burger is healthier, we're trying to be healthy." Stiles shook his salad for emphasis. The Stilinski men were sitting in the sheriff's office having dinner Thursday night. Jane hadn't come to school that day thanks to Stiles' firm orders to not go. Stiles had spent the whole day worrying about her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Oh hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" The sheriff groaned, opening a container full of celery and carrots.

"I'm trying to extend your life." Stiles explained, "Could you just eat it please? And tell me what you found about those murders." Stiles sat back, popping the lid of his salad.

"I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager." Mr. Stilinski said through a mouthful of veggie burger. Stiles sipped his drink and looked up at the board behind his father. It was marked up with pictures, and arrows.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" He asked, causing his father to turn around.

"Don't look at that." The Sheriff tried to avert his son's attention.

"It's-just-I see arrows pointing to pictures." Stiles pushed himself up off his chair, trying to get a better view as his father waved his hands.

"Stop. Fine." Stiles sat back in his chair and cupped his chin in his hand. "I found something. The mechanic and the couple that was murdered all had something in common." Stiles nodded to his father to keep going.

"All three?"

"You know what I say, one's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a-"

"Pattern." Stiles finished for his father.

"Mechanic, husband and wife; all the same age. All twenty-four."

"Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? He's nowhere near twenty-four." Stiles interjected.

"Which made me think of a.) Lahey's murder wasn't connected or b.) the ages weren't connected. Until I found this." Stiles watched his father get up and move to a large file cabinet. He produced a manila folder with the name LAHEY marked on it. "This would be c.)." Mr. Stilinski handed Stiles the folder. "Did you know Isaac had an older brother?"

"Died in combat." Stiles read from the file.

"But if he was alive today, how old do you think he'd be?" Mr. Stilinski pointed out.

"Twenty-four." Stiles said, closing the folder.

Stiles paced in front of the board as Mr. Stilinski rubbed his chin, staring at the board. "Same age, means same class. Did you ever think that?" Stiles asked, looking at the pictures.

"Yeah. Well, I would have. I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." Mr. Stilinski defended himself. Stiles jumped and down, in astonishment.

"Two hours! Dad, people could be dying!"

"I know that! I'm aware, thank you!" The sheriff yelled back at his son. Stiles raced to the bookshelf and grabbed all the yearbooks. Slamming them on the desk, Stiles and his father started flipping through them.

"Class of 2006. Maybe they all hung out together, I mean two of them got married." Stiles said, looking at one of the folders on his father's desk.

"Or maybe they were all in the same class." Mr. Stilinski said, jabbing his finger at a piece of paper. Stiles leaned over the desk and saw Mr. Harris' face staring back at him.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles asked.

"All four." His father nodded in confirmation. "Now I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is definitely a pattern." Stiles nodded his head furiously. "Alright, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names we need faces." Mr. Stilinski reached for the phone as Stiles flipped through the yearbook. "If the killer isn't done killing…

"Then one of them is next." Stiles said, opening to the Chemistry page. His dad nodded and started to talk into the office phone.

* * *

Derek walked through the unlocked door, into the vet's office, past Scott. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked in disbelief, gesturing to Isaac.

"I need him." Derek said, without turning back.

"I don't trust him." Scott almost growled.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said, brushing past Scott.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek stopped in the waiting room. "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked.

"That depends. Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him." Deaton asked, making the werewolves look up.

"Save him." Scott said at the same time Derek said, "Kill him." Scott stopped short and looked at Derek.

"Save him." Scott emphasized. Deaton nodded and led the group to his office.

A rack of spices were placed before the three boys. Isaac went to grab one, but Derek stopped him, "Watch what you touch." He warned. Isaac just shook his hand out.

"So what are you? Some kind of…witch?" Isaac asked, leaning his elbows on the metal table.

"I'm a vet." He said, like Isaac was stupid. "Unfortunately I don't see anything that will stop a paralytic toxin." Deaton looked at Derek.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac piped up.

"I've already tried. I almost ripped its head off and Argent unloaded a case of bullets into it. The kanima just got up and walked off." Derek shot down Isaac's idea.

"Does it have any weakness?" Deaton asked.

"For one, it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott said, folding his hands on the table.

"Essentially you're trying to capture two people." Deaton looked at the group. He turned and went to his desk drawer, pulling out a pendant. "A puppet." He held out the pendant. "And the puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to kill the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. Because of his mother."

"How do you know it's not part of the code." Isaac said, standing up, "The kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murder?" Scott asked. Isaac raised an eyebrow and leaned on the table.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the master? What if something that affects his master, also affects the kanima?" Deaton said, unscrewing the cap off of one of the powders.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott said, realizing what was going on.

* * *

Jane picked up her bag, ready to go to school Friday morning. She had completely healed thanks to Derek, and had only had to miss Thursday. Texts were sent from Stiles, giving her updates on what was going on with the kanima. He said that they had a plan figured out. A white folded piece of paper with her name written on it caught her eye. Jane reached for the paper that was sitting atop her bag. Unfolding it, a key dropped to the forest floor. She read the scratchy writing that belonged to Derek. _Go to this address: 1534 Rumor Ave. Take the key with you. _Jane sighed and crumpled up the note, shoving it into her pocket and stomping out to her car.

The car slowed to a stop as Jane gazed at the small house. _What the fuck did he do this time?_ Jane grumbled to herself as she got out of the car. The key was in her pocket and Jane used it to open the door, leading to the foyer. Glancing around she spied another folded white paper, which read two words, _For you._ Jane audibly sighed and called out into the somewhat empty house.

"Trying to buy my love?" She asked. Derek appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Depends. Is it working?" Derek asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe. What do you get out of it?" Jane was skeptical. Derek didn't just _give _houses to people.

"I get the sense of relief that you aren't living in that cave anymore. That you have proper heating and lighting." He slowly walked down the staircase. "That you have a real bed. That you're safe." Derek was standing in front of her. Jane bit her lip and looked around the bottom floor.

"Did you have your minions decorate it? Cause I'm pretty sure your style is more…rugged." Jane said, glancing at Derek. Derek chuckled and looked at the ground.

"I thought it would make it feel more like a home." He confessed. Jane nodded.

"Well, thank you. For the house…for saving me." She said, looking into his blue eyes that matched hers. Derek's face became serious as he nodded in response.

"Don't worry about the bills, everything is taken care of." He said, with a parting nod. Jane watched him disappear through the woods. Sighing, she took one last look around the house, before going to school.

* * *

Stiles parked his Jeep next to Jane's red car the next morning. Hoping out, he continued his conversation with Scott. "There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" He asked, coming around the side of his car. Jane stepped out of her car and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Tickets to what?" She asked as Stiles grabbed ahold of her hand.

"The rave tonight." He explained. Jane raised an eyebrow as Scott came over to the couple.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way. And it is a secret." Scott said, waving to Jane.

"Hey!" Jane turned and saw Matt coming towards them. "Anyone know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it. No one got hurt." Stiles said, sliding his free hand up his backpack strap.

"I had a concussion."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles said.

"I was in the ER for six hours." Matt looked at Stiles like he was stupid.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, Matt?" Jane piped up, "Your little bump on the head is about-" Jane crouched down on the ground and raised her hand just above the pavement. "This high on our list of problems right now!" Jane said. Stiles yanked her back up to a standing position.

"So are you okay?" Scott asked, stepping closer to Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I noticed you didn't get any tickets either last night." Matt talked to Scott as Jane looked around the parking lot.

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"Uh, no. But I found two online. You should keep trying, I hear everyone's gonna be there." Matt bid the group goodbye and walked towards the school.

"I don't like him." Stiles mumbled, watching him go. Then he turned to Scott, "Are you sure about this?"

"Whoever's controlling Jackson had to finish the job last time, so what do you think is gonna happen this time?"

"He's gonna be there to make sure the job's finished." Jane nodded. Stiles scrubbed his shaven head as they walked to the school.

* * *

Coach Finnstock slammed the door to the boys' locker room open and looked at his team. "Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why the hell his is missing morning practice?" He asked the locker room. Stiles looked at Scott in horror. "Stilinski! Jackson?"

"Sorry, Coach. I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." Stiles said, clapping his hands together.

"When was that?" Finnstock asked.

"The last time I saw him? Well it would have been the time I saw him last." Stiles said, rubbing his hands together.

"Danny." Finnstock moved on, "Tell Jackson no missing practices this close to the championship." Danny nodded. Finnstock went back into his office. Scott and Stiles looked at Danny.

"Sorry. I only have two for myself." Danny apologized.

"Do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asked.

"I'm working on it." Danny said, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, hear me out. You give us the tickets and devote your life to abstinence." Stiles said. He felt himself being pushed aside as Isaac threw his arms around the two boys.

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked, looking at the two boys.

"What are we supposed to do? No one's even supposedly selling." Scott said. Isaac looked across the locker room and spotted a boy giving a pair of tickets to another team member.

"Watch and learn." He patted the boys of the backs. Stiles and Scott watched as Isaac went over and started to beat the kid up.

"That's gonna bruise." Stiles said as Isaac walked back to them.

"Enjoy the show." He patted the tickets against the boys' chests and walked off. Stiles gasped in relief.

* * *

Jane grabbed Stiles' arm and pressed him up against the locker. "Did you get a ticket?" She asked, pressing her hand against his chest. Stiles blew out a breath.

"Holy God. Yes. Do you have one?" Jane smiled and flicked the yellow ticket in front of Stiles' face. Stiles' face broke out into a grin. Jane swiftly placed a kiss on Stiles' lips. "Cameras." Stiles mumbled against her lips.

"Good." The word buzzed against Stiles' lips. She wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck and really kissed him. His hands were placed on her hips as she cupped his chin in her hands. Finally, Stiles pulled back as Jane leaned her forehead against his.

"What is it?" He asked, her eyes were downcast.

"What? Nothing. I, uhm, Derek got me a-house." She said, hiking up her bag. Stiles' eyes widened in surprise.

"Like a whole house?" He asked in disbelief.

"Like a _whole_ house." She giggled. Stiles sighed and leaned against the lockers. He pulled Jane close to him.

"So what time should I pick you up tonight?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Jane giggled and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Stiles and Jane watched the vet fill the syringe.

"It's a similar type of anesthesia that is used on dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton placed the syringe and the vial on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it will slow him down enough to buy you some time." Jane nodded and took the syringe. "This." Deaton held out a small glass bottle, "Is some of what you will use to create the barrier." Jane looked up and instantly recognized the powder as white mountain ash. Scott went to reach for it, but Deaton pulled it out of his way. "This part is for you, Stiles." He slid the bottle over to Stiles.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said, reaching for the bottle.

"It's from the mountain ash tree." Jane explained, "People used to believe that it could protect against the supernatural. And I'm pretty sure this entire place is covered in it." Jane mused looking around the room. Deaton nodded.

"I see that you've haven't lost your inference skills, Jane." Deaton smiled at Jane. Jane blushed.

"So I spread this around the whole building and Jackson and his master will be trapped?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty much." Deaton shrugged. "Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder, until a spark happens. You are the spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jane tried not to laugh as Stiles looked at her.

"You have to see it in your mind before it happens, Stiles. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton nodded. Stiles mulled over what Deaton had just said. "If this is gonna work, you need to believe it." Deaton said. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Deaton dismissed Scott and Stiles, but asked Jane to stay behind. Jane leaned her elbows against the metal table and looked at Deaton. "Long time, no see, Deaton." Jane cracked a grin. Deaton chuckled.

"Yes, well, the last time I saw you was when your brother brought you after the attack at the high school." Deaton said. Jane nodded. The attack felt like a lifetime ago.

"Do you need something? Is there something else I should know about?" Jane asked, pushing off the table.

"I just want you to be careful. With Stiles." He said, wringing his hands together.

"Stiles." Jane sighed.

"I saw the way he looked at you, Jane. I know what that meant. You burned him didn't you?" Deaton asked. Jane nodded and looked away. "Did you-" Another nod. "Jane." Deaton breathed out. "You do know what this means."

"I know, Deaton. He's also my anchor." She confessed. Deaton nodded and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Has anything changed with you two lately?"

"I just feel…whole when I'm with him." Jane explained. "And I'm really glad that I- unknowingly- burned him. He's…perfect." Jane inhaled deeply.

"So are you going to tell him? Everything?" Deaton asked, nodding his head.

"Yes." Jane said firmly. "Tonight, after all of this is finished." Jane said. Deaton nodded.

"Take care, Jane." Deaton said, bidding her goodbye.

* * *

"Hey, can't talk now. I'm late." Stiles rushed out of his house, past his father. Something was different. "Woah, woah, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, catching his dad's attention.

"Nothing." His father lied, shrugging.

"Where's your gun?" Stiles asked. Mr. Stilinski blew out a breath.

"I left it at the station along with my badge." Mr. Stilinski confessed. Stiles' heart sped up and his face paled.

"What?"

"It's alright. We'll talk about this later." His father turned to go back into the house.

"Dad." Stiles stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Stilinski said, waving at his son.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed. Mr. Stilinski blew out a breath. Stiles really looked at his father, he looked worn and tired. Beat down.

"It was decided that the son of the police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county."

"They fired you." Stiles summed up.

"Nah, it's a leave of absence. It's temporary." Mr. Stilinski tried to put on a brave face for his son.

"Did they say it was temporary?"

"Actually, no. It's fine, don't worry about it. We're gonna be fine." Mr. Stilinski turned away from his son.

"Dad, wait. I don't get it. Why aren't you mad at me?" Stiles stopped his father.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to feel worse than I already do by yelling at my son." Mr. Stilinski confessed. Stiles gulped and watched his dad go inside. He was torn; he didn't know if he should stay with his dad or go pick up Jane. He jingled the keys in his hand. He finally realized that going to the rave would get his mind off of it. Stiles sighed and yanked open the Jeep door, climbing in.

* * *

Jane knew something was wrong when she slid into the leather seats of the Jeep. Stiles was silent the entire ride to the rave. Jane didn't know if she should say something so she settled for rubbing his knuckles in a circle, not saying a thing, just letting the silence wash over them.

"You okay?" She finally asked as she popped the trunk. Stiles looked at her and bit his lip.

"Yeah why?" Jane heard his heart speed up for a moment. So she just shook her head.

"Just didn't say anything the whole way here." She shrugged.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag."

"I can't." Jane protested. "Remember you have to do it alone."

"This plan is really starting to suck." Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"Alright. I'll see you inside." Jane pecked Stiles' cheek and jogged into the warehouse.

The music beat throughout the warehouse as Jane entered the scene. She spotted Isaac and Erica walking towards the freight elevator. Jane deftly caught up with the two betas, who nodded acknowledgement. Isaac pulled back the entrance, letting Jane and Erica step inside. Jane scanned the crowded dancefloor as the other betas looked around in awe. The music was even louder and glowsticks lit up to the beat of the music. Jane smiled at the younger wolves and pulled them into the dancing crowd.

"Scott!" Allison's voice rang out over the music.

"Just stay out of the way!" Scott yelled. Jane watched him wrench away from her and stalk past her. Allison looked like she was close to tears. Jane felt bad for the girl, but felt herself being yanked back against one of the stone columns.

"What, Scott?" She asked.

"Be careful. The Argents are here." He hissed at her.

"I heard. Nice public display. I bet that will throw the Argent's off of your Romeo and Juliet love story." Jane crossed her arms. Scott's face dropped, "Hey, sorry. I'm just- Stiles…" She trailed off, rubbing her forehead.

"What about Stiles?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, the Argents?" Jane switched the subject back to what was at hand.

"Have a plan. Here." Scott slipped the syringe into Jane's palm. "Get as close as you can. Be careful."

"I doubt I'll even hurt him." Jane rolled the syringe in her hand.

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt." Scott's eyes were serious. Jane nodded and watched Scott melt back into the crowd.

Jane grabbed Erica and Isaac, letting them dance with her as they made their way to Jackson. Jackson was stalking forward through the crowd, towards the DJ station. Erica pulled Jackson close to her and rubbed her body against his. Jackson, realizing what was happening, responded by moving closer to Erica. Jane came up behind Jackson and moved her body up against his backside. It felt wrong, but she pushed away the feeling and focused on the plan. Isaac came around behind Erica as Jane slid her hand up Jackson's side. Just before she could jam the needle in, she felt Jackson's claws pierce her side. Jane fell back, as Erica and Isaac were stabbed.

"She's mine." Jackson growled out. The syringe dropped from Jane's hands as Jackson stalked through the crowd. Jane didn't feel paralyzed, only weak. She saw Isaac dive for the syringe, just as she reached for it, a roar reached her ears. _Derek._ Jane thought as she scrambled up just in time to see Isaac stab Jackson with the syringe, causing him to fall to the ground. Confident that the two betas could take it from there, Jane sprinted outside to save her brother.

The cold air was silent as she slowed to a stop. Jane glanced around the lot, trying to find Derek when she heard the screeching of tires. Headlights illuminated her surroundings as she felt a car slam into her, causing her to fly backwards. Her head connected with the concrete with a solid crack, then everything went dark.

* * *

"Jane, pick up. Pick up, now." Stiles yelled into his phone. "Look, I've got like fifty feet left to cover and I'm out, okay? So you gotta get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. I'm just standing out here and-" A gunshot rang out, "And I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves. And I'm standing here all by myself looking like a friggin' idiot with a handful of fairy dust and I don't have enough. Okay? I swear to God, if you weren't hot and perfect I'd kill you for doing this to me." Stiles hung up the phone. _Okay, come on. Think. He said you gotta believe. Just picture it, Stiles._ Stiles closed his eyes, _Imagine it working. _

Stiles inhaled and slowly started to take cautious steps towards the end of the distance. The powder trickled from his fingers as he got closer to the finish. Finally when all the dust was gone, Stiles open his eyes, ready for disappointment. When he looked, the entire distance had been covered. Stiles jumped up and down, doing a little victory dance.

* * *

Scott dove behind the concrete wall as a round of bullets went off. He had found Derek outside, fighting off the Argents and had decided to aid him. "I'm not healing." He sighed.

"Wolfsbane bullets. You have to get out of here. Take the car. Go!" Derek breathed out.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" Scott exclaimed.

"Go! I have to find Jane." Derek said, pushing Scott away from him. Scott sprinted out of sight.

* * *

Jane groggily opened her eyes to see she was on her stomach on a table. Slowly she blinked, the face of Mrs. Argent becoming clearer. "You probably recognize this device." She indicated to the small cannabis vaporizer. "Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your card." Mrs. Argent crossed her ankles and looked down at Jane. Jane tried to lift her head, but she became extremely dizzy.

"This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites." Mrs. Argent took a whiff of the small vial containing the flower. "Lovely smell. You probably won't think so." Mrs. Argent pushed the vial into the vaporizer and pressed the button. The room slowly started to fill with a fog of wolfsbane. Jane tried to hold her breath, but the toxin seeped in through her nostrils.

"What are you doing?" She wheezed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mrs. Argent said with an evil smile, "I'm killing you."

* * *

Stiles unlocked the door to the room, making Erica and Isaac jump into attack mode. "No! No, no. It's just me. It's just me." Stiles reached behind to close the door, "Is he okay?"

"Let's find out." Isaac said, baring his claws. He lunged for Jackson's sleeping body, but Jackson intercepted his claws, twisting his wrist back, breaking it. Isaac fell to the ground in pain.

"Okay! No one does anything like that again! Okay?!" Stiles waved his hands at the two betas who nodded.

"I thought it was supposed to put him out." Isaac groaned.

"Yeah well this is the best we're gonna get. Let's just hope whoever is controlling him decides to show up." Stiles said as Jackson's eyes flashed open.

"I'm here." Jackson growled out, "I'm right here with you."

* * *

"It's going to look like an accident." Mrs. Argent chuckled as Jane choked. "Like you had an allergic reaction to something. It closed up your lungs and you died." Mrs. Argent explained.

"Stop." Jane moaned out as her eyes flashed a bright blue. The wolfsbane caused her to start shifting. She could feel her teeth turn to fangs and her nails turn to claws.

"Too late. Looks like it's working." Mrs. Argent waved her hand over the fog to make it go towards Jane. Jane slowly pushed herself up, trying to get some sense of strength. Mrs. Argent made a disapproving noise and promptly shoved her heel into her side, causing her to fall to the ground.

* * *

Stiles knelt down in front of Jackson, "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us." The voice growled out. "We're all here." Stiles turned to look at Isaac.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murders."

"So all the people you've killed so far…"

"Deserved it." Erica and Isaac fidgeted as Stiles continued to interrogate Jackson.

"See we got a little rulebook that says you only go after murders."

"Rules can break if enough pressure is applied."

"So the people you're killing are all murders then?"

"All. Each. Every one." Stiles gulped.

"Who did they murder?"

"Me." Jackson growled out. Stiles took a step back. "They murdered me." Jackson began to shift as Stiles scrambled backwards.

"Okay! Everybody out! Now!" Stiles pushed out the betas and slammed the door behind them, "We need to find something to barricade the door-" Stiles was cut off by the wall next to them exploding as Jackson tore it apart, racing into the crowd.

Stiles found himself outside. He carefully stepped over the boundary, careful not to mess it up. Derek came up behind him. "Hey. So we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it's all good-" Stiles trailed off as Isaac and Erica came outside. They couldn't go past the barrier. "Oh my God! It's working!" Stiles fist pumped the air. "Oh this is…yes! I did something!" Stiles pointed to himself.

* * *

"There's an Alpha, Beta, but what are you, Jane?" Mrs. Argent said. Jane could feel her heart slow down and her body start to shut down. "Omega." Mrs. Argent answered her own question, "Don't you know that the lone wolf never survives without a pack?" Jane rolled to her side and slid her clawed hand up the floor. "I've heard the cry of an Omega, it's a terrible sound."

"I'm-not-alone." Jane slowly said. In a last ditch attempt, Jane used the rest of her energy to force herself up and let out a howl. The howl turned into a cough, then a cry of pain. Jane felt her body collapse on the ground; all the energy spent.

"Jane." Derek realized as the howl reached his ears. His face paled and his stomach dropped.

"What?" Stiles asked, not hearing what Derek said.

"Break it." Derek commanded.

"What?! No way!" Stiles defended himself.

"Jane is dying!" Derek yelled. Stiles' face paled.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?"

"Stiles! I just know! Break it!" Derek screamed. Stiles fumbled and crouched on the ground. He waved his hands over the dust and dispelled the dust, breaking the barrier. Derek patted Stiles' shoulder as he sprinted inside the warehouse.

Derek pushed the door open and was instantly engulfed with the wolfsbane fog. Momentarily disoriented, he felt a knife being plunged into his shoulder-blade. Wrenching in pain, he whirled around, seeing the female Argent take a step back. She lunged at him with the knife, but he blocked her, twisting her arm away from him. Derek was pushed against the wall as the female tried to stab him again. This time, he spun her around, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She pushed him to the ground and ran out of the room. Derek groaned and slid over to where Jane was lying motionless. Derek shook his sister's body trying to find a pulse. Realizing he had to get Jane out of there, he grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out of the warehouse.

* * *

Jane was still unconscious as Deaton treated her poisoning. Derek sat on the plastic chair, watching him heal his sister. Derek was adamant about Deaton treating her first, saying that he would heal on his own. Deaton finished his work and brushed a piece of black hair off of Jane's peaceful face.

"Thank you." Derek said to Deaton. Deaton nodded.

"You're a good older brother, Derek. You should show the caring part of you more often. Maybe then people will be attracted to you." Deaton said, walking out of the office. Derek watched him go before getting up and going over to his sister's sleeping body. Her eyes fluttered as she came to. Suddenly, she jumped up, gasping for breath. Derek placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down onto the table.

"What happened?" She asked, chest rapidly rising and falling.

"You're okay. That's all that matters." Derek said, kissing the top of her head. Jane nodded and fidgeted to get into a more comfortable position as Derek protectively watched over her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Shoutouts to kiba1278, Guest, and caught-offsides. love you all very much. xx**_

_**so not a lot of reviews...was there something wrong? tell me! haha I just want to know what I can do to keep you guys interested. **_

* * *

"I'm saying that we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek said, stepping into the abandoned subway train. Jane followed her brother, looking around the empty station. Deaton had released her into the hands of her brother, who promptly took her to the subway station. Jane played with her bandage that was wrapped around her arm.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson." Jane said, leaning against one of the bars. Derek sat down on the seat, leaning forward.

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said, rubbing his hands together. "Jane, we've seen a lot of things. _I've_ never seen anything like this before." His blue eyes pierced Jane's

"Neither have I." Jane sighed.

"And every full moon is just going to make him stronger." Derek shook his head.

"Then how do we stop him?" Jane whispered. Derek took in a breath and looked up at his sister.

"I don't know." He confessed with a shake of his head. "I don't even know if we can."

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Jane broached the subject carefully.

"No, I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this." Jane rolled her hand over the bar as Derek let his roll forward. "This happened because of something in his past, right?"

"According to a legend in a book." Derek trailed off, looking out the smeared window. Jane leaned on the bar.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked. Derek huffed a sigh.

"Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?!" He asked in bewilderment.

"Because you always are keeping something from me! My God, I'm your sister!" Jane argued back.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you. Have you ever thought of that?" Derek looked at her, eyes serious. Jane blew out her cheeks.

"Doesn't being part of your family mean no secrets?" Jane softly asked. Derek looked at his feet.

"Go home, Jane." Derek commanded, looking at the ground. "Sleep, heal, make sure everyone is safe. The full moon is coming and the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." Derek sighed.

* * *

Jane submerged herself deeper into the bubbles, letting the warm soapy water wash over her body. Sighing, she started to relax, the knots in her back unknotting while her neck rested against the edge of the bathtub. Her black hair was tied in a bun and she had lit candles around the small bathroom. Jane was alone in her small house. She closed her eyes and blew out a soft breath that was cut short by a bang. The water splashed as Jane quickly sat up, looking around. Footsteps pounded the stairs as she quickly grabbed the gun she kept on the edge of the bathtub. Readying herself, she wrapped a towel around herself as the doorknob to the bathroom slowly turned.

"I brought pizza!" Stiles exclaimed throwing the door open with flourish. Jane screamed in surprise as she let the gun from her hand. "Oh my God! Were you going to shoot me?" Stiles asked, holding the pizza box in front of him. Jane sighed and gripped her towel a bit tighter around her naked body.

"You don't just barge into a bathroom, Stiles!" Jane scolded him.

"Normal people don't keep guns in their bathrooms!" Stiles defended himself. Jane sighed and perched herself on the edge of the tub. "Were you taking a bath?"

"No, Stiles. I was just making sure the water worked." Jane deadpanned, Stiles' rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Derek said you were dying." Stiles placed the pizza box on the sink.

"Wolfsbane is a bitch." Jane sighed, "So yes, I was relaxing. Derek's orders." Jane replied.

"Alright then, relaxation is what you need, relaxation is what you will get." Stiles said, pulling off his shirt. Jane watched his perfectly sculpted abs flex as he bent down to strip off his pants.

"Woah, woah. What are you doing?" Jane asked, realizing what was going on.

"Uh, getting into the bath." Stiles quipped, removing his pants. Jane looked down and blushed. Stiles turned around to take off his boxers and that was when Jane slipped into the bubbly water.

* * *

Stiles handed Jane another piece of pizza as Imagine Dragons played softly from the sound dock. Jane gratefully took the piece of pizza in her pruned fingers. "Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, reaching back to get another piece of pizza for himself. First being in the tub with Jane was awkward, but slowly they got over the awkwardness. Stiles wrapped his free arm around Jane's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Stiles, I'm fine." Jane said, biting into the doughy goodness. "How did you even get into the house?" She asked.

"Key under the mat." Stiles explained. Jane cracked a smile.

"Okay, we need to talk." Jane said, swallowing her pizza. "I need to tell you everything about what you got yourself into." Jane said, looking up at Stiles.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's fine." Stiles reassured her. Jane sighed.

"Stiles, that night in the woods when we…" Jane waved her hand in the air and Stiles nodded at her to keep going, "Right, well that sort of made you my…mate." She whispered softly. A look of surprise flashed across Stiles' face.

"Mate?" He squeaked out. Jane put a hand on his chest.

"Don't freak out. It doesn't change anything, just solidified our relationship." Jane hurriedly explained. "It makes it stronger and permanent."

"Is this like Twilight? Like did you imprint on me?" Stiles asked, voice serious. Jane laughed.

"Twilight is a fictional book, Stiles. It's much more complicated than that." Jane said.

"Fantastic." Stiles rolled his head back, "Do I have to be like a sacrifice?"

"No, no, no. Just let me explain." Jane continued, "A connection or bonding, is something that is extremely important to werewolves. Something that doesn't happen accidentally and even though I thought it did with you, I've come to realize that it was subconsciously on purpose. A connection basically means that whatever I feel you feel and vice a versa. Sometimes, if the connection is strong enough, you can even tune into each other's thoughts. I don't think our connection is that strong yet, but I know my mom and dad's connection was that strong." Jane trailed off. Stiles was stock still as Jane talked. "Hey, are you okay? Is this too much?" Jane asked, "I just wanted to tell you." Stiles didn't respond, "Stiles?" Jane sat up, making the water move. "Sti?" She asked, softly.

"What does it mean for our relationship?" Stiles asked finally.

"It means that nothing will change." Jane firmly said. Stiles relaxed.

"I don't really care about that whole mate thing. You're Jane and I'm Stiles and we are together." Stiles said, "And one day we'll get married and have ten kids." He said. Jane bit her lip, smiling.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you, Jane Hale."

"But there is no way in hell I'm taking the last name Stilinski." Jane laughed. Stiles acted hurt and splashed her.

"Stilinski is a fine name."

"For a boy!" Jane giggled as Stiles pushed her under water. Gasping she came up, hair soaked and batting her eyes to get the water out. "You're dead, Stilinski." She playfully growled as she splashed him.

* * *

Derek let the lid of the box fall back, exposing the torture devices he was planning on using for the full moon. "What's that?" Isaac asked, pointing to the spiral.

"It symbolizes three. Mother, Father, son or past, present, future." Boyd explained. Derek nodded at the young beta.

"Do you know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Uh, Alpha, Beta and Omega?" Boyd asked. Derek nodded again.

"It reminds us that we can all rise or fall to another. A Beta can become an Alpha while an Alpha can fall to a Beta or even an Omega." Derek explained.

"Like Jane and Scott?" Isaac piped up. Derek turned to the young beta.

"They are with us." Derek said, bending down to the box.

"Really? Where are they now?" Isaac looked around the station.

"Jane is healing, while Scott is looking for Jackson." Derek defended his actions. "Don't worry they aren't going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal." Derek handed Isaac some chains, "But tonight, you'll want to kill anything you can find." Derek said, reaching back into the box.

"Good thing I had my period last week." Erica joked, licking her lips.

"Well, this one is for you." Derek scoffed, holding up a crown spiked with spikes.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Mr. Stilinski asked, walking by Stiles' room late Wednesday morning.

"Homework." Stiles lied. He had stayed the night with Jane, but had woken up early to sneak back into his house. The whole connection thing bothered him, but he really didn't care as long as he was still able to be with Jane.

"It's spring break." Mr. Stilinski said, skepticism lacing his voice. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, stepping into his son's room.

"Just satisfying my thirst for knowledge." Stiles said. Mr. Stilinski reached over and closed the 2006 yearbook.

"They brought Harris in for questioning."

"And?"

"And they are working on a warrant to arrest him for the murder."

"All of them?"

"Enough of them." Stiles leaned back in his chair. "The tire tracks at the trailer match his car, the same car was seen outside the hospital where the wife was killed. It's got a quote by Einstein on it."

"Wait, what quote?"

"Something about imagination." Mr. Stilinski shook his head.

"I saw the same car parked outside the rave." Stiles sighed and leaned over his desk.

"Well, you're a witness, you have to give a statement."

"But what about the DJ? She wasn't in Harris' class, right?" Stiles asked, flipping open the yearbook.

"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the sight of three murders. That's damning evidence."

"No. It's not enough!" Stiles cried out, flipping through the yearbook.

"I thought you hated this guy." Mr. Stilinski stood up straight.

"I don't hate him, he hates me. And yeah, if he killed them all, lock this psycho up, but there's something missing."

"Hey. Hey!" Mr. Stilinski placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, stopping him. "You don't have to solve this for me."

"I have to do something." Stiles admitted. Mr. Stilinski's attention was diverted by a picture on the yearbook.

"Look at the swim team." He pointed out. Stiles looked down and saw all the faces of the victims.

"Dad, look at the coach." It was Mr. Lahey. Mr. Stilinski looked at his son, pursing his lips together.

* * *

Stiles pressed his finger against the doorbell, making it ring. The swung open to reveal Lydia in a tight dress, holding a tray full of drinks. Jane sighed as Stiles shook the box, containing Lydia's gift. Stiles had lured her out to Lydia's party with a promise of making it up to her later. He knew it was the full moon and how unpredictable everything would be, but he wanted a normal night. Jane briefly wondered why Lydia was having a party on the full moon, but then realized Lydia didn't know what was going on. Lydia had all but disappeared off the face of the earth after the attack on the lacrosse field.

"Happy Birthday!" Stiles shook the box as Lydia looked at the two of them.

"Don't forget to try the punch!" She cried out, turning away. Jane stepped through the threshold as Stiles followed Jane.

"Did you find Jackson?" Jane asked, catching up with Scott.

"No. Have you seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, but you have to find her and tell what we figured out." Jane said, nudging Scott.

"Well, we're still not sure what we found." Scott said.

"It can't swim, remember?" Stiles said, catching up with the two werewolves. "How all the victims were on the swim team. So start with that." Stiles said.

"And whoever is controlling Jackson hates the swim team." Scott concluded.

"Hated the swim team. Specifically the 2006 swim team." Jane pointed out.

"It could be like a teacher, or like a student." Stiles said, "I mean what are we missing?"

Allison climbed up the stairs to meet up with Jane, Stiles and Scott. She smiled at her boots as the boys stopped to look at Allison. "Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison said, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. No one's here." Jane scanned the pool area, "I thought she was the most popular girl in town." Jane shoved her hands into her blazer pockets which fell over a blue romper. Jane glanced up at Stiles, blowing a loose hair that fell from her braid away from her face.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott tried to make up an excuse.

"Or no one is coming because she's turned into the town wack-job." Stiles said, thrusting his hand out.

"We have to do something. We've ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"Yeah, well she completely ignored Stiles for ten years." Scott said. Jane narrowed her eyes at Scott.

"I liked to think of it as a sign that something better was coming." Stiles said, gripping Jane's hand. Scott rolled his eyes.

"We don't owe her a party." Jane said, anger peeking.

"We owe her a chance to get back to normal." Allison argued, "She wouldn't be the town wack-job if it wasn't for us." Allison said, her eyes flashing at the group.

"I can get the lacrosse team here." Scott sighed.

"I can get some people here that I know." Stiles said, whipping out his cell phone.

* * *

Derek tightened the chains holding Boyd to the subway train. "What if we break free?" Boyd asked, worry in his voice.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek said, looking at Boyd. Then he turned to Erica and Isaac, "I need you to hold her." He commanded Isaac. Isaac wrapped his arms under Erica's armpits, pulling her arms together.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you." Derek explained. Erica smirked at the boys. "I got an extra one if you really want it." Derek joked.

"I think I'm good." Isaac made a face and gripped Erica tighter. Derek lifted the headband of stakes above Erica's head. Erica blew out a shaky breath and readied herself as Derek placed the spikes on top of her head. Slowly Derek twisted the knob, making the stakes lodge themselves into Erica's head. Erica screamed in pain as the boys looked away. She struggled against Isaac as the stakes drove deeper into her head. Derek flinched at the screams but continued to push the spikes in.

* * *

The party was finally in full swing. People were streaming in from all different places. "Are you going to talk to Allison or what?" Jane asked, leaning against the brick pillar. Scott and Stiles looked at her.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked, dumbfounded. Jane sighed and ran her finger around the edge of her drink.

"Because you're the guy. It's what you do." Jane said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott looked over at Allison. Jane leaned her head on the brick wall.

"Well then you should definitely apologize." Jane tipped her drink at Scott. "Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, means he has done something wrong." Jane explained. Scott sat up.

"I'm not apologizing." Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked, sipping his drink.

"Most likely." Scott nodded. Jane sighed and looked up at the moon, which was close to its peak.

"Scott, go apologize. There needs to be something good that comes out of this. In case, you haven't noticed we're getting our asses royally kicked out here. People are dying." Jane hissed out.

"Yeah, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back in school. I'm in love with a werewolf-"

"Awwwh." Jane interjected. Stiles just barreled over Jane,

"And on top of all that if I have to watch you lose Allison to that stalker, Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face." Stiles finished, blowing out a breath. Scott stood up and looked across the pool.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott said.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because Jackson's here." Jane said, catching glance of Jackson stepping out of the house.

* * *

Erica's scream of agony pierced the air as she wrestled against the chains. Boyd chimed in with a scream of his own. "How do you not feel this?" Isaac hissed out as Derek tightened his chains.

"I feel it. I feel every bit of it." Derek growled out.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked.

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it and keep your human side in control." Derek said.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked through gritted teeth.

"Anger." Derek said truthfully. "It doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott and Jane?" Isaac asked. Derek looked up.

"Yeah." Derek gave a final pull at the chains. "Alright that should do it." Derek stood up, looking at the young betas. Isaac yanked the chain back, pulling the hinge off of the seat in front of him. Derek gaped as he looked up at the other werewolves. They're eyes were golden as they struggled against the chains.

* * *

Jane flexed her hand open as she stared up at the moon. Suddenly, a cup was placed in her hand, looking down she saw Lydia standing over her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Here." She said.

"Oh, no. I'm not drinking tonight." Jane said, trying to give the drink back.

"What is up with you two tonight?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Stiles is drinking, a lot." Jane rolled the cup in her hands.

"Not drinking wise. You and Stiles." Lydia said, tipping her head to the side. "Right here and now seems like the perfect time to have a good time."

"You know what Lydia? You're right." Jane stood up and tipped her drink back. Lydia watched her with a careful eye as the drink disappeared down her throat.

"See? Isn't it good?" Lydia asked. Jane nodded. The drink had a little bit of a tang to it but there was some sort of sweet flavoring in it too.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday, Lydia." Jane said, walking past Lydia to find Stiles.

* * *

Allison pushed by Matt to get back out in the hall. Matt had started acting really strange towards her after she found the pictures that he took of her on his camera. Her gut told her that he was one of the types who said, "If I can't have you, no one can." Allison stumbled out to the hall, pushing past people as a hooded figure past by her and she could see the glint of arrow. _Oh no, not here._ She thought. "Scott!" She called out, "Jane!" No answer. The hooded figure was getting closer, and then she felt an arrow lodge itself deep into her stomach. Gasping she looked up at the attacker. It was her face staring back at her.

"Look at you." She was saying, "Crying for help. Always crying for help. It's pathetic, Allison. You-you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." Allison watched herself raise the crossbow and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the arrow.

Opening them, someone slammed into her. Sliding her hands down her dress, she tried to find the arrow that was just lodged in her stomach. There was no wound, no blood and the other her was gone. Allison shook her head and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Stiles asked Jane as they walked through the party.

"Yeah-no. It's something else, not the full moon. Can't you feel it?" Jane asked, looking around the party.

"I just feel buzzed." Stiles confessed. Jane shook her head and leaned on the pillar.

"Why am I wearing black!? I just came from a funeral, you moron!" Stiles heard his father's booming voice. Then there was a crash, which made Stiles look up.

"Dad?" He called out, blinking a few times. His father was in a black suit and holding a bottle of Jack.

"It's you. It's all you. You know every day I would watch her lie in that hospital slowly dying and I would think to myself _How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life."_ Stiles felt his eyes watering as his father pointed the bottle of Jack at him. "It's all you. It's all you, Stiles." He spat out Stiles' name like it was gum that on the ground that someone stepped on. Mr. Stilinski pointed an accusing finger at Stiles, "You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me." Stiles wiped a tear from under his eye. Mr. Stilinski chucked the bottle of Jack at Stiles. Stiles covered his face with his arm, trying to shield himself from the bottle. Right before it hit him, the world spun a little.

"Sti? Are you okay?" Jane asked, shaking his arm. Stiles looked at her and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles wiped his face and looked around the party for his father, who had disappeared. Jane nodded and excused herself to the bathroom.

* * *

Scott slowly climbed the stairs as the world spun. Resting his hand on wall in front of him, he looked up through the window at the moon. He was sweating and he could feel the change in his bones. Sighing, his gaze traveled down to the couple on the window-seat. It was Jackson and Allison, making out. Scott narrowed his eyes as he watched Allison pull Jackson closer to her. His face went wolfish as he growled at the couple. Allison and Jackson just looked at him, pity in their eyes.

"Woah! Put the wolf face away!" Jane appeared in front of him. Scott blinked, the couple was gone.

"Did you not see that?" Scott asked. Jane shook her head.

"No. And I'm pretty sure I didn't want to." Jane said, pushing past Scott.

Jane made her way down the stairs, ready to get back to Stiles, when someone walked in front of her. Squinting, she realized it was Derek. Jane pushed her way through the mass of people, trying to catch up with Derek. All of a sudden Derek stopped and whirled around, causing Jane to stumble back.

"Do you really think that you can solve all of this by yourself? Please. You can't even figure out how to take care of yourself." Derek spat out. "Listen up, Jane, when Laura died that night in the woods, I wished it was you." He hissed. Jane took a step back, Derek advanced on her. "You should have died in that fire along with the rest of our family. Then I wouldn't have to worry about keeping you safe. I wouldn't have to worry about how my actions would affect you. You would be out of my life." Derek kept closing the space that Jane tried to keep between them.

"Derek, stop." She whispered. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You're weak, Jane. Pathetic. Do you know why I never tell you anything? It's because you would blab it out to the first hot boy you saw. I think that I should just spare us and kill you now." Derek seethed. Jane felt her back press up against a wall. Preparing herself for her death, she felt Derek's hot breath wash over her. Jane felt the world shift and she opened her eyes. Derek was gone and people were staring at her as they walked by. Jane slid down the wall, sighing with relief.

* * *

"Jane, can you call me back? I'm probably going to need some help." Derek shouted into his phone before shoving it into his pocket. The subway train rocked with the betas shifting. _Definitely gonna need some help._ Derek thought turning back to the subway. He extended his claws and went back into the subway train.

Isaac thrashed against the seat he was strapped into as Boyd snapped at Derek with his fangs. Erica's face was bloodied as she wrenched against the spiked headband. Derek made his way past Isaac, dodging his claws. That's when all hell broke loose. Erica reached up and ripped off the headband, tossing it to the ground. She lunged for Derek, face wolfish, as Derek threw her aside. Isaac ripped the chair out of the floor and dove through the window, escaping. Derek went to go after Isaac, but felt Boyd wrap his hands around Derek's neck. Derek was tossed to the ground as Erica grabbed his neck, choking off his air supply, Boyd slashed at him with his claws.

* * *

"Stiles. Look at me." Scott said, trying to get his friend to look at him, "You need to drink this." He held the open water bottle in front of Stiles. "Something's happening and I need you to sober up right now." Scott commanded. Jane came around the other side of the pillar that Stiles was sitting against and grabbed his shirt collar. Dunking him in the pool, Jane let Stiles thrash against her. After a moment she pulled him up. Stiles whipped his head back, sobered up and looked at Jane.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles seethed, blowing water out of his mother.

"He's sober." Jane said, crossing her legs, Indian-style. Scott sighed and looked around the party.

"We need to find Lydia and Allison. Lydia did something and I think the effect is going to be bad." Scott sighed, Jane raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Boyd yanked Derek up, grabbing him around the throat. Derek felt Erica behind him, so he shoved his elbow up, breaking her nose. Then he headbutted Boyd, making him let Derek go. Derek kicked Boyd back and flipped Erica around, tying her to the pole with the chain. Boyd got up and made a run for the exit, Derek went to go after him, but Isaac pushed him back onto the seat. Derek felt Erica's claws scratch a deep wound, so he whirled around and punched her in the face, making her fall back. Isaac nodded at Derek, who was grateful.

"Looks like you found an anchor." Derek congratulated Isaac as he tied him up again.

"My father." Isaac said truthfully. Derek stopped short for a moment but continued to bind Isaac.

"Your father locked you in a freezer to punish you." Derek said.

"He didn't used to." Isaac admitted. Derek finished binding Isaac and walked out of the subway. Sighing he ran his fingers through his knotted hair. Looking to the left he saw Lydia slowly walking towards him. She didn't say anything, just opened her hand and blew purple dust into his face. Derek became blinded and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Hey. I can't find Lydia." Stiles said coming up to Scott.

"And Allison is gone too." Jane said.

"And whoever drinks that crap is going insane." Stiles said. Jane looked around to see people being thrown into the pool.

"I can see that." Scott said, eyes wide.

"What the hell do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I can't swim! I can't-" The rest was cut off by a splash as Jane watched Matt being thrown into the pool. Stiles and Scott also watched as Jackson dove in after Matt, rescuing him. Scott gulped and nudged Stiles as they watched Jackson put an arm around Matt. Matt stared at the crowd before pushing through the people, jostling Jane with his shoulder. Scott and Stiles went after Matt as blue and red lights flashed off the house. Jane skidded to a stop outside the house to see Matt standing there, shivering, and the kanima wrap its long tail around Matt's legs. Jane blinked and watched them disappear. _Fuck._ She thought as she scanned the crowd of running teens for the two of them.

* * *

"Lydia." Derek moaned as he was dragged through the old Hale house. "Lydia, stop. You don't know what you are doing." Derek said as Lydia placed his arm in someone's hands. Lydia got up and slowly walked over to a mirror, adjusting it so that the full moon's light bounced off of it, lighting up the hole where Peter Hale's dead body lay.

Derek opened his eyes just as Peter's claws came out, stabbing his arm with full force. Derek moaned in pain as the blood dripped from his wound. Derek's eyes flashed red before the red faded from his eyes, reverting them back to their original blue hue. All the energy in Derek's body was spent as he heavily breathed on the ground. Lydia blinked, coming out of her stupor and looking around. Just as she went to touch the ground the floorboards exploded, and Peter Hale jumped out of the hole. Derek scooted back from the naked man as Lydia's heart sped up. It sped up so much she thought she was going to die from shock.

"I heard there was a party." Peter said, smiling. "Don't worry, I invited myself." Derek scooted even further back from the man as Peter lunged for him, everything going black.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Shoutouts to Megan Elaine9, guest1, **__**krenee321**__**, Lahey, The-Originals-Rock, caught-offsides, ohsolauren, kiba1278, and guest2! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! xxx**_

* * *

"So this kid's the real killer?" Mr. Stilinski asked Stiles as he looked at the most recent yearbook. Stiles had circled Matt's name with an arrow pointing to it. Scott, Stiles, and Jane were all in Stiles' room after Lydia's party had been busted by the cops. Jane leaned against the windowsill as Stiles spun in his chair. Scott stood by Stiles, leaning his palm on the desk.

"Yes." Stiles said, looking up at Scott.

"No." Mr. Stilinski said, shaking his head. Scott crossed his arms as Stiles looked at his father in disbelief.

"Yes!" Stiles argued.

"No." His father shot back. Stiles clambered out of his chair, standing straight up.

"Yes! Come on, Dad, you and I both know that the police connect victims in a murder, so all we have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out what class they all had together." Stiles looked at the yearbook, then over his shoulder at Scott.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the DJ wasn't in Harris' class." Mr. Stilinski pointed out.

"Oh, right sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles raised his hand up. Mr. Stilinski was about to backhand Stiles across the face.

"No. You know what? They aren't dropping the charges." Mr. Stilinski said, Stiles looked over at Jane in astonishment. Jane just tilted her head to indicate to turn back to Mr. Stilinski. "But that doesn't prove anything." Stiles raised his fists to his mouth and blew out his cheeks. Jane pushed off the windowsill and stood next to Scott, behind Stiles. "Scott, do you believe this?" Mr. Stilinski asked. Stiles threw his hands in the air and took a step to the side.

"It's really hard to explain how we know, but you just gotta trust us." Scott said, looking at Stiles. "We know it is Matt." Scott said firmly.

"He took Harris' car because he knew if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, then that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they would arrest him." Jane explained to Mr. Stilinski.

"Alright, fine. I'll allow the most remote possibility. But give me a motive. Why would Matt want most of the 2006 swim-team and the coach dead?" Mr. Stilinski waved his hand in front of his face.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years."

"We don't have a motive yet, sir." Jane cut Stiles rant off. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

"But does Harris?" Stiles pointed out.

"What do you want me to do?" Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"Which would be in the station, where I no longer work." Mr. Stilinski's voice was firm.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles pleaded with his father.

"Trust you?" His father jabbed a finger at Stiles.

"Trust Jane?" Stiles pointed behind him. Mr. Stilinski sighed.

* * *

The woman at the front desk gave Mr. Stilinski the eye as the group came running in. "It's two in the morning." She said. Mr. Stilinski leaned on the desk.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Mr. Stilinski said.

"We need to look at the hospital stuff first." Stiles whispered to Jane. Jane nodded and rocked on her heels.

"Why?" Scott asked, overhearing Stiles' statement.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one." Jane explained. Scott nodded as he got it.

"Since Matt had to kill her himself, someone could have seen him." Stiles said. Scott nodded again.

"Boys. Jane." Mr. Stilinski said, leading them into his office.

* * *

The tape from the night of the murder played on the computer screen. Stiles jabbed his finger on the screen when Matt's back appeared. "That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said. His father turned around and looked at his son.

"All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head! I sit behind him in History, he's got a very distinct cranium." Stiles motioned with his hand.

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Stilinski gaped at Stiles.

"Can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming towards the camera." Jane said, rolling her hand towards her. Mr. Stilinski nodded and rolled the tape forward.

"Wait. There." Scott made Stiles' dad stop rolling the tape, "He's talking to my mom." He said, reaching for his phone.

* * *

"Scott, do you know how many people come through the hospital each night?" Mrs. McCall's voice came over the speaker phone.

"This one is sixteen, got a dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott explained into the phone.

"Yeah, he looks evil!" Stiles chimed in. Jane gave him a look that silenced him.

"Okay, I'm going to take a picture and send it to you." Scott said snapping Matt's school picture. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall." Melissa's voice was tired. Jane's head snapped up at the same time as the boys'. "Scott, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll call you later." Scott hung up the phone as Mr. Stilinski dug through the files from the case.

"If the boots match up with Matt's and the tire prints then that places him at the scene of three murders." Jane said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually four. The mechanic that was killed was working on a car paid by a credit card signed with the name, Matt. That puts him at the mechanics', the trailer, the hospital and the rave." Mr. Stilinski stood up with balled up energy.

"Dad, if one's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern, then what is four?" Stiles asked.

"Enough for a search warrant. Scott, call your mom back, tell her to come to the station." Mr. Stilinski was in commander mode. "If we can get an identification that will be enough for a warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk to makes sure they know Melissa is coming in. Jane, help me look through the rest of these files." Scott and Stiles ran off as Jane took her spot over the computer, searching the database.

* * *

"Derek!" Derek blinked against the white light that surrounded him, "Derek!" The voice called out again. A shrill whistle pierced his ears. Derek slammed his hands down on his ears trying to block the sound. His eyes popped open and he was looking up to the face of a serious Deaton.

"That sound." Derek breathed out, sitting up, "What was it?" Deaton held up a dog whistle and smiled. Derek scoffed and got to his feet. He stumbled back, losing his balance, but Deaton caught him from falling.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton cautioned. Derek looked down at his forearm which was stained with bloodied claw marks. Glancing down, Derek flashed back to when Peter soared upwards from the hole, alive.

"That actually happened." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha." Deaton reassured him, "But not a particularly competent one." Deaton let the dog whistle hang from his neck and looked around the old Hale house.

"Where is he?" Derek gritted out.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton sighed.

"The how bout you tell me what the hell you are doing here." Derek took a step closer to the vet. "And why you're helping me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton said. Derek searched the vet's face as he continued, "Helping _you_ was a promise I made to your mother." Deaton said as Derek took a step back.

"You're the one Laura talked about. She said you're a kind of advisor." Derek made the statement into a question because he wasn't sure if it was the right term.

"She was right. And I have some advice you need to listen to very carefully, right now." Deaton said, "What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on his intelligence. He's gonna come at you, Derek. Try and twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." Deaton finished.

"I don't trust anyone." Derek smiled and shook his head. Deaton huffed.

"If you trusted more, you might be the Alpha you think you are." Deaton delivered the blow as Derek clenched his jaw. "We both know there is one person you trust more than anyone, but she doesn't trust you at all." Deaton pointed out.

"Jane." Derek said, mostly to himself.

"She's with Stilinski and Scott right now. You need to find her, you need to find her as fast as you can. You have to find her before Peter does. Peter will try to get into her head. I know Jane's a smart girl, but he will use tactics that will leave her spinning and eventually agreeing to his plan. I've known Gerard for a long time, he always has a plan. And something tells me, it's going exactly the way he wants it to." Deaton briefly glanced at the hole.

* * *

"She's on her way here." Scott hung up the phone and looked at Jane and the Sheriff. Jane looked up from the computer and her face paled. Scott turned away and saw Matt push Stiles inside the room, holding a gun to his back.

"Matt, let's talk this through." Mr. Stilinski held up his hands, "There's a solution here that doesn't involve a gun."

"It's funny because I don't think you understand how right you are." Matt chuckled and pushed Stiles towards Scott. Jane slowly moved to stand next to Scott who looked at her and gulped, Jackson was here.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way being by dialing someone on your cell, like McCall is doing." Matt said. Jane looked at Scott who slowly took his hand out of his pocket. "That could definitely get someone hurt. Phones on the table." Matt commanded, "Now!" He shouted. Jane pulled her phone out of her blazer pocket placing it with the other three phones.

* * *

Matt had commanded Stiles to handcuff Mr. Stilinski to the railing in the holding cell area. Stiles obeyed, placing the hard metal around his father's wrist. "Tighter." Matt seethed. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at his father. Mr. Stilinski nodded and Stiles tightened the handcuff. Matt nodded at Stiles to step away from his father.

"Now to make sure you have some company…" Matt trailed off and turned the gun towards Jane. A shot rang out and Jane felt a bullet lodge itself in her stomach. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees.

"Jane!" Stiles cried out. He went to go over to her, but Matt stopped him by pointing the gun at him. Jane rolled on her back, moaning as she felt the wound start to close up over the bullet. From her position she could see Matt force Stiles and Scott out of the room. Jane flipped over on her stomach and slid her hands on the ground. Jane forced herself to move to the wall by Mr. Stilinski.

Stiles clenched his jaw as Matt turned to them. Derek was on the ground, paralyzed while Matt chuckled over him. Stiles popped his cheek out as Matt started talking, he was going to kill the bastard for shooting Jane, "Oh I know all about werewolves, hunters and a kanima. It's like freaking Halloween every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt asked, waving the gun at Stiles. Stiles clenched his fists.

"The Abominable Snowman. But it's more of a winter-time thing, yaknow, seasonal." Stiles sarcastically said. Matt nodded at Jackson, who reached up and slashed Stiles across the neck, paralyzing him. "Bitch." Stiles mumbled out as his legs went out from under him and he fell on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me." Derek growled out.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, crouching down next to them. "Must suck being helpless, powerless." Matt said.

"I still got teeth. Come a little closer and we'll see how helpless I am." Derek said, all serious.

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles moaned. Lights flashed against the windows of the station and Scott gulped.

"Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt said, standing up.

"Don't trust him, Scott!" Stiles cried out. Matt flipped him off Derek and shoved his foot on top of Stiles' neck, choking off his air supply.

"Stop!" Scott cried out, as Stiles was slowly choked.

"Then do what I say!" Matt commanded. Scott finally nodded and Matt took his foot off of Stiles. Stiles took in a deep breath as his chest expanded with air.

* * *

"Jane, don't move. You're hurt and right now rest is the best thing for you." Mr. Stilinski cautioned her. Jane looked down at her romper which had a small hole and was damp with her blood. Jane gritted her teeth as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her anger increasing.

"Mr. Stilinski, I appreciate your concern, but right now I need to get the bullet out." Jane said.

"Jane, don't touch the wound. You'll get it infected. Just stay still." Mr. Stilinski commanded. Jane didn't listen and shoved her fingers into the small hole in her skin. The wound was already healing, so she had to pry open the wound. Mr. Stilinski watched her as Jane got ahold of the bullet. Slowly she extracted the bullet from her stomach. Jane turned her head to the side, away from Mr. Stilinski and threw up blood. Mr. Stilinski looked away in pity. Jane made a face and flicked the bullet to the other side of the room.

"I don't know why you did that, Jane. Your wound is open and exposed." Mr. Stilinski said, "And you probably just infected it by taking the casing out. You need to staunch the bleeding." Mr. Stilinski said, as Jane watched her wound close up. Sighing, she rested her head on the tiles wall as Mr. Stilinski looked at her with concern. Another shot rang out and Jane jumped to her feet.

"Mr. Stilinski, I would get you out of there in a second, but right now it is probably safer for you to stay locked up." Jane said, looking over her shoulder at Stiles' father. Jane heard someone scream, which made her took off running, leaving Mr. Stilinski locked up.

Jane skidded out into the hall to see Scott leaning on the bench, a spot of blood growing from his side. "What happened!?" She cried out, causing Matt to turn.

"Everyone shut up! Just shut up!" Matt waved the gun around wildly. Scott was starting to sweat as his body tried to heal over the bullet. "Now McCall, get up before I shoot her!" Matt whirled around to face Mrs. McCall. Scott pushed himself up and stumbled over to Jane who wrapped an arm around him as he pressed a hand to his wound, keeping it open.

* * *

"Please he needs to see a doctor." Mrs. McCall pleaded with Matt as he locked her in the holding cell.

"You think so?" Matt asked, sweat forming over his lip. Jane propped Scott up against the wall as Scott groaned. "I shot this one and look at her, she's standing up straight." Matt pointed the gun at Jane. Jane looked at Mrs. McCall as she caught sight of the blood stain on her romper.

"I'm okay." Scott tried to reassure his mom.

"No honey, you're not okay." Mrs. McCall started to cry.

"It doesn't hurt."

"That's because of the adrenaline. Please just let me take a look at him." Matt laughed at Mrs. McCall.

"They have no idea do they?" Matt asked the two werewolves.

"Please I can help him."

"Shut up! Shut up! If you don't shut it, the next bullet is going in his head." Matt seethed. Mrs. McCall nodded and backed up. "McCall! Hale! Back up front. Now!" Jane obliged and walked out the holding cell area, Scott slowly following.

"Derek!" Jane cried out, catching sight of a paralyzed Derek lying on the office floor. She went to go check on him, but Matt stopped her, wrapping his arms around her arms, locking them into place. "Let me go, you psycho!" She cried out, wrenching against him. Matt pushed the barrel of the gun against her temple.

"Go near him and I'll put a bullet in your temple." Matt hissed in her ear. Jane stopped thrashing against him and blew out a breath. Matt loosened his grip around her arms, but didn't drop the gun from her head. Jane made eye contact with Stiles who was on the ground next to Derek. Jane bit her lip at the helpless Stiles, who looked up at her, silently pleading with her not to do anything.

"The evidence is gone, Matt. Why don't you just leave?" Scott asked.

"Do you really think that all I came here for was the evidence? No, I want the book." Matt said, shifting his grip on Jane to her neck. Jane narrowed her eyes as Matt tightened his grip.

"What book!?" Scott cried out, throwing his hands up.

"The bestiary! And not just a few pages, I want the entire thing!" Matt said. Derek looked over at Stiles.

"I don't have it!" Scott cried out. Matt shoved the gun against Jane's temple. Scott paled as Jane struggled against Matt's grip. "It's Gerard's!" He quickly said, "Why do you need it anyway?"

"I need answers." Matt said, shifting his weight, Jane swayed with him as he gripped her tighter, cutting off her air. Jane blew out her cheeks as she made herself speak, voice hoarse,

"Answers to what?" Matt let her go and she stumbled to the ground, breathing heavily.

"To this!" Matt growled, lifting his shirt to reveal the scaly pattern of the kanima. Jane widened her eyes and scrambled back, ending up next to Stiles.

* * *

"Do you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispered out to Derek as they lay paralyzed. Matt had taken Jane and Scott out of the room to go find some way to get answers to what was happening to them.

"Well, the book's not gonna help. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The universe balances things out."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?" Stiles asked Derek.

"And killing people himself." Derek confirmed.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima." Stiles realized.

"Balance." Derek stated.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked, voice hoarse.

"Not likely."

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Alright so what are we gonna do? We just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process." Derek said, searching his memory trying to remember another way to treat the toxin.

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked, looking down at Derek's thigh, "Oh, gross." He made a face as Derek pushed his claws into his thighs.

* * *

"Scott, you're gonna be fine. We just have to get the bullet out." Jane said, placing her hand on Scott's side.

"You don't even know how lucky you are, Scott." Matt hissed out, "You know what usually happens when someone gets shot? They die." Matt started to pace as Scott leaned against the desk.

"Is that what happened to you?" Jane asked, turning to face Matt.

"You drowned, didn't you?" Scott realized. Matt stopped pacing and put his hands on the desk.

"Lahey shouldn't have let them drink. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know that they had just won state. And Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks." Jane fidgeted and looked at Scott.

"Were you at Isaac's, Matt?" Jane asked, taking a step forward.

"He had this first edition Spiderman and we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music and I see everyone having a good time. And then Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me, he thinks it's funny." Matt pulled his lips back.

"They threw you in." Scott nodded. Jane rested her hands on the desk behind her.

"I yell that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water and they all watch. I'm dying and they're laughing! And all of a sudden I'm lying on the side of the pool. Lahey is above me and he says, _This! This is your fault! You tell no one! What kind of bastard doesn't know how to swim?! You tell no one!" _Matt jabbed the gun at Scott, Jane gulped and looked at Matt. "And I didn't. And they would see me in school and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and I'd gasp for breath. My parents thought I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I-I was drowning." Matt was tearing up. Jane didn't know what to do as Scott continued to pry his wound open. "There's no white light, just darkness. But then. Then came Jackson. He was like the Furies from Greek mythology. He was my Fury. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life." Matt said, an evil smile on his face as he looked at Jackson who was half human, half kanima.

* * *

"So is that hypothetical situation getting any more realistic?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Derek whispered. "I can feel my toes." Derek said. Stiles moved his toes.

"Dude, I can feel my toes." Stiles said.

"I'm trying, okay!" Derek growled out.

"Well, try a little harder! There are people I want to save tonight." Stiles said.

"Pretty sure we are going to try to save the same person!" Derek shot back.

"So then you realize how important this is, right?"

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek growled as the lights flicked off. Stiles looked above him in horror. Sirens blared as the emergency lights flashed yellow. A round of gunshots rang out, breaking the glass windows all around them

"Jane!" Stiles and Derek both cried out.

* * *

Jane dove under the desk, rolling to her side as the bullets hit the walls above her. Glass was shattered all around her and she looked around the dark room, trying to find a way out. She heard a steady beep then smoke exploded from the tiny bomb. Jane coughed and scrambled to the door, away from the smoke. Jane got to her feet and pushed through the door, slamming Jackson to the side as she slid into the office.

"Take Stiles." Derek said, rolling to his side, almost healed. "Jane, go!" Jane complied and pulled Stiles to his feet. She ran out of the office, dragging Stiles behind her.

"You know this is really just screwing my manliness over." Stiles groaned, "I'm supposed to save you."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll get a chance to save me and your manliness." Jane said, pushing through the doors, weaving her way through the station. Jane ended up in the interrogation room. She set Stiles on a chair and propped his head up, "Don't move." She whispered. Stiles looked at her. She planted a kiss on his lips, "You know what I mean." She said, running out of the room.

Jane skidded to a stop as she heard the click of a crossbow. "Woah. Woah!" She held her hands up in front of her face. Allison stood in front of her, decked out in black, holding a crossbow in front of her.

"Where's Derek?" She hissed out, loading the crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, putting her hands down.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then get out of my way." She commanded.

"Allison." Jane cautioned, "Allison, what happened?" She took a step towards Allison. Allison skittered back.

"Jane, you just need to stay out of my way right now." She said through gritted teeth. Allison pressed her finger down on the trigger, letting the bow fly. Jane reached up and caught it, right before it impaled her. Jane gasped in surprise as Allison shoved by her.

* * *

Allison lay on the ground, paralyzed and breathing heavily as Matt loomed above her. He swept the hair off her face and looked down at her, "Allison. If I can't have you, no one can!" He yelled out. Allison's heart sped up as she realized how truly crazy Matt was. She heard a clang and Matt turned around, scared at what he saw. Matt got up, leaving her there, paralyzed and helpless. Allison tried to move as the footsteps got closer, she squeezed her eyes shut as someone knelt down next to her. Allison glanced up, surprised at who she saw.

Jane lifted her up in her arms and carried her out of the evidence storage room. Jane handed her off to Allison's father, who thanked Jane before taking Allison out of the station. Jane wiped her hands on her romper and went towards the holding cell area as she heard a crash. Jane ran down the hall, meeting up with Scott. Scott nodded at her as they went inside. The kanima slammed Derek to the ground as Scott grabbed it by the back of the neck, throwing it away from Derek. Jane used the desk as a platform to jump up in the air, colliding with the kanima. The kanima grabbed Jane's shoulder and whirled her into the far wall, smashing the tile on the wall. Jane coughed as she slid down the wall, shaking her head.

The kanima stuck its face between the bars, hissing at Mrs. McCall. Mrs. McCall backed up against the wall, covering her mouth. Scott jabbed his claws into the kanima's back, pulling it back from the bars. He threw it to the ground as he shifted into a wolf. Turning, he looked at his mom who started to cry and back farther up in the cell. The kanima leapt out of the room, Jane looked at Scott and his mom before sprinting after it, followed by Derek. Jane lost sight of the kanima and Derek, so she slowed to a stop, resting her head against the wall.

"I have done everything that you have asked of me! I've told you everything! I joined Derek's pack, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-" Scott was cut off by Gerard.

"Then leave it to me. Leave Matt to me. Go find your friends, make sure that they are okay. Go console your mother. Go!" Gerard's voice whispered out. Jane stiffened. What was Scott doing with Gerard? He double-crossed the Hale pack. Jane narrowed her eyes as Scott ran by her. Clenching her jaw she ran after him. Scott turned down the hall and Jane followed, but stepping in her way was Derek.

"Derek, you need to move." Jane clenched her fists together.

"Jane, Jane, what is it? What happened?" He asked, putting his hands up to stop her.

"Scott." She spat out, "Scott went behind our backs and made some sort of plan with Gerard. He set us all up! All of us!" She shoved her hand in the direction that Scott had disappeared. "He used us, Derek. And I'm going to find out why." Jane went to push past her older brother, but Derek pushed her back.

"This could all be one misunderstanding." He said.

"Okay, then tell me why I just witnessed him talking with Gerard about joining your pack to get information?" Jane asked, tipping her head, "He told him everything, Derek." Jane said, "And I'm about to rip his head off." She stepped to the right, faking out Derek by swiftly changing directions. Derek grabbed her wrist and spun her back.

"No. You can't confront him. Not now." Derek said.

"And why the hell not?" Jane spat out.

"Because, there's gotta be some reason behind this."

"Yeah, I know what it is. Think of a word that begins with A." Jane narrowed her eyes. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"No. Scott wouldn't sell us out for Allison. He's not that stupid." Derek tried to defend Scott.

"But he is." Jane tugged against Derek's grip.

"Jane! Stop. There are more important things to worry about right now." Derek said, yanking her closer to him.

"Yeah? What?"

"Peter's back." Derek whispered. Jane's heartbeat rose.

"What?" She squeaked out.

"Peter is back. And he's gonna try to mess with us, make us believe that we need him. Jane, you can't trust him, not this time."

"I don't trust anyone." Jane said through clenched teeth, lying. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"He'll get inside your head, find your weakness. I'm the only one you can trust right now!" Derek exclaimed. Jane searched his face for some sign on lying. Derek's heartbeat was steady and Jane nodded.

"Fine. But you have to trust me on this. Scott is a traitor. He sold us out and I understand that he's not the main concern right now, but he has lost my trust." Jane admitted. "And it takes a while to regain it." And Derek had no doubt about how serious Jane was.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Shoutouts to snickerzNjeLLybeanz, ohsolauren, kiba1278, The-Originals-Rock, and caught-offsides. Love you all so so much! xxx**_

_**A/N: So we are almost to the end...wah. what should I do? opinions please!**_

* * *

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until you black out." Stiles said, knotting his net on the lacrosse stick. He was sent to the guidance counselor's office early in the morning, getting out of his first period. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how hard you're freaking out, the instinct not to let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head will explode. And then when you do finally let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it is actually kind of peaceful." Stiles moved onto the next knot, getting into a rhythm.

"Are you saying you hope that Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morrell asked from behind the desk. Stiles stopped knotting and looked up.

"I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles said.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a much of morons dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off and kill each one of them." Stiles twirled the stick in his hand. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on his computer. And not just of her, like he photoshopped himself into some of them. Stuff like them holding hands or kissing. He had built this whole relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." Stiles said, looking at the counselor. She cupped her chin in her hand and watched Stiles.

"But something good did come out of all this, right?" She asked, crossing her ankles. Stiles nodded. His dad had been reinstated to the force as sheriff.

"Yeah, but I still feel like there is something wrong between us." Stiles admitted rolling the lacrosse stick between his hands. "Like tension when we talk." Stiles said truthfully. His father and he hadn't talked about the incident, or what he saw in the holding cell area. They had talked about mindless things like sports, but that was still tense. "Same thing with Scott." He shook his head, "And Jane." He added, trying to be truthful with the counselor.

"Have you talked to her since that night?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"No, not really. She sort of ran off with Der- her brother. I guess she needed some time to recover from the night. I mean, I see Scott in school, but we haven't talked. And Jane has been missing from classes." _And her house._ Stiles thought. Each time the subject of Jane came up in his mind, he felt a pit in his stomach grow bigger and bigger. Jane had fell off the face of the Earth, no texts, no calls. Stiles worried something bad might have happened to her, but Scott told him that Derek had seen her a couple of days ago. "But Scott has his own problems to deal with." Stiles went back to tightening the already tight knots. "And I don't think he's talked to Allison either, but that might be more her choice. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard." Mrs. Argent had committed suicide and according to the letter, suffered from depression. "But I guess it brought her and her father closer together. And Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. The funny thing is right now, Lydia seems the most normal."

"And what about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" She tapped her finger on her chin. Stiles had started to gnaw at his lacrosse stick.

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked, looking up. Then glancing back down, he spat out the knotted rope. "Uh, no. I never actually play." Stiles admitted, "But hey since one of my teammates is dead and another one missing, who knows."

"You mean Isaac." Ms. Morrell clarified, "One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them have you?" Stiles shook his head and lay his lacrosse stick across his lap.

"How come you aren't taking any notes?" Stiles changed the subject.

"I do my notes after the session." Ms. Morrell twisted her chair to the side.

"Your memory is that good?" He asked. Ms. Morrell sighed.

"How about we get back to you."

"I'm fine." Stiles lied, "Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen."

"It's called hyper-vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat."

"It's not just a feeling though. It is like it is a panic attack, like I can't breathe." Stiles shook his head.

"Like you're drowning?" Stiles nodded, "So if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, but if you choose not to open your mouth, to not let the water in."

"You do anyway, it's a reflex." Stiles looked at his lacrosse stick.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface." Ms. Morrell pressed.

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where your head is exploding?"

"If it is about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"What if it just gets worse?" Stiles asked, "What if it is agony now, and it's just hell later on?" Stiles asked, becoming serious.

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'" Ms. Morrell looked at Stiles, her eyes hard. Stiles looked around the office, thinking about the quote. A dark swirl of hair rushed past the door to the office, catching Stiles' attention. _Jane._ He instantly knew. Excusing himself from Ms. Morrell's office, he jogged out of the office, just in time to see the last of her curls disappear around the corner. Stiles ran down the empty hall, turning the corner where Jane had went only to see it as empty as the other hall. Stiles clenched his jaw and threw his lacrosse stick to the ground in annoyance. He turned around in a circle and scrubbed his hands over his shaven head. _Why was Jane doing this to him?_ He thought to himself. His life was falling apart and he needed something to hold on to, preferably Jane.

* * *

"Derek told us to be back before sun up." Erica said to Boyd as they traipsed through the woods. Boyd held out his hand to stop her.

"Wait." Boyd searched the trees, gaze landing on Jane for a moment, before Jane disappeared. "I thought I heard something." He shook his head. Erica looked around.

"If we're gonna do that whole _I think I heard something_ thing then we shouldn't be stopping, we should be running." Erica said. Jane peeked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind to see the young betas with backpacks.

"No, listen." Boyd said, hand on Erica. Jane cocked her head to the side as the soft sound of a howl echoed through the forest.

"Wolf?" Erica asked, scanning the forest.

"There can't be. There are no wolves in California." Boyd's voice was firm. Jane rolled her eyes.

"No, but there are werewolves." Erica pointed out.

"Do you think it could be another pack?" Boyd asked. Jane furrowed her brow. _Another pack? Who would come to Beacon Hills?_ She thought to herself. The howl became howls that echoed around the betas. Jane's eyes widened as the two werewolves scanned the forest, looking for the wolves.

* * *

"You decided." Derek said, closing the book and turning to face Erica and Boyd. "When?" He asked, looking at their faces.

"Tonight." Erica whispered out.

"Everyone will be at the game, we decided it would be the best time." Boyd agreed.

"It's not like we want to." Erica tried to lessen the blow. Derek clenched his fists.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, taking a step forward.

"Since I just turned sixteen, I wouldn't mind getting my license." Erica said, looking around the old Hale house. "I can't do that if I'm dead."

"I told you there was a price."

"You didn't say it would be like this." Boyd shot back.

"Yeah, but I taught you how to survive! You do it as a pack. And you aren't a pack without an Alpha." Derek turned away from them.

"We know." Boyd made him turn back.

"You're trying to look for another pack." Derek said, as it dawned on him, "How are you going to find one?"

"We already did." Boyd admitted. Derek just stared at them.

"All of a sudden we heard this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica leaned against the wall.

"There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd said, his eyes bright.

"Or maybe only two." Derek shot back, "Do you know what the Beau Geste Effect is? If they can modujulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone two wolves can sound like twenty."

"Look, that doesn't matter. There's another pack out there, there's gotta be." Erica said, reassuring herself. "We've made up our minds." Erica said, gabbing Boyd's hand, "We're leaving."

"No. No, you're running." Derek clarified, "And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." Erica pulled Boyd out of the old Hale house and Derek turned back to his books. Hearing a creak, he picked up a piece of broken glass and lobbed it at the intruder. Jane reached up and grabbed the piece of glass, her hair flying as she dodged it. She twisted the point into her hand and took a step forward.

"Those howls weren't real, Derek." She said, stepping closer.

"Why would I care?" He asked.

"It's a trap. They were too focused on the howls, they didn't hear the spinning of the tape." Jane said.

"Again, why would I care? They made their decision." Derek took a step.

"They are your pack, Derek! That's why you should care!" Derek narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"They left, Jane. Erica and Boyd made their choice. What's yours?" He asked, raising his head. Jane bit her lip.

"You know my choice." She said.

"Say it." Derek egged her on.

"I'm staying, Derek. I'm staying because I need to be here."

"Because of Stiles?" Derek asked. Jane pointed the piece of glass at him.

"No." She growled out, "He might be part of why, but he's not the only thing I have here. You're here, in case you forgot." She said.

"Oh so do I fall under Stiles?" He asked. Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you're only saying these things because you're upset about Erica and Boyd." She caught him, "And honestly, if you weren't my brother, I'd leave too." Jane growled out, "Being an Alpha means being there for your pack, Derek. Those howls will be their demise." Jane pointed to the door. Derek clenched his jaw, making it pop.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Save them." Jane said.

"I can't do that, Jane. I can't." Derek looked at the ground. Jane eyes him.

"Then I will." Jane said defiantly. Derek's face paled. Jane whirled around, ready to go after the two werewolves.

"It's a suicide mission." Jane spun around, getting in Derek's face.

"Then at least I'll die knowing I did something meaningful, that I saved two lives. That's more than you. You who will die a coward." Jane spat out. She narrowed her eyes and shoved the piece of glass into Derek's stomach before stomping off into the woods. Derek gasped as he ripped out the glass, slamming it on the table next to him.

"What do you want Peter?" Derek growled out, turning to face his uncle.

"Quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek." Peter said, stepping forward, "I mean I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent."

"What do you want?" Derek asked again.

"I wanna help. You're my nephew. You and Jane are the only family I have left. And since Jane left on her mission, you're the only one I have right now." Peter started to walk towards Derek, "There's still a lot more I can teach you. Can we just talk?" He asked, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at Peter's shoulder and glanced back up at Peter.

"Sure. Let's talk." Derek said. He took Peter's hand off of his shoulder and threw Peter into the old staircase.

* * *

Stiles fixed his pads in the locker room the night of the championship. Jane still hadn't texted him and Stiles had sent a text asking her if she was going to the game with no answer. Stiles checked his phone one last time before slamming his locker door shut. Slamming his head on the locker, Stiles blew out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked, causing Stiles to roll his head to the side.

"Does feeling like someone is sticking their hand into your gut and shoving their way up to your heart okay?" Stiles moaned.

"No." Scott chuckled. Stiles groaned. "Dude, calm down. You need to focus on the game."

"Except I can't, Scott! Jane is missing, in case you haven't realized and it feels like there's a hole in my chest where she used to be." Stiles motioned to his chest.

"I know it's rough, buddy." Scott tried to be comforting.

"No, no you don't. You don't know what it is like to lose someone you love. Someone who you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. She just left with no goodbye or anything." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"Stiles, I-I don't know if I should tell you this, but-but Isaac came into the vet office today."

"Yeah, so?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at the ground.

"He said they left. And he said that they were leaving tonight." Scott said. Stiles looked at the ground.

"Jane too?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Yeah." Scott whispered, "I'm so sorry man." Scott patted his friend's shoulder, Stiles shoved by him and took his spot on the bench while Finnstock started his Independence Day speech. Jane had left him, all those thoughts of being together faded into a distant memory, and Stiles felt sick whenever her face came to mind. He thought back to all the times they spent together, her laugh, how her tongue stuck out a little of the side of her mouth when she was taking a test, how her soft her hair felt when he brushed it behind her ear, her smile, her body, her everything. Stiles had to stop himself from crying by biting his lip. The team cheered, bring him back to the present as he was jostled outside onto the field.

* * *

Derek threw Peter down the staircase, going after him. Peter was bleeding from the side of his mouth as Derek went to pick him up again. "You don't actually think I want to be the Alpha again?" He coughed out from his spot on the ground, "That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death." Peter went to sit up as Derek raised his fist back to hit him again, "Okay! Come on, do it! Hit me! I can see that you're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes with complete failure." Derek wound his arm back, and gritted his teeth, "I may be the one taking the beating, but you've already been beaten. So go ahead and hit me." Peter whispered out. "I mean I did come here to help you." Derek let go of him, shoving him to the ground.

"You can't help me." Derek said, stepping over Peter.

* * *

"Is your Dad coming?" Scott asked as they sat on the bench, waiting for the game to start.

"Yeah. He's sitting on the bench." Stiles turned around and pointed at his father who was sitting with Melissa. He quickly scanned the rest of the crowd for Jane, but she wasn't there.

"Seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"Nah, you see Jane?" Stiles asked, wondering if Scott's werewolf senses could pick her up.

"Not yet." Scott jiggled his foot.

"Do you know what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet." Scott said again.

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it?" Stiles looked at his friend who was staring at the field. "I mean people screaming, running for their lives, the blood, killing, maiming kind of bad."

"Looks like it." Scott said, voice low.

"Scott, the other night, seeing my Dad get locked up by Matt, then Jane getting shot and then I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just-I wanna help yaknow? But I can't do the things you can do. I can't." Stiles looked over at Scott who had his hand on his knee, staring back at Stiles.

"It's okay."

"We're losing, dude." Stiles admitted.

"Losing? The game hasn't even started yet!" Finnstock said, coming between the two boys. "Put on your helmet and get out there." Finnstock patted Stiles' back. "You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles looked around, trying to find Greenberg.

"Nothing! Greenberg sucks, but you suck slightly less." Finnstock motioned with his hands.

"I'm playing? On the field?" Stiles face paled "With the team?" He was getting excited.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today…twice." Stiles admitted looking at the coach.

"Get the hell out there!" Stiles fumbled for his gear, jogging out onto the field. Stiles fixed his helmet and looked as his father stood up in the stands.

"My son is on the field!" He cried out, proud of his son. _Oh God._ Stiles thought to himself as the game started.

* * *

Jane grabbed Erica's arm, throwing her back behind the tree. Boyd quickly followed, "What are you doing?" He hissed at Jane.

"Trying to save your lives." Jane whispered back. "Listen." She said as the roar of an ATV engine passed by them. Erica's eyes were wide as she trembled. "It's a recording, a trap. The Argents lured you out here to kill you." Jane hissed. She heard a click then the howls echoed through the night. Boyd's eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Erica whispered.

"Run." She commanded, after the lights of the ATV disappeared. "Go. Go. Go!" She pushed the two betas out into the woods, Jane following them.

* * *

Stiles caught the ball in his cradle. His face became wide as a smile spread across his face. Then he felt himself being slammed to the ground, the ball rolling out of his cradle. Shaking it off he got back up and hurried to get the ball back. The cradle of his stick jabbed the ground as he tried to pick it up. Looking up he saw the opposite team barreling towards him. Stiles was smacked to the ground again as the whole crowd cringed in pity. The cringes turned to boos as Stiles missed the ball when it was tossed to him. Sighing he turned around and went after the other team.

* * *

"Come on!" Erica screeched as she ran through the woods. Boyd sprinted after her, Jane catching up to him.

"Run!" Jane yelled out as the lights from the ATVs illuminated the night. The Hunters were getting closer and Jane knew it was only a matter of time before they were captured. _If I survive this…_ Her thought was cut off as she felt an arrow pierce her thigh, causing her to collapse on the ground. A scream escaped from her mouth causing the other two to stop and turn.

"Go!" Jane cried out. "Get out of here!" She screamed, causing the two to hesitantly leave. Jane stared at the arrow on the side of her thigh and turned her waist. Jane placed her palms on the hard, rocky ground and stared at the figure coming out of the forest. Jane narrowed her eyes as Allison stepped out of the foliage. Allison raised her bow and pulled back the arrow. Jane saw that her eyes were cold, her heart beat steady as she let the arrow slice through the air. Jane cried out in pain as the arrow buried itself into her shoulder, merely inches from her heart.

* * *

"Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know." Peter said, examining his wounds as Derek flexed out his hand. "I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack; an Alpha. Like you." Peter said, dropping the mirror. Derek just shook his head. "You need me just as much as I need you."

"Why would I need help from a total psycho?" Derek scoffed.

"First of all, I'm not a _total_ psycho, by the way you're the one who slashed my throat wide open, but we're all works in progress right?" Peter waved his hands in the air, "We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect."

* * *

She gritted her teeth and broke the arrow, pulling it from her thigh. Jane dropped the arrow to the ground and growled at Allison. Allison tilted her head to the side and let another arrow fly. Jane went to dodge it, but right before she could, a hand reached out and grabbed it from the air. Jane looked up and saw Erica standing over her, Boyd behind her. Allison loaded another arrow, letting one fly into Boyd's stomach and another slicing Erica's shoulder. Erica and Boyd growled as Jane reached up and ripped the other arrow out of her shoulder. Allison whirled around and shot a round of arrows, each impaling themselves into the werewolves.

"Allison!" Jane cried out as Allison launched another arrow, "Allison! Stop!" She pleaded with the huntress. Allison didn't appear to hear, or just didn't want to listen as she let another arrow go, causing Boyd to fall to his knees. "Allison!" Jane cried out, voice cracking. Allison turned to Jane with hate in her eyes before she let another arrow fly right into Jane's stomach. A gunshot rang out, causing Jane too look up. Allison's father was standing behind Allison who was without her bow. Right before she blacked out, Jane saw Stiles' face, his smile, his laugh, the way he scrubbed his hands over his head, his body, but then it all faded to darkness.

* * *

"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst, but you weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning, he's taking his time, he's toying with Scott. He is going after your wolves. He is going after _Jane._" Peter said, hands resting on the railing of the staircase.

"How about you tell me something I don't know." Derek growled out.

"Oh I am. And it is going to prove why you can trust me. Because I am going to tell you how to stop Jackson." Peter finished, heart beating like a drum.

"Oh, how to kill him?" Derek asked, tipping his head.

"No, how to save him." Peter smiled.

* * *

Stiles watched the action happen from his far spot on the field. He felt something hit the edge of his cleat. Looking down he saw the white ball resting on the ground. Stiles glanced around the field, eyes wide as he picked up the ball. He ran down the field, holding the stick out in front of him. Right before he got to the goal, he stopped. The crowd cheered at him to shoot the ball and Stiles looked around to his left and to his right. Then he flicked his wrist, sending the ball flying in to the net. The crowd started to cheer, standing on their feet. _I scored a goal? _He thought to himself, looking behind him at the scoreboard, the number flipped up. "I scored a goal!" Stiles cheered to himself, jumping up and down. He looked to the stands, searching for his father. When he caught sight of his father, Mr. Stilinski was cheering with Melissa and Lydia standing next to him. Stiles felt his face fall as it became clear that Jane had actually left.

* * *

"There's a myth, a legend. That you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name."

"It's just a myth."

"Some myths have truth in them. Our name is a symbol of who we are. Example, _Peter_ means rock, never shaking. _Derek_ means peaceful ruler and _Jane_ means God is gracious. Your mother thought your names through, Derek. She knew what you would become. Jane was a gift to her, an unexpected God-given gift. On the other hand, the kanima has no identity. That is why it does not seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." Derek mumbled.

"And who else grows up with no identity?"

"An orphan." Derek said, looking up at Peter.

"Jackson. And right now his identity is disappearing under a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?!" Derek cried out, frustrated.

"Through his heart! How else?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't have a heart." Derek waved his hands in the air.

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one special lady he holds close to his heart, who he held a real bond with. One person who can reach him."

"Lydia." Derek whispered out.

"Your best ally has always been anger, but what you lack most is heart. That's why you've continually tried to get Jane back. And even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the undeniable power of human love." Peter said. Derek looked to the side, averting his gaze.

* * *

The natural skills of lacrosse kicked in as Stiles scored another goal, each time getting more of an adrenaline rush. Finally Stiles got the ball in the last five seconds of the game. He raced down the field and lobbed the ball into the net. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. The Beacon Hills lacrosse team dog-piled on top of Stiles, crushing him in victory. Stiles cheered with the rest of his team as he received high-fives and fist bumps. His father was proudly shouting his name as Lydia and Mrs. McCall applauded next to him. Stiles turned to the end of the stands and saw Jane clapping, her lips pulled back in a proud smile, eyes shining. Stiles fixed his helmet as he felt his face break out into a huge smile. He slowly walked towards the end of the field as Jane continued to clap. The field was plunged into darkness as the lights went off. Stiles stopped as Jane disappeared from his sight, then someone screamed and the madness started. People shoved into him, trying to get off the field, Stiles whirled around, looking for Jane.

"Jane! Jane!" Stiles called up, backing up. He felt someone behind him and slowly turned around to a man holding a crowbar. The last thing he heard before the crowbar smashed at his neck was Lydia's scream of, "Jackson!" Before he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Shoutouts to ohsolauren, kiba1278, The-Originals-Rock, Megan Elaine9, snickerNjeLLybeanz and . .Moon. I love all of you so much. xxx**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to go forth with season three. I have some ideas, but stayed tuned. love you all so much. xxx**_

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Stiles said as the man pushed him down the basement stairs. Stiles tumbled down, sliding into the dark room as the door shut behind him. Stiles pushed himself up to a standing position and tried to looked around the black room. He heard a cry from in front of him. Stiles reached up the wall, finding a light switch. Flipping the switch, the room lit up to reveal Jane, Erica, and Boyd tied up to some machine. Jane's eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face as her feet dangled inches from the ground. Electrical tape covered her mouth and her hands were tied above her head. Stiles' eyes became wide as he started at his helpless girlfriend.

* * *

"I gotta meet with the medical examiner and figure out what happened with Jackson." The sheriff went down his notepad in front of Isaac and Scott. They were in the locker room, police bustling around, "I've got an Amber Alert on Stiles and Jane. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means-" Mr. Stilinski stopped, "Hell, I don't know what that means." The sheriff tapped his pen on his notepad, distracted. "If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him-"

"We'll call you." Isaac reassured him. Mr. Stilinski nodded and walked off to talk to the medical examiner.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked as the locker room emptied out. Isaac double-checked the room and nodded. Scott turned to Stiles' locker and popped the lock off, throwing it to the side. Scott dug through his friend's locker and took out one of Stiles' shoes and a shirt.

"You're gonna find him by scent?"

"Both of us."

"What about Jane?"

"Hopefully she's with Stiles." Scott said, throwing the shoe at Isaac.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked, looking at the shoe. Scott felt someone come into the room and jabbed Isaac to look at Derek.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Jane?" Scott asked, Derek faltered.

"Jane's fine."

"Oh, so you know that there is an Amber Alert out on her?" Scott raised an eyebrow. Derek paled, but recovered. Scott looked over Derek's shoulder to see Peter step out of one of the aisles. "Holy sh-"

* * *

"Shhh." Stiles shushed Jane's whimpers. Jane's eyes were wide as Stiles reached for the electrical wires binding her to the ceiling. A spark electrocuted both Stiles and Jane, causing Stiles to jump back.

"They were trying to warn you." Gerard's voice boomed out as he descended the stairs, "It's electrified."

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked, standing protectively in front of Jane.

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable." Gerard leaned on the wall. "There's no point in torturing them, they won't talk." Stiles looked at Jane. She looked tired and worn out, ready to give up. "The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong. I would expect such from the littlest Hale, but the other two surprised me."

"Okay, so what are you doing with me?" Stiles asked, heartbeat speeding up. "Because Scott can find me, alright? He knows my scent. It's pungent, more like a stench. Right, Jane?" Stiles turned back to Jane. Jane didn't move, only whimpered. "He could find me even if I was buried in a sewer under fecal matter and urine."

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one for you, Scott McCall happens to find his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard walked towards Stiles.

"I think I might prefer more of a still-life or a landscape." Stiles looked at Gerard, "What are you ninety? Look I can probably kick your ass up and down-" Stiles was cut off when Gerard backhanded him across the face. Jane cried out against her tape and struggled against the wires. Stiles flipped over onto his back and scooted back. Gerard lifted Stiles up by his shirt and punched him in the jaw, making his head snap back. Jane pulled against her wires, trying to break free as Stiles was thrown to the ground.

Stiles felt a slow burn rise in his face as his jaw swelled up as Gerard hit him again. Jane screamed at Gerard, the tape stopping her words. Stiles could feel her agony and he had no doubt that she felt his pain. Stiles closed his eyes as Gerard kicked him the gut, sending him flying. An image appeared in his mind, the image was from the time Jane had appeared in his room. They were on his bed, talking about what had happened in the locker room. He could feel all of Jane's emotions; hear her thinking to herself that she could not fall in love with him. _What? _He thought to himself as he saw the image of when he first kissed her. There was a whirl wind of emotions that washed over him, causing his eyes to pop open. Jane's eyes were narrowed and a look of concentration was set on her face. _Jane's doing this. To distract me from the pain._ He realized a smile breaking out before Gerard punched it off of him.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked, taking a step forward.

"I thought the same thing when Jane told me about you and Gerard."

"He threatened to kill my mom." Scott defended himself.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter piped up, "I mean have you seen her? Hot." Peter rocked back on his heels as a chorus of,

"Shut up!" Came from Derek and Scott.

"Who is he?" Isaac whispered to Scott.

"That's Peter. Derek and Jane's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"Good to know." Isaac mumbled to himself.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him."

"Well, that is very helpful, but Jackson is dead." Isaac said, hands behind his back.

"What?" Peter and Derek spat out.

"Yeah it just happened on the field." Scott explained. Peter and Derek looked at each other, sharing a glance.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac rocked on his heels

"Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained. "And we need to figure out why. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing quickly." Peter stepped up next to Derek.

"What about Jane and Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Jane and Stiles can wait." Derek said.

"Not if they are dead!" Scott cried out. Derek clenched his jaw.

"Listen, Scott, right now we need to take care of Jackson."

"No, no we need to take care of our friends!" Scott argued back.

"You won't have any friends to take care of if we don't figure out what happened to Jackson." Derek shot back, "Jane can fend for herself and she will be able to find Stiles."

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"She's my sister." Derek confidently said.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen, if he-if he shows up at the hospital-" Mr. Stilinski paused on the phone, "Okay, thanks." He said, hanging up. The sheriff sat on the edge of his son's bed. "Come on Stiles where the hell are you?" He whispered to himself. Stiles took a breath in as he made himself speak.

"Right here." His voice was shaky, but it caught his father's attention. The sheriff took a few steps towards him, seeing his bruised face. "It's okay. Dad, it's okay." He tried to assure his father as his face was taken in his father's hands.

"Who did it?" He asked. Stiles flinched.

"It was just a couple kids from the other team. They were pissed about losing and I- I was mouthing off." Stiles said.

"Who was it?" His dad's voice was stern.

"Dad! I don't know. I didn't even see them really." Stiles said.

"I want descriptions."

"It's not even that bad!" Stiles said.

"I'm calling that school. I'm gonna personally go down there and pistol whip these little bastards!" Mr. Stilinski shouted. He was so angry and relieved at the same time.

"Dad! I said it was okay." Stiles' voice cracked, stopping his father. Mr. Stilinski grabbed his son into a hug and squeezed Stiles close to him. Stiles willed himself not to cry.

* * *

"They found Stiles." Scott glanced at his phone as they entered the Hale house. Derek's head popped up.

"Did they find-" Scott cut off his question with a slight shake of his head. Derek ran his fingers through his hair as Peter crouched under the staircase, pulling out a Mac laptop.

"Luckily the Argents aren't the only ones who back up their files." Peter said, leading them into the living room.

* * *

The lights flicked on in the basement and Jane lifted her head to see Mr. Argent coming into the room. "My family has done this for a long time. I've learned how certain levels of electricity can keep you from transforming." Erica whimpered, "And another level you can't heal. A few amps higher and no amplified strength. That kind of level of accuracy, it makes you wonder where the line of the natural and supernatural really exists." Jane watched him reach for the knob and closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "It's when lines like that blur, you sometimes find yourself surprised at what side you choose." Mr. Argent finished by clicking off the machine.

Jane took off running as soon as she was freed. She had to get to Stiles; make sure he was okay. Jane left the other two betas to fend for themselves. Jane raced through the woods, stumbling as her strength slowly came back. She rested against a tree for a moment as she caught her breath. Jane's strength was drained from the memory sharing with Stiles as she watched him be pulverized to a pulp. Pushing off the tree, she sprinted through the woods, ending at Stiles' door. She raised her hand to knock, but Mr. Stilinski pulled the door open.

"Thank God you're okay." The sheriff pulled Jane into a hug.

"Mr. Stilinski, I just really need to see Stiles. Is he okay?" She asked. Mr. Stilinski held her at arms' length.

"He's upstairs." Mr. Stilinski nodded at her to go upstairs. Jane thanked Mr. Stilinski with another hug before tripping up the stairs.

* * *

A knock on Stiles' door, made him lift his head from his bed. "Dad, I said I was fine." He mumbled out. The knocking continued. "Dad! I'm fine." He turned to the closed door. The knocking became heavier, "Dad!" He rolled out of bed and wrenched the door open to see Jane standing in front of him, bloodied and worn.

"Stiles." She whispered, before collapsing into his arms, sobbing. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his room, kicking the door close.

"Jane? Jane what's wrong?" Stiles said, sitting her on his bed. Jane wiped her eyes and looked at Stiles.

"Your dad let me in." She whispered out.

"What happened? How did you escape?" Stiles asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Mr. Argent. He-he let me go." Jane looked up at Stiles, blue eyes shining with tears. "Stiles." She said softly, brushing his bruise. Stiles flinched back.

"It barely hurts." He lied. Jane pursed her lips and let her hand drop to her lap.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me." Jane said. Stiles lifted her head to face him.

"Neither do you." He whispered. Jane touched his bruise, absorbing some of his pain, the bruise disappearing.

"You were my hero tonight, Stiles. Pretty sure that restored your manliness." Jane smiled at Stiles.

"Pretty sure you just took it away by healing my bruise." Stiles said. Jane patted his cheek and pulled him in close for a kiss. Stiles let her kiss him for a moment before pushing back, "Okay wait, what happened tonight?" Stiles asked. Jane knotted her fingers in her lap.

"I couldn't stand watching you just take punch after punch, Stiles. I had to do something." Jane said.

"So all those memories, they were from you?" Stiles asked.

"Like I said, if the bond is strong enough you can share thoughts." Jane grabbed Stiles' hand.

"Seeing you tied up like that-I-I can't do the things you can do, Jane." Stiles squeezed Jane's hand.

"No, Stiles stop. You tried to free me. I was hanging there like a rag doll just watching you get beat up by ninety year old man. Do you know how much that killed me?" Jane's voice cracked, "And then he just let you go and I couldn't even say goodbye." Jane wiped a tear from her eye. Stiles rubbed Jane's back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Stiles kissed the top of Jane's head.

"How was the game?" Jane asked, looking down at her lap. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I was a little…tied up." Jane grinned at Stiles. Stiles groaned.

"Too soon." He chuckled, "We won. I actually played." Stiles became excited as he recounted the events of the game. Jane watched him animatedly describe the game as he used hand motions and showed her with his lacrosse stick. Jane clapped and hollered as Stiles did his victory dance after scoring the winning goal. Jane laughed as Stiles flopped back on the bed, pulling her down with him. Jane felt a phone buzz from under her; she pulled out Stiles' phone and looked at the screen.

"You have seventeen unread messages from Scott." Jane said, handing the phone to Stiles. Stiles furrowed his brow and looked at his phone before tossing it aside.

"I know."

"You're ignoring him?" Jane asked, propping herself on her elbow.

"No. No, not really." Stiles started to explain, but something caught Jane's eye. Untangling herself from Stiles she rolled over to the other side of the bed. Stiles watched her go over to where he had a pile of gifts.

"Why do you have women's jewelry?" She asked, picking up a bracelet. Stiles stood up, surprised.

"Oh! Uh, nothing that's just some stuff I bought. You know, for your birthday." Stiles explained as Jane turned back to the pile.

"For me?" Jane asked, confusion written on her face.

"Yeah, I just-I kinda didn't know what to get you so I just bought you like a bunch of stuff, like a lot of stuff." Stiles put his hands on his hips as Jane felt her eyes start to water. "I was gonna return anything that I didn't give you." Stiles tried to defend himself. Jane turned around and pulled her lips in as she leaned on the desk. She shyly glanced at Stiles before looking back at the pile of gifts.

"A flatscreen TV?" Jane asked, rolling her eyes towards Stiles.

"Yeah, that I'm definitely returning." Stiles chuckled. Jane sighed out a giggle and looked at Stiles. Then her phone rang in her pocket. Jane glanced down at the screen and felt her stomach drop.

"You're gonna wanna read this." Jane hurried over to Stiles and showed him the text.

* * *

"They say that Jackson is in some sort of transparent casing made from his venom coming out of his claws." Derek said to Peter as he scrolled through the files on the computer. Derek listened to Scott's voice. "They say he's starting to move." Derek held the phone away from his ear.

"Okay, look I think I found something." Peter said, "It looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? That it will turn into something bigger?" Derek asked. Peter clicked to the next page.

"Bigger and better." Peter leaned on his chair as a picture came up.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked, eyes wide, "That has wings."

"I can see that." Peter said.

"Scott, bring him to us." Derek barked into the phone.

"Not sure if we have time for that." Scott's voice came over the speaker.

"Oh look, someone made an animation." Peter said, clicking on it, "Maybe it's less frightening if we-" Peter clicked play. The monster jumped from the place, attacking the civilians and destroying everything. Peter slammed the laptop closed, "Nope. Not at all." Peter said, looking at Derek.

"Scott, get him out of there now." Derek commanded Scott.

"Derek, we need Lydia." Peter said, stopping Derek from running out the door.

"There's no time!" Derek yelled, Peter held up his finger.

"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast and while everybody knows it a moving target is harder to hit and here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it." Derek turned away from his uncle and ran into the woods.

* * *

"Stiles, I don't care! I can help them!" Jane cried out turning her back to Stiles.

"See that's the problem, you don't care about getting hurt. But do you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. When you disappeared after that night at the police station, there was a hole in my chest where you used to be, Jane! And I felt like I couldn't survive. I was hallucinating about you, not sleeping and freaking about you and where you went. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Jane, it happens to everyone around you. Okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it! Huh? And look at my face!" Stiles moved closer to Jane, even though the bruise was mostly healed, there was still a mark, "Do you actually think that this was meant to hurt me?!" Jane took a step back as Stiles advanced. Jane's eyes were wide as Stiles let his hand drop realizing what he was doing. Stiles took a step back and Jane let out a breath, "I'm so sorry." Stiles said as Jane bit her lip.

"It's okay." Jane clasped her hands in front of her and rocked back, "I'll find them myself." She said, walking backwards out of Stiles' room.

"Jane, wait!" Stiles called out after Jane. But she was gone. Stiles turned around in a frustrated circle before flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"She left, huh?" Stiles' father's voice came from the doorway. Stiles picked his head up.

"Yeah…" Stiles trailed off, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"So is there, uh, anything there?" Mr. Stilinski asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"There was, but I-I think I ruined it." Stiles truthfully said. Mr. Stilinski sighed and came inside his son's bedroom.

"Listen, I know that with getting beaten up and what happened to Jackson has got you pretty shaken, but be happy about one thing." Stiles looked up in confusion, "The game. You were amazing." The sheriff smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Stiles chuckled.

"No I mean it, look it was pretty much over and then you got the ball and you started running. You scored and the time just turned. Then you scored again, and again." The Stilinski men laughed as Stiles rolled his eyes. "You weren't just the MVP of the game, you were a hero." Stiles looked up as his father perched himself on his bed.

"I'm not a hero." Stiles shook his head.

"You were tonight. And I've seen you and Jane together. A girl like her isn't one you let slip through your fingers." The sheriff patted his son's shoulder before walking out of his room. _I'm not a hero._ Stiles thought to himself.

* * *

Jane pushed back one of the branches and stomped through the woods. She was still slightly angry at Stiles for causing her to feel guilty about going after Derek, Peter and Jackson. Scott's message had said that they were taking a sleeping Jackson to the ironworks before he turned into something bigger. Jane gulped back the fear of what Jackson could become. The leaves crumpled under her boots as she found herself on the side of a road. Stiles didn't know what he was talking about, she could fend for herself. Jane felt guilty about leaving him, sure, but he didn't have to throw it in her face. _I did deserve it. He deserved to let some steam out._ She realized. If Stiles left her she would feel the same way, no questions asked.

A loose pebble bounced off her shoe as she slowly walked down the road. Jane kicked it further down the road and watched it disappear into the darkness. Jane rubbed her arm and stopped on the side of the road. She needed Stiles, he was her other half. They were stronger together, he was her mate for goodness sake. Jane ran her fingers through her hair and turned in a frustrated circle as a pair of headlights passed her. The car screeched to a stop and backed up, stopping next to Jane.

"Get in." Stiles said. Jane gaped at Stiles.

"What?" Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"Jane. Get in the car. Now." Stiles said. Jane didn't hesitate, she pulled open the door as Stiles slammed on the gas.

* * *

Derek unzipped the bag containing Jackson's body. "Woah! Woah! I thought you said you knew how to save him!" Scott said.

"It's too late for that. Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson will get bigger and more powerful!"

"No." Mr. Argent caused Derek to turn around, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson is a dog then he's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Gerard stepped out of the shadows. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." Derek looked down at Jackson, ready to claw his throat out. But right before Derek made contact, Jackson shoved his claws into Derek's stomach, causing him to double over. Jackson threw Derek across the ironworks, and stood up facing the others.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard said, stepping forward, "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were bringing Derek to me." Gerard smiled. An arrow sliced through the air, making Scott duck. Isaac was too slow, which caused the arrow to impale in his shoulder.

"Allison?" Scott cried out as Allison disappeared behind a corner. Scott grabbed Isaac and dragged him through the hole that Derek made. He laid Isaac on the ground and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder.

Derek growled at the kanima, letting Scott and Isaac flock behind him. The kanima lunged at Derek, but Derek dodged it by shoving his elbow up. The kanima stuck its claws into Derek, sending him flying. Scott came behind the kanima, jabbing his claws into its back. The kanima whirled around and threw Scott backwards. Isaac grabbed the kanima's neck, choking it. The kanima grabbed Isaac's wrists, twisting them to let go. The kanima grabbed Isaac's throat throwing him into the ironworks. Derek jumped off one of the ledges, crushing the kanima under his feet. The kanima spun around, grabbing Derek's arm and flipping him over. Derek launched himself off of one of the steel boards, going to punch the kanima, but it caught the flying fist. The kanima slashed Derek's waist, toxin dripping off of his claws. Derek fell to the ground, paralyzed.

* * *

"Drop me off here, Stiles." Jane said, causing Stiles to stop.

"What? No. I'm coming with you." Stiles said, hitting the steering wheel.

"Stiles. You need to go get Lydia." Jane turned to Stiles. "Okay? I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"I need to do this. I need to help." Jane said, reaching up and rubbing Stiles' cheek. "I'll be fine." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Go get Lydia." She patted his cheek before getting out of the Jeep and running into the ironworks.

Jane slid around the corner to see Scott get thrown to the ground by the kanima. The kanima stood up and Jane went to attack, but Allison stopped her. Jane watched as Allison pulled out two knives before sliced them into her sides. Jane feebly swiped at Allison as Allison dodged, going behind her. Jane grabbed her sides as Allison shoved her knives into Jane's back, causing her to fall to the ground, blood spewing everywhere. Jane rolled on her back as Allison stood above her, evil smile on her face. She watched Allison twirl her knives around going for a paralyzed Derek. Before she could step closer to Derek, the kanima grabbed her wrists, causing the knives to fall from her hands. The clawed kanima grabbed Allison's neck choking off her air. Jane groaned and slid her bloodied hands on the concrete ground, smearing the ground red. Her body slowly started to heal itself.

"He's come here to do what he wanted to do." Scott said. Gerard nodded.

"It was that night outside the hospital." Gerard smiled.

"He's dying." Jane heard Isaac's voice say.

"I have been for a while now." Gerard nodded at Isaac. "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer." Gerard turned to Derek, "But the supernatural does. Scott?" Gerard looked at Scott. Scott gulped and looked at Derek, then Jane. Jane spat out blood as Scott walked over to Derek.

"Scott, what are you doing!?" Jane cried out, slipping to get up. Scott didn't answer, just jabbed his claws into Derek's neck, forcing him up. "Don't!" Jane shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Do this small task for me, Scott and you and Allison can be together." Gerard said, voice evil. "You're the piece that doesn't fit, Derek."

"Scott! Please!" Jane cried, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry! But I have too." Scott glanced down at Jane then looked at Allison. He yanked Derek's neck back, forcing his jaw to open. Gerard rolled his sleeve up and placed his arm into Derek's jaw. Derek unwillingly bit down on Gerard's arm and Gerard lifted his arm up in victory. Jane sighed as Scott pushed Derek to the side. It was only when Gerard lifted his arm that Jane saw the line of black run from the bite. Jane smirked to herself.

"What is this?" Gerard growled out. Scott smirked.

"Everyone always said that Gerard had a plan, well so did I." Scott admitted, recounting the tale of how he had worked with Deaton to fill Gerard's pills with mountain ash, got close to him to learn his plan. Gerard shook out his pills and crushed them in his palm, cursing the skies. Jane watched in horror as black blood streamed from his nose, then his ears. Gerard faltered and fell to his knees. Jane grimaced as Gerard's eyes started to bleed as his body convulsed. Black blood spewed from his mouth, splattering the ground where he fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking up at Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you aren't mine." Scott truthfully said. Jane sat up, flicking her hands to get the blood off as she swiped her forehead. She walked over to where Scott was standing and looked at Gerard, who was getting up.

In a last ditch attempt Gerard called out to the kanima, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard's words echoed as he fell back to the ground, eyes blank. The kanima let go of Allison who promptly elbowed it in the face. It bounced back, throwing Allison to the ground. Just as it went to lunge for Scott, the wall broke apart, pieces flying as Stiles' Jeep came crashing through. Jane could see Stiles' driving, eyes squeezed shut as he sent the kanima flying.

"Did I hit it?" Stiles asked, looking over Lydia at Scott. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but then the kanima jumped on top of Stiles' hood, causing Stiles to scream like a girl and shove his way out of the Jeep. He ran over to Scott and Jane. Lydia stared at the kanima.

"Jackson!?" She screamed out. The kanima stood up and raised its claws back to kill her, but just before he clawed her, Lydia held up a key. Her heart pounded in her chest as the clawed hand took the key out of Lydia's hand. The kanima slowly became Jackson before everyone. Jackson nodded to himself and took a step back from Lydia. He raised his arms in the air and nodded at Derek, ready for his death. Jane watched as Derek and Peter sprinted out if their spots, jabbing Jackson with their claws. The men lifted Jackson into the air, Jackson dying before their eyes. Finally the men let Jackson tumble to the ground, coughing out blood. Lydia hurried to catch Jackson's falling body, cradling him in her arms. Derek stepped back next to Jane, sighing heavily. He put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, comforting him. Jane slid her hand down to grab Stiles' hand. Stiles pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. Stiles looked over to see Scott and Allison holding hands.

"Do you-Do you still-" Jackson coughed out.

"I do." Lydia said firmly. She grabbed his cheeks. "I do still love you." Lydia pulled her lips back as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jackson took in another breath before his eyes closed and his heart stopped. Lydia rubbed her hand over Jackson's head, sobbing. Jane wiped her eye as Lydia rocked Jackson. Stiles looked over at her.

"There was something in my eye." Jane said feebly, "Shut it." She nudged Stiles as Jackson's scales disappeared, leaving him human when Lydia laid him on the ground. Lydia stood up to face the group, cheeks stained with dry tears. Jane went to comfort the girl when the sound of claws scratching the ground stopped her. Lydia whirled around the witness Jackson slowly getting up. His face was wolfish as he howled at the moon. Jackson looked at Lydia, face human again as he ran towards her. Lydia was embraced in a hug full of love as they held onto each other.

* * *

Jane intertwined her fingers with Stiles' as they lay on his bed. "I'm sorry." She whispered out.

"Why?" Stiles asked, staring at Jane.

"For leaving." Jane softly said, "For causing you all that pain."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes. Yes, I do Stiles. I should have never left. We belong together, Stiles." Jane said.

"I know we're gonna be together forever." Stiles said, flashed a boyish grin at her.

"There's no such thing as forever." Jane was serious.

"There's no such thing as werewolves." Stiles shot back. Jane sighed and looked down at their hands. Stiles picked Jane's chin up and stared into Jane's eyes. Slowly, he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Isaac stepped up the stairs to the old Hale house where the door was marked with a symbol. The sun of a new morning raised above the trees. "What is this?" He asked pointing to the symbol.

"It is their symbol." Derek said, following Isaac, "And it means they're coming."

"Who?" Isaac asked, turning around.

"Alphas."

"More than one?" Isaac furrowed his brow.

"A pack of them." Derek shoved his hands into his pockets.

"An Alpha pack. And they aren't coming, they already here." Peter said, lifted his head from the tree he was standing by.

* * *

"So you really think that she'll come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott as he hopped out of his Jeep. Allison had broken up with Scott after the whole ironworks thing had blown over. Scott stretched out as he popped the trunk to get the lacrosse gear out. They were on the side of lacrosse field.

"Yeah. I know she is." Scott said, smiling at his friend. "What about you and Jane?" Scott asked, pulling the gear out of the trunk. Stiles smiled.

"Jane is just that person that you know you're supposed to be with forever. Yaknow?" Stiles said, walking out onto the field. "Now, get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, big guy." Stiles pointed Scott to the goal net.

"You know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles said, scooping up the ball.

"No lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend." Scott rolled the stick in his hand.

"Dude! You still got me!" Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, but I had you before." Scott closed an eye and looked at his friend.

"And you still got me! Okay? So life fulfilled." Stiles rocked back on his feet, "Now, remember, no wolf powers." Stiles said, tossing the ball in the air.

"Got it."

"No, I mean it." Stiles said, pointing the stick at Scott, "No superfast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott said, crouching into position. Stiles wound back his arm, but stopped halfway.

"You promise?" Stiles asked.

"Just take the shot already!" Scott groaned. Stiles readied himself as he lobbed the ball towards the net. Scott's eyes flashed as he swiftly caught the ball. Stiles looked at his friend arms wide.

"He said no wolf powers!" Jane called out from the edge of the field. Stiles turned around to see Jane leaning on the hood of his Jeep, grinning at him. Jane sprinted over to Stiles, who caught her in his arms. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist. "Nice shot…" Jane furrowed her brow, Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I'm trying to think of a famous lacrosse player!" Jane cried out, sliding her hand down her face as Stiles laughed. Jane placed her hands around Stiles' neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Get a room!" Scott cried out, tossing the ball at the couple. Jane's hand snapped up as she caught the ball. Stiles smiled against Jane's lips and set her to the ground.

"Alright, wolf-boy, let's try this again." Jane said, taking the stick out of Stiles' hand and placing her feet firmly on the ground.

"Bring it, _Dash._" Scott shot Jane an evil smile. Jane narrowed her eyes, and placed the ball in the cradle.

"Get ready to eat those words." She said as she flicked her wrist, sending the ball flying. Stiles let out a whoop as he scooped Jane up, planting another kiss on her lips. Jane pulled him in close, relishing in the moment of pure bliss.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: 10 days left till the season premiere so I figured I'd give y'all a little opening for season three :)**_

* * *

Jane leaned on the side of one of the many columns in Derek's new house. Well, more like a flat or an apartment. She crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed the new digs. It was such an upgrade from their old house. There was a bed, couch, desk, and even a kitchen. Jane pursed her lips as she kept looking.

"You're back." Derek said, jogging down the spiral staircase. Jane thought that was there for decoration.

"Yup, just got in." Jane said, pushing off the column and stepping forward.

"You didn't see Stiles yet?" Derek asked, wiping his hands with a rag. Jane shook her head.

"I came here first." Jane answered. Derek's face lit up.

"C'mere, sis." Derek opened his arms and enveloped Jane into a hug.

"I missed you." Derek mumbled, squeezing her tighter.

"I missed you too." Jane answered. Derek gave her another tight squeeze before letting her go.

"Nice digs." Jane said, picking up her hair before letting it fall back.

"You like?" Derek asked, "I kinda wanted to put in a bar or something, but then I remembered-"

"The underage kids that are gonna be here." Jane finished, scuffing her toe against the floor. Derek laughed.

"Exactly." Jane glanced up at her brother, biting the inside of her lip.

"How's the pack?" Jane asked.

"Recovering. Erica disappeared, I have no idea where she went. Boyd is still here. And Jackson went to London, according to Lydia." Derek said, throwing the rag onto the counter.

"And Isaac?" Jane asked.

"Haven't found him yet." Derek paused, "You didn't happen to…" Jane shook her head, cutting off Derek's question.

"He's probably still recovering." Jane lamely said.

"For four months?" Derek asked in shock. Jane stared at her brother.

"I'm not getting into a fight on my first day back." Jane said. Derek huffed.

"Alright, fine. How was backpacking through Europe?" Derek asked. Jane had spent the summer backpacking through Europe by herself. Derek and Stiles were both iffy about the situation, but Jane pointed out that this would be her recovery time and she needed to figure things out.

"So much fun." Jane sighed, flopping onto the couch, "We should go." Jane said, stretching her legs out onto the coffee table.

"We will." Derek said, settling down next to her.

"Any sign of the Alphas?" Jane asked after a moment.

"Not yet." Derek answered, leaning back.

"What if this was one big hoax, something to scare us?" Jane asked.

"I doubt that." Derek responded. Jane blew out a breath.

"Wait, I got you something." Jane said, pushing herself off of the couch.

"Jane…" Derek groaned, "You didn't need to get me anything." Derek followed his sister. She dug into her bag, which was resting on the floor by the door.

"Here!" Jane excitedly pulled out box marked with the triskelion that was tattooed onto Derek's back. "I found this in Ireland. Open it."

Jane pushed the box towards Derek who carefully took it. He lifted the lid of the box and pulled out the woven leather bracelet. He held it up to show Jane, who rocked back on her feet.

"It's supposed to bring good luck. And Ireland's pretty lucky with the leprechauns and such…" Jane trailed off, "Do you like it?" She asked. Derek held the box under his arm while he tied on the bracelet.

"Very manly." Derek said, rotating the bracelet on his wrist. "Thank you." He looked up at Jane. Jane smiled at Derek before reaching back down to grab her bag.

"Well, I'm going to get going. Jetlag and all." Jane explained.

"Are you going to see Stiles?" Derek asked. Jane held onto her bag and blew out a breath.

"Nah, I'll see him at school tomorrow." Jane made a face. Derek nodded.

"Alright then." He said, reaching over and giving Jane a quick hug, "I'll see you later." He said in parting. Jane hiked up her bag and pulled open the massive sliding door, walking out of Derek's flat.

* * *

Jane let herself into her empty house, setting her bag down in the foyer. She stretched out, reaching up towards the ceiling. Glancing at herself in the entrance mirror, Jane looked at herself. Her appearance hadn't changed; blue eyes, lithe figure, black hair that hung just above her belly button, and her black leather jacket was still in place, just a bit worn.

Traveling Europe wasn't as hard as Jane thought it would be. She used her ability to charm people to find places to sleep and eat, making a few friends along the way. There weren't any werewolves that Jane encountered, or at least they kept quiet. Same with the Hunters. But Jane had missed her home, and four months was exactly enough time to figure out her messed up life. She was glad to be back. Back with her brother, her friends, Stiles.

Jane briefly looked at her phone. There were no new calls or text messages from any of her friends. They didn't even know she was back yet. Jane didn't give them an exact date that she'd be back. Stiles especially didn't know that she was back. Jane had told him not to talk to her over the summer because she wanted to leave everything behind her when she was in Europe. Sure, she worried, but that was only at night when she was alone in bed. Otherwise, Jane pushed Beacon Hills and all of the drama away from her.

Jane had left Beacon Hills almost immediately after the threat of the Alpha pack was revealed. Jackson called her weak. Jane punched him in the throat. She told her brother that she would be back at a moment's notice if the pack showed up. Derek had been stubborn with letting her go alone, almost as stubborn as Stiles. Eventually with a little bribing, Jane convinced Stiles to let her go. Derek grew to the idea, making her promise that she would come back. Jane promised, and Derek let her go. She had set some ground rules: no calls or texts (unless it was an emergency) and no surprise visits to check up on her. Jane needed time to be alone. Stiles and Derek unwillingly agreed.

The time alone Jane used to think. To think and explore. She thought about what was going on in Beacon Hills, the Alpha pack, her relationship with Stiles and her brother. The exploration part included London, France, Italy, Greece, Spain and Ireland, where she spent almost two weeks in each country. She saw the typical tourist attractions, along with doing some family history digging. Jane travelled until her heart was content every day and partied until she was exhausted every night. Now she was back. The busy town of Beacon Hills seemed eerily quiet, almost normal.

Night quickly fell as Jane finished unpacking. She laid out all of her gifts that she had gotten for her friends. A dress from Milan for Lydia, a really old knife from Greece for Allison, an autographed soccer ball from Spain for Scott, and for Stiles, Jane got him a leather bracelet, almost like the one she got for Derek, except Stiles' symbolized love and promise. She had it engraved while she was in France with the words _à jamais _which was French for _forever_.

She was nervous. About seeing Stiles. Jane just wanted to be with him. Touch him. Hold his hand. Be near him. Kiss him. See him. She missed him. Terribly. She missed his shaven head. Missed her ADHD, Adderall popping, high strung Stiles.

Jane tossed and turned in her bed, flipping over the potential scenarios in her head. She could run up and kiss him as soon as she saw him. He could completely ignore her. Jane could completely ignore him. She could act cool, that wasn't happening. Jane was so nervous. Four months is a long time to be away from someone you love. Finally, she didn't know how or when, Jane fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like Jane had only slept for ten minutes when her alarm blared. Pulling herself out of bed, Jane pulled on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a cut off band tank top she had picked up in London. She left her hair in its usual waves and swiped on some eyeliner and mascara. Jane shoved her feet into a pair of Oxford shoes and grabbed her leather jacket as she went down the stairs.

At the sight of Stiles' blue, beat up Jeep, Jane's heart jumped to her throat. He was at school. Not wanting to be too noticeable, Jane parked on the other side of the parking lot, away from the Jeep. Jane looked at herself in the mirror before flipping up the mirror and blowing out a breath. She closed her eyes and blew out another breath, trying to calm herself. Then she tapped her hands on the steering wheel before pushing the car door open.

The hallways were bustling, the typical girls screaming and hugging, boys high fiving and fist bumping. The school was always full of excitement after summer. Jane took in a breath and hiked up her bag onto her shoulder as she scanned the hallway, looking for her friends. Spotting no one, Jane made her way to her locker, still looking. Except now, she was searching for any threats. Jane didn't pick up on anything except for sunscreen and perfume and sweat. Jane dumped her books in her locker and grabbed her schedule. _AP History_. It read. Jane sighed and closed her locker, heading off to class.

* * *

Stiles and Jane had zero classes together. At least in the morning. Jane didn't even see him at lunch, but she did see Lydia. Lydia had waved her over and patted the empty space next to her. The red head made Jane tell her all about Europe. Jane answered all of her questions and told her the stories as Lydia happily ate her lunch. It was nice seeing one familiar face.

"So have you told Stiles you're back?" Lydia asked, eating her salad. Jane shook her head.

"I was hoping to see him in school, but we don't have any classes together." Jane took a sip of her water.

"You'll see him. I mean, you've gone four months without talking to him, another day isn't going to kill you." Lydia made a face.

"Have you talked to him?" Jane asked, not looking at Lydia.

"I have. He misses you." Lydia responded, "He kept saying how you were probably hooking up with some Italian guy."

"Ha, no." Jane laughed, "But speaking of Italy, I have something for you. Can you come over tonight?" Jane asked.

"You got me a gift?" Lydia asked, hand on her chest.

"Don't act so surprised. Even werewolves have hearts." Jane joked. Lydia laughed.

"It's good to have you back." Lydia said, nudging Jane. Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled.

* * *

Jane pushed through the crowded hall to get to the stairs so she could get to her class. At the end of the hall, she saw him. Locking eyes with him, Stiles started to push through the crowd, trying to get to her. Jane took a quick couple steps back, slamming into people behind her before whirling around and running out the double doors. Once outside, Jane looked behind her, Stiles didn't follow her outside. The bell chimed, signaling the start of the period. Jane run her hand through her hair before going back inside.

"She's back." Stiles said, flopping into a seat next to Scott.

"Who?" Stiles gave Scott a pointed look, "_Jane_?" Scott hissed out. Stiles nodded.

"Well, did you two talk?" Scott asked.

"She ran away from me." Stiles said, slumping down in his seat.

"What?" Scott almost yelled. Stiles raised his eyebrows and popped out his cheek.

"Maybe she's just nervous." Scott lamely said, "Four months is a long time." Scott tapped his pen on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Stiles said, blowing out a breath.

Jane had been gone four months. 16 weeks. 121 days. 2921 hours. And now she was back. Seeing her made Stiles so incredibly happy. He had been starting to forget what she looked like; pictures weren't doing her justice. Stiles needed to _see_ her. Touch her. Kiss her. Hug her. He thought that when she came back, he would run up to her, hug her and kiss her like she had been brought back to life.

The last time he kissed her was in her room, the night before she left. The two of them were sitting on her bed. Well, Stiles was sitting, Jane was pacing around her room, making sure she had everything.

"Jane, you're gonna be fine." Stiles was saying, "Just sit down. Relax. Your flight leaves in like six hours."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Jane said as she past Stiles.

"We went through the list like fifty times, J, you're _fine_." Stiles said. She passed by him again, but this time, Stiles reached out and grabbed her waist, tugging her onto his lap.

"_Stiles_." Jane said, pushing out of Stiles' grasp.

"Come on, _Jane_." Stiles said, tugging her back.

Jane relented, wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck.

"What am I going to do without you?" Jane asked, resting her forehead against his.

"Die." Stiles answered. Jane laughed and sat back.

"I'll miss you so much." Jane said. Stiles kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I should just come with you." Stiles hinted.

"Sti, we talked about this. You're not coming." Jane said, exasperated. They had already talked about it, millions of times.

"I'm just saying…" Jane cut him off with a look, "Fine." Stiles slumped down.

"So you're gonna water Charlie, right?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"Yup." Stiles nodded.

Charlie was Jane's plant that she had picked up one day. She said it was better than having a real pet.

"If I come back and he's dead…I'm gonna kill you." Jane said, half serious. Stiles swallowed.

"Got it." Stiles nodded.

"Alright. I have to sleep." Jane patted Stiles' shoulder. "I'll walk you to the door." She pulled Stiles to his feet.

"Why can't I just stay here for the night?" Stiles asked.

"Because I want to get some sleep tonight." Jane said, "And you have track practice in the morning." Jane reminded him. "C'mon." Jane tugged him out of her room and down the stairs.

"Love you." Stiles said when they were on the porch.

"Love you, too." Jane wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stiles pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jane opened her mouth a little more, letting his tongue play with hers. She moved her hands to the back of his head, pulling him down closer. Stiles lightly pulled up her shirt, letting his hands touch her skin. Jane didn't want to let go as she kissed him.

"Please don't go." Stiles broke away first.

"I have to." Jane whispered. Stiles pulled her close and hugged her, knowing that all of this had to last him four months. The kiss had to last him four long months; it was the last time. Four months wasn't that long. But it was long enough.

"I love you. Stay safe." Stiles said, pulling her closer, almost trying to meld himself to her.

"I love you too. And stay safe." Jane said, feeling his t shirt beneath her.

She breathed in his scent, saving it in her mind for future reference. She didn't want to leave, but she needed to leave. Jane stood up a bit straighter so her face was next to Stiles' neck. She nuzzled him with her nose, marking him with her scent.

"Don't forget about Charlie." Jane said, finally stepping back.

Stiles nodded and swooped down, kissing her cheek. Jane took a step back as Stiles jogged down the stairs and to his Jeep. Jane watched him stop and turn to look at her. Then in a second, Jane took off running, jumping into his arms. Their lips crashed together as Jane ran her hands all over his back, as Stiles moved from her lips to her jawline then to her neck. Jane leaned her neck back, giving him easier access as Stiles kissed at her neck.

"Okay, okay." Jane gasped out. She took her hands off of Stiles' back and pulled his head up off of her neck.

"I need to sleep." Jane breathed out. Stiles took in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Stiles said, letting her slide down his body. She stood up straight and kissed him one last time, holding his cheeks in between her hands.

"I love you." Jane said, holding his hand. She traced the burn mark across his palm.

"I know." Stiles said. Jane never showed her feelings out and out, she always kept them hidden. Stiles sometimes had a rough time figuring out what she was thinking, but he always knew she loved him.

"Water Charlie." Jane said in parting. Stiles scoffed as she walked back up to her house.

"Sometimes I think you love that plant more than me." Stiles called out.

"You love your Jeep more than me." Jane said over her shoulder. Stiles laughed and watched Jane disappear into her house.

* * *

Now she was back. Stiles slid down into his seat next to Lydia in English class. Lydia sighed and leaned on her hand as Allison walked in. She looked at Stiles, then Lydia before looking sitting down a few seats away from Stiles and Lydia. Then right as the bell rang, in walked Jane. _Fuck_. Stiles thought as Jane stopped. Stiles noticed her breath hitch as she caught sight of him. Jane brushed past him and Lydia, sitting in the back of the room. Stiles itched to turn around, but Lydia gave him a look.

After class, Stiles ran down the hall to catch up with Jane, she had went out the back door. "Jane!" Stiles called out. Jane stopped, but didn't turn around. Stiles finally caught up with her. He stood behind her, just waiting for her to turn around.

"Charlie's dead." Was all Jane said, then she hiked up her bag and walked away from Stiles, leaving him alone in the hall.

And that was it. Four months of silence and the first thing she said was about that stupid plant. Typical. Stiles ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it before turning and walking down the hall.

* * *

**Reactions? **


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: HERE WE GO! **_

* * *

"I don't know, it doesn't look like much to me." Lydia said, looking at her bruised wrist.

"It's a pattern. It means something." Allison said, eyes on the road.

"Do you really think Scott's gonna know what it is?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but he might know someone who does." Allison admitted. "Jane, you're sure you've never seen anything like this?" Allison glanced in the rearview mirror at Jane.

"I'm positive. It's not an Alpha pattern." Jane leaned forward, "How are you so sure it means anything at all?"

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It was like she needed to find him." Allison said, sliding her hands up the wheel, "Like she had to. And that means something." Allison look at Lydia before looking back at Jane.

The girls had called Jane after figuring out that their bruises matched up into a pattern. After showing Jane, and explaining what happened after the birds attacked Ms. Blake's classroom, Jane came up with nothing. So Allison went to Plan B. Calling Scott.

Jane followed Lydia and Allison up the walkway to the unfamiliar house. She stood next to Lydia, a little ways back from Allison. Scot came out of the house and instantly looked confused.

"This isn't the talk we were supposed to have is it?" Scott asked. Allison shook her head and looked down.

"I need to show you something." Allison said.

She pulled up her sleeve to show the bruise. Scott glanced down in surprise, then back up at Allison.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." Jane said after Scott was finished talking to Allison about the bruise. She shoved her hands into her back pockets and ambled into the house.

The house was full of drunk teenage girls dancing to no beat. Jane just gave them a glance as she took the stairs two at a time. Jane peered into the open rooms, looking for the bathroom to no avail. Ending at the last door, Jane twisted the door handle, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh shit!"

Jane's head snapped up at the sound of Stiles' voice. Her eyes widened as Stiles spun around and revealed what was in his hand. Jane leaned against the door and tilted her head.

"Jane." Stiles squeaked out.

"Stiles." Jane stated, "Why…do you have a condom in your hand?" Jane asked, rocking back.

"Oh this?" Stiles flipped the condom in between his fingers. "It's…nothing." He shoved it into his pocket.

"Mhm." Jane pulled her lips in. "I'm gonna go." She thumbed behind her, "Let you get back to what you were doing." Jane pulled the door shut.

"No, Jane, wait." Stiles yanked the door back open, but Jane was gone.

"Jane?" Scott asked in confusion as Jane hurried by, "Yo, Jane, what's wrong?" Allison and Lydia exchanged a look before following Jane to the car.

"Jane, I can explain!" Stiles shouted, running outside. Scott caught Stiles by the shoulder.

"Explain what, dude?" Scott asked, pulling him back.

"I had to get a condom…for something. And Jane saw." Stiles confessed, hands on hips.

"Seriously? Come on, dude, what the hell is your problem?" Scott asked, shoving Stiles.

"Yeah, I know, I messed up." Stiles said, taking the shove, "Trust me. I know."

"You're an idiot." Was all Scott said before walking away from Stiles and going into the house.

* * *

Someone was knocking on Jane's front door. Rolling off the couch, Jane went over and opened the door to find Stiles. He was holding a plant in front of his face, blocking his features.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Jane asked, blowing out a breath.

"I know I screwed up. I know that I killed Charlie. But I…I couldn't come into the house when you weren't here. It was a reminder that you were gone. I couldn't bear to be alone in your house without you. So I bought you a new Charlie. Charlie 2.0." Stiles said, lowering the plant. Jane leaned her hand against the doorframe.

"What about tonight?" Jane asked. Stiles looked at her, "You had a condom in your hand, Stiles! For someone that wasn't me!" Jane cried out.

"I know! But I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" Stiles defended himself. Jane scoffed.

"You sound like a crappy rom com."

"I am a crappy rom com." Stiles said, shifting his weight.

"You killed Charlie." Jane continued.

"I know." Stiles said again.

"You really fucked up, you know that?" Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"I know, Jane, I know. Okay?" Stiles said, stepping up closer.

Jane took a step back. Stiles eyed her for a moment before setting the plant down.

"I love _you_, Jane. You gotta believe me that. Listen to my heartbeat." Stiles said, standing in front of Jane. Jane waited.

"I love you so much, Stiles." Jane said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Stiles' face lit up, "But you were about to have _sex _with someone. I…I don't know what else you've done these four months. I don't think I can trust you right now." Jane stepped back.

"Jane, these past four months have been nothing but agony for me. Not seeing you, holding you, kissing you, being near you has killed me." Stiles hurriedly said, "You need to trust me, I didn't do anything, J." Stiles said, hand out. Jane just shook her head and stepped back, slowly shutting the door.

"I love you." Jane said before closing the door.

She stared at the door, wanting to reopen it and kiss him like it was the end of the world. Jane wanted to forgive him, but he kissed someone else. She saw it, with her own two eyes. Jane turned away from the door, sliding down to the ground, holding her face to her knees as she cried.

Stiles stared at the door. He wanted to open it up and kiss Jane like never before. He wanted her to forgive him. Stiles knew he made a huge mistake. He needed to fix it. Turning away from the door, Stiles walked down the steps towards the Jeep. He left Charlie 2.0 on Jane's doorstep along with his heart.

* * *

"Listen, Jane, now that you're back you gotta-" Derek stopped as he noticed Jane curled up on her couch, blanket around herself like she was trying to disappear.

"Jane?" Derek went around the couch, sitting next to her head, "What's wrong?" He asked, running his hand down her hair. Jane bit her nail before pushing herself up to her elbows.

"Nothing." Jane lied.

Derek narrowed his eyes. Jane bit her lip and felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Stiles cheated." She said, voice cracking.

"Cheated? On what?" Derek asked, not getting it.

"On me! Stiles cheated on me." Jane collapsed back down on the couch, breathing hitched as she tried not to cry.

"What?! When?" Derek stood up, "How? With who?" He asked, towering over her.

"With whom." Jane corrected Derek, "I saw him getting a condom, like he had already done other things." Jane said. Derek crouched down in front of Jane so that their eyes met.

"Jane, Stiles loves you. He wouldn't do anything to screw it up with you. Plus, he knows he would have to deal with me." Derek gave a little half smile. Jane snorted and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Was he lying?" Derek asked.

"No." Jane said, averting her gaze.

"You have to trust him. All four months you were gone, he missed you like crazy. Nonstop talking about you. I almost ripped his voice box out." Jane looked back at Derek.

"I said _almost_." Derek emphasized, "Just go talk to him." Derek said, standing up.

"Wait, what did you need?" Jane pushed herself up to look at Derek's retreating back.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it. Just…get back into the swing of things." Derek shot a smile over his shoulder.

Then he left, leaving Jane alone again. Jane sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Jane looked around her living room for a moment before flopping back onto the couch, she would fix her mistake tomorrow.

* * *

Jane walked into school the next morning with a purpose. She held her head high as she walked down the hall. Leaning against her locker was Stiles. Jane spotted him from the double doors. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at his shoes. Jane bit her lip as she got closer to Stiles. He looked up as she walked past him. Stiles reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back into him. His lips collided with hers as he pressed his hands to the sides of her face. Jane leaned forward, pressing closer into him.

"I like your hair." Jane's words buzzed against his lips.

"You taste like raspberries and mint." Stiles mumbled back.

Jane laughed against his lips. Jane twisted her fingers through his hair as he kissed her.

"Thank God." Jane heard Scott say from behind her. Jane pulled away from Stiles, only wanting to kiss him again.

"Hey, Scott." Jane gasped out before Stiles tugged her chin back to face him, kissing her again.

"Jesus, guys, come on, we're in _school._" Scott complained, hiking up his bag.

"It's like I've been rescued from the desert." Stiles broke away. "Oh my _God_, I've missed you so much."

Stiles passionately kissed Jane again, pulling her face closer to his as if she was leaving again. The bell rang, but the two of them didn't stop. Jane slid her hands under Stiles' shirt as Stiles placed his hands on her lower back.

"Guys…guys?" Scott asked, standing in front of the couple.

Jane knotted her fingers through Stiles' hair as Stiles ran his hands up Jane's hips.

"Alright! Let's go!" Scott grabbed Stiles' hand, tugging him out from under Jane.

Jane sighed as she opened her eyes. Scott dragged Stiles down the hall, Stiles grabbed onto Jane's hand, pulling her down the hall with them. Stiles tripping the entire way.

"I love you." Jane whispered out, voice happy as she bounced on her tiptoes.

"Not as much as I love you." Stiles whispered back, pressing his nose against hers.

Scott cuffed him on the back of the neck, causing Stiles to turn around and push his best friend, still holding onto Jane.

* * *

"I don't see it." Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look again." Jane said from her position. She was leaning across a desk, elbows planted on the desk, hand in Stiles' hand.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek curtly said. Jane sighed and stood up.

"Pairedolia." Lydia spoke up. Derek just looked at her, "Patterns that aren't really there?" Derek's look was still blank, "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia said with a _duh_ sound in her voice.

"They're trying to help." Scott defended the girls.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised. He pointed to Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned his attention to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me, Jane and the rest of my pack."

"Okay, alright, now c'mon." Stiles piped up, "No one _died_. Alright, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said, raising his hand in the air, "That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said softly. Jane bit her lip and looked at Stiles.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek pointed out.

"That girl is looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said, shaking her head. Jane had to give the girl props for staying cool.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said, before turning away, Jane went after him.

"Give her a chance." Jane said, rubbing her temple, "Apparently they're on our side now."

"Well, maybe you should tell her exactly what her mother was trying to do that night." Derek's voice was low as Jane crossed her arms.

* * *

Jane sipped her coffee as Allison drew the bruise onto a piece of notebook paper while her and Lydia sat in the library.

"I want one." Lydia said, elbows up. Jane followed Lydia's gaze to the two twins, standing by the bookcase.

"Which one." Jane whispered out, little half smile on her face.

"The straight one, obviously." Lydia replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Jane and Allison both turned to look at the boys, seeing one of them shoot a grin at Danny. Danny fumbled as he smiled back, knocking into some other kid. Jane laughed as Lydia gave a smile. Lydia put her cup down and licked her lips as she readied herself to go talk to the kid.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's a logo?" Allison mused to herself, looking at the coffee cup.

Then she looked back up, only seeing Jane sitting across from her. Jane shrugged and pointed with her coffee cup. Allison looked around to see Lydia talking with the other twin.

"No, but you might have a point." Jane said, "Try looking it up." Allison nodded and quickly typed it into the search bar.

* * *

Jane dumped another bag of ice into the tub filled with water. She threw the plastic covering back and watched as Isaac stepped into the room with Deaton. The pack was trying a new method to regain the rest of Isaac's memories back.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked. Jane moved over to stand near Stiles.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How _slow_ is very slow?" Derek asked, leaning his hands on the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered, making a face. Jane raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott.

Isaac reached into the tub to test the waters, and instantly pulled his hand back.

"It's safe, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton replied, looking down at Isaac.

"No. Not really." Isaac said after a moment.

Jane heard a snap and looked over to see Stiles waggling his fingers in a glove. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"What?" Stiles asked, he looked at Jane.

"Control your boyfriend, please." Derek sighed.

Jane ripped the glove off of Stiles' hand and Stiles huffed, walking away.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said, looking up at Isaac from his crouched position.

Isaac blew out a breath before stripping off his shirt. He quickly got in the tub, letting out a hiss as he met the cold water. He started to breathe fast before Derek and Scott each put a hand on his shoulder, submerging Isaac into the water. Almost right after, Isaac pushed himself forward, roaring, as he tried to come up for air. Jane quickly pressed down on his chest, Stiles on his legs as Derek and Scott forced him back under. Isaac started thrashing, coming back up for air and trying to pull himself out of the tub. Jane pressed down harder onto his chest as Isaac continued to thrash. Then everything went still. Jane stepped back from the side of the tub along with the rest.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton said, "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Jane looked at Derek, who she was standing next to.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton continued.

"Yes. I can hear you" Isaac's answer came out. Scott looked across the tub at Jane.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Deaton asked.

"Yes." Isaac's voice was monotone.

"I want to ask you about that night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as much vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there now." Deaton said. Isaac shifted around in the tub.

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights started the flicker and flash as Isaac squirmed.

"Just relax. They're just memories. They can't hurt you." Deaton tried to calm Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said, Isaac stilled, "Good." Jane looked at Stiles, swallowing.

"Now let's go back to that night." Deaton continued, "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house."

"It's not a house. It's stone." Derek looked at Jane, "It's like marble." Jane chewed on her lip as Isaac shivered.

"Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty and empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked. The lights started to flicker again. Deaton called Isaac's name. Isaac's hand reached up and grabbed Scott's arm.

"Someone…Someone's here." Isaac stuttered out.

"Isaac relax." Isaac started to thrash.

"They're gonna see me…see me!" Isaac cried out. Then he screamed, still holding onto Scott's arm.

"Just relax." Deaton said again, "Relax." Isaac calmed down, grip slackening on Scott.

"Now tell us what you see." Deaton continued. Then, Isaac's eyes flashed open.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac said, staring at the ceiling.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, but I can't see her. I can't see either of them." Isaac said as his teeth chattered.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked a bit louder.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac said, voice somber. Jane glanced over at Stiles.

"If they're locked in together on a full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said, voice low.

"Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton pressed, "Any kind of a marker, or a number on it?" Deaton continued.

All of a sudden, Isaac shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Scott raised an eyebrow as Jane flinched backwards. The lights were going crazy.

"They're here." Isaac whispered out. "They're here. They're here." He sounded like he was choking. Stiles looked to the door to see if there was anything.

"They found me! They're here!" Isaac shouted.

"This isn't working." Derek said, "Isaac, where are you!?" Derek yelled at Isaac, ignoring Deaton's protests. Isaac started to thrash around.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek commanded. Isaac continued to thrash. Jane stepped back as Derek held onto his beta. "Isaac, where are you?!" Derek cried out.

"Derek! Let him go!" Jane burst out, hands clapped over her mouth.

"Isaac, where are you, what did you see?!" Derek screamed.

"It's a vault. It's a bank vault!" Isaac cried out, voice breaking. Then he shot up into a sitting position.

"I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac looked around before clambering out of the tub. Scott wrapped him in a towel. Deaton placed another one over him.

"It's an abandon bank. It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. And they're keeping locked inside the vault." Isaac shivered. Stiles looked somber. Jane glanced at him.

"What?" Isaac asked, noticing Stiles' look.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac answered. Jane fidgeted.

"You said when they captured you they dragged you into a room and there was body in it." Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles said. Jane swallowed and rocked back on her heels.

* * *

"Look she's not dead!" Derek said for the umpteenth time as he paced in front of his pack. Jane was sitting next to Stiles, hand in his hand on his lap.

"Derek, he said there was a dead body. It's Erica." Jane said, looking over her shoulder at Isaac, "Doesn't exactly leave room for interpretation." Jane said.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, stepping forward.

"Someone else obviously." Jane said, rolled her head back.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott added.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said from his position on the table.

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against themselves when it's the full moon and see which one survives." Stiles said, looking around, "It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles said. Jane elbowed him.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton said from his spot, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek pressed.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton pointed out.

"We need a plan." Scott said. Jane nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles answered.

"Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after bank robbery." Jane read from Stiles' phone. "It doesn't say how it was robbed, but it shouldn't take long to figure out." Jane looked up at her brother.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrows, "K? Minutes." Stiles answered.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about Erica and Boyd and Isaac?" Jane asked as she and Derek walked outside from the vet's office.

"You were off having fun in Europe. I didn't want to worry you." Derek said, looking at his younger sister.

"But when I got back, you shouldn't have lied to me." Jane said, meeting his gaze.

"I know, I know. I just wanted you to have a semi-normal life again." Derek admitted, kicking at the ground.

"I'm a Hale. I'm never gonna have anything _close_ to a semi-normal life." Jane said, a slight smile on her face.

"So you and Stiles made up." Derek said, crossing his arms.

"We did." Jane said, pursing her lips, trying not to smile.

"Do you really think Erica's dead?" Derek suddenly asked. Jane's smile fell off her face. She looked to the ground.

"I don't want to think it, but it's really the only option." Jane said. She sighed and pushed her hands into her jeans pockets.

"We're gonna find them." Derek said. Jane looked at him before looking back forward.

"I know."

"Go home, Jane. Get some rest." Derek patted Jane's back, "You did good."

"You sound like a little league coach." Jane smirked at her older brother. Derek scoffed. Jane slipped out of Derek's grasp and turned so her back was facing the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jane said. Derek nodded and watched Jane get into her car and drive away.

* * *

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in." Stiles said, pointing out a spot on the blueprint he had gotten. Jane was on the opposite side of the desk. She pressed her palms on the desk, scanning the blueprint.

"A rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down into the wall of the vault, which is here." Stiles circled the vent in a red marker. "Now the robbers slid down the vent and it took him about twelve hours to drill through the wall, which is stone, by the way. Then through the rest of the night, they slid the money back up to the guys on the roof through the little shaft. Boom." Stiles slammed his marker onto the desk.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely." Stiles said, "And they also patched the wall, so we're gonna need some sort of drill. I was thinking diamond bit…"

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said. Stiles turned to face Jane's brother.

"Forget…the drill. Okay. Why?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

"Whatta think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked. Everyone straightened up. Jane crossed her arms over her chest as Derek huffed.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek answered, a smirk on his face. Jane let a little half-grin spread across her face. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she watched the scene unfold.

"Okay, big guy, let's see it. Let's see that big ole fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there." Stiles taunted. Derek raised his fist, looking amused. Stiles raised his hand in the air.

"See this? This is about three inches of room to punch through an entire-"

Stiles' statement was abruptly cut off as Derek slammed his fist against Stiles' hand. Jane covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as Stiles collapsed to the ground. He walked away, shaking out his hand.

"He can do it." Stiles' voice was about three octaves higher as Scott made a face at Derek.

"I can break through the wall." Derek said, "Who's following me down?" He asked.

"I am." Jane said, stepping up. Derek glanced at her, ready to protest, when Peter cut him off.

"With Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm just supposed to let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead." Peter said, making a face.

"We don't know that." Derek said.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against? A _pack_ of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. Sure, Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they're gonna be missed." Peter finished, looking away.

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come-" Stiles started.

"Not you." Derek droned out.

"I don't know about Erica." Scott started, "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something."

"But?" Jane prompted.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd." Scott looked at Jane.

* * *

"What?" Derek asked, noticing Jane's look. Jane shook her head and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"It's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott said.

"The moon is rising Scott, what is it?" Derek asked.

"Risk and reward." Scott answered.

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with enough reward. We don't know enough." Scott explained.

"We know time's running out." Derek shot back.

"But, wait, think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago, why would they wait until now?" Jane said, waving her finger at Scott.

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail." Derek said, urgently.

"What if this detail is the most important detail?" Scott asked.

"Then we do nothing." Derek said, "Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Jane's eyes met Derek's. Derek stared at her before launching himself onto the ladder.

"And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." Derek said, looking down at the two betas. Jane glanced at Scott for a moment before going after her brother.

* * *

There was a thin coating of dust that Jane brushed off as she walked through the hole Derek created.

"Boyd?" Derek called out. There was only a growl from the figure.

"Boyd, it's Derek." Derek reached out hand. Scott's phone buzzed.

"We're here to get you out." Derek continued as Scott talked to Stiles.

"Derek. We have a problem. A really big problem." Scott said. Jane glanced over her shoulder at Scott. Another growl tore her attention away from Scott. And then Jane felt her stomach drop.

"Cora?" Derek's voice was soft.

"Who?" Scott asked, looking at the two Hales.

"Cora?" Jane swallowed the metallic taste in her mouth and took a step forward. Her stomach was rolling as she looked at the girl.

"Derek, get out. Take Janie with you. Get out now." Cora growled out, eyes flashing.

Jane felt Derek's hand on her shoulder. Scott looked in between Derek and Cora. Then Boyd came running at the three werewolves. Jane spun to the side, out of Derek's grasp as Boyd slammed into Derek. She flattened herself against the wall as Cora roared at her. Jane kicked Cora in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"You know her?" Scott gasped out, looking at Jane.

"She's my sister!" Jane met Scott's surprised look, "My twin!"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

"Like I have a clue! I thought she was dead." Jane cried out as Cora lunged at Jane.

Jane reached up and dragged her claws down the side of the girl's face, surprising her. Then she twisted Cora's arm around her back and pushed her forward.

"Look out!" Allison's voice called out.

Jane ducked as Boyd grabbed Scott, throwing him against a wall. He shoved his claws into Scott's stomach. Scott spat up blood as Jane went over to Derek. She threw Cora off of her brother and Cora swiped at Jane's stomach, ripping open her skin.

"No, don't break the seal!" Jane heard Derek yell at Allison as he fought off Cora.

"Boyd!" Allison cried out as she broke the seal.

Boyd dropped Scott and went after Allison, Cora on his heels. Jane ran after her sister, Derek grabbed Allison.

"Don't touch her!" Scott growled out, coming out of the vault.

"What were you thinking!?" Derek roared, holding onto Allison.

"That I had to do something." Allison said, wrenching out of Derek's grasp.

"She saved our lives!" Scott said, holding his stomach.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free!?" Derek shouted.

"You want to blame me!" Allison cried out, "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison started to walk away.

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said,

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"Whatta mean?" Allison asked.

"Jane?" Derek said, looking over his shoulder, expecting to find Jane. Except it was only Scott standing there bloody and beaten up.

"Where's Jane?" Derek asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." Jane said, running back up, "They're gone. Both of them. I-I tried to…stop them." Jane let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging it up.

"Derek...Cora." Jane breathed out, voice low. "She's alive."

Jane looked up at her brother, their gaze meeting for moment. Then Jane's head rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: You guys are seriously fantastic with these reviews! I can not thank you enough! Keep up, my lovelies! xxx**_

* * *

The forest was silent as Jane sprinted through the woods. She caught Boyd's scent a way back and was currently tracking him through the forest. Jane leapt over a fallen branch only to stop when she heard the screams. Gulping, she took off towards the screaming. Boyd was just ahead of her, lifting up a shed. She could hear two frantic heartbeats coming from the shed, so she skirted around the back, grabbing the two little kids from under the shed as Boyd was distracted by the fireflies.

"You lost him?" Derek's voice came over the phone.

"I kinda had too." Jane bit her lip and looked at the empty forest as she rubbed the little girl's shoulder.

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek huffed.

"I know, which is why I think we should stick together, trust me he's too strong, too fast and _way_ too angry for one person to handle." Jane defended herself, "We gotta do this together." Jane finished.

"Look, I'm at the entrance to the reserve. Can you meet me here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta drop something off first." Jane clicked off her cell and looked down at the little boy and girl who were clinging to her side.

* * *

Jane landed in a crouch in between Derek and Scott, looking down at the footprint in the soft dirt. She glanced up at Derek who was scanning the forest. She brushed her hands off and stood up a bit straighter.

"Is it them?" Scott asked.

"We're not the only ones who decided to stick together." Derek said, looking to the trees.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?" Jane asked, looking at her brother.

"I don't know." Derek simply answered, turning away.

"Derek…I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart." Jane walked towards her brother. Derek turned to face her, "Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" She asked, voice soft.

"Everyone and anyone." Derek nodded and walked past his sister, going deeper into the forest.

* * *

_"She tried killing you." Allison finished Jane's story for her. Jane leaned her head back and nodded._

_"Yeah." Jane blew out a breath._

_Jane had woken up after Derek promptly slapped her across the face. She was now resting against the railing of the ledge. Derek had gone with Scott to retrieve Erica's body. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked, looking like she was going to cry._

_"I couldn't. I didn't want that to be the last memory you had of her." Jane explained. _

_Allison looked like she was about to say something else when Jane saw Derek pass by her. Erica's body lay limp in his arms. Jane got to her feet as her brother gave her a sad look that nearly killed her._

* * *

Cora roared at Jane, eyes burning gold as Jane stepped out of the shadows, bonfire illuminating her features. Jane and Isaac had tracked Cora to a small clearing where there was a tent and a bonfire. Jane glanced at Isaac, who gave a smirk before lunging at Cora. Isaac threw Jane's sister to the ground, but Cora quickly got to her feet, slamming into Isaac. Jane followed Isaac's flying body as he hit a tree then collapsed to the ground. Jane took a running leap towards Cora, but Cora grabbed Jane's ponytail and slammed Jane to the forest floor. Jane's mouth filled up with dirt and leaves as she dug her hands into the dirt. She flipped over only to see Derek growling at Cora. Cora took one look at Derek before bolting off into the forest.

Jane scrambled to her feet as Scott, Derek and Isaac went after Cora. Jane noticed a woman standing in front of the tent, shivering. Jane took a step towards the woman, but she flinched back. Jane held her hands up in a way to show the woman she wasn't going to hurt her.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"What?" The woman replied.

"Are you alright?" The woman nodded, still shaking. "You need to get out of here. Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." Jane told the woman.

Jane took one last look at the woman before sprinting after the rest of the pack.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jane asked into her phone.

The pack had lost Cora and Boyd, and Jane's ringing phone had caused them to stop.

"Throat ripped out. Blood everywhere." Stiles answered, sound exasperated. "It's like the friggin' Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." Stiles finished.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Jane asked.

"Make sure it was them? Jane, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles replied with a question.

"Please just do it." Jane pleaded. She heard Stiles sigh, then the connection clicked out.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek grumbled, arms crossed. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them that far." Derek finished.

"They killed someone." Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?" Jane asked, tapping her phone against her chin.

"Jane-"

"They can't be that fast on foot!" Jane cried out, looking up at the other werewolves.

"They _killed_ someone." Scott stopped Jane, "Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's _our _fault." Jane chewed on her thumbnail, glancing between her brother and Scott.

"It's my fault." Derek said after a moment, completely serious.

"We need help." Scott looked at Derek.

"We have Isaac now." Derek pointed out, glancing at Isaac.

"I think we need real help." Jane chimed in.

Isaac made a face at her. Jane shrugged.

"They're stronger than us. Than all of us. Too strong, too rabid." Scott pointed out.

"We'll catch 'em." Derek shook his head.

"What happens when we do? Just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked, laughing to himself. Jane swallowed before rolling up on her toes.

"Maybe…it would be easier just to kill him." Jane softly said.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott argued back.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac pointed out. "If we can't catch them what else do we do?"

Jane looked up at Isaac and nodded. Derek swallowed as Scott sighed.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said with a little half smile.

"Who?" Derek asked, afraid of the answer.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott said, idea forming in his head.

Jane shifted her weight and looked at her brother who huffed out a breath.

* * *

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" Isaac asked from the passenger seat of the car.

"Nope." Derek answered.

Jane leaned her elbows on the two shoulders of the seats, leaning forward.

"Me neither." Jane chirped.

She sighed and watched as Scott and Argent talked in the middle of the parking lot.

"So…your, uh, sister." Isaac started.

Jane and Derek both turned to face the beta. Jane had a disgusted look on her face, while Derek just stared at him.

"Sorry, uh, it's bad timing. I'm sorry." Isaac coughed and looked front again. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll just ask later." Isaac continued.

He received another glare from Derek and another pity look from Jane. Isaac looked at his Alpha, face paling.

"Or never." Isaac corrected himself. Derek nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm good with never." Isaac stuttered out.

Isaac nodded along with Derek. Jane just sympathetically patted the beta's shoulder as the two of them turned back to the parking lot.

* * *

"Tracking them by print?" Argent asked from his position on the forest floor.

"Trying." Scott answered. Jane leaned against a tree as Argent looked around the group.

"You're wasting your time. There's only one creature that can visibly track footprints and that's man." Argent stood up. "And if you're not trained like me then you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and this print is-"

"Cora's." Isaac answered, pointing down at the other print.

"Nope. They're yours." Argent shot Isaac down. Isaac looked confused, lifting up his shoe to look at his print.

"You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Argent continued, giving a little smile. "Listen, I know that all four of you are focusing half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who've fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor while you four are barely hitting the speed limit." Argent cast a glance around the group.

"So what do we do?" Derek asked, arms crossed.

Jane knew how much he hated Argent being here, but he was helping them.

"Focus on your sense of smell." Argent explained, "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles away by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to catch them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to use or into a trap." Argent reached into his bag and tossed a trap to Scott, who easily caught it.

"Full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature." Argent pulled out a pair of infrared goggles and tossed them to Jane. "Which makes it easier to spot with infrared." Argent pulled out a couple more pairs.

"Thanks, but I got my own." Derek's eyes flashed red as he tossed the goggles back.

"This is more than hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Reminding them to mask the scent and cover their tracks, how to survive." Argent looked at the group before leading them over to the cliff overlooking the town.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Argent asked Derek. Derek looked at Jane before swallowing.

"Not in years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek answered. Argent nodded.

"Feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Argent asked. Derek shook his head no.

"I…think I do." Jane spoke up, voice soft.

Argent's gaze flicked over to her. Jane swallowed and crossed her arms.

"How strong?" Argent asked. Jane took a step forward.

"Stronger than I thought." Jane mumbled.

Cora's scent had hit home, surprising Jane. Jane didn't know that she could still have a lock on her sister's scent, especially after all these years. _Twin smell-pathy._ Jane thought, _That's what Cora called it._ Jane could track her, find her identical twin.

"Scott?" Argent asked, bringing Jane back to the present. "How confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly? Most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I _can_ smell." Scott admitted. Argent sighed.

"Alright. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills." Argent explained.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked.

"No, they're hunting for pleasure of the kill for some primal apex predatory satisfaction comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds." Argent details made Jane's stomach roll. She looked away from the hunter as he kept talking.

"We can't kill them." Scott said after Argent finished.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked, looking at the beta.

"Maybe we just need to contain them." Argent suggested, "There's no one in the school at night is there?"

"Wanna trap them inside?" Derek clarified.

"Somewhere where there's no windows or doors, no access or doors." Argent said.

"How about the boiler room?" Jane asked, looking up at the group, "There's just one big steel door." Argent nodded.

"You're sure the school's empty." Argent said.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late. Right?" Scott asked, looking at Jane. Jane nodded.

* * *

"These are ultrasonic emitters." Argent explained as he stabbed one in the ground, "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves; pushing them into a direction we want them to run. They let out a high pitched frequency that only they can hear." Argent pressed the button down and let a grin appear over his features.

"No kidding." Isaac cried out.

Jane clapped her hands over her ears to quiet the ringing in her head. After a moment, Jane let her hands fall to her waist, the ringing wasn't as bad anymore. Argent handed out two to each werewolf.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"It's up to you to get them to the basement." Argent pointed out.

"Does anyone else wanna rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked, waving the weapon in his hand. Jane elbowed him.

"It'll work." Jane said, nodding at Argent.

Then in a flash, the four of them ran off into the forest in different directions. Jane slammed one down into the soft ground, pressing her thumb on top of it to activate it. The ringing bothered her for a moment, but she ignored it, running forward again. She flung the other one towards a tree, letting the top end stick out, glowing and ringing. Then she jogged off towards the school, looking behind her along the way.

* * *

Jane helped Isaac pull open the back doors to the school before he ran off to open the other doors. Jane passed by Scott and Argent, who was setting up the last spike. She jogged past the men, taking her place on the other side of the school, readying herself.

About five minutes later, she heard a growl from behind her. Then another matched it, low and rumbling. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." Jane groaned, turning around to be face to face with Cora and Boyd.

Jane's eyes flashed a bright blue before she lowered herself into a crouch. Just before she was about to lunge, Argent's car headlights caused Boyd and Cora to flee towards the opposite side of the school.

"They're not going through the school." Scott realized, "They're going over it."

"Someone has to get the rear doors open!" Argent yelled out.

Jane took off running, going through the school and down the hall. She yanked the doors open, then ran down the opposite hall, waiting. There was a growl and a grunt as the two werewolves came running down the hall.

Jane jumped out at Cora, slamming her into the lockers. Jane grabbed the back of Cora's neck and threw her down the hall just as Derek and Scott came running up to meet them.

"Come and get us." Derek growled out before taking off down the hall. Jane followed close behind, Scott on her heels.

Derek opened the door to the basement, going down the stairs first. Jane followed, going into the boiler room before Derek and Scott. She ran through the maze or pipes and grabbed the fire extinguisher, tossing one to Scott. Derek picked up the other one and Jane readied herself. The two werewolves came into the room, snarling and growling. As they approached, Jane took a step forward, rolling onto her tiptoes as the two lunged for the other three. Jane pressed down on her trigger, releasing the fumes into Cora and Boyd. Jane quickly dropped her weapon and ran for the door, the boys following her. Derek slammed the door closed and locked it. Jane stepped back and slid down into the corner, hands going to her head as she let out a breath.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked. Derek took a step back.

"I think so." Derek said in awe.

"What do you hear?" Jane asked as Scott pressed his ear to the door.

"Heartbeats." Scott answered.

"Two of them?" Jane asked, leaning her head back against the wall. Derek looked at her.

"No…actually, three." Scott stepped back from the door, eyes wide. Derek scrambled up from his spot on the floor.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Jane slid her back up the wall, standing up.

"Close the door behind me, keep it shut." Derek directed her.

"No, you can't go in there. Either you're gonna kill them or they kill you." Jane said, pleading with her brother.

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek looked at her. Jane shook her head.

"No, Derek, no-"

Jane's protests were cut off as Derek yanked open the door and ran inside. Scott slammed the door shut and locked it. Jane pounded her fists against the door, screaming Derek's name. Scott wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back.

"No! Scott! Let me go! Let me go!" Jane cried out, kicking against Scott.

"I can't! I can't, Jane, you know that! He made his choice."

"They're gonna kill him! They're gonna kill him." Jane yelled out.

Then she went limp, her head against Scott's shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. Scott gently set her down by the wall. Jane slid down it and curled up into a ball.

"Cora's gonna kill him. He won't…he can't kill her. Not like this." Jane shook her head and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Scott tried to assure Jane.

Jane shook her head again. There were growls and tearing sounds coming from the boiler room. Jane got to her feet and went for the door, but Scott stopped her.

"Scott! The sun's coming up!" Isaac cried out, opening the boiler room door.

Scott let Jane go and she bolted into the boiler room, the boys following her.

When she got to the opening, she saw Derek kneeling on the ground, torn and bloody and beaten and worn. His head was down and there were two figures on the ground on either side of him. Jane looked at Scott and Isaac as Derek spoke.

"There's a teacher." Derek's voice was low and he was breathing heavily, "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." Derek instructed.

Jane hurried over to her brother, sliding down on her knees and throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a tight hug as Isaac and Scott lifted up Cora and Boyd. Jane swallowed back her tears as she felt Derek's arms around her.

"Please don't do that again." Jane mumbled as she rested her chin on her brother's shoulders. Derek only nodded.

* * *

Stiles gently placed the sheet back over Heather's lifeless body as Jane and Scott stood off to the side.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles rested his hands on either side of the table.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles said.

"Why?" Jane asked. Stiles looked up at her for a moment.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily…Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy at the pool, all three were virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the Three Fold Death."

"So if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles seriously answered.

Scott stepped back and looked around the morgue, Jane reached over and took Stiles' hand in hers as Stiles stood up from looking over Heather's body.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: You guys are seriously fantastic at reviewing/following/favoriting. I love you all so much! Please don't stop! xx**_

_**A/N2: Also, I have been told that the fire was six years ago...so that is changed. okay. xxx**_

* * *

"So is this like a family reunion or something?" Jane asked, lazily stepping off of the ledge into Derek's loft. "Cause I have school. Unlike _some _people." Jane cast a glance towards Cora, who was doing pull-ups.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Derek answered as Jane dropped her bag by the wall.

"So talk. I have to be at school in…." Jane checked her phone, "Now." She made a face.

"Cora, can you stop? You're not healed all the way yet." Derek turned his attention to Cora.

Jane rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall, scrolling through her texts. While Cora was dressed in only a sports-bra, cut off sweats and sneakers, Jane was dressed in a pair of ripped coral jeans with a cream collared, sleeveless cut-off shirt and a pair of Oxfords. Jane's hair was curled, but Cora's was up in a ponytail. For as much as Jane and Cora were identical, they were two complete opposite people.

"I'm tired of lying around." Cora curtly said, dropping into push-ups.

"So sit." Jane didn't look up from her phone, but could feel her twin's death glare.

"Are you gonna help me go after them?" Cora asked as she clapped her hands together, doing push-ups.

Derek looked at Jane. Jane shrugged and re-crossed her arms as Derek stepped forward. He kicked out Cora's hand, causing her to fall on her stomach. Cora was up in a flash, pouncing on Derek, fists flying as Jane watched from the corner.

"Come on! Fight back!" Cora cried out. Derek threw Cora's arms down. "I came back for this?" Cora distastefully said, glancing over at Jane.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown into a vault for _three_ months for you two!" Cora turned away, brushing off her hands. Jane stood up a bit straighter and let her arms drop.

"All those rumors I heard; powerful new Alpha. One of the Hales, building a pack! Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that?!" Cora whirled around, facing her brother, "Do you have any idea how it felt to know you were alive!?" Cora asked, "Both of you!?" She looked at Jane. Jane stared at her sister.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek said, jaw clicking.

The alarm Jane was standing by started to go off. Jane moved away and went over to stand by her brother.

"What's that?" Cora asked, looking at the flashing, beeping alarm.

"Trouble." Derek nervously said, dropping his arms as the large steel door opened.

Jane turned around with Cora as an Alpha werewolf snarled from his position. Cora let out a low rumble and gritted her teeth, lunging for the Alpha, ignoring Jane's and Derek's protests. Jane went after her sister as Cora was taken down by the bigger Alpha. His hand was crushing her jaw, claws extended.

"Ready for a rematch?" He growled out.

Jane took a bounding leap only to be intercepted by another Alpha. This one was female. Her foot slashed across Jane's cheek, making her spit out a spray of blood. Jane felt the female Alpha slam her feet into Jane's stomach, pushing Jane into the other Alpha, bleeding from the face and the stomach. The other Alpha grabbed Jane with his free hand, crushing her jaw in his large hand. Jane struggled, clawing at his hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see the female Alpha and Derek battling it out. She had taken a pipe from the ceiling and as using it as a weapon. Derek moved too slowly, and the pipe impaled itself into Derek's back, going straight through him. Jane let out a gasp as she struggled. Derek let out a roar as blood splattered onto the floor.

"Everybody done?" A smooth voice asked from the ledge.

Jane heard tapping and watched a stick then a pair of feet walked by her.

"Cause just listening to that was exhausting." The voice said. He folded up his cane and sat down in front of Derek, "So, let's chat." He smiled at Derek. Jane swallowed.

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle." The man said hands folded in front of him.

"This _is_ me being gentle." Kali answered, twisting the pole deeper into Derek.

"Let them go." Derek huffed out, trying to speak.

The man looked up at the Alpha holding Jane and Cora, making a motion. Jane felt the Alpha's hand leave her jaw and she scrambled to her feet, watching as Cora ran over towards Derek. One look from Derek, told Cora to stop. Cora took a few steps back, ending up next to Jane.

"See? We're not unreasonable." The man said.

"You wanna kill me?" Derek huffed out.

"You really think I'm that boring?" The man asked, "Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle." The man sneered, "I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you how much vision a blind man can have."

The man took off his glasses and his eyes glowed red. Jane swallowed as she felt blood running down her face and stomach.

Kali twisted the pipe deeper into Derek, causing him to spit up blood into the ever growing puddle.

"You're killing him!" Jane cried out, stepping forward. Kali lifted up a finger.

"Not yet, little sister." Kali evilly said, "But I could." Jane looked over to see Cora run her hands over her face as she bounced from foot to foot. "Who knows, it could be five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this out. But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Kali leaned on the pole, making Derek cough up some more blood.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions." Deucalion said clapping his hands together, "Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you."

"Not interested." Derek gasped out.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion's voice had a hint of surprise laced in it.

"You want me to kill my own pack?" Derek huffed out.

"No, I want you to kill one of them." Deucalion explained, "Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll just do that on your own. I did it. Ennis did it." Jane glanced to the bigger Alpha, "Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali. To kill one of your own." Deucalion glanced up at Kali.

"Hmmm….liberating." Kali smirked.

"Listen to her, Derek." Deucalion's voice was soothing, "You really want to stay beholden to a couple of teenagers bound to become a liability?"

Jane's breath hitched as she felt the blood dry on her face. She shared a look with Cora.

"You see, Derek, the reason I'm always so invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to their individual parts. The stronger the individual part, the greater the whole."

Deucalion let his walking stick unfold and touch the ground. Cora crossed her arms over her chest, still on the defense as Jane lightly touched her face.

"When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed that I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him, it taught me something about Alphas that I didn't know they could do." Deucalion slowly started to fold up his walking stick again.

"His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability. In fact, I killed all of them." Deucalion smiled to himself as he clicked the walking stick back together, "I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."

In one swift motion, Deucalion flipped open the walking stick, letting it rest on the floor. Jane watched as Deucalion knelt down in front of Derek and ran his hand over Derek's hair before yanking his face up to his. Deucalion gently traced Derek's face and hmmed to himself.

"You're right, Kali. He does look like his mother." Deucalion simply said. Jane pulled her lips in and looked at her feet as Cora rocked back. "You'll get to know me, Derek. Just like your mother did." Deucalion walked away from Derek, over to the desk.

"I know you." Derek sputtered out, blood dripping from his mouth, "I know what you are."

"Know me?" Deucalion asked, smiling to himself as he turned around, walking stick on the desk. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas."Deucalion's voice was deep and loud. It started to thunder outside.

"I am the apex of the apexes of predators! I am Death! I am the Destroyer of Worlds! I am the DEMON WOLF!"

Jane took to hiding with Cora behind one of the pillars as lightning and thunder flashed outside. Jane had no idea what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Deucalion's glasses had shattered as he screamed. Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek. Deucalion took off his glasses and pursed his lips.

"Hate it when that happens." Deucalion said in remorse.

Kali dropped the pipe that was in Derek and stepped over him, smirk on her face. Derek fell to the side, coughing as Kali led Deucalion out of the loft. Jane sprinted over to her brother's side, holding his head to her chest as Cora propped him up.

* * *

"Jane, stop, I'm fine." Derek said, as Jane dabbed at the wound, cleaning up the blood.

"Just let me do this." Jane mumbled. Derek grabbed Jane's wrist, stopping her.

"Your face still hasn't healed." Derek realized.

Jane grinned a little as she tenderly touched her face. The claw marks were still open, but hadn't closed up yet.

"That's what I get for pissing off an Alpha." Jane joked, "I feel like I look like Two-Face from Batman." Cora scoffed.

"Suck it up, Janie. You weren't stuck in a vault for three months." Cora said from her position against the desk. Jane straightened up, bitch mode activated.

"That's _literally_ the only thing you have to use right now. You don't even _know_ what I've dealt with."

"I wasn't welcomed back with open arms though." Cora said, pushing off the desk.

"You tried to _kill me_." Jane said, stepping in front of Derek, "Really wasn't much time to hug you when I was fighting for my life."

"What about now?" Cora asked, arms extended, pout plastered on her face.

Jane looked at her in disgust. Cora let her arms drop.

"Alright, fine! Go nurse your stupid wounds then."

"_Stupid wounds_? At least I did something!"

Jane slammed into Cora, knocking her back. Cora only stumbled for a moment before pushing Jane back. Jane grabbed her twin's shoulders throwing her to the ground. Jane loomed above Cora, a face identical to hers with only one or two things different. Cora's body was trapped in between Jane's knees. Jane growled at her sister as Cora struggled underneath her.

"Aren't you going to do something!?" Cora cried out, looking at Derek.

"You wanted a fight." Derek shrugged before pulling on a new shirt.

Jane stared at Cora for another moment, eyes flashing blue before shoving off of Cora.

"You never were a fighter." Cora taunted Jane, sitting up on her elbows.

"Shut up." Jane spat back, wiping her hands on her pants.

She looked out the window, going to her purse.

"Welcome home, Ra." Jane said with a bite in her voice, using Cora's old nickname, before slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Jane, wait." Derek said, stopping Jane. Jane rolled her head back before looking at her brother.

"I'm going home, Derek. I don't need this. I don't need _her_. I've lived long enough without her." Jane said, exasperated. Derek stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Okay." Derek wiped his hands on his pants.

Jane hiked up her bag and pulled open the heavy door, walking out and away from her brother and sister.

* * *

Jane opened the door to her own apartment, having sold the house before school started, telling Derek that it was too big for her. She looked up to see Stiles sitting on her couch, looking at the TV, even though nothing was playing.

"Stiles?" Jane asked, dropping her keys on the small table. Stiles looked up and got up at the same time.

"Hey, hi. Sorry. You weren't at school today, so I wanted to make sure everything was…okay." Stiles finished, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm good." Jane said, grinning at Stiles.

"What happened to your face?" Stiles asked, coming up to Jane.

"Oh nothing, just a little welcome gift from the Alphas." Jane said, waving her hand in the air, "I'm fine."

"It's gonna heal right?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. I'll be fine, seriously." Jane rested a hand on Stiles' arm, "So how was school?"

"Boring. Another murder. Harris was taken, and there are these things called Druids that have gone rogue and are basically killing everyone." Stiles flopped onto the couch, Jane followed suit.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, kissing Stiles' cheek, "You'll figure this out. You always do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, what movie do you wanna watch?" Stiles asked, going to the TV and opening the movie cabinet.

"Mmmm, something with Audrey Hepburn or Humphrey Bogart. I'm feeling a classic black and white movie night." Jane smiled to herself, propping her feet up on the ottoman.

"How about both of them?" Stiles asked, holding up the movie, _Sabrina_, from the cabinet.

Jane gasped in happiness, mouth open wide. Stiles chuckled and put the movie into the machine. He jumped back on the couch, wrapping an arm around Jane. Jane snuggled in close to him, as Audrey Hepburn's voice started the movie, "_Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, some thirty miles from New York, there lived a small girl on a large estate…" _

* * *

**Reactions?**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really love your ideas and theories! Keep 'em coming! xxx**_

* * *

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting too close." Allison answered her own question.

"That depends. Are you just following the bus…or are you planning on mounting it at some point." Lydia waved her hand and looked out the windshield to see the bus a few meters from the car.

"Yeah, I should back off." Allison said, looking in her rearview mirror.

"You know, it also depends…do you mean the bus? Or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia asked, leaning against the window.

"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison defended herself, "And by the way, this all started after he came knocking at _my_ door." Allison continued.

"What?" Lydia asked.

Allison opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Lydia looked over at Allison, then looked over her shoulder at Jane. She had been quiet the entire ride, leaning her head on the window, knees pulled up to her chin. Jane glanced at her phone then put back down, looking out the window.

"Think she's ever gonna say anything?" Allison asked Lydia.

"She saw her brother die in front of her, I don't think she's ever gonna be okay." Lydia mused.

* * *

_"I know where they are." Scott said, running into Derek's loft. _

_Jane looked up from the blueprints and looked over her shoulder at Scott._

_"Same building as the Argents." Derek answered for Scott, "We know."_

_"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd added, answering Scott's unasked question. _

_Jane flattened her palms against the desk as Cora looked at Boyd._

_"Then they want you to know." Scott said._

_"Or more likely they don't care." Peter simply said._

_"What is this?" Scott asked, stepping up to the desk._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Peter looked at Scott, "The schemers are scheming." _

_"You're going after him?" Scott incredulously asked._

_"Tomorrow. You're gonna help us." Derek crossed his arms and nodded at Scott._

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse. Right above Allison." Jane explained, looking at Scott._

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked, looking at Jane._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd said._

_"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott was exasperated, "Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't include killing everyone?" Scott looked around the table, eyes landing on Jane._

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter asked._

_"Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked, looking Scott up and down._

_"This kid helped save your life." Jane defended Scott, staring at her sister._

_"And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek added, looking at Scott._

_"We can't beat a pack of Alphas." Scott argued._

_"That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora shot back, "Just him." _

_"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd explained._

_"Well, this isn't a snake." Peter cut Boyd off, "It's a Hydra. And like Scott said, they're all Alphas." _

_"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek pressed._

_"Well, let's hope so." Peter turned to Derek, "Cause you know what happened when Hercules cut off the Hydra's head?" _

_"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered._

_"Someone's been doing their summer reading." Peter nodded approvingly._

* * *

"So is that _never let him out of your sight_ literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asked as she highlighted her textbook.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"You're running low." Lydia nodded towards the dash. Allison leaned forward to see the gas tank light blinking.

"Awh!" Allison let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that bus holds more gas than this Toyota." Lydia mused.

"What if we stop?" Allison asked, looking in the mirror.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lydia asked, "So we lose them. We know where they're headed." Lydia went back to highlighting.

"You didn't see what happened." Allison was referring to last night.

"I know who started it." Lydia simply said.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison asked, focusing on the road.

"Aiden?" Lydia scoffed, "Oh ho ho hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole road trip?" Lydia asked, "So that you could keep an eye on me?" Lydia realized.

"So there's nothing going on between you two." Allison stated.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation!" Lydia cried out, hand to her chest.

"Nothing?" Allison pressed, tilting her head to the side, knowing smile.

"Nothing." Lydia answered, shrugging. She flipped down her mirror and reapplied her lipstick. "What?" She asked, staring at Allison.

Allison just shook her head. Then everything stopped, Allison slammed on the brakes as the car in front of her suddenly stopped. The girls lurched forward for a moment.

* * *

_Cora trailed her hand down the escalator railing, the blood already dried. Jane stood off to the side, arms crossed, looking around the rest of the building. She still couldn't believe that what happened last night, actually happened. It was all too real._

_"Do you think he could be alive?" Jane asked, swallowing._

_"Maybe." Cora responded from her crouched position._

_"Why are so calm about this?" Jane asked, looking down._

_"Maybe I don't want to dwell on it." Cora ran her hand down the wall._

_"We were almost killed last night, Cora. Derek is dead." Jane sputtered out._

_"Not entirely. Where's the body, Janie?" Cora asked._

_Jane heard something snap from beside her. Whirling around, she saw Peter standing next to her. Cora was standing and started to climb the stairs._

_"It's just me, your Uncle Peter." Peter held up a hand._

_"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura." Cora said as she got to the top of the escalator._

_"Hm, not my finest hour, no. Did Derek mention he killed me too? Slashed my throat open." Peter raised his eyebrows._

_"So that means I should trust you?" Cora asked._

_"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you." Peter shot back._

_"You've known me for seventeen years." Cora said._

_"I knew you for eleven." Peter clarified, "Leaving the last six unaccounted for." Cora stared at her uncle before her gaze flicked to Jane._

_"Janie trusts me." Cora stated._

_"No I don't." Jane instantly responded._

_"What are you doing here?" Cora ignored Jane and turned her attention back to Peter._

_"Same as you." Peter whispered, "Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out or maybe if one of them found enough strength to push themselves off the floor and walk out." Peter said, looking at the escalator. Cora and Jane were doing the same._

_"Leaving the three of us standing here answering the all-important question." Peter finished, looking up at the twins._

_"Which one." Jane and Cora said together, voices soft. _

_Jane swiped under her eyes as her phone buzzed. She took a look at the message before shoving it into her pocket._

_"I have to go." Jane said, walking past Peter._

_"Aren't you going to help us?" Cora asked._

_"I think you two can handle it on your own." Jane turned around and looked at her family. Cora crossed her arms and clicked her jaw as Jane ran out of the building._

* * *

Lydia's phone blared. She glanced down at it then looked at Jane in the mirror before answering it.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia casually said, "Yeah we were just about to walk into a movie, you know the popcorn and that…"

"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker." Stiles cut Lydia off.

"Okay." Lydia popped her lips and pressed a button on her phone.

"Okay, look Scott's still hurt." Stiles said as Lydia held her phone out.

"What do you mean _still_? He's not healing?" Allison asked, hand under her chin. Jane leaned forward.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning black." Stiles explained. Jane looked at Lydia.

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him? I don't…does it look like I have a PHD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked, exasperated.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said.

"And take him where? The hospital?" Lydia waved her phone around.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison shut her eyes and nodded.

"Stiles, there's a rest stop about two miles, tell the coach to pull over." Allison directed Stiles.

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles said.

"Well, reason with him." Allison explained, like Stiles was dumb.

"Reason with him?" Stiles asked, "Have you _met _this guy?" Stiles yelled.

"Just try something." Allison leaned on the steering wheel.

"Okay, fine!" Stiles relented. Then he sighed, "Have either of you heard from Jane?" He asked softly.

Lydia and Allison both turned to look at Jane. Jane just shook her head and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Uh, no." Lydia said into the phone, still staring at Jane.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering cause she hasn't talked to me since last night before everything and I just need to know she's alright." Stiles said.

"She's probably just sleeping." Allison lied, making a face.

"Yeah…right." Stiles sighed, "Alright, thanks." He clicked off.

Allison and Lydia turned to look at Jane again. Jane didn't say anything, just bounced her knees up and down.

* * *

Jane leaned against the car as Scott was helped inside by Allison and Stiles, Lydia following them.

_Find him yet? _Jane sent a text to Cora.

_No. Ennis is dead though. _Cora responded.

_But there's a chance that Derek's alive._

_A slim one._

Jane looked at her phone before locking it and shoving it into her pocket.

* * *

_"Please don't go, Jane." Stiles pleaded, standing in front of Jane._

_"I can take care of myself." Jane made a move to go around Stiles, but Stiles caught her. He grabbed her hands and stared at her._

_"Jane, it's a suicide mission!" Stiles shouted._

_"I'm just going to talk to Deucalion with Scott. Okay? Nothing's gonna happen." Jane assured Stiles._

_"How do you know this isn't a trap?" Stiles asked._

_"I don't." Jane admitted, shrugging, "I'll be safe, I promise." Jane said, kissing Stiles on the cheek. She let go of Stiles' hands and walked out of her apartment._

* * *

Jane straightened up when she saw Lydia and Stiles hurrying out of the bathroom. Lydia went over to the back of the bus and Stiles went to follow, but stopped when he saw Jane. They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles jogged over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tightly to his chest. Jane buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Jane whispered against his shirt.

"For what?" Stiles asked, "Why…why are you apologizing?" He stepped away from her.

"For not calling you after what happened last night. For making you worry." Jane said, searching Stiles' face.

"You never have to apologize to me." Stiles said, wrapping his arm around her again.

He pressed a kiss on top of Jane's head before stepping back.

"Derek's dead." Jane said, swiping her eyes with her sleeve, "But the body's gone. Cora and I went to check it out this morning."

"Who moved it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Jane said, lip trembling.

Stiles brushed his finger over her bottom lip and wiped away her tears.

"Jane, everything's gonna be fine, okay? Everything's gonna work out." Stiles gave Jane a small smile. Jane gave a sad smile in return and placed her hands over Stiles'.

* * *

_Jane held up her fists, blocking Ennis' claws. She swiped her foot out, knocking him to the ground, but Ennis took her with him, flipping her over him. Jane landed on her back. Ennis picked her up, locking her arms behind her as Kali swiped at Jane with her claws, slicing her side. Jane fell to the ground, too weak to get up. _

_"Kill her." Deucalion commanded Derek. _

_Jane slipped on her own blood, trying to get up. Her blue eyes flashed as Derek glanced up at Deucalion._

_"The others can go." Deucalion bargained. _

_Jane met Derek's gaze as she spit out blood._

_"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion walked down the staircase._

_"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali asked. _

_Jane looked over to see Kali's foot was planted on Cora's neck._

_"He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali scoffed, looking down at Jane._

_"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion looked towards Scott._

_"What'll it be Derek? Which twin is going to die?" Kali asked, pressing her claws into Cora's neck. _

_Derek looked in between the two girls. Jane's eyes were wide as she stared at her brother. She nodded, spiting up blood. Derek stared at her for a moment before the whizz of an arrow caught his attention. He ducked, letting the arrow hit the Alpha twin form. Suddenly arrows started flying, blinding the Alphas. _

_Jane covered her head and waited for it to stop. She looked up to see Scott sliding back from hitting Ennis and for a moment, Scott's eyes flashed red. Jane made a face in shock, but before she could figure what happened, Derek grabbed onto Ennis. They struggled with each other for a moment, but then Scott reached out and slashed Ennis' leg, causing the two to go falling off the ledge. _

_"No!" Jane heard someone scream out. _

_Then she realized it was her own voice. Jane scrambled to the edge of the hole and stared at Derek's lifeless body. She was frozen, scream shattered. She felt Cora tugging her away from the edge, screaming at her that they had to go, had to get out of there._

* * *

Jane held onto Stiles' hand as the bus bounced along. Stiles was leaning forward, talking to Lydia about the Darach and the sacrifices. Jane looked behind her to see Allison talking to Scott. Scott had no idea that his eyes had turned red for a second. Allison shared a look with Jane before nodding. Allison saw it too. Jane sighed and turned back around, leaning her head on Stiles.

"It's not your fault." Stiles said.

"Maybe. But he was about to kill me." Jane admitted, "Deucalion wanted him to kill me."

"And he was going to?" Stiles asked in shock.

"I don't know. And I probably never will." Jane swallowed as Stiles rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: I'm SO sorry for how late this is! Ugh, oh well. I literally love all of you reviewers. Please don't stop! Love you! xxx**_

* * *

Jane stood with Lydia and Allison as Stiles and Scott stepped off the bottom step of the bus, looking around the almost empty motel. The neon lights hummed. The sign said _The Glen Capri_ in different colored lights. The air was cool and everyone was on edge.

"I've seen worse." Scott said as he hiked up his bag.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked as Coach blew his stupid whistle.

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." Coach said, holding up a bunch of room keys.

Jane sighed and walked up to Coach, grabbing a key. She knew that she couldn't room with Stiles and doubted that Lydia and Allison could fit three in a room. So she settled for being by herself.

Jane dropped her bag on the empty bed, looking around the room. She glanced at her cellphone, hoping there was something from Cora or Peter telling her that Derek had been found, but there was nothing. Jane sighed and fell back on her bed. She was in room two nineteen, the room next to Stiles and Scott. Closing her eyes, she could hear what Stiles and Scott we're talking about.

"Who are the other three?" Scott asked.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Jane's sister. Number three, your boss."

Jane furrowed her brow at what Stiles had said about her sister. He still didn't know that she was Cora's twin. Only Scott knew, and Jane made him swear he wouldn't tell Stiles. Jane would tell Stiles on her own.

"My boss?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I don't really like the whole Obi-Won thing he got going on. It freaks me out." Stiles was saying. Scott didn't say anything.

"Oh my God, have you still not seen Star Wars?" Stiles incredulously asked.

Jane laughed before sitting up and getting in the shower.

* * *

Jane unlocked her phone as she walked out of the bathroom. There were no new messages. Jane took the toothbrush out of her mouth and sent a message to Cora.

_Anything?_

While waiting for Cora to respond, Jane spat out her spit and wrapped her hair up in a towel. Her phone buzzed on the sink to which Jane grabbed it, unlocking the message.

_What room are you in?_

Stiles. Jane slumped down on the sink and answered Stiles. Then another message came in from Cora after Jane sent her message to Stiles.

_Where are you?_

_The Grand Capri._

Jane answered, then without waiting for Cora to respond, Jane sent another message as she walked out of the bathroom.

_Did you find Derek?_

_No._ _Stop asking. I'll text you if we do. _

Cora replied. Jane felt her temper flare. And then next thing she knew, her phone was shattering against the wall.

"Woah! Woah!" Jane whirled around to see Stiles standing in the doorway, hands up.

"Shit, Stiles." Jane breathed out, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Why did you just smash your phone…"

"I don't know." Jane sighed and slumped onto her bed. Stiles gingerly sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Jane repeated herself, "My head is pounding." Jane rested her face in her hands.

"Do you want some Motrin or something?" Stiles asked.

"No, no." Jane picked up her head and looked at Stiles, giving him a small smile, "I'm sure it's just cause we've been on that bus for like, ever." Stiles nodded.

Jane's eyes flicked to Stiles' lips, then up to his eyes. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Stiles kissed back, leaning closer to Jane. Jane slowly fell back on the bed, Stiles on top of her. Jane pulled her mouth from his, trailing her lips down his jaw. She placed soft kisses against his neck, hands running under his shirt. Stiles groaned before realizing something was off.

"Jane." Stiles softly said.

"Shut up, Stiles." Jane mumbled, lips back on his mouth.

"No, Jane." Stiles said, pushing her away. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"You think my sister's killing everyone, don't you?" Jane abruptly said, pulling away. Stiles stared down at her, faltering.

"What? Why…why would you think that?" Stiles asked. Jane pushed him off of her, sitting up.

"My sister may be a bitch, but she's not a killer. I can tell you that much." Jane said, voice serious.

"No, Jane, I don't…It's just that I don't know anything about her…" Stiles said from his position on the floor. Jane rubbed her thighs and leaned forward.

"Cora and I aren't like normal siblings. We've hated each other since birth."

"Why?" Stiles asked. Jane didn't answer. Stiles pulled his knees up.

"Derek has always been more…brotherly to me than to Cora. Cora has always hated me because of it. Eleven years of hatred, then it all disappeared in that fire."

"You were stuck in the house, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw her stuck in the house. I thought she died in the fire. I thought…I thought that I was free. That I was free of all the terrible things she did to me."

"What did she do to you?" Stiles asked, dreading the answer.

"Uh, one time she tried to kill me. Tried to drown me." Jane swallowed and pulled up a knee. Stiles' eyebrows quickly raised before he composed himself.

"Why?"

"She hates me. I hate her." Jane shrugged. "It's like in sibling nature to hate each other."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone buzzed. He looked up at Jane then got to his feet.

"I'll talk to you later." Stiles went for the door.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, getting up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"Whatever." Jane slumped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Go save the world." Jane waved her hand in the air.

"Jane, I love you, okay? I don't know how hard it is for you right now, but I'm here for you." Stiles said, going over to the bed.

"Then don't go." Jane softly said.

"I have to." Stiles faltered.

Stiles went in for a kiss, but Jane shied away, turning her face to hide her tears. Stiles blew out his lips before getting to his feet and going for the door. Jane was alone again.

* * *

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was on a full moon." Allison said, pacing in front of the bed. Lydia and Allison had told Stiles what was going on.

"Jane was definitely a little off with me." Stiles nodded, "But actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his _fist_ through the vending machine." Stiles mimed the words he was saying. Allison stopped pacing and looked at him.

"See? It is the motel." Lydia pointed out, "Either we need to get out of here right now or…" She opened the drawer and pulled out a Bible, "Someone needs to learn how to an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." She waved the Bible in the air.

"Okay, hold on. What if it's not just the motel?" Stiles asked.

"The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles continued.

"You mean like three sacrifices." Allison said, arms crossed. Stiles nodded.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles started taking a step towards her.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Allison murmured.

"Maybe we were meant to be here." Stiles agreed.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia asked, getting closer to Stiles. "Please?" Stiles looked down at the Bible, noticing something.

"Wait, hold on." He took the Bible from Lydia and started flipping through the pages. He pulled out a news article.

"Twenty-eight year old man kills himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read off.

Then he put the article on the bed and went to the next tucked in page, pulling out another article. He raised the Bible up and shook out the pages, letting all the articles fall onto the bed. Lydia grabbed one, noting that the suicide was committed in the room we were in.

"Look, these two both mention the room two seventeen." Lydia said, pointing at two of the articles.

"These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." She continued, looking up at Stiles.

"And every room has a Bible…" Allison trailed off.

"There could be articles in every room." Lydia finished.

"It's a beautiful thing. Most places just leave a mint under the pillow." Stiles mused, waving his hands in the air. "This one has a record of all the horrible deaths that occur." Lydia sighed.

* * *

Jane paced the length of her room, staring at the broken shards of her phone. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned, going back towards the door.

_I hate you._

Jane heard Cora's voice from behind her. She whirled around. There was no one there.

_You should have died in the pool. In the fire. _

Cora sounded like she was right behind Jane. Jane swallowed and clenched her fists.

"I know." She murmured out.

_I should've been the werewolf!_

Cora yelled at her. Jane looked up, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

_I would be a better werewolf than you_.

Cora hissed out. Jane started sweating and hyperventilating.

"I know! I know, okay!?" Jane shouted to the ceiling. She pounded her fists against her temple. "I know." Jane sobbed to the empty room.

Then she fell to her knees and onto the ground. Jane looked around for something for anything to make Cora's taunting voice stop. Jane punched her fist through the television screen, her hand a coming out a bloody mess. She didn't feel any of it.

"Jane!"

The voice didn't belong to Cora and it wasn't in her head. Jane looked up from her bloody hand to see Stiles at the doorway, Lydia behind him. Tears were streaming down Jane's face. She turned away from Stiles and grabbed the shard of glass from the broken television screen. Ignoring Stiles, she dragged the tip of it up her other arm, cutting deep enough to sprout red. Then pressed the tip of the glass against her neck.

"Jane, listen to me. Jane!" Stiles yelled at her.

Jane swallowed, sniffling back tears as she pressed the tip harder, breaking the skin.

"Jane, stop!" She felt Stiles' hand around her wrist, tugging the glass away from her neck.

"No, Stiles, please let me do this." Jane pleaded.

"No, Jane, this isn't you. Come on, give me the glass." Stiles tugged again.

Jane stared at Stiles, tears rushing down her face. Her grip slackened for a moment and Stiles took the opportunity to grab the glass from Jane. Jane whimpered and looked down at her shaking hands before glancing over her shoulder at Lydia.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jane's voice was shaking.

Lydia nodded and pulled her lips in as if she was trying not to cry. Stiles swallowed as he gingerly placed the bloodied glass on the carpet, wiping away a tear with his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Jane, pulling her bleeding body close to his, letting her blood stain his shirt.

* * *

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said as they went down the stairs.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be." Lydia said. "Wait, didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered, "I'll get it."

They turned towards the parking lot to see Scott holding a flare in one hand and standing in a puddle of something. Scott had doused himself in gas. Stiles swallowed as the four of them carefully walked around to face Scott.

"Scott?" Allison asked.

"There's no hope." Scott gravelly said. Everyone was somber.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said, voice full of it. Of hope.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Gas was dripping off of Scott's hair.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison's voice was hoarse. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed."

"Scott." Stiles said, stepping forward, "Listen to me, okay? This isn't you. Alright? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this." Stiles struggled to keep his voice strong.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Scott asked. Allison placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott had lost all hope; his lip trembled as he held onto the flare.

"It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles, "Us? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse." Scott was shivering. Stiles was struggling not to cry.

"We weren't important." Scott's voice held such sadness. "We were no one." He took in a breath.

"Maybe I should just be no one again." The sadness was gone, and in its place was determination, "No one at all." Scott looked up at us, then moved his hand. Stiles stepped up.

"Scott, just listen to me." Stiles' voice was shaking, "You're not no one, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles took another step closer to Scott, "Okay? And I need you." Another step, "Scott, you're my _brother_. Alright? So…" Stiles trailed off and stepped into the gas puddle.

"If you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you."

Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare. He slowly took the flare out of Scott's hand. Lydia looked at Allison. Then Stiles chucked the flare away from the gas puddle. It landed right outside it. Scott was hyperventilating as they stared at each other. Then a gust of wind blew and Lydia looked down just in time to see the flare rolling towards the gas puddle.

"No!" Lydia shouted before sprinting towards the boys.

She pushed them out of the way just in time. The gas burst into flames right where the boys were standing. Lydia turned and watched the flames burn as Scott shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Stiles mumbled as he held Jane close to his chest. Jane was silently crying as Stiles rubbed her back with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I'm so _so _sorry." Jane whimpered, "I love you."

"You know if you went, I would be right behind you, right?" Stiles asked. Jane lifted her face up to Stiles.

"No, Stiles, don't say that." Jane said, tears drying.

"But it's true."

"No, Stiles, I wouldn't want that. I don't want you to die because of me." Jane said, staring at Stiles. Stiles paused.

"Okay. Okay, I won't then. I'll just go into a deep depression and buy some cats." Stiles tugged Jane back to his chest. She snorted.

The pack decided that after everything that happened it would be better to sleep on the bus altogether. Jane settled into her seat, looking across at Stiles. She felt sleep washing over her and struggled to keep her eyes open.

_I love you, I love you, I love you…I love you…I…love…you._

Jane mouthed three words to Stiles as she fell asleep. Stiles wiped a tear from his eye as he pushed himself out of his seat. He went over to Jane's seat, maneuvering her body so it was nestled in the crook his body. Jane sighed in her sleep. Stiles kissed the top of her head before flipping his hood up and resting his head on the window, falling asleep.

* * *

"I don't want to know." Finnstock groaned, waking the pack up.

Jane lifted her head from Stiles' chest. Stiles held onto her hand as the two of them sat up. The rest of the cross country team piled onto the bus. Ethan sat down next to Scott, much to his surprise.

"But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled. We're going home." Finnstock told us.

"Because you saved me last night, I'm going to give you some information." Ethan's voice was low. Jane leaned forward.

"Derek's alive."

At those two words, Jane felt an entire weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She felt Stiles squeeze her hand, but Jane kept her face blank. Her brother was alive. _Derek was alive_. Jane wanted to kiss Ethan. She completely missed the rest of Ethan and Scott's conversation because she was too focused on the fact that her brother was _alive_.

"Hey, Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked taking Finnstock's whistle and getting Jane's attention. She sat back down and blew the whistle into her hand. Then she held up her palm for everyone to see.

"Wolfsbane." She simply said.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Jane, Isaac, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And Ethan." Lydia added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison continued.

"That's how the Darach got in their heads."

Stiles licked his lips and glanced at Jane. Then he grabbed the whistle from Lydia and threw it out the window, ignoring Finnstock's protests. Jane rested her head on Stiles' shoulder and couldn't help the grin peeking out on her face. For the rest of the ride home, Jane silently repeated Ethan's words in her head. Her brother was alive.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I seriously can't thank you guys enough with these reviews. They make my day. Please keep it up! xxx**_

* * *

The door to Derek's apartment slid open with ease, letting Jane slip through the door. Derek and Cora were staring at the window where there was a crudely drawn Alpha symbol on the upper window. At Jane's entrance, the two werewolves turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked, arms crossed.

"Picking you up…for school." Jane slowly answered as if Cora was stupid.

Cora turned to look over her shoulder at Derek, who shrugged.

"You need to go to school." Was all he said.

"Come on, let's go." Jane moved her arm in a sweeping gesture towards the door.

Cora huffed before stomping out of the loft.

"Oh ho ho this is going to be _fun_." Jane watched Cora leave.

"She'll be fine." Derek said, causing Jane to turn around. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Jane rolled her eyes and rocked back on her heels. Then in one swift motion, she gave her brother a quick hug before hurrying out of the apartment.

The ride to school was a silent one, except for Cora changing the song on Jane's iPod every time she heard one she didn't like. Which was most of them.

"Oh my God, can you stop!" Jane snatched the iPod from Cora's hands, "You're giving me a headache and it's not even eight yet."

Cora huffed again before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you? Five?" Jane asked, glancing over at her pouting sister.

"You have horrible music taste." Cora grumbled.

"Ah okay." Jane scoffed, turning her attention back to the road.

"Why don't you live with Derek?" Cora suddenly asked. Jane did a double-take.

"Uh…because last year he pissed me off so I left." Jane answered, rolling her hands on the steering wheel. Cora stared at her for a moment before letting it go.

The red car turned into the parking lot and Jane parked her car next to Allison's blue one. Cora was out of the car in a matter of moments, walking away from Jane without a hesitation. Jane blew out a breath before grabbing her bag and hurrying up the steps to the high school.

Jane's phone buzzed as she shoved her books into her locker. Fumbling, she answered her phone, pressing it between her shoulder and ear.

"No, Cora hasn't gotten suspended yet." Jane answered.

"The Alphas are coming tonight." Derek blew over Jane's joke. Jane straightened up, holding her phone.

"Is that what the symbol was? For tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right over. You can't be there unprotected." Jane closed her locker door and spun on her toe.

"It's cool, Jane, we have a plan." Jane heard Isaac's voice call out.

"A plan." Jane stated, already dubious.

"Boyd's using electric currents to rig the loft so that when Kali and the other two step in, they'll be shocked beyond belief." Derek explained.

"Like what Gerard did to me." Jane murmured. Derek was quiet on the other end.

"Okay, yeah, sounds good. Call if you need anything." Jane shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Derek murmured in agreement before hanging up.

* * *

Lydia waited five seconds before opening the door to the Coach's office. The fire alarm had cut off her time with Aiden, to which she was a little angry about, but she would get over it. As Lydia opened the door, she saw Jane standing in front of her. Lydia furrowed her brow, Jane wasn't wearing that shirt this morning.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" She snarkily asked before forcing her way into the Coach's office.

Lydia went to move past the Jane look alike but the girl moved just as fast.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. Which means if I catch you two again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm, I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head." The girl threatened.

"Sweetheart." Lydia started, getting a raised eyebrows from the girl, "My last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard. I think I can handle a werewolf." Lydia said, rolling her eyes up.

Lydia went to grab the doorknob, but Cora forcefully grabbed her hand, stopping Lydia.

"Let go." Lydia gritted out. She tried to wriggle her wrist out of Cora's grasp. "I said-"

"Let go." Stiles finished for Lydia, "She said let go."

Cora glanced at Stiles before shoving Lydia's wrist down, releasing her.

* * *

"Jane." Stiles grabbed Jane's elbow, dragging her down the hall. "I mean you _are_ Jane, right?" Stiles asked, letting go of Jane.

"Yeah." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna tell me who _that_ is?" Stiles asked, pointing to Cora.

"That…is Cora." Jane sighed and pressed her books to her chest. "My sister."

"Yeah, well you're _sister_ basically told Lydia that she was going to rip Lydia's _tongue_ out if Lydia was caught with Aiden again." Stiles quoted.

Jane stopped walking to look at Stiles. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Yeah, Lydia should probably take that threat seriously." Jane said after a moment, nodding.

Stiles made a face at Jane. Jane shrugged and raised her eyebrows. Stiles gaped after Jane as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes up at Stiles.

Stiles had met Lydia and Cora in the Chemistry room, Jane behind him. He slammed down the board in front of Lydia. He flipped open the lid, ignoring Lydia's stare.

"Also called a spirit board." Stiles said, taking out the pieces. He laid them all out as he talked. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." Lydia mumbled, watching Stiles.

"Would you just try it? Please? Let's not forget who this is for." Stiles placed the piece on the board. After he let go, Jane reached over turned it around so it was facing the right way.

"Scott's boss. The guy who saved our asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pointed out, looking at Cora.

"So do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said.

Lydia dramatically placed her hands on the pointer. Everyone followed suit.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Stiles called out, voice strong.

Jane looked at Lydia. Lydia huffed out a sigh. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of it.

"Are you going to answer it?" Stiles asked, nodding to the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia told Stiles. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia looked away from Stiles.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

Jane looked at her like Cora was an idiot.

"…Is she for real?" Lydia asked, pointing to Cora and looking at Jane.

Jane made a face and pulled my hands off the pointer.

"Okay! These are Deaton's keys for the clinic." Stiles said, holding the keys in his hand. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location." Stiles said, dangling the keys over Lydia's hand.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia pointed out.

"You're something!" Stiles cried out, "Okay? Just do it."

Lydia rolled her head back, but nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for Stiles to put the keys into her hand. At the touch of the keys, Lydia's brow furrowed.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked. Lydia opened her eyes.

"They're cold." She simply said.

Stiles' eye started to twitch. Jane shared a glance with Cora.

"Lydia, concentrate, _please_." Stiles begged, "We're trying to save lives here…for the love of God."

Lydia shut her eyes again and tightly held the keys in her fist. They watched her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed again.

"What is it What do you see?" Stiles asked, leaning on his elbows.

"Nothing." Lydia said, relaxing her grip.

Jane scratched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Stiles huffed and turned around, grabbing a pencil.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked, repeating Stiles' words.

Stiles nodded. Lydia opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She took the pencil and began to draw.

"Lydia, what are you doing? Wha-what is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia explained, like it was the most obvious thing.

"A tree-"

Stiles broke off and looked at Jane. Jane shrugged.

"Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words." Stiles pointed out, "Like in sentences. Something like a location or something that would tell us where he is!"

"Well, maybe you should have said that!" Lydia cried out.

"Isn't she supposed to be a genius?" Cora bluntly asked.

Jane looked at her and squinted, why was her sister even here?

"A genius, yes. Psychic, no." Lydia shot back.

"I don't even know why you're bothering with me anyway, since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia mused.

"Danny? Why Danny?" Jane asked, leaning forward.

"Because-" Scott's voice made everyone look up, "Last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice." Scott explained.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles answered as the group walked out into the hall.

Jane walked next to Stiles, which he was grateful for, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said.

"What? Why?" Jane asked.

Scott held up his phone in reply. There was a message from Allison on the screen. Scott turned away and hurried down the hall. Stiles led the three girls out to his Jeep.

* * *

"If you do anything to hurt my friends again, I will rip your throat out." Jane murmured to Cora as they walked outside.

"You sound _a lot _like Derek." Cora mused, looking at her sister.

"Don't ever threaten them again." Jane warned, staring down her sister. "We're on the same team."

Cora tilted her head to the side before walking away from Jane. Jane stared after her sister before hurrying to catch up.

* * *

"So…twins?" Lydia asked, leaning her arm on the window of the Jeep.

Jane was sitting in the backseat with Cora. Stiles had gone to talk to Danny in the hospital.

"Yup." Cora curtly answered.

"How do you tell each of you apart? Besides the outfits." Lydia asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Cora has highlights." Jane pointed out.

Lydia squinted and nodded.

"Jane's a goody two shoes." Cora tilted her head to the side. Lydia scoffed.

"Shut up." Jane all about growled.

Cora stared at her, Lydia felt an argument brewing. But it quickly dispersed when Stiles clambered into the Jeep.

* * *

"What does this kid's homework have to do with anything?" Cora asked as Stiles spread the papers onto Deaton's desk.

"It's actually a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles pointed out, flipping through the pages of Danny's project.

"They flow through the Earth and can be affected by the moon's phases." Jane murmured, looking over Danny's paper.

"Now look at this. This is a note from Harris about the paper." Stiles said, turning it to Lydia.

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The idea's here while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo- science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read aloud. Jane furrowed her brow and placed her palms on the table.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice, he _knew_ something." Scott realized.

"And check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too." Stiles unfolded the map, placing it on the table.

"Danny marked all the telluric currents." Jane explained, running her hand around the greens and oranges marked on the map.

"Now, Beacon Hills is actually a _beacon_." Stiles explained, "You wouldn't believe how much energy is surrounding this town."

"Stiles, they match!" Scott angled the map pieces he had gotten from Argent alongside the map.

"Okay, there's three places, right?" Scott pulled out a pen, "Where they're kidnapped, and where their body was found." Scott circled the two places.

"Wait, that's right on a current." Lydia pointed out. She was right.

"So maybe where he's sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scot darted the pen back and forth.

"Let me see that." Stiles took the pen from Scott, hovering it over the vet's office, "There's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them."

Stiles marked the circle Scott had drawn with an X.

"There has to be somewhere in between, right?"

Stiles darted his hand back and forth like Scott had. Except this time, Cora's hand came down on top of Stiles'. Jane glanced up at Stiles, who was looking at Cora.

"Stop."

Cora had her hand on Stiles and they shared a look. Then Cora guided Stiles' hand over the map to the abandoned bank.

"He's in the vault. His in the _same vault_." Cora forcefully said, looking at Scott. Her hand was still on top of Stiles'.

Scott and Stiles grabbed their things, going for the door, when Cora received a text. Jane stopped and looked at her sister.

"Guys, wait." Jane said, stopping Lydia and the boys.

"Jane, we don't have time." Scott pointed out.

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work." Cora looked up at them. "They cut the power."

"You four go help Derek. I can get Deaton on my own." Scott said before running out of the room, ignoring Stiles' protests.

Lydia grabbed the rest of the books, following Stiles as he led the girls to the Jeep.

* * *

As Stiles drove, he glanced over at Lydia. She met his nervous look and gave him a small smile before looking in the rearview mirror at a silent Cora and Jane. Stiles shifted gears, pressing down harder on the gas. His gaze on Jane for most of the ride.

Cora led the group to the electrical room. The four of them stood in front of the levers which were switched into the _off _position.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Pull them all up." Cora directed.

The four of them got to work. Stiles stepped back and sent a text to Isaac, letting him know what was happening. After the last lever was pushed up, they ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the loft. Stiles was in front, Cora behind him and Jane and Lydia in the rear.

Stiles slid into the doorway to see Derek knelt in a pool of water, looking at Boyd's body. Cora pushed by him and ran through the water. Jane slammed into his shoulder, going for Derek. Jane slowed when she realized Boyd was dead. Cora held his head close to her chest, gut wrenching sobs echoing throughout the loft. Jane took a step back and looked at Derek, who was silently crying next to his sister and Boyd. His hands were stained with Boyd's blood. Derek had killed Boyd.

Jane looked behind her at Stiles. Stiles wiped his upper lip and slowly walked into the pool. He went over behind Derek and laid a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder. Jane slowly sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. Cora's sobs racked through her body. Jane swallowed back her hate and her hostility towards Cora, focusing on comforting her sister as Cora wailed over Boyd's body.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: I'm really proud of this chapter. It is one of my favorites that I've written. So please review and tell me what you think! I will love you forever! xx (Also, please read A/N2 at the end of the chapter!)_**

_The tree branches slapped across Jane's face, causing blood to spurt out of her cheek. She didn't notice. The tears falling from her eyes made everything fuzzy. Jane blinked, trying to clear her vision. She felt something different. She knew something was different. Jane tripped over herself, falling to the ground. Letting out a yell full of distraught, she slid onto the ground. Jane pulled her knees to herself as she started shaking. The moon was bright, not yet full, and stared down at her through the trees. Jane whimpered to herself as she lay there, counting the stars and wishing it was all a dream._

* * *

Stiles leaned his elbows on his knees as Cora settled down next to him. They were sitting on the steps to the apartment, just the two of them. Stiles was finally learning how to tell the two apart, though it was easier when Jane and Cora weren't together.

"What's the look on your face?" Cora asked, furrowing her brow.

Peter had left the two of them after telling the story of how Derek had killed his first love because of the bite. Peter explained why Derek's eyes were blue like Peter's, but Stiles doubted the amount of truth was in the story.

"What look?" Stiles asked, looking over at Cora.

"The look that makes me want to punch you in the face." Cora bluntly said.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely Derek's sister." Stiles huffed out, then he looked away from Cora.

"I just don't believe him." Stiles continued, referring to Peter. "Alright, so in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading _Heart of Darkness_ and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The…the thing is, he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, just because of his perspective."

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora crossed her legs.

"Right and I don't think we got the whole story."

"So what are you going to do? Are you gonna ask Derek about…the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"If I have to." Stiles looked at Cora. Cora pulled in her lips and nodded.

"Do…do you know why Jane's eyes are blue?" Stiles asked after a pause. He began playing with his hands, nervous about Cora's answer.

"No." Cora coughed, "No, she never told me. I mean, she didn't have blue eyes before the fire." Cora clarified. Stiles nodded and clasped his hands in front of his face.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Stiles abruptly asked. Cora looked at him.

"I don't hate her." Cora mumbled, looking away from Stiles.

"Oh ho, okay." Stiles shook his head.

"She reminds me of my mom." Cora softly said, "That's why…that's why it's hard."

"Hard to be _nice _to her?" Cora didn't respond, "You know what, Cora? Jane has been through a lot of shit this past year, and…and finding out that her _sister_ was alive was probably the biggest thing. And with all the shit that's been happening…" Stiles paused, "You know what? Never mind." Stiles sagged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We lost each other in that fire. Maybe not physically, but we're not the same." Cora murmured. Then her eyes flicked to Stiles, "Maybe you should ask her what happened." Cora said, standing up and brushing off herself. Stiles sighed and watched Cora disappear up the spiral staircase.

* * *

_The music was pumping through the house, the lights flashed off the windows. People bumped into Jane as she walked through the party, red cup in her hand. She was only thirteen, not that they noticed, not that they cared. Jane found her friend, Cassie, grinding up against some dude. Cassie grabbed Jane's hand and pulled Jane up close to her body. _

_"What are you doing?" Jane laughed as Cassie made a seductive face at her._

_"Just having a little fun!" Cassie shouted, letting out a cheer. Jane laughed again and twisted her hips to the music._

_"I think we should head out soon." Jane leaned closer to Cassie._

_"Oh, come on, Janie!" Cassie pouted. _

_Jane stiffened for a moment before relaxing._

_"Come on, Cas, you know I hate to be called that." Jane nudged Cassie playfully. Cassie laughed._

_"You're so drunk." Jane murmured, grabbing her friend's hand._

_"Bye!" Cassie wiggled her fingers at the senior she was grinding up against._

_The two of them had gone out in search of a party. In New York, it was easy to find a party. Cassie was Jane's only friend, to which she didn't mind going to parties every weekend because at least she had a friend. Jane, Derek, and Laura had decided to move to New York after the incident, living in a flat in the middle of New York City. It was set that Jane would still attend school, much to Jane's distaste. But Laura insisted. So Jane enrolled in the public school, halfway through the year. Cassie had instantly claimed Jane as her friend. Cassie, the perky, blonde, popular girl, had wanted Jane was a friend. Cassie was smart though, smarter than everyone thought. She and Jane spent any free time together and it had been about three months into their friendship. Jane knew that Laura approved. Laura would be happy if Cassie was some druggie, just as long as Jane had a friend and wasn't moping around the flat all year._

_"Janie, Janie, Janie." Cassie purred._

_"Cas, stop." Jane warned, eyes flashing. Luckily, Cassie was too drunk to notice. _

_"Come on, let's get you home." Jane tugged at her friend, pushing her into a cab and sliding in after her. _

_The next morning, Jane walked around the flat in an over-sized t shirt and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. There was no one home. Derek and Laura went out somewhere into the city to do whatever they needed to do. Jane hopped from one foot to the next as she texted Cassie about the night's plans. Cassie told her that there was party in the woods outside of the city. Jane agreed to go mainly because it was something to do._

* * *

"Jane?" Stiles called out as he unlocked the door to Jane's apartment. Then he whistled.

"Stiles, did you just _whistle_ for me?" Jane asked, peeking her head out from around the door. There was a slight smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Stiles dropped his keys into the bowl on the table. Jane just shook her head and went back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in like two minutes!" She called out.

"Dinner?" Stiles went into the kitchen, "Wait, are you _cooking_?"

"Uh, yeah." Jane impersonated Stiles as she dumped some pasta onto a plate and then covered it in some sort of sauce that was filled with chicken and broccoli. Jane turned around and handed the plate to Stiles, broad smile on her face.

"Okay, then." Stiles said, taking the plate and going to the table. Jane wiped her hands on the dish rag and grabbed her own plate, following Stiles.

* * *

_Jane and Cassie trampled through the woods, Jane rubbing her arms to keep warm. It was dark and Jane just had a bad feeling about what they were doing._

_"Are you sure it's around here?" Jane asked, looking around._

_"Yeah, positive."_

_"Who did you get your information from?"_

_"Uh, Nina." Cassie dismissively said._

_"So we're gonna trust the girl who said that General Custer was a custard flavor?" Jane asked, smirking. Cassie laughed._

_"I don't know. I guess." Cassie shrugged, "And what's the big deal anyway? So we can't find 'em. We can always-"_

_"Cassie, wait." Jane held out her arm to stop Cassie. She looked around the forest on red alert._

_"What? What is it?" Cassie asked, hopping from one foot to another._

_"I thought I heard something."_

_"It's the woods, Jane, there's always something." Cassie sighed and pushed past Jane's arm. _

_Jane looked around again before shaking her head and going after Cassie. Then she heard a scream._

_"Cassie!" Jane shouted, taking off into a full sprint. "Cassie!" There was another scream. _

_"Jane! Jane, run!" Cassie shouted as Jane skidded into the clearing. _

_There, looming above her was a werewolf. Its eyes glowed red and it had Cassie dangling in his hands._

_"Let her go!" Jane shouted, eyes turning yellow. "Let her go!" Jane screamed, voice cracking. _

_Cassie was sobbing and kicking at the open air. The Alpha growled at Jane before tossing Cassie like she was a rag doll. Cassie slammed against a tree and rolled to the side. Jane gasped as she ran over to her friend, forgetting about the Alpha._

_"You're a Hale." The Alpha hissed out. _

_Jane turned around, tears streaking down her face as the Alpha gave her what she thought was a look of pity before he took off._

_"Cassie, Cas, come on, Cassie." Jane propped Cassie up, sitting against the tree, Cassie in her arms. Jane grabbed Cassie's arm, taking away some of Cassie's pain._

_"Ow, Jane, it hurts." She whimpered. _

_"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Jane murmured into her friend's blonde hair that was becoming sticky with blood. _

_Jane tried to take some pain, grimacing. She looked down at her friend and noticed a tear in her shirt._

_"Did he bite you?" Jane asked, sitting up and shifting Cassie._

_"I don't know. Jane, everything's so fuzzy." Cassie mumbled. There was black blood dripping out of her nose._

_"It's gonna be okay." Jane repeated herself._

_"No, it's not Janie." Cassie whispered, "I know it's not. I know you're lying. You have a tell. I knew you didn't want to do this tonight. I knew you were lying. I know you're not like the rest of us. I know…you're something special, Janie. And I…I know you hate when I call you that, but…" Jane felt a tear roll down her face as she swallowed._

_"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Cassie asked after a moment. _

_Jane nodded, not wanting to lie anymore. Cassie started crying, heaving breaths._

_"I can't! I can't take it anymore! I can't!" Cassie cried out, tears streaming down her bloodied face. _

_Jane held her close as she squeezed Cassie's blood stained hand trying to take the pain away, but it wasn't working._

_"Please." Cassie pleaded, "Please, Jane, if you've ever been my friend."_

_"You know, people usually use that ultimatum to gain something that would enrich their life. Like clothes or homework or…or sex." Jane made a horrible joke. Cassie let out a laugh, but it sounded more like a breath. Her eyes locked with Jane's._

_"Please, Jane." Cassie pleaded once more._

_ Jane pulled Cassie into her arms. Cassie's chin rested on her shoulder. Jane could hear Cassie's heart beating fast. Cassie was nervous. _

_"I'm scared." Cassie whispered out. _

_"So am I." _

_Tears were running down Jane's face as she clutched Cassie tightly. Her eyes burned gold as she extended her claws._

_"You're my best friend, Jane." _

_Cassie's last words echoed in Jane's head as Jane jabbed her claws into her best friend's back, severing the spinal cord. _

_"I'm sorry." Jane whispered in Cassie's ear._

_With one last breath, Cassie's heartbeat slowed and then stopped. Jane started to cry uncontrollably. She pressed Cassie's bleeding body to herself, hugging her close. _

_"I'm so sorry." Jane rocked Cassie's body back and forth. _

_Then after a moment of self-pity, Jane untangled herself from Cassie's body and gently laid Cassie onto the soft ground. She closed Cassie's eyes and took one last look at her before getting to her feet. And then she ran._

* * *

"This was really good." Stiles said, sitting back as he surveyed his empty plate. "Where'd you learn to cook?" Stiles asked, looking over at Jane.

"Uh, my mom, actually." Jane said, moving around some bits of food, "And it came in handy cause Derek and Laura didn't really know how to cook, so thanks to me…we didn't starve." Jane said. Stiles laughed.

"Well, it was really good." Stiles complimented Jane.

"This was nice." Jane said, leaning her arms on the table. "Being alone, just the two of us."

"Feels like we haven't done this in forever." Stiles said, puffing out his cheeks.

"Remember what it was like when all we had to worry about was Peter?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Stiles laughed, "God, all of that seems like forever ago." Jane smiled and then she pushed out of her chair.

"Alright, time for dessert." Jane turned to the counter and grabbed a tray that was loaded with ice cream, whipped cream and sprinkles. She set the tray on the table and Stiles pushed his chair back.

"Do you want me to get some bowls and spoons?" He asked, going to get up.

But Jane pushed him back down in his seat. She grabbed the whipped cream can and shook it.

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna need bowls." She murmured as she straddled Stiles' lap.

Stiles grinned at her as she squirted out a dollop of whip cream onto Stiles' neck. Jane leaned forward and licked the whip cream up with her tongue.

"Mmm, you missed a spot." Stiles mumbled.

"Oh really?" Jane asked, eyebrows raised as she placed another dollop onto the other side of Stiles' neck. She gently licked that off and looked back at Stiles, licking her lips.

"Here, I told you, you missed a spot."

Stiles took the can out of Jane's hand and squirted a dollop onto her chest, right in between her cleavage. Stiles licked up the whipped cream as Jane tipped her head back and laughed. Stiles brought her face back to meet his, squirting some on her nose. His tongue darted out to lick the sugary mess up. Jane snorted and she got off of Stiles.

"Where are you going? I wasn't done!" Stiles cried out, going after Jane.

He sprayed the whipped cream after her as she laughed and held her hands up in defense. Stiles got it in her hair and down her back as she ran for the bedroom. Her screams echoing down the hall as she ran. Stiles laughing as the whipped cream fell to the floor.

Once in the bedroom, Stiles discarded the whipped cream can and grabbed Jane, pressing her close to him. His lips found hers as they stumbled back onto the bed. Stiles hands were on her waist as Jane twisted her fingers through his hair. Jane and Stiles were kneeling on the bed, as Stiles pulled Jane's dress up and over her head. Jane ran her fingers down his t-shirt, pressing her forehead against his. Stiles' plaid shirt had come off moments before. Stiles quickly stripped his shirt off and fell on top of Jane, kissing every inch of her. Jane ran her hands up his torso and then back down again before unbuckling his jeans. Stiles rolled over so she was on top as he took off his pants and then Stiles rolled back over her and passionately kissed her.

* * *

_Her keys seemed to get tangled in her hand as she shook. The keys dropped to the floor with a sound. Jane let out a sob as she slid down the door, too drained to pick them up. Jane slammed her head against the door, crying to herself. The door suddenly opened and Jane scrambled to her feet. She whirled around to see Derek's confused and worried face._

_"Jane, what happened?" Derek asked. _

_Jane didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms over her chest and walked into the flat._

_"Jane!" Derek cried after her._

_"I did something." Jane mumbled, "Something terrible." Jane tuned around to face Derek. _

_Her face was streaked with tears and scrunched a little. She ran her hands through her hair and turned in a slow circle. Derek paused, he said those exact same words to his mother when he killed Paige._

_"What happened?" Derek softly asked, stepping up to his sister. Jane took a step back and held up a hand._

_"Don't…don't come near me, Derek." Jane's voice was shaking. _

_Derek ignored his baby sister's warning and stepped up closer, grabbing her wrist. Jane started to sob as she wrenched away from him. Derek pulled her close to him, rubbing her back as Jane cried._

_"I killed her! I killed her! She's gone!" Jane cried out, tears rushing down her face. Jane slipped as she lost her balance and fell into Derek's arms, arms up against her body._

_"It's gonna be okay." Derek murmured. _

_"No, it's not!" Jane wailed._

_"Jane, look at me." Derek commanded, "Jane!" Jane stopped and looked at her brother._

_"My eyes are different." Jane sniffed. Her eyes flashed a bright blue hue. _

_"Mom once said to me, 'Different, but still beautiful.'" Derek stared at Jane, "Just like the rest of you." He softly said._

_Then Derek's eyes flashed blue. Jane sniffled again. Derek used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and he gave her a sad smile. Jane returned the smile, but her eyes were downcast. _

_"Come on, tell me what happened." Derek said, tugging Jane to the kitchen where he made her a mug of tea to help calm her down as she told her brother the events of the night. _

* * *

"So why are your eyes blue?" Stiles asked as Jane lay in his arms. Her back was to him, but at his question she lifted her head.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Why are your eyes blue?" Stiles repeated his question, "What happened to you to make them blue instead of gold?"

Jane paused for a moment, turning her head away from Stiles. Stiles pulled his lips in.

"You know what? Never mind." Stiles said, rubbing Jane's arm.

"I killed my best friend." Jane murmured so softly Stiles thought he imagined it.

"What?" He asked. Jane shifted her body so her entire torso was facing him.

"I killed my best friend when I was thirteen. Literally stabbed her in the back." Jane's eyes were hard. "My eyes went from warm yellow to cold blue."

"Did you…Was it an accident?"

"You think I did it on purpose?" Jane accused, sitting up on her elbows.

"What? No! Of course not." Stiles propped himself up, "I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt someone." Stiles tucked a piece of hair behind Jane's ear.

"I _killed _somebody, Stiles." Jane emphasized.

"I understand, and I _still love you._" Stiles leaned closer to Jane, pressing their noses together. "Always will." He murmured.

"So what was her name?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"Cassie McDermott." Jane sighed and fell back against her pillows, "She was one of the prettiest girls in school." Jane continued to stare at the ceiling, "You know she wanted to be a model when she grew up. She had all these dreams about traveling and having this beautiful life. I honestly don't know what she saw in me to befriend me." Jane looked at Stiles, "Lydia kinda reminds me of Cassie. You know the smart, pretty, popular girl that everybody thinks is stupid?" Stiles nodded, "Cassie was one of my best friends. She was the closest thing I had gotten to happiness after the fire."

"It happened after the fire?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Jane stared at him for a moment before looking back up at the ceiling.

And for the rest of the night, they laid there, hands intertwined as Jane told him about Cassie and what happened to her all those years ago.

* * *

**A/N2: So unfortunately there's not going to be an update next week. I will be away and missing the episode. I know, I'm upset too. But I will try to write a chapter as soon as I get back. I love you all. xxx**


End file.
